The Fallen Angel
by Rinou
Summary: Peut être que l'ange n'est pas si parfait, s'il a une aile abimée, et qu'il entame une longue et lente chute? Et pourquoi ce démon serait-il si maudit? Après tout, il a encore un cœur si celui-ci se brise...un démon n'est qu'un ange déchu...
1. Chapter 1

En retard.

Elle était en retard. Elle, Bella Swan, qui en 19 ans d'existence n'avait connu une seule minute de retard, malgré tout ce que le destin avait à sa portée, et lui mettait en travers de sa route, et pas seulement figurativement parlant. Cette après midi, il s'agissait du ballon de ses voisins. Qui aurait cru qu'un gros ballon multicolore de plage, perdu au milieu d'une allée large et plus que dégagée, en cette journée ensoleillée de mai, puisse être à l'origine d'une telle révolution? Bella n'eut aucun mal s'en douter, en tout cas. Car c'était bien la présence du soleil au milieu d'un ciel dont le bleu ne s'était, contre toute attente, pas délavé malgré la quasi permanence d'une couche grise de nuages, qui avait distraite la jeune fille. Elle se promit par ailleurs de ne plus jamais tenter de chercher l'aveuglette ses clés dans son sac tout en plissant les yeux, qu'elle avait dirigé vers la source lumineuse.  
Dans de telles conditions, elle n'avait évidemment pas vu le ballon, qu'elle n'avait pu éviter. Elle n'avait pas pu non plus éviter la chute, une de plus, qui s'ensuivit, ses pieds trahissant une nouvelle fois son équilibre si timide.

On aurait pu croire qu'un nez cassé, un poignet foulé, ou une égratignure sur le front l'aurait de nouveau emmené aux urgences, lui faisant ainsi perdre ses si précieuses heures. Non, cela aurait été trop simple, et le destin n'aimait définitivement pas la simplicité. Non. Il se trouvait juste que par les plus basiques lois de la physique, de la sciences, mais surtout de la nature, quelques faibles heures de soleil d'une seule matinée n'avaient pas suffi à sécher le sol, encore moins à évaporer la seule flaque de l'allée, trace d'une pluie typique de la petite ville de Forks, de la veille. C'était donc au ralenti, pour en revenir au principal, que la jeune fille avait vu ses feuilles d'exercices, qu'elle avait si consciencieusement faites durant le repas du midi même, voler hors de son sac, toujours grand ouvert, et se jeter à fibres perdues dans la petite étendue d'eau. Autant dire que le nombre de minutes qu'elle allait perdre fut proportionnel la quantité d'encre qui se dissolvait sous ses yeux impuissants, incapable de stopper le carnage.  
Cela faisait donc deux heures, quarante et une minute et cinq secondes, quinze secondes quand elle eut fini de glisser son stylo dans sa trousse et de la refermer, qu'elle refaisait tout aussi consciencieusement, mais bien plus rapidement, tout son travail pour le surlendemain.

"Argh, Alice va me tuer..."marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'accordait quelques secondes, lachant sa tête dans le creux de son coude, sur son bureau. Elle inspira profondément, avant de se relever d'un coup, repoussant bruyamment la chaise, et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle se félicita brièvement de s'être douchée et épilée en un temps si court, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige à l'entrée de sa chambre. Assise, droite comme un i, sur le bord de son lit, se trouvait une Alice particulièrement sur les nerfs. Du moins, elle l'imaginait assise, car la seconde suivante, elle était déjà face à elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, baissant le regard pour croiser le sien. Après un combat acharné, les yeux dans les yeux, de quelques très longues secondes, la dite Alice soupira exagérément, et se précipita vers le seul placard de la chambre. Bella n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle se fit agresser par un tas de vêtements, que son amie lui avait impatiemment jeté.

"Pas de discussion! Tu enfiles ça, et on y va! On n'a pas le temps!"

Face au ton sec et aux yeux noirs de son amie, Bella retourna dans la salle de bain, et ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée et maquillée, à savoir un coup de brosse dans les cheveux et un trait de crayon sous les yeux.

"Toi. Moi. Voiture. Maintenant" siffla Alice quand la jeune fille pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre.

"Tu me retires les mots de la bouche.."marmonna cette dernière, tout en suivant son amie dans l'escalier. Attrapant au passage son sac, elle ferma à clé la porte d'entrée avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture qui attentait, moteur chaud, dans la rue. Bella ne chercha même pas interroger son amie quand à la raisonnabilité de prendre la porsche jaune pour aller jusqu'à Seattle, et de la laisser plusieurs heures durant sur un parking, car elle savait que c'était peine perdue. On ne pouvait empêcher Alice de sortir sa voiture, peu importe l'occasion. La portière était à peine refermée que les roues crissaient déjà sur le macadame, étouffant le bruyant claquement du au trop de force que Bella avait utilisé pour fermer la portière. Celle-ci inspira profondément, et une fois la ceinture de sécurité attachée, se tourna vers son amie.

"Alice, c'est quoi cette tenue?"

"Quoi?" répondit innocement la concernée, le sourire malin aux lèvres. "C'est la première chose que j'ai trouvé dans ton placard, comme on n'avait pas le temps...Et puis ça te va bien tu sais? Tout à fait ton genre, d'ailleurs, et tu pourrais le remarquer...Tu vas encore briser des coeurs, Isabella Swan!" Plaisanta-t-elle. "Et ne tente pas de changer de sujet" Rajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus sévère.

"Humpf" fut la seule réponse qu'elle put obtenir de Bella. Il faut dire que depuis le début, c'est à dire un peu moins d'une semaine, la jeune fille avait exprimé ses très nombreuses réserves quand cette idée. Elle ne rentrait qu'une semaine sur Forks, pour des vacances bien méritées, après des mois d'études sur Seattle, avant ses examens finaux, et pour revoir Charlie. Alors faire l'aller-retour sur Seattle pour une soirée et une nuit, pour quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et dont les échos qu'elle avait pu obtenir n'étaient guère positifs, elle avouait que ce plan ne l'inspirait pas vraiment.

"Et sinon, comment va ta soeur?" Bella coupa le silence devenu pesant par une méthode sure: faire parler Alice.

Car elle savait qu'une fois lancée, on n'arretait plus Mary Alice Brandon. Un sujet sûr était celui de sa famille, qui vivait elle aussi Forks. Et aussi étonnamment soit-il, ce n'était pas dans cette petite ville tranquille du côté de l'état de Washington que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rencontrées, mais à Seattle, à l'université. Bella n'ayant passé que deux années sur Forks, et malgré la petitesse de la ville, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser Alice, puisque cette dernière avait suivi des cours chez elle, et pas au lycée de la bourgade. C'était donc une Bella toujours aussi maladroite, ou plutôt son plateau, extraodinairement rempli d'autre chose qu'une pomme et une bouteille d'eau, qui s'était écrasé sur la jeune fille, au milieu de la cantine de l'université. De cette rencontre explosive était rapidement née une forte amitié entre les deux jeunes filles, et ce même si elles ne partageaient pas les mêmes cours. Elles passaient tous leurs midis et week ends ensemble, et se retrouvaient souvent sur Forks pour les vacances.

Quand elle fut certaine que la conversation était bien engagée, Bella sortit de son sac son cahier et sa trousse, et continua son travail, prenant soin de répondre, bien que sommairement, aux rares questions de son amie. Plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensa, et la vitesse laquelle roulait Alice avait peut être un rôle dans ce fait, elle reconnut le paysage propre à Seattle.

"T'as vraiment tant de travail que ça? Ca fait près d'une heure et demi que tu es la dessus...Il n'y a que toi pour travailler pendant les vacances, surtout avant une soirée comme celle qui nous attend..." La voix d'Alice interrompit soudainement ses pensées.

"Faut bien que je le fasse, ou je vais être en retard sur mon programme" répondit distraitement la jeune fille, le capuchon de son stylo entre les dents. "Et comme j'ai perdu mon après midi recopier ce que j'avais déjà fait.." Trop distraitement.

La voiture pila nette au milieu de la rue, et Bella remercia du fond du coeur la force supérieure qui veillait sur cette Terre, peu importe son nom, quant au fait que cette rue en question soit vide, chose rare pour une telle ville, car elle n'osait pas imaginer le carnage que cela aurait été. Elle voyait déjà les titres des journaux du lendemain. '13 morts et 27 blessés graves dans un carambolage de quiproquos', puisqu'elle travaillait des exercices de style sur ces outils littéraires.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as failli nous faire rater le concert de notre vie pour...pour...pour du travail??" L'incrédulité d'Alice sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées, qui s'empressa de répondre.

"Je ne te le dis pas...?" Elle grimaça quand elle entendit les roues crisser de nouveau, indiquant qu'une Alice en colère avait repris sa conduite. "Je suis désolée, mais si ce soleil, ce ballon et cette flaque n'avaient pas comploté contre mes feuilles de cours, je n'aurais pas eu les refaire..." La fin de sa phrase ne fut que grommeler, puisque le rire de son amie énerva Bella. "Et puis tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça!"

"Oh, arrête Bella, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas excitée, impressionnée, impatiente, heureuse, pressée, incrédule, euphorique, et excitée de les voir! Ah non, je l'ai déjà dit, ça, excitée..."

Bella n'aurait pas su dire si son amie parlait pour elle même ou pas, et se retenait de s'accrocher à son siège devant les bonds et les gestes d'Alice uniquement parce qu'elle en connaissait la grande habilité à conduire en toute circonstance.

"Je ne te le dis pas!"

"Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareils, Isabella? N'as-tu donc pas vu des photos du groupe, ou écouter leurs chansons? Surtout le bassiste, le grand blond, tu sais, Jasper..."

Une nouvelle fois, Bella eut la désagréable impression d'interrompre la réflexion à voix haute de son amie.

"Non". Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, pensa-t-elle, mais ne put pas l'exprimer.

Elle aurait certainement félicité la conductrice de ne pas avoir piler une nouvelle fois, si elle ne se savait pas dans une position délicate.

"Quoi?" Elle songea à faire une minute de deuil en l'hommage ses tympans, mais la meurtrière reprit. "Mais enfin Bella, on parle des Knights of Night, l ! Pas de n'importe quelle starlette sans cervelle ni talent!" Malheureusement pour Bella, ses oreilles n'étaient visiblement pas assez mortes pour être insensibles à un énième speech sur ce fameux groupe. "C'est le groupe de la décennie, que dis-je, du siècle! Tu veras, ils vont devenir de vraies stars. Tu vas adorer, ce sont des génies! Leur présence, leurs textes, leur musique..."

"Ce n'est que du bruit..."marmonna Bella. Pas suffisamment bas.

"Ah non, pas de ça avec moi, Isabella! Je te connais bien plus ouverte d'esprit et curieuse que ça..." Alice se reconcentra alors sur la route, prenant la première rue sur sa droite. "'Ce n'est que du bruit'...pfff..." répéta-t-elle "Tu verras si ce n'est que du bruit...Des génies, je te dis!" Et sur cette dernière affirmation, elle coupa le contact, indiquant qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. "Laisse tes affaires là, on passera à l'appartement après, on n'a pas le temps maintenant."

Elle était déjà sur le trottoir, attendant que Bella sorte pour verrouiller la voiture. Cette dernière se traina donc hors du véhicule, et tenta de suivre son amie, devant presque courir pour ne pas se faire distancer par une petite Alice, certes, mais une Alice surexcitée. Car avec sa petite taille, il était presque comique de la voir sautiller ainsi. Si l'on n'était pas au milieu d'une rue très densément peuplée. Bella jongla donc avec une Alice marmonnant et une Alice bondissante pendant tout le temps qu'elles passèrent dans la file, avant de pouvoir présenter leur ticket, au bout d'une bonne demi heure, et pénétrer dans la salle de concert. Elle entendit son amie jurer quand elles s'aperçurent qu'elles étaient au fond d'une salle fort remplie, bien loin de la scène, derrière la foule. Elle ne comprit pas ce que la jeune fille marmonna, avant de ne plus rien comprendre du tout, car une soudaine pression tira sur bras vers l'avant, son corps suivant le mouvement, la déséquilibrant presque au point de la faire tomber.

"Pardon...excusez nous...nos amis nous attendent devant...Pardon..." Bella crut presque son amie tandis qu'elles se frayaient un chemin dans la foule, tellement son ton était confiant et sûr, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elles n'étaient venues qu'à deux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Ca ne va pas de faire a? Et puis, je suis la limite de la chute!" Finit-elle par demander au bout de quelques minutes de traversée.

"Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si on est en retard" lui souffla Alice "alors je rattrape les dégâts." Et elle reprit sa marche, trainant une nouvelle fois Bella derrière elle. "On n'allait quand même pas suivre le concert depuis le fond de la salle!"

Bella ne tenta même pas de répondre, préférant se concentrer sur suivre le rythme sans perdre l'équilibre, même si elle dut reconnaitre qu'avec la densité de la foule, elle aurait pu avoir les pieds à vingt centimètres du sol qu'elle tiendrait toujours debout. Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, son amie s'arrêta, non pas stopper par un mur de chair et de cheveux, mais une barrière de métal. Elles étaient au premier rang, légèrement excentrées vers la gauche. Bella dut reconnaitre qu'elle avait une bonne vue de la scène, qu'elle examina quelques instants, pendant qu'Alice préparait son appareil photo qu'elle avait glissé dans une de ses nombreuses poches camouflées. Une batterie, des micros, beaucoup de fils, un piano, à l'autre extrémité, et un drap noir portant le nom du groupe, en fond. Relativement sobre.

Elle comprit que le concert allait commencer quand la foule se rapprocha davantage, si c'était encore possible, mais surtout quand les lumières s'éteignirent.

"C'est parti" ne put s'empêcher de couiner Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

La lumière ne tarda pas à se refaire, n'éclairant que le fond de la scène, ainsi que quelques points distincts de la scène que Bella remarqua rapidement comme étant l'emplacement des membres du groupe, dont une jeune femme.

"Alice" murmura Bella dans l'oreille de son amie, tandis que la salle était encore calme " tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il n'y avait que des hommes dans le groupe?"

"Heureuse" et la grimace s'entendit dans la voix de la jeune fille "de voir que tu m'as effectivement écouté toutes ces fois...Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une première partie..."

Les deux jeunes filles ne purent pas débattre plus longtemps de cette surprise puisque la femme sur scène commença à crier dans le micro.

"Vous êtes chaud ce soir?" hurla la voix rauque, faisant grésiller les sonos.

Bella dut se résoudre à l'idée de cette soirée comme étant un génocide de ses oreilles, et supporta avec une extrême patiente, qui la surprise, les quarante cinq minutes de guitare électrique saturée, de batterie à tout explosé et de cris à casser la voix, qui s'ensuivirent. Étonnamment, elle constata que son amie n'avait pas le même entrain que d'habitude, malgré un sourire apparent.

"Que du bruit..." râla-t-elle lorsque le groupe débarrassa la scène pour laisser la place aux stars de la soirée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'échapper de cet endroit étouffant pour s'allonger sur un lit et écouter quelques classiques de la musique du même nom, comme un bon Beethoven ou un petit Mozart.

"Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais comparer 'ça' avec 'eux'..." Le ton rêveur du 'eux' laissait penser qu'Alice n'allait pas finir sa phrase, mais de nouveau, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était surprenante. "C'est comparer de vieilles baskets boueuses avec ses chefs d'œuvre de la chaussure, tu sais, cette dernière paire de stilettos que j'ai acheté, ces merveilles jaunes, avec un laçage qui remonte..."

Bella arrêta de prêter attention au discours de son amie, sachant qu'elle était lancée pour un bon moment, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de mode. Oui, avec la famille, la mode était un autre sujet sûr avec Alice.

Étudiant une nouvelle fois la foule, elle prit alors conscience d'un fait, et elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire, qui passa heureusement inaperçu. Elle se voyait en effet mal expliquer à son amie qu'elle trouvait ça étrange, voire ridicule, qu'une passionnée de stilettos, de robes à paillettes et de sautoirs en tout genre soit fan de ce genre de musique. Et elle s'imaginait encore moins avouer son sentiment de honte quant au fait qu'elles soient les deux seules personnes du public à être habillées normalement. Pour Bella du moins, car avec son pantalon blanc et son chemisier rouge, elle se sentait certainement plus normale que son amie, avec son haut jaune et sa jupe verte. Quand cela serait passer parfaitement normalement au milieu de la cantine, cela paraissait plus étrange au milieu d'une foule de gothiques tout de noir vêtus, avec des poques et des chaînes pour les hommes, et des bustiers tout en dentelle et des mini jupes à froufrou pour les filles. Et ça, elle en voyait des mini jupes et des bustiers autour d'elle, car la jeune fille remarqua que les premiers rans étaient essentiellement constitués de filles. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent un cinquième décolleté plongeant, en vingt secondes, elle décida de reporter son attention sur la scène, pour ne pas être malade de dégoût. Ce n'est pas parce que toutes ces filles avaient de la poitrine, elles, qu'elles devaient la montrer, après tout!

Elle observa les mouvements des gens qui s'activaient sur scène, transportant fils et instruments. Elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre, tant cela paraissait compliqué. Comme elle commença à trouver le temps long, elle se tourna vers son amie, et discutèrent du programme après le concert. Elles avaient décidé de passer la nuit à l'appartement d'Alice, sur Seattle, et de repartir tranquillement le lendemain matin sur Forks. Contrairement à Bella, les parents d'Alice lui payaient le loyer de son logement, tous les mois, et comme ils avaient beaucoup de moyens, elle avait donc un appartement conséquent. Deux chambres, avec chacune leur salle de bain, un grand salon, une cuisine séparée, le tout près du centre de Seattle. Alors que de son côté, Bella n'avait trouvé qu'un petit studio d'une pièce, ses parents divorcés ayant juste les moyens de lui avancer la caution et une partie du loyer. Elle travaillait donc chaque soir pour payer le reste de son loyer, après ses cours. Dans son malheur, elle avait trouvé un boulot qui payait relativement bien, dans un cadre agréable.

Des coups successifs sur son bras la tirèrent de ses pensées.

"Ce sont eux! Ils entrent sur scène!" couina une nouvelle fois Alice.

Et effectivement, malgré des lumières plus faibles, elle aperçut des gens s'installer derrière leur instrument, ce qui provoqua une poussée d'hystérie dans les premiers rangs. Ce qui permit à Bella de constater que ses oreillers n'étaient pas encore définitivement mortes. Mais elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore.

Des premières notes de batterie résonnèrent dans la salle, vibrant jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles, faisant taire tout le public.

"Bonsoir tout le monde" une voix grave proclama, tandis que la batterie continuait. "Êtes-vous prêts ce soir?" Le public hurla en réponse à la voix magnifiquement rauque, le rythme imposée par la batterie accélérant. "Je n'ai pas entendu" reprit la voix de velours, la luminosité étant encore trop faible pour distinguer des visages "Êtes-vous prêts?" Quand la foule eut finit de s'égosiller, la batterie atteint une apothéose, et le reste des instruments se firent entendre à leur tour, relâchant la pression qui s'était accumulée, tandis que les projecteurs s'allumèrent enfin.

L'explosion que ressentit Bella fut comme euphorisante, pour ne pas dire orgasmique, et sa première pensée fut, le temps de quelques secondes, qu'elle adorerait entendre cette chanson avec un vrai orchestre derrière. Car une piste sonore de violons, contrebasses et d'autres instruments s'était ajoutée à la batterie, la guitare et la basse, créant un mélange auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, et qu'elle dut reconnaître comme étant intéressant, pour rester sobre. Génialissime, même, quand le guitariste commença à chanter. La musique se propageait de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses orteils, et elle ne put empêcher sa tête de bouger en rythme avec le morceau. A la fin de la première chanson, elle hurla, comme tout le public, en voulant en entendre davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise l'expression de fierté sur le visage d'Alice. Celle-ci savait qu'une fois de plus, elle avait eu raison. Ne voulant pas lui donner plus de raison d'être fière, Bella reconcentra son attention sur la scène, mais ne put retenir un sourire. Elle profita du speech du guitariste chanteur, qui remerciait tout le monde d'être là, pour tout le soutien tout au long de la tournée, et elle en passa, pour étudier les visages tant vénérés par Alice des membres du groupe. Car étonnamment, et aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu les voir, avec tout cette musique.

Le batteur correspondait bien à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un batteur. Grand, costaud, musclé, le visage carré, les cheveux courts...? Elle remarqua que contrairement à la gente masculine du public, les membres du groupe ne portaient pas vraiment les cheveux longs. Ce n'était donc pas une règle dans ce monde! Il avait donc des cheveux noirs courts et légèrement bouclés. Dans un certain sens, il avait du charme. Pas à son gout, mais charismatique. Le bassiste, quand à lui, paraissait moins grand. Il devait tout de même être de taille respectable, jugea-t-elle cependant. Il était blond, des cheveux plus longs mais tout aussi bouclés, et lui aussi avait l'air charmant. Il avait une finesse, une élégance qui le rendait séduisant. Elle comprenait que son amie puisse lui porter de l'intérêt, mais pas au point d'en faire une obsession. Il avait l'air, d'une certaine façon, plus calme que son collègue. A moins que ce ne soit de la concentration.

Elle dut arrêter son étude quand une deuxième chanson débuta, les jeux de lumières empêchant son travail d'observation. Les mouvements du chanteur y jouait peut être aussi un rôle. L'accord entre les instruments classiques et la touche métal était toujours aussi parfait, mettant davantage en valeur cette voix qui la faisait frissonner. Elle était grave, douce, profonde, caressante, puissante, cassée...Cassée? Les soudains hurlements qui s'entendirent la déconcertèrent. Son sentiment d'incompréhension ne fit que s'accroitre quand elle trouva l'origine de ces cris: le bassiste. Qui aurait dit qu'une carrure si innocente, aussi innocente qu'elle pouvait être, du moins, en avait autant dans la gorge? C'est qu'il cachait bien son jeu, le petit préféré d'Alice. Bella jeta par ailleurs un coup d'œil à son amie, qui bavait presque devant la performance de ce bassiste nommé Jasper. La voix du chanteur reprit le dessus, et Bella put une nouvelle fois se faire bercer par sa suavité. Un frisson la traversa quand la chanson prit fin, et à peine eut-elle le temps d'espérer étudier son visage qu'il introduisait une nouvelle chanson. Cela continua ainsi sur un certain nombre d'autres morceaux, ou quand elle avait le temps de s'attacher à une observation détaillée, ce dernier se trouvait de dos, qu'il avait de fort musclé, conclut-elle, dans l'ombre, ou en train de boire, à l'arrière de la scène, pendant que le batteur, Emmett, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ou le bassiste parlait.

"Merci tout le monde..." Jasper remerciait une nouvelle fois la salle, tout sourire. "C'est pas tout ça, mais un peu de sérieux, s'il vous plait..." Le silence se fit dans la salle, la foule étant dans l'expectative. "...car maintenant, nous allons jouer..." Argh, le petit sourire malicieux de celui qui aime faire durer le suspens, Bella le lui aurait bien arraché...si elle n'avait pas peur de la réaction de son amie. Il finit par citer le nom d'une chanson, que bien entendu, elle ne connaissait pas, comme toutes les autres qui avaient pu être jouées, et le public fut de nouveau hystérique. Avec un petit sourire qui semblait dire 'Que dire d'autre sinon ça', le bassiste s'éloigna du micro, et désigna le piano de sa main.

Comme tout le monde dans la salle, Bella dirigea son regard vers l'instrument à l'autre bout de la scène, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le guitariste chanteur, qui s'avérait aussi être pianiste. Et la disposition de la scène faisait qu'ainsi sur son banc, derrière le piano, il lui faisait face. Elle profita des quelques secondes qu'il sembla utiliser pour se concentrer, puisqu'il avait les yeux et les traits fermés, pour enfin le regarder. Un visage assez carré, masculin, musclé, un nez droit, des lèvres parfaites, des cheveux aux reflets cuivrés, du moins avec cette lumière, décoiffés, légèrement longs. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de charme. Beaucoup, beaucoup de charme. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les premiers rangs étaient si exclusivement féminins. Oui, excessivement charmant. Quand il entama les premières notes de piano, il ouvrit les yeux, droit dans les siens. Verts. Terriblement verts. Et ça, malgré la distance.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait pourtant pas lâcher du regard car elle fut assaillie par la plus étrange des sensations. Le morceau de piano l'enrobait, l'avalait, la consumait, et déjà elle était perdue par les accords,, les rythmes, et les sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Puis il se mit à chanter. Elle était maintenant complètement paralysée, sauf pour les frissons qui la traversaient. Elle était maintenant complètement vide, sauf pour les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où ces réactions provenaient, ou ce que cela signifiait. Rien que le fait de les ressentir était un exploit en soi. Elle remarqua qu'il avait baissé les yeux, sans doute pour se concentrer sur l'emplacement de ses doigts par rapport aux notes. Elle laissa son regard balayer le reste de la scène, et vit que Jasper avait rejoint Emmett, et que tous deux écoutaient leur collègue. Elle lâcha son attention, se concentrant uniquement sur le morceau.

Le deuxième couplet était en train d'être joué, et elle avait l'intuition que ce serait le dernier. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir d'autre. Tandis que la voix de velours du chanteur résonnait dans la salle, dans son corps et dans son esprit, Bella eut envie de taper toutes ses filles qui massacraient la chanson en tentant de la chanter. Mais elle savait que si elle avait capable d'agir, d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur son corps, elle serait aussi en train de chanter. Si elle connaissait les paroles, cela va de soi. Quand elle releva les yeux en direction du piano, eu début du dernier refrain, elle croisa ceux du chanteur, et elle ne put s'en détacher de tout le refrain. Quelques notes de piano s'ensuivirent, s'évanouissant dans un silence qui semblait maladroit, pas à sa place, laissant le morceau en suspens. Le contact visuel fut maintenu dans le silence total, pendant de très longues secondes, si toute fois on pouvait parler de contact visuel. Car après tout, pourquoi une star comme lui la regarderait, elle, invisible parmi la foule, dans la salle comme dans la vie.

Bella flancha presque quand il reprit soudainement, baissant enfin ses yeux sur son piano, l'intensité nouvelle de la mélodie lui étant presque douloureuse. Le chanteur ferma longuement les yeux quand il joua les dernières notes, et quand il les rouvrit enfin, le public l'acclama bruyamment. Cela la sortit brusquement de son état, et elle sursauta quand Alice cria dans son oreille, pour tenter de se faire entendre.

"Ils sont géniaux, pas vrai?"

"Ouais, tu avais une nouvelle fois raison..." répondit platement Bella, son amie n'attendant pas sa réponse pour sourire de toutes ses dents.

"Merci pour Edward!" cria Emmett, avant d'introduire une dernière chanson, interrompant la jeune fille dans sa réflexion.

Le groupe joua son dernier morceau, et déjà ils remerciaient le public de sa présence et de son soutien. Ils saluèrent la foule, qui les acclama encore une fois, puis Emmett s'approcha du bord de la scène, et lança ses baguettes. Bella crut qu'il y allait avoir un mouvement de foule, tout le monde dans un périmètre de dix mètres essayant de les attraper. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport au tsunami qui l'attendait quand Edward, le guitariste chanteur pianiste, lança négligemment son médiator. Il sortait déjà de scène quand les premiers rangs s'écrasaient près de la jeune fille, qui comprit alors que le petit bout de plastique avait du tomber dans les environs. Elle eut alors extrêmement peur pour sa vie, priant pour ressortir de cette épreuve en un seul morceau. Après tout, elle avait tenu tout un concert sans être bousculée ou assommée une seule fois, chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait certainement pas, ce serait bête de mourir maintenant.

"Ne bouge surtout pas" lui murmura son amie à l'oreille, s'accrochant fermement à son bras tandis que les filles autour d'elles scrutaient maintenant le sol à la recherche du médiator tant convoité.

Quand la salle se vida sérieusement, que la plupart des fans avaient abandonné la recherche, et qu'elle ne furent plus écrasées, les deux jeunes amies purent enfin se diriger doucement vers la sortie. Alice passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bella, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais qui n'eut droit qu'à un haussement d'épaules pour seule réponse. Elles se dirigèrent directement vers la voiture, toujours intacte, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule encore agglutinée devant la salle de concert. Une fois bien assises à l'intérieure du véhicule, les portières bien fermées, Alice se tourna vers son amie, retenant à peine ses bonds d'excitation. Elle tendit vivement le bras en direction de Bella, et ouvrit presque timidement le poing qu'elle avait gardé fermé. Presque. Les yeux de Bella se posèrent alors sur un petit bout de plastique, noir et rouge, avec des initiales gravées dessus. E.C. Un médiator. Celui lancé par le chanteur un bon quart d'heure avant. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle regardait son amie, l'incompréhension écrite sur son visage.

"Il était dans tes cheveux! C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger!" couina Alice, agitant maintenant sa main devant le visage de son amie. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Prends le!"

"Ça ne va pas? C'est toi qui l'a récupéré, il est à toi...Et puis, c'est toi la fan!" Bella ne se sentait pas le cœur à priver son amie d'un tel petit bonheur.

"Pff...foutaises...C'est toi, ou plutôt tes cheveux, qui l'ont intercepté! Et puis Edward n'est vraiment pas mon préféré!" Et elle lui plaqua violemment le médiator dans la main.

"J'avais remarqué.." marmonna doucement Bella, étudiant quelques secondes le petit objet qu'elle avait entre les doigts, avant d'exploser de rire. "Moi, l'incarnation même de la maladresse sur le territoire américain, j'attrape un bout de plastique de 5cm2 avec mes cheveux? Si c'est pas ridicule, ça!"

Et il fallut près de cinq minutes aux jeunes filles pour se calmer de leur fou rire. Alice fit enfin démarrer la voiture, s'engageant rapidement dans la circulation.

"N'empêche, tu aurais pu nous trouver des tenues plus...discrètes?"

"Oh, arrête Bella, ça te va vraiment bien. Et puis ça reste simple, non?" Se plaignit Alice " Et puis si par discret, tu parles de ces prétextes de jupes et de ces bustiers, c'était tout sauf discret. Et ce n'était pas l'intention, justement, la discrétion. C'étaient juste des tentatives désespérées de prétendues fans pour attirer l'attention d'Edward, ou du groupe en général. Elles n'étaient pas là pour la musique pour eux!" râla-t-elle "Et puis leur tenue, c'était juste pour montrer leur seins...presque vulgaire..." Elle se tut quelques instants. "Quoique ça t'irait bien!" rajouta-t-elle sur un ton rêveur à la perspective d'une sortie shopping.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel à sa dernière remarque, se taisant pour les quinze minutes restantes de trajet, avant de se traîner jusqu'à l'appartement d'Alice, et de s'endormir dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée par avance de l'irrégularité des prochains chapitres, en quantité, j'entends...Le découpage de l'histoire ne se prêtait pas forcément à des chapitres...Je vais faire de mon mieux... **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je te laisse Alice, je dois y aller!" dit-elle tout en se levant, rassemblant ses affaires sur son plateau.

"Ok Bella, on se voit demain?"

Bella se contenta d'un signe de main tandis qu'elle se dirigeai vers la sortie de la cantine, se débarrassant au passage de son plateau. Elle se dépêcha, slalomant parmi la foule stationnée dans les couloirs, en direction de l'amphithéâtre. C'était son dernier, et unique, cours de l'après-midi, et le plus ennuyeux, aussi. Mais il lui était indispensable de le suivre, et fut donc rassurée quand elle pénétra dans la salle de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait encore de nombreuses places disponibles dans les premiers rangs, et que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Si elle s'installait au niveau de la troisième rangée, ce n'était pas dans une tentative d'amadouement de l'enseignant, ni par pure passion. Il se trouvait juste que malgré son avis sur la matière en question, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas suivre sérieusement le cours, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'élève studieuse, et se placer dans les derniers rangs, c'était s'assurer de ne rien entendre pour la totalité du cours, sauf les derniers potins du campus. Elle prépara donc ses affaires et pour l'heure qui suivit, elle écrivit consciencieusement tout ce que le professeur expliqua. Quand il libéra la classe, elle se dépêcha de tout ranger et se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle.

Un des points positifs de son logement était sa localisation. Il n'était pas loin de l'université. Après un petit quart d'heure de marche, elle poussait enfin la porte de son chez-elle. Elle déposa rapidement son sac et son manteau, et se prépara pour aller travailler. Malheureusement pour son porte-monnaie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre une douche avant d'aller à son boulot. Ce qui faisait un total de deux douches par jour, trois les mauvais jours, quand sa soirée avait été difficile. Elle se pressa d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements, ses collants, se glissa dans une robe, et se chaussa. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en un chignon serré, reprit son manteau et son sac, qu'elle vida considérablement, et, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, claqua la porte derrière elle. L'arrêt de bus n'était pas très loin, et déjà, elle était à l'intérieur de l'un d'entre eux, en direction du centre ville. Elle avait maintenant l'habitude, tandis qu'elle se tenait à une barre lors d'un virage un peu serré, mais il y avait encore quelques mois, quand elle avait commencé ce travail, les regards des autres passagers la mettaient mal à l'aise. Il est vrai qu'être aussi bien habillée, dans un bus, à ce moment de la journée, dans ce quartier, pouvait être surprenant. Elle n'y prêtait plus attention désormais. Car elle savait qu'avec sa robe rouge cintrée, qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux, le haut ressemblant à un chemisier, relativement élégant en somme, elle serait bien plus sous-habillée que le reste de ses collègues, et ce même avec ses talons hauts. La petite fleur en cuir n'avait en effet pas la prétention de rivaliser avec les robes de soirée, dos nus, coulant par terre, qu'elle pouvait voir sur les autres filles. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait porter ce genre de choses.

Elle descendit enfin du bus, et marcha encore cinq minutes avant de pousser la porte de l'établissement Twilight. La porte des employés, en tout cas, dans une petite rue voisine, à l'abri du regard des passants, et des futurs clients. Car la vitrine de l'endroit en faisait rêver plus d'un. Ce bar café lounge, qui faisait aussi restaurant, était admiré de tous, critiques comme clients. Très classe, la clientèle n'était pas constituée du citoyen lambda, ou qui avait alors les moyens, car du fait de son emplacement, de son cadre, et de sa qualité, les prix pratiqués au sein de l'enseigne étaient plus élevés que dans un endroit normal. Mais le salaire suivait la même logique.

Elle déposa rapidement ses affaires dans la salle dédiée aux employés, signifia sa présence au responsable des lieux, Aro, prenant soin d'épingler son badge sur sa poche que sa robe présentait sur sa poitrine, et entra enfin en salle. C'était un endroit magnifique, ne pouvait-elle à chaque fois s'empêcher de s'émerveiller. Assez cosy, dans les teintes rouge et noire, avec du velours et du bois verni. Elle était heureuse d'avoir ce travail. Elle fut rapidement sortie de sa contemplation quand on lui demanda d'apporter une commande à une table. Ce qu'elle faisait à merveille car, étonnamment, elle n'avait jamais fait preuve de maladresse pendant son service, ne serait-ce un verre d'eau renversé ou une cuillère malencontreusement lâchée. Elle en remerciait par ailleurs tous les dieux qui pouvaient exister. Elle travailla ainsi un certain temps, puis, d'un coup, se retrouva sans rien avoir à faire.

Sa main se porta alors directement à son poignet gauche, où se trouvait un petit ruban noir, auquel était attaché un petit bout de plastique rouge et noir. Depuis qu'elle l'avait eu, à savoir une semaine plus tôt, le médiator ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait s'en séparer. Enfin. Si, elle savait. Car même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Alice, Bella devait reconnaître que ce concert avait changé sa vie. Parler de vie alors qu'une semaine seulement venait de s'écouler paraissait peut être un peu exagéré, mais la jeune fille savait mieux que ça. Le fait était que dès qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait récupéré tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouvé sur le groupe - musique, informations, dates des prochains concerts, photos. Le fait que la tournée prenait fin, et qu'aucune autre date n'était encore prévue lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait besoin de les revoir, de les réentendre. Elle ne pouvait plus s'endormir le soir sans écouter leur musique, sous peine de faire une crise d'angoisse. Pathétique, hein, surtout pour un groupe avec un nom si ridicule, ne pouvait-elle que se répéter sans cesse. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. La jeune fille s'en voulait par ailleurs, car elle ne voulait pas devenir une de ces fans qu'elle avait pu voir. Mais elle se sentait incroyablement touchée par leurs mélodies, et leurs paroles. Elle avait aussi été touchée par leur physique, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Ce qui était difficile. Très difficile. Surtout quand son subconscient la trahissait, lui repassant au travers des rêves les visions de leur torse nu, musclé, en sueur , à la fin du concert, sous l'effet des lumières, de la chaleur et de l'effort.

Elle fut rappeler à la réalité par le doux son de clochette indiquant que la porte venait d'être ouverte. Elle leva le regard, et aperçut un homme, des lunettes au nez, un chapeau sur le crâne, et une longue veste noir sur les épaules, se diriger vers un fauteuil bien précis, dans un coin de la salle, comme s'il connaissait les lieux. Elle en profita pour vérifier que personne n'avait besoin de ses services, et nettoya pour la quatrième fois le comptoir. Elle était seule, pour le moment, en salle, sa collègue, Angela, étant en train de vérifier les réserves, et Marcus, le chef, étant comme d'habitude en cuisine. Jessica, une autre serveuse, ne devait arriver que d'ici sous peu.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle constata que le nouveau client n'avait toujours pas regarder la carte, et ne semblait pas occupé. Elle supposa donc qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Comme elle était toujours seule, elle s'attacha donc à prendre sa commande. Elle traversa donc la salle, sortant de derrière le bar, et repéra au passage une table à débarrasser. Elle finit par atteindre la table de l'homme, qui leva son regard, derrière ses verres teintés, au bruit de ses talons.

"Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?" demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle reprit. "Vous avez fait votre choix, ou je vous laisse encore quelques minutes de réflexion?"

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de parler.

"Hum...non, c'est bon...Je vais prendre un grand café avec son assortiment de pâtisseries, s'il vous plait." dit-il d'une voix grave et posée.

Elle nota rapidement ce qu'il voulait sur son petit clavier électronique, avant de le regarder de nouveau.

"Voulez-vous goûter notre nouvelle pâtisserie, 'La dame rouge'? C'est à base de framboise..."

C'était une nouveauté que Marcus tenait absolument à instaurer, et la proposait donc en essai, avec l'accord d'Aro, à tous les clients, pour le moment, du moins.

"Avec plaisir...Bella" lut-il sur son badge. Elle trembla presque sous l'effet de sa voix, et lui répondit avec un sourire, avant de retourner au comptoir, récupérant du même coup un verre et une assiette vides. Elle les déposa dans une caisse spéciale, pour être nettoyés, et vérifia sur l'ordinateur que la commande était bien enregistrée. Quand elle revint de la cuisine avec une assiette et les différentes petites pâtisseries dessus, dont la nouveauté, elle retrouva Angela accoudée au bar, le regard en direction de l'homme au chapeau.

"Tiens, tu as vu, il est de retour..." dit cette dernière avant de se retourner. "Ah, c'est toi Bella? Désolée, je pensais que c'était Jessica..."

"Je suis sensée le connaître?" l'interrogea Bella, intriguée.

Angela réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre. "Je suppose que non..." Elle observa de nouveau l'homme, avant de reprendre à l'intention de sa collègue, et amie. "Tu es arrivée quand il ne venait plus. Ça fait des années qu'il vient ici... Depuis l'ouverture du bar, je pense. Mais régulièrement, il s'absente. Pendant plusieurs mois, on ne le voit plus. Puis, il revient, et redemande la même chose qu'avant son départ. Un café et les pâtisseries. On finissait même par ne plus lui demander..." Elle fit une pause, aidant la jeune fille à préparer le café. "Ça faisait presque un an qu'on ne l'avait pas vu..."

"De qui?" interrompit une voix aiguë, avant de reprendre immédiatement. "hiiiii mais il est de retour!" cria à voix basse Jessica, tapant des mains de manière peu discrète.

"Salut à toi aussi" marmonna Bella, arrangeant les pâtisseries et le café sur un plateau.

"Tu crois que je devrais aller prendre sa commande?" réfléchit Jessica à voix haute. "Peut être qu'il dira plus que deux mots, maintenant...Il est si froid d'habitude...Peut être qu'il revient d'un voyage à l'étranger, où il avait un problème qui le stressait, genre, un secret de famille, quoi..."

"Pas besoin, m'en suis chargée" coupa Bella avant d'attraper le plateau et de l'apporter au client en question. "Et voici pour vous" annonça-t-elle en déposant les plats sur la petite table en bois. "Tada" chantonna-t-elle doucement en présentant une petite assiette à part. "La fameuse Dame Rouge! N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre avis."

"Merci beaucoup..." Il se réinstalla doucement dans son fauteuil, se rapprochant de la table dépliant ses jambes. "Je suis certain qu'elle est aussi délicieuse que ravissante." Et il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit, avant de repartir, le plateau sous le bras.

"C'était quoi, ça?" souffla Jessica entre ses dents quand la jeune fille repassa derrière le comptoir.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...Il est très poli, et très charmant." répondit Bella en rangeant le plateau.

Jessica partit brusquement dans les cuisines, marmonnant quelque chose que les deux autres serveuses ne comprirent pas. Quelques autres clients arrivèrent, leur donnant un peu de travail, et quand elles n'avaient rien à faire, elles discutaient. Bella repartit en salle, apportant café, boissons ou crêpes aux différentes tables, et tandis qu'elle revenait avec une paille pour une des tables du fond, elle fut interpellée par l'homme aux lunettes et au chapeau.

"Je peux vous aider?" s'enquérit poliment la jeune fille.

"Je voudrais juste que vous passiez mes compliments au chef, pour la dame en rouge... Elle est parfaite. L'âme en framboise est peut être un peu trop cachée par l'enrobage de chocolat, par endroit, mais sinon, elle est juste parfaite."

"Très bien monsieur, je lui communiquerai votre message. Merci pour lui. Et heureuse que ça vous plaise." Et elle repartit avec un dernier sourire.

"La dame en rouge a encore brisé des coeurs" annonça-t-elle solennellement à Angela quand elle retrouva celle-ci au comptoir. Cette dernière la dévisagea quelques secondes, l'étudiant de la tête aux pieds, avec de hausser le sourcil. La jeune fille comprit à l'instant même où Angela explosa de rire, s'accrochant au comptoir pour se maintenir debout. Bella tapa doucement son amie sur le bras, ne pouvant retenir un petit rire tant celui de sa collègue était communicatif. Elle alla donc récupérer l'argent d'un couple sur le point de partir, laissant le temps à Angela de se calmer. Elle prit cependant soin de ne pas regarder le client aux lunettes. Quand elle revint au comptoir, son amie s'était reprise.

"Notre homme reprendrait bien une deuxième gourmandise, si tu veux mon avis... Il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux!" Lui dit-elle malicieusement, avant d'afficher une expression innocente.

Bella la tapa de nouveau, mais un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Elle tourna son regard vers la table en question, pour voir qu'elle était maintenant innoccupée, et que son précédent occupant laissait la porte se refermer derrière lui, s'éloignant dans la rue.

"Mais..." commença la jeune fille, lançant un regard affolé en direction de sa collègue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas encore apporté l'addition, et elle n'allait quand même pas lui courrir après dans la rue pour lui réclamer de l'argent.

Angela se retint de rire à nouveau devant le regard mi noir, mi paniué, de la jeune felle. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il laisse toujours le compte exact, et parfois un pourboire, mais c'est plus rare."

Bella l'entendit rire tandis qu'elle se dirigeai vers le fauteuil, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle s'arrêta à la table, et trouva, au centre de celle-ci, trôn ant dans le cendrier de verre, un billet et un tas de pièce parfaitement empilées. Elle les récupéra, et comme annoncée par Angela, les pièces formaient le compte exact. Elle regarda alors le billet qui lui restait dans les mains, et comprit que c'était un pourboire.

"Hum...tu es sûre qu'il ne pensait pas que le dessert était payant?" interrogea Bella, incertaine, tandis qu'elle rejoignait Angela.

"Oh non. Il ne se trompe jamais. Tu peux ajouter ce billet à ta tirelire de pourboire, ma belle."

Bella s'absenta quelques instants, discrètement, en arrière salle, pour ranger son billet, et rejoignit imédiatement sa colègue pour ranger un peu le comptoir.

"En tout cas, il n'a jamais donné autant...Pas même à Jessica, et Dieu sait qu'elle a essayé..."

Bella remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas revu celle-ci depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Jessica savait être une vraie plaie, et Bella préférait de loin travailler quand Jessica n'était pas là. La jeune fille resta encore une bonne demi-heure en salle avant de se préparer à partir. Elle salua Angela, prévint Aro, et parée de son manteau et de son sac, elle sortit enfin de l'établissement. Elle attrapa rapidement un bus, et comme d'habitude, ne trouva aucune place assise. Elle supporta une nouvelle fois ses douleur aux pieds, qui n'appréciaient guère un après -midi de travail en talons, et quand elle ourvit la porte de son appartement, elle se débarrassa immédiatement des criminelles impliquées. Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé-lit, se plongeant pendant une petit demi-heure dans son livre. Quand sa main ne tournait pas les pages, elle jouait avec le médiator? Elle avait bien sûr pris le temps d'allumer son ordinateur, lançant sa musique, qui jouait en boucle des morceaux du groupe. Quand elle ferma pour la soirée son livre, elle se résolut à finir son travail pour les prochains jours. Sa motivation fut réduite à néant quand son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le midi. Elle se prépara donc rapidement un plat de pâtes, et pendant que celles-ci cuisaient, se connecta à internet. Elle allait se prêter à son petit rituel devenu quotidien, à savoir un passage sur sa boîte mail, sur la page internet du gropue, ainsi que leurs forums, quand son portable sonna. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire le nom de l'interlocuteur pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

"BELLAAA!"

"Alice, mes oreilles te remercieraient si tu n'essayais pas de les achever à chaque fois que l'on interagit ensemble..."

Alice ignora l'interruption. "Alors, comment ça était, cette après midi?" Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose? Bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé...

"Ça était...Normal." Elle avait failli dire 'Comme d'habitude', mais c'eût été un mensonge, et elle ne voulait pas mentir aussi directement.

"Aurais-je entendu un silence de réflexion, Isabella Swan?" Sa voix se faisait accusatrice.

"Mais non Alice, arrête d'être parano..."

"..." Oui, sa frustration s'entendait même au téléphone. "Bon, sinon, pour la prochaine sortie shopping..."

Bella grogna, n'écoutant plus Alice monologuer sur le prochain centre commercial à visiter. L'idée de passer une après midi à faire des courses avec une spécialiste telle qu'Alice n'était pas forcément mauvaise, mais le résultat était souvent décevant. Non pas à cause de son amie, de ce coté là, on ne pouvait douter de ses goûts. Mais Bella n'était tout simplement pas ce mannequin qu'on voyait sur la couverture de ce magazine de mode? Elle n'était pas un tas d'os recouverte d'un bout de peau, d'une hauteur réglementaire d'un mètre soixante-quinze, avec un bonnet D. Non. Elle était juste un fille normal, avec des cuisses en muscles et en graisse, un ventre confortable, des fesses présentes, deux fois plutôt qu'une, pour rattraper la poitrine peu existante. Une fille qui n'entrait donc pas dans des pantalons normaux, ou dont le décolleté était toujours trop grand. A la fin d'une journée de shopping, elle ne ressortait donc généralement qu'avec un maximum d'un sac, contenant tout au plus un pantalon et un tee-shirt, la présence d'un pantalon n'étant trop peu souvent une réalité. La jeune fille n'était donc pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'une nouvelle journée de ressentiments et de frustrations.

La cuisson des pâtes la sauva d'une réponse maintenant inévitable.

"Désolée Alice, mais les pâtes vont être prêtes. On se voit demain?"

"Et comment! Bonne soirée à toi."

Bella embrassa rapidement son amie avant de raccrocher. Elle posa son portable sur la table, avant de retourner à ses nouilles, éteignant la plaque de cuisson. Elle les égouta, puis les versa maladroitement, après tout, elle restait Bella, dans son assiette. Elle put alors s'installer sur son lit, l'ordinateur à ses côtés. Tandis qu'elle piquait de temps en temps sa fourchette dans son plat, elle navigua sur internet. Elle observa avec mépris un énième message d'une fan en chaleur sur le forum du groupe, et un nouvelle photo prise d'une fan avec le batteur. Non, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ce niveau. Pour s'en convaincre, dès qu'elle eut fini son assiette, elle retourna dans la cuisine la nettoya, puis se mit à travailler. Au bout de deux heures, elle s'avoua vaincue, et ferma ses cahiers. N'ayant définitivement pas encore sommeil, elle rouvrit son livre, Orgueil et Préjugés, de Jane Austen, un de ses classiques. Elle les avait déjà tous lu, mais ne trouvait rien de mieux pour se distraire. Rapidement, cependant, ses pensées la porèrent sur le concert, puis sur sa journée au Twilight. Elle se rappela avoir pasé le message du client quant au dessert de Marcus. Elle se remémora les paroles exactes prononcées par l'homme. Et elle repensa alors au regard narquois d'Angela et à son rire.

Se rendant compte du double sens possible de ces paroles, Bella crut mourir de honte. A retardement. Elle fut simplement heureuse d'être la seule à avoir remarqué ça. Car elle était la seule, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne pouvait imaginer l'homme, même si elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, induire volontairement de tels sous-entendus. Elle l'espérait du moins. Comment pouvait-elle seulement le recroiser sans mourir surplace, se demanda-t-elle alors. Peut être que Jessica voudrait bien s'occuper de lui. Ou même Angela. Non, pas Angela, elle serait obligée de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Non. Ce serait décidément pire que mieux.

Renonçant définitivement à lire dans la sérénité, elle reposa son livre, se changea, et se glisa sous sa couette. Elle éteignit la lumière, et tenta de s'endormir. Pas facile quand un sentiment de honte tournait en rond dans sa tête. Elle se retourna dans son lit, en vain, encore et encore, incapable de trouver une bonne position. Elle finit par s'allonger sur le dos, fixant son plafond des yeux, écoutant les bruits de la ville s'endormir. Chose qu'elle même du finir par faire puisqu'elle rouvrit les yeux quand son réveil sonna, le lendemain matin.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme chaque matin, Bella se doucha, prépara son sac et déjeuna. Puis elle marcha jusqu'à l'université, son casque sur les oreilles, sa main sur son bracelet, comme chaque matin depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant. Elle eut juste le temps de saluer Alice avant de devoir se rendre à son premier cours. Sa matinée défila à toute allure, les cours s'enchainant, et déjàa elle était attablée avec Alice, son plateau fort peu appétissant devant elle.

"Alors comme je te disais hier soir, pour le shopping, je pensait qu'on pourrait..."

"Autre sujet." Bella n'aimait pas briser l'élan et la motivation de son amie, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le moral et la force de supporter cette discussion.

"Quoi? Mais atends, je te parle quand même du nouveau..."

"Autre sujet, Alice!" grogna-t-elle un peu plus fort.

"Oula, t'as mal dormi, toi, cette nuit..."

"Si tu savais..." murmura la concernée.

Son amie lui lança un regard intéressée, mai devant les yeux noirs de la jeune fille, renonça à en savoir davantage. "D'accord, d'accord, on se calme...Mais ça ne te dispense pas de shopping!" Elle se tut quelques secondes, et Bella aurait du s'en méfier. Aurait du. Mais ne le fit pas. "Tu savais qu'en fait, la fille avec qui sortait Emmett Cullen, c'était Rosalie Hale?"

Emmett Cullen, comme dans les Knights of Night? "Oh, Alice..." se plaignit-elle à voix basse, avant de reprendre, pour sa propre survie. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé me faire?"

"Tu plaisantes?" Dans un périmètre de trois tables autour de la leur, tout le monde sursauta, affolé, à la recherche de l'origine de ce cri surhumain. "En dehors du fait que c'est LA mannequin du moment, et que ça fait des années qu'ils sont ensemble, sans que personne ne le sache, ça veut dire que le groupe est sur Seattle!" Devant le regard perplexe de son amie, Alice continua. "Voyons, Bella, ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que Rosalie Hale était de Seattle? Non, attends, ne réponds pas, c'était une question purement rhétorique - tu sais ce que c'est, non?" Elle sourit à la grimace de la jeune fille avant de reprendre. "Maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais cru lire quelque part que leur père, Carlisle, je crois, était médecin sur Seattle...Ça leur fait donc deux raisons d'être dans le coin... Tu te rends compte, on pourrait les croiser n'importe où, sans le savoir!"

Ce qui était impressionnant avec Alice, en dehors de son goût pour la mode, de son talent artistique, de sa beauté naturelle, de sa réserve d'énergie malgré sa petite taille, de ses goùuts musicaux, et de son étrange don de sixième sens, pour n'en citer que quelques exemples, c'était sa capacité à passer par tant d'émotions différentes en une seule phrase. L'auto-réflexion, l'illumination, le calcul, la joie, la joie voulue communicative, l'excitation pure, et le sens de l'aventure. Bella crut que sa tête allait tourner. Une gorgée d'eau plus tard, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Mais c'était maintenant car elle assimilait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. LEs musiciens, le chanteur, dans sa ville? NON! Il ne fallait pas y penser!

...Trop tard.

"Seattle est une grande ville..." déclara-t-elle d'un voix un peu morte, autant pour convaincre son amie qu'elle même.

"Oh non, pas de ça avec moi, Isabella..." Sa voix était presque menaçante. Bella se concentra donc sur sa pomme, son traditionnel dessert. "Et puis, avec ta maladresse légendaire, tu es obligée de leur foncer dedans dans la rue un de ces jours."

"Parle pas de malheur..." Devant le regard indigné de son amie, Bella changea de sujet. "Et puis, je te signale que je n'ai encore rien fait tombé, au restaurant..."

Alice explosa de rire, et elles passèrent la fin du repas à parler légèrement.

"Médecin à Seattle, tu as dit?" ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir Bella, peu avant la fin de la pause.

"tiens tiens, mais pourquoi donc? Notre Bella se sentirait-elle patraque?"

"Non!" s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille pour couper court à la voix pleine de malice de son amie. "C'est juste que ça m'intrigue...Il doit être envahi par les fans..."

"Enfin, médecin...urgentiste, je crois." répondit Alice dans un soupir.

"Urgentiste?" toussa Bella "Ca ne doit pas être mieux...Je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de filles débarquant avec une prétendue foulure à la cheville, demandant à n'être soignée que par le docteur Cullen..." Il y eut un silence, partagé par les deux amies. "N'empêche, les pauvres parents, harcelés pour la célébrité de leurs enfants...Après tout, ce n'est pas de leur faute si leurs fils sont des génies..." Oups, avait-elle vraiment dit 'génies'? Heureusement, Alice ne sembla pas relever.

"Enfin, sur un certain niveau, si, puisqu'ils sont quand même ceux qui les ont éduqués, et créés, d'un point de vue plus..."

La cloche sonna, coupant court à leur discussion.

"Bon, bah, à demain Bella!" cria Alice en partant. "Et ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer ça!"

Ah si, elle avait noté. Bella se frappa mentalement d'avoir fait cette erreur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait en baver pour les prochains jours, voire semaines. Le reste de ses cours se déroulèrent comme à leur habitude, et elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans le bus en direction du centre ville. Elle effectua les quelques minutes de marche jusqu'au restaurant de manière automatique, et son manteau se retrouva bientôt sur le banc de l'arrière salle. Elle vérifia que son pantalon tombait bien et qu'aucun bouton de son chemisier n'était ouvert au mauvais avant de rejoindre Angela en salle.

"Alors, bonne journée?"

"Bof...Alice prépare de nouveau mon exécution...Elle programme la prochaine journée de shopping..."

Angela rigola. "Tu as bien survécu la dernière fois, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir..."

"Mais à quel prix?"

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent doucement avant de se répartir les tâches. Bella se chargea de la salle tandis qu'Angela s'occupait de préparer les commandes. Leur organisation était efficace, et rapidement, toutes les commandes étaient satisfaites. Elles discutèrent un peu quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

"Je te l'avais dit...Tous les jours..." murmura Angela, tandis que Bella suivait des yeux, stupéfaite, l'homme au chapeau et aux lunettes s'installer au même siège que la veille. "Heureusement que Jessica a changé d'horaires...Ça serait insupportable, sinon!"

Bella rigola doucement, puis alla débarrasser une table. Elle ramena les assiettes vides, laissant le soin à Angela de les mettre à laver, avant de se diriger vers le mystérieux client.

"Bonjour Monsieur."

"Bella" salua-t-il de sa voix grave, inclinant poliment la tête.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui?"

"Ce sera un café et ses pâtisseries, s'il vous plaît." demanda-t-il doucement. "Comme hier..."

"Comme hier..." acquiesça-t-elle, avant de sourire et de repartir. Devant le sourcil haussé de sa collègue, la jeune fille répéta, penaude "Comme hier". Angela rigola, pour ensuite se diriger en cuisine, préparant une assiette de pâtisseries. Quand elle revint, le café attendait sagement sur la plateau, la serveuse accoudée au bar, la main sur son bracelet. Angela lui tapa sèchement la main, déposant l'assiette à côté du café.

"Arrête, tu vas l'abîmer à force de le tripoter."

Bella soupira avant d'attraper le plateau et de l'apporter à la bonne table.

"Pas de dame en rouge aujourd'hui?" interrogea curieusement l'homme alors qu'elle disposait les affaires sur le bois verni de la table.

"Non, le chef n'a pas encore pu modifier sa recette suite à vos suggestions, car il est absent. Mais dès qu'il aura régler le problème, vous serez le premier à le savoir" le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

"J'espère bien...Je suis pressé d'y regoûter, en tout cas, j'en garde un bon souvenir..."

Ne sachant quoi épondre, le souvenir de la veille lui revenant en mémoire, réchauffant soudainement ses joues, elle lui proposa un énième sourire avant de se rétracter et d'aller e mettre à l'abri près du bar.

"Je ne l'avais jamais vu si bavard" remarqua sa collègue.

"Il demandait des informations quant au dessert de Marcus..."

"Oh, d'ailleurs, il faut que je file en cuisine....Tu vas survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jessica?" Pendant l'absence de Marcus, Angela était chargée de s'occuper de la liaison entre les cuisines et le reste de l'endroit.

"On verra bien." plaisanta Bella, avant d'assurer Angela qu'elle pouvait s'absenter de la salle l'esprit léger. Il n'y avait en effet pas grand monde à cette heure-ci. Elle s'occupa donc en nettoyant des tables, vidant des cendriers, et rangeant une nouvelle fois le comptoir. N'ayant plus rien à faire, elle rêvassa donc de nouveau, ses doigts jouant avec le médiator à son poignet.

"Il est donoc vraiment de retour?" l'interrompit la voix nasale de Jessica. "Je me demande pour combien de temps cette fois-ci..."

"Je peux savoir pourquoi il t'intéresse tant?" demanda Bella après un silence confortable? Elle regretta cependant sa question dès qu'elle lui échappa.

"Tu plaisantes? Non mais tu l'as vu?" La voix de sa collègue était satturéede choc et d'incompréhension.

"Seulement ce que le chapeau et les lunettes ne cachaient pas..." Elle ne retint pas le sarcasme dans sa voix, mais sa collègue ne sembla pas le noter, comme toujours.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas tort..." Elle fit une pause, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis reprit. " La première année, il n'était pas si camoufflé...Et crois moi, quand je te dis que c'était un dieu, je ne le dis pas à la légère! Il était juste magnifique, quoi. Il est venu pendant... longtemps...deux ou trois ans peut être. Puis il s'est absenté un truc comme six mois...Quand nil est revenu, il portait un bonnet et des lunettes. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il vient, il est comme déguisé." Elle se tût, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. "Peut être qu'il a eu un accident, et qu'il est complètement dévisagé?" Ses sourcils de froncèrent sous l'effort de sa réflexion. "Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas quelqu'un de si parfait..."

Bella décida de laisser Jessica réfléchir en paix, préférant faire un premier inventaire, puis, relevant le visage des placard, s'aperçut que Jessica était toujours à rêver. Elle consentit donc à faire un nouveau tour de salle, pour voir que l'homme était parti. Elle ramassa donc la monnaie qu'il avait laissé, et glissa le chèque de pourboire qu'il avait de nouveau déposé dans la tirelire à l'intention d'une association. Dans une pensée aussi brèce que superficielle, elle se demanda à combien s'élevait son budget café pour pouvoir ainsi venir consommer tous les jours au Twilight tout en laissant d'aussi généreux pourboires.

Elle finit par tirer Jessica de son monde lointain des pensées quand sa journée de travail fut finie. Elle prévint Aro de son départ, et rentra tranquillement chez elle. Comme elle n'avait pas de travail ce soir là, s'étant suffisamment avancée la veille, elle passa la soirée confortablement installée dans son lit, à lire et à écouter de la musique.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula de la même façon, les cours se passant bien, le travail aussi. A la fin de la semaine, elle ne demandait déjà plus à l'habitué mystère sa commande, lui apportant directement son café et ses pâtisseries. De même, ses pourboires diminuèrent au fil de la semaine, pour être inexistant le vendredi. Comme Marcus n'était toujours pas de retour, Angela dut demander à la jeune femme de venir le samedi pour renforcer les équipes de service, occasion sur laquelle Bella se jeta.

"Mais ça fait une semaine que j'avais prévu cette sortie..." gémit Alice à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Je sais bien Alice, et je suis désolée..." Bella n'était pas désolée le moins du monde, mais avait bien trop d'affection pour son amie pour lui briser ainsi le coeur, et lui avouer qu'elle préférait travailler au Twilight que de faire du shopping. "...mais dis-toi qu'au moins, ça me fera plus d'argent pour la prochaine fois!"

Alice ne sembla pas convaincue, mais dut accepter sa défaite, lui promettant cependant qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper le week end suivant. Bella ne put qu'accepter, sachant trop bien la persistance de son amie. Quand elle raccrocha enfin, elle se glissa rapidement dans son lit, sachant que le samedi était toujours une journée chargée. Et effectivement, elle ne vit pas sa journée passer, ayant juste le temps de prendre conscience que l'habitué mystère ne venait visiblement pas le week end. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle fut heureuse, exténuée, mais heureuse du travail accompli. Cela était aussi une bonne nouvelle pour son porte monnaie, lui rajoutant quelques heures de salaires en plus par rapport à d'autres mois. Elle se coucha donc le sourire aux lèvres. Son dimanche fut consacré à ses devoirs, qu'elle tenta d'avancer un maximum pour la semaine à venir. Elle entreprit aussi de préparer un programme de révision, ses examens approchant de plus en plus. Le lundi matin fut donc là plus tôt que prévu, son réveil sonnant, annonce d'une nouvelle semaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais que le chapitre précédent n'était pas particulièrement folichon, mais encore une fois, problème de découpage... Je tente donc de rattraper ça en vous proposant ce 'mini-chapitre', mais bien plus intéressant à mon goût, comme 'transition'...Ca me permettra de reprendre un rythme un peu plus normal de chapitres, même si, je préfère prévenir, ils risquent d'être un peu plus courts que les précédents (mais plus longs que celui là, sans aucun doute)**  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sa routine était maintenant bien au point.

Ce fut avec un certain étonnement qu'elle se rendit compte que cette dernière affirmation était vraie. Ce concert, et ses conséquences, ainsi que l'arrivée, ou plutôt, le retour, du client mystère, avaient complètement bouleversé une routine qu'elle avait pourtant instaurée depuis près de 8 mois, laissant place à un quotidien nouveau, une routine inédite. Avec ses plus et ses moins. Bella s'en voulait, par exemple, toujours autant d'être aussi pathétique au sujet du groupe. Certes, cela ne faisait que deux semaines que le concert s'était déroulé, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi mal depuis. Ou cela faisait déjà deux semaines, elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Bien qu'il n'avait fallu qu'une soirée pour chambouler son univers. Le médiator était toujours à son poignet, et elle ressentait toujours cette douleur quand elle posait les yeux dessus. Le souvenir d'un moment idéal, d'un rêve parfait, d'une réalité bien fade.

Elle fut sortie de son égarement par le bruit de la porte du restaurant qui se refermait. On était mercredi, et l'homme mystérieux venait de partir. Avec le petit courant d'air qui s'engouffra, elle sentit alors des larmes sur ses joues. Elle avait pleuré. Bella s'en voulut de s'être ainsi emportée en public, sur son lieu de travail, et s'essuya rageusement le visage, soulagée d'être la seule en salle. Elle se dirigea donc vers la table, pour ramasser les affaires et l'argent, et s'apprêta à déposer sur le plateau la tasse de café et le petit papier dentelé qui protégeait le bois verni quand quelque chose attira son regard. Reposant le plateau sur la table, elle attrapa le petit napperon de papier, et s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus. Elle lut les quelques mots élégamment caligraphiés à ce qu'elle supposait être un stylo plume noir.

"_Même le plus maudit des démons ne peut rester insensible à la vue d'un ange qui pleure, et son coeur de pierre ne peut que se craqueler. Qu'a donc fait Dieu pour ainsi blesser sa parfaite création?_"


	6. Chapter 6

Bella s'assit machinalement sur le fauteuil occuper quelques instants plus tôt par l'homme. Si elle n'avait pas été plus troublée par la situation, elle aurait rigolé à sa première remarque, 'quelques mots' étant bien loin du compte. Mais elle était trop troublée pour noter ce genre de détail. Était-ce l'homme mystérieux qui avait écrit ça? Pourquoi? Pour qui? Cela avait-il réellement une signification?

Elle se releva brusquement quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer de nouveaux clients. Elle s'empressa donc de débarrasser la table, retournant au comptoir pour ranger les affaires, prenant soin de bien conserver le napperon. Elle se chargea des commandes, nettoya d'autres tables, et n'eut donc pas le temps de penser davantage. Bella réussit à sauver sa soirée, et sa nuit, en n'y pensant pas, se plongeant plutôt dans son livre. Elle avais laissé le mot dans son studio, sur son bureau. Mais les mots étaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

"_Même le plus maudit des démons ne peut rester insensible à la vue d'un ange qui pleure, et son coeur de pierre ne peut que se craqueler. Qu'a donc fait Dieu pour ainsi blesser sa parfaite création?_"

Était-il à l'origine de ces phrases? Qui était ce démon? Et qui était cet ange qui avait ainsi touché ce maudit? Attendait-il une réponse à la question? Y avait-il seulement un sens? Ce ne fut qu'à sa troisième heure de la matinée qu'elle s'autorisa à envisager l'ange comme étant elle même. Après tout, elle avait pleuré, et il l'avait certainement vu. Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle trouvait pour justifier le lien car elle, comparée à un ange, à une création parfaite? Elle était aussi intriguée par ce 'plus maudit des démons'. Se considérait-il ainsi? Elle consacra son heure de cours précédant le repas à cette question, et ne parvint à aucune conclusion. Elle ne voyait pas; de ce qu'elle savait de cet homme, ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter cette appellation. Mais là encore, elle ne connaissait rien de la personne; et ne pouvait donc pas vraiment en juger.

Elle interrompit de mauvais coeur sa réflexion pendant l'heure du repas, bien qu'elle resta songeuse. Alice sembla s'apercevoir de l'état d'absence de son amie, mais à la grande surprise de Bella, ne fit aucune remarque. Celle-ci sut alors que samedi serait un véritable enfer. Ce qui la ramenait justement à son problème du moment, l'enfer. Elle passa donc son heure de cours suivante à débattre de la pertinence d'une réponse. Sa question était-elle rhétorique? S'intéressait-il vraiment à ses problèmes? Mais surtout, devait-elle lui raconter sa vie?

Bella sentit le noeud dans son estomac se resserrer tandis que son bus approchait du centre ville. Elle avait pris sa décision. Mais serait-elle capable de s'y tenir, au moment voulu? Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses affaires, étant plus pressée que d'habitude d'être en salle. Elle croisa Angela, qui la laissa immédiatement pour se rendre en cuisine. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire d'urgent, la jeune fille se posa derrière le bar, attrapa un napperon, et sortit un stylo. Son plan était bien beau. Écrire, soit, mais écrire quoi?

" _Est-ce à moi que vous parlez?_" ? " _Je suis pathétique, et je m'en mords les doigts_" ?

Bella réfléchit encore quelques instants, et sur un coup de tête, laissa son stylo glisser sur le papier. Quand elle reposa son crayon, elle décida de se relire.

" _Peut être que l'ange n'est pas si parfait, qu'il a une aile trouée, et qu'il entame une longue et lente chute? Et pourquoi ce démon serait si maudit? Après tout, il a encore un coeur, si celui-ci se brise.._."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son mot, ni de le jeter, puisqu'un client signifia son envie de commander. Elle n'eut alors plus de répit pendant un certain temps, et elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il était arrivé. L'habitué mystère était assis dans son fauteuil habituel. Le noeud qui s'était détendu se resserra brutalement dans le ventre de la jeune fille, et elle eut soudainement chaud. Elle partit rapidement en cuisine pour récupérer les pâtisseries et les déposa sur une assiette pendant que le café était mis en route. Elle disposa deux napperons sur le plateau, dont celui qu'elle avait gribouillé, l'assiette, et le café quand il fut prêt, et les apporta, sans un mot, forçant tout de même un sourire, par politesse. Elle transféra les deux napperons sur la table, le vierge sous celui qu'elle avait préparé, posa la tasse dessus, et repartit sans un regard, quand elle eut posé l'assiette.

Elle se força, pour le reste de son service, à ne pas regarder la table tabou et son occupant. Quand ele devait se rapprocher de cet endroit pour débarrasser une autre table, elle gardait son regard sur ses chaussures. Tandis qu'elle encaissait de l'argent, elle entendit le bruit familier de la porte, et sut alors qu'il était parti. Elle attendit cependant encore un certain temps avant de lever le regard, pour confirmer, et de se diriger vers la table vide. Elle se dépêcha de tout mettre sur le plateau et repartit derrière le bar. Elle mit à laver la tasse et l'assiette, encaissa l'argent, et remarqua alors qu'il ne restait qu'un napperon. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en lire le contenu pour remarquer que ce n'était pas son écriture brouillon à elle mais la magnifique calligraphie de la veille. elle sourit franchement pour la première fois de la journée. Il avait compris son idée. Il avait embarqué son message, et avait répondu sur le napperon vierge, qui ne l'était plus, à présent. Elle décida, contre sa première volonté, d'attendre d'être chez elle pour lire ce qu'il avait écrit.

Bella attendit que Jessica n'arrive avant de saluer Angela et Aro, et de repartir. Elle mangea, fit ses devoirs et se glissa sous sa couette. Elle prit alors le temps, et le courage, de lire le message.

" _Comment une telle blessure a-t-elle bien pu être faite? Personne au Paradis n'a donc le coeur de la guérir? Quand au démon, son vestige de coeur a été mis à jour par les larmes de l'ange, celui-ci ne peut donc qu'être parfait_ "

Bella n'eut pas la force de réfléchir à ce message ce soir là, et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres. Elle utilisa ses cours de la matinée pour rélféchir, même si elle savait qu'elle s'en mordrait les doigts. Dès la semaine prochaine, elle devrait redoubler d'efforts pour rattraper les deux journées perdues. Mais qu'importe. L'heure du midi fut la plus lente, puisqu'elle écouta son amie parler, bien qu'elle ne répondit pas, de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la journée shopping du lendemain.

"Je passe te prendre à dix heures! Pas de négociations possibles!" conclut Alice avant de se séparer de Bella pour leurs prochains cours.

La dernière heure passa rapidement, et jamais Bella n'arriva au Twilight aussi tôt que ce jour là. Elle était toute fébrile quand elle prit place derrière le comptoir. Elle n'était pas stressée, mais excitée. Elle commençait à apprécier cette correspondance par napperons interposés.

" _Pourquoi serait-ce une blessure? Et si ce trou était une malformation? Dieu peut se tromper. Parfois. Rares, et non avertis, sont ceux qui pourraient la soulager, en aucun cas la faire disparaître. Seule la coque doit être de pierre, car le coeur, lui, doit être plus tendre que celui même de l'ange, dans ce cas..._ " écrivit-elle quand elle n'eut rien d'autre à faire. Elle espéra que la semaine prochaine, l'homme passerait au café long, car ces napperons devenaient trop petits pour leur conversation. Elle n'allait quand même pas écrire au verso!

Ce jour là, les clients n'affluaient pas, comme tous les vendredis. Bella passa donc la majeure partie de son temps à tripoter son bracelet, chantant dans sa tête toutes les chansons qu'elle connaissait du groupe. Elle se réveilla, sans raison, de sa torpeur, et fut rassurée de constater que personne ne semblait avoir eu besoin d'elle entre deux. Elle remarqua aussi que l'homme était arrivé. Elle prépara donc son plateau habituel, avec les deux napperons, et l'apporta rapidement au concerné.

"Sil vous plaît..." murmura-t-elle poliment avec un sourire tandis qu'elle déposait les différents plats sur la table.

"Merci Bella" murumura-t-il lui aussi, en réponse, de sa voix grave, se redressant dans son fauteuil.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, où elle retrouva Angela, qui lui indiqua que Marcus revenait le lendemain, aux dernières nouvelles.

"Au fait, Bella, Jessica devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, elle y tenait absolument, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi...Tu peux partir si tu veux." Quand Bella jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la salle, Angela suivit son regard. "Je devrais en avoir d'elle...Même si elle n'est pas très douée, il n'y a pas beaucoup à faire."

Vaincue, Bella salua Angela, et se prépara à partir. Quand elle fut dans le bus, elle pria pour que l'homme ait entendu la conversation, et ne tente donc pas de lui écrire de message. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que Jessica tombe sur le napperon... Ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa soirée, elle décida de regarder la télévision, chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle dut s'endormir devant un programme télévisé puisqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'appareil toujours allumé. Elle fut cependant soulagée de constater qu'elle n'était pas en retard, et qu'elle avait le temps de se préparer avant l'arrivée d'Alice. Celle-ci, plus ponctuelle qu'une horloge, klaxonna depuis sa voiture à dix heures précises, et Bella se dépêcha donc de rejoindre son amie dans le véhicule honteusement jaune.

" J'espère que tu es en forme, car aujourd'hui je t'emmène dans LE nouveau centre commercial de la ville!" fut la première chose que couina la petite réserve d'énergie sur pattes brune qui serait d'amie à Bella, avant même que la portière ne soit refermée.

Bella ne tenta même pas de répondre, ne trouvant par ailleurs aucune réponse appropriée. Bientôt, son amie arrêta sa voiture dans un parking, trouvant miraculeusement une place près de l'entrée de la galerie, et sautilla sur place en attendant que la jeune fillle ne sorte à son tour.

"Ca fait une semaine que j'attends ça!" S'extasia-t-elle, tandis que Bella la suivait en grognant.

Elles passèrent les deux heures suivantes dans un magasin, Aice lui faisant essayant tout ce qu'elle voyait, ou presque, et reposant tout ce qui n'allait pas, à savoir tout , ou presque.

"On t'aura quand même trouvé quelque chose!" dit gaiement Alice, alors qu'elles entraient dans un restaurant, posant les quatre gros sacs de courses, résumant la récolte d'Alice pour elle-même, à l'exception de deux tee-shirts près.

"Deux tee-shirts en deux heures..youhou, victoire." conclut platement Bella en posant les deux plateaux de restauration rapide sur leur table. Elles grignotèrent leur hamburgers et leurs frites en silence, ou se racontant des choses insignifiantes. Quand elles eurent fini, elles se débarrassèrent de leur plateau et retournèrent dans les allées de la galerie.

"Bon, aux grands maux les grands moyens..."annonça Alice d'une voix machiavélique.

Et elle traîna son amie dans l'enseigne voisine. Le magasin gothique du centre commercial, et peut être de la ville. Bella se serait bien enfuie en courrant, de peur de ce qui l'attendait de la part de son amie, mais elle était bien trop captivée par les dentelles, les soieries, les velours et les laçages. Elle devait avouer que certaines pièces, car on parlait bien de pièces, et pas de simples vêtements, étaient magnifiques. Et chères, remarqua-t-elle aussi. Très chères.

"Allez zou" rouspéta Alice, poussant la jeune fille dans une cabine d'essayage.

Bella attendit patiemment, entendant son amie discuter avec une vendeuse, mais sans comprendre ce qui se disait, et soudainement, fut assaillie de cintres et de tissus. Elle enfila donc un certain nombre de bustiers, de jupes et de robes, dont certains lui allaient, elle dut le reconnaître. Ce fut donc avec un sourire fier et supérieur qu'Alice tendit le bras pour récupérer le tas des 'vont' qui allait devenir le tas des 'à acheter', et qui, Bella dut l'admettre, pour une fois, était bien plus épais que le tas des 'ne vont pas'. Elle sut que son compte bancaire survivrait, mais elle eut quand même mal à coeur quand elle vit le prix total sur l'écran, à la caisse. Et elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être sortie de l'auberge, ou de la galerie, en l'occurence.

"Et maintenant, les chaussures!" déclara Alice, tout sourire.

Bella suivit son amie sans rien dire, se retournant pour vérifier que rien ne sortait de ses sacs, et fonça donc naturellement dans quelqu'un. Elle se retourna vers cette personne dès qu'elle eut récupéré l'équilibre.

"Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne faisais pas attention, j'aurai du regarder, je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessé..." débita-t-elle, complètement gênée, relevant enfin les yeux pour reconnaître sur le visage de l'inconnue de l'irritation, puis de l'amusement.

Enfin, inconnue, pas si inconnue que ça. Même en étant la pire des parias de la mode et de son monde associé, Bella savait reconnaître la mondialement connue Rosalie Hale, mannequin du moment. Même si celle-ci portait des lunettes de soleil.

"Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde." répondit celle dernière avec un sourire, avant de poursuivre sa route pour rejoindre quelqu'un.

"Ba alors Bella.." commença Alice, l'ayant rejoint quand elle s'était aperçu que son amie n'avait pas suivi. Elle remarqua alors le regard de Bella, et ne tarda pas à poser les yeux sur ce qui gardait l'attention de la jeune fille. "Oh mon Dieu mais tu as vu?? C'est...c'est..."

"Chuuuut Alice, pas besoin de faire l'hystérique!" l'interrompit Bella, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer de nouveau.

"Mais ce sont LES derniers stilettos à la mode qu'elle porte, Bella! Rosalie Hale ou non, elle a LES stilettos! Il me les faut, absolument! Je ne repars pas d'ici sans eux, tu m'entends Bella?" s'écria, indignée qu'on tente de la resteindre, Alice, surexcitée.

Bella aurait juré entendre la magnifique blonde rigoler, mais elle ne peut en être certaine car elle fut interrompue.

"Hey, mais c'est Emmett, des Knights' !" s'écria une voix, et Bella fut certaine que pour une fois, ce n'était pas Alice qui en était à l'origine, puisque les cris venaient de derrière elle.

Rosalie Hale, qui avait effectivement rejoint un homme, qui s'avérait être Emmett Cullen, se retourna en même temps que son compagnon, et la dernière chose que Bella remarqua fut leur expression interloquée, voire choquée, quand elle fut brutalement renversée, ses mains toujours prises par les sacs l'empêchant de se rattraper. Bien que son genou droit ralentit légèrement la chute, ce fut avec un peu trop de vitesse et de force que sa tête heurta le sol.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite fut brouillé, et au bout d'un long moment, qu'elle n'aurait pu quantifié, Bella se sentit soulevée, et son audition se remit doucement à fonctionner normalement.

"Ils ont du partir avant que ça ne fasse une mini-émeute" déclara une voix.

"On l'emmène à l'hôpital. Vous pouvez l'accompagner si vous le voulez, mais vous devrez la quitter pendant que les examens..." expliqua une autre voix.

"Je comprends" répondit la première voix, féminine, Alice, finit-elle par reconnaître. "Je la rejoindrai sur place, je dois récupérer ma voiture..."

Bella eut du mal à garder sa concentration sur son environnement, et quand elle en fut enfin capable, elle comprit qu'elle était dans un véhicule.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je m'appelle Eric et je suis là pour vous aider." entendit-elle un homme dire, sur sa gauche, alors qu'elle tentait de remuer, une sensation désagréable sur son bras la gênant. "Vous m'entendez? Calmez vous!"

Elle entendait des sons dans tous les sens, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, ne pouvant pas bouger, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, et avait donc le plus grand mal à se calmer, comme on le lui suggérer si pertinemment.

"Vous avez eu un petit accident, on vous emmène en ce moment à l'hôpital.. Comment vous appelez-vous?" reprit l'homme.

"Bella...Isabella Swan" réussit-elle à grogner.

"Très bien, Isabella...Quel âge avez-vous?"

"19 ans..." Elle reprenait doucement possession de son corps, et ne voyait presque plus flou. Le véhicule choisit cet instant pour s'arrêter, et les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement, au plaisir de la jeune fille qui se sentait mal à l'aise dans le véhicule médicalisé. Elle se retrouva brièvement à l'extérieur, sur une civière roulante, soudainement entourée de nouvelles blouses blanches. Ce fut quand le soleil l'éblouit, pendant quelques secondes, qu'elle prit conscience d'un intense mal de crâne, qui lui arracha un grognement.

"Vous avez mal quelque part?" demanda quelqu'un qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'identifier.

"...la tête..." réussit-elle à dire avant de serrer la mâchoire, espérant ainsi dissiper la douleur lancinante, alors qu'elle était rapidement déplacée dans les couloirs des urgences. Elle se retrouva rapidement seule, sur un lit, entourée de rideaux. Ces mêmes rideaux furent soudainement entrouverts, laissant entrer un homme blond en blouse blanche, pour changer, un médecin donc. Il avait l'air jeune, très jeune. Mais s'il était là, c'est qu'il était qualifié, avait-elle jugé, dans la mesure où son état lui permettait de réfléchir.

"Bonjour...Mademoiselle Swan." commença-t-il tandis qu'il lisait des papiers accrochés à une planche. "Alors, que s'est-il passé? Une chute m'a-t-on dit?"

"Hum..." elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs, au travers de la douleur. " Je marchais...Je suis..euh..rentrée dans quelqu'un...et..euh..des gens m'ont foncé dedans..Et..euh...je suis tombée. A priori." Elle soupira à la fin de sa tirade, soupir qui tira entre le gémissement et la résignation.

"Vous avez mal quelque part?" s'enquérit-il.

"A la tête, docteur.."

"Oh oui, suis-je bête. Je suis le docteur Cullen.." Il sourit en guise d'excuse, et se replongea dans ses papiers. "Bon, à part votre douleur à la tête, tout semble normal...On va juste faire quelques examens pour savoir la gravité de vos blessures au crâne. Je vous reverrais plus tard." Il finit par noter des choses sur les papiers et lui sourit de nouveau. "Mademoiselle Swan.." et avec un signe de tête, il s'excusa, la laissant de nouveau seule.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alice se trouvait à son chevet.

"Il n'y a que toi pour foncer dans une célébrité, et te faire écraser par des fans d'une autre star, qui se trouve être le compagnon de la première célébrité en question...Heureusement, j'ai réussi à sauver les sacs de vêtements!"

"Oui, je te remercie, je vais bien, c'est gentil, mais c'est vraiment pas la peine de t'inquiéter, Alice.." grogna Bella.

"Isabella, si je m'étais inquiétée à chaque fois qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je serais déjà morte d'inquiétude plus que cela ne serait être permis!"

"Pas faux.." dut-elle reconnaître à contre coeur.

Le docteur choisit ce moment là pour entrer, Alice quittant immédiatement la pièce, promettant de revenir tout de suite après.

"Alors Isabella.."

"Bella" corrigea-t-elle.

"Bella." Il sourit, avant de reprendre. "Je viens d'avoir les résultats de vos examens, il semble que vous n'ayez rien..Une petite prescription pour des anti-douleur, et je vous laisse sortir, à condition que vous promettiez de vous reposer." Il écrivit l'ordonnance, qu'il arracha du bloc avant de lui tendre le papier. "Et je veux vous revoir lundi pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas eu de complications."

"Après les cours, dans l'après-midi, ça ira?"

"Débrouillez-vous juste pour que ce soit lundi" confirma-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

"D'accord. Merci beaucoup, docteur." Dit elle en attrapant la feuille que lui tendait toujours l'homme.

"C'est normal. Et souvenez vous, REPOS" Et il repartit, sans doute appelé par une autre urgence.

Aidée d'Alice, qui n'avait pas tardé à revenir auprès de la jeune fille, Bella fit son chemin hors de l'hôpital, et son amie la déposa à son appartement, l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa porte.

"Ça va aller? Tu veux que je vienne demain?" demanda Alice, anxieuse.

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi m'occuper" la rassura Bella, déverouillant sa porte. "On se voit lundi?"

"Et comment!"

Elles finirent par se saluer, et Bella entra enfin dans son studio. Elle lâcha ses sacs devant elle, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle se força à se lever pour se préparer à manger, et tandis que ses lasagnes cuisaient, elle rangea ses nouvelles tenues. Elle ne tarda pas à avaler son comprimé contre la douleur, à l'aide d'un verre d'eau, et termina son assiette de lasagnes en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour les faire. Puis, quand elle eut fait la vaisselle, elle se glissa sous sa couette, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Contrôlant ses mails, et supprimant les publicités indésirables, elle alla ensuite sur le forum du groupe. Elle en était membre, plutôt inactive, pour le moment, puisqu'elle n'avait rien écrit, mais gardait l'espoir d'un jour trouver le courage de faire une intervention. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait des nouveaux sujets, dans différentes catégories, et dans celle concernant le groupe en lui même, un sujet, dont le titre '**HONTEUX**' était précédé d'un sigle 'attention', signifiant ainsi son importance. Elle nota alors que l'auteur de ce nouveau sujet n'était autre qu'Emmett Cullen, découvrant alors que les membres du groupe participaient effectivement aux discussions sur le forum. Elle ouvrit donc le sujet.

"_Je suis particulièrement honteux et choqué_" avait-il écrit " _par le comportement de certains fans, ainsi qu'ils se nomment._

_Je me promenais tranquillement en ville avec ma compagne cette après midi quand nous nous sommes fait accosté par un groupe de cinq jeunes filles, dans des Knights of Night, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre._  
_Jusque là, je concois parfaitement, et accepte cette partie du jeu, en tant que futur star internationnal (et bien quoi, on peut toujours rêver, non?)_  
_Ce qui me révolte, c'est le comportement dont ont fait preuve ces personnes pour m'approcher._

_Elles ont consciemment bousculé une jeune passante, la faisant violemment chuter. Elle a par ailleurs été emmenée aux urgences, et je lui souhaite de tout coeur un bon rétablissement si elle garde de cet incident une quelconque blessure._

_Toute plaisanterie à part, car pour une fois, et c'est bien une première, je ne me sens pas de vous faire rire, je ne suis pas si important que ça pour risquer la santé de quelqu'un ainsi._  
_J'espère donc ne pas entendre d'échos de tels comportements à l'avenir, souhaite que notre public soit plus digne que ça, et ait un peu plus de considération. Gardez les mouvements de foule dans les fosses, pendant les concerts, si vous le voulez bien (oui, ceci était bien la fin de ma résolution d'être sérieux)._  
_Merci de bien vouloir nous faire honneur par la suite._  
_Votre._  
_Emmett_."

Bella regarda sur l'équivalent d'une page les réponses des autres membres du forum, qui clamaient qu'ils pensaient la même chose que lui, et décida de changer de sujet quand elle vit que ça continuait ainsi sur 4 pages. Pour le moment. Qui sait combien d'autres personnes auraient commenté cet incident d'ici la prochaine demi heure! Elle aurait pu, elle aussi, mais ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se faire connaître, et surtout pas comme la martyr. Elle voulait rester discrète. Le meilleur moyen était donc de se taire.

Elle se balada donc sur le reste du forum, et découvrit, dans la rubrique '**Autre**', un sujet créé par Edward, le chanteur, lui même. 'Echange Divin'. Tel était le nom du topic. Intriguée, elle entra dans le sujet.

" _J'eus une conversation fort captivante, ces derniers temps, avec une jeune personne. Je fus intriguée par nombre de choses._

_Comment peut-on laisser quelqu'un qui souffre sans assistance? Comment personne ne peut-il se rendre compte de cette souffrance, et se dire bon? Il n'existe pas de dictionnaire pour comprendre les sentiments, mais certains signes sont immanquables. Comment la seule personne à pouvoir soulager cette souffrance peut-elle l'ignorer? Cette personne ne peut pas être bonne, ce doit être un monstre._

_Dans ces conditions, est-ce que la personne qui assiste à cette douleur, sans la soulager, est-elle plus ou moins monstrueuse que celle qui peut la soulager mais qui l'ignore? _

_En chacun de nous se trouve un monstre. Dans quelle mesure nous dirige-t-il, en viens-je à me demander. _"

Bella relut plusieurs fois le message, et commença à lire les quelques réponses. Celles-ci consistaient généralement en des ' _le monstre, c'est celui qui ignore_ ' ou des ' _c'est celui qui ne fait rien_ ', en passant par des ' _De qui parles-tu? _'. Que des filles, d'après les noms, comme sur la majeure partie du forum, par ailleurs, qui voulaient se faire remarquer.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de cliquer sur la petite icône ' **Répondre** ', et ne tarda pas à taper sur son clavier. Elle ne réfléchissait pas trop, et préféra donc se relire avant d'envoyer sa réponse.

" _Chacun est noyé dans sa souffrance, chacun à son niveau. Il n'est alors pas facile d'identifier la détresse de l'autre quand on n'a pas la même échelle de référence. Personne ne peut être jugé de bon ou de mauvais. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Personne n'est parfait. Si ne pas voir la détresse chez quelqu'un est un signe de 'mauvaiseté', cacher sa détresse, et refuser ainsi par avance toute aide n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Certains signes sont peut être immanquables, mais certains camouflent peut être davantage encore ces signes, ne désirant pas la prétendue aide des autres, quand ils savent que rien ou presque ne peut les aider._

_Ainsi, on ne peut juger la monstruosité de l'un ou de l'autre. Personne n'est un monstre. Personne n'est juste parfait. Le monstre est peut être, s'il y en avait un, la personne en souffrance. Car celle qui assiste et ne peut rien faire aurait peut être la capacité d'aider, si la personne dans le besoin accepter son aide. Ainsi, celle qui l'ignore ne peut pas aider, et ne peut même pas vouloir l'aider, ou alors, dans le vide, puisque la concernée ne demande pas son aide. C'est donc elle la plus monstrueuse, puisqu'elle fait souffrir trois personnes au lieu d'une: elle même, en s'enfonçant davantage, celle qui assiste, et qui se torture à assister, et celle qui ignore, qui sans le savoir subi la critique des précédents._

_Il n'y a pas de monstre en chacun de nous. Nous sommes juste ce que nous sommes: des êtres humains, et pas des anges._ "

Et sans réfléchir davantage, Bella confirma son envoi, et se déconnecta. Elle avait écrit sous l'effet de l'inspiration, et serait maintenant incapable de redire ce qu'elle avait pu taper.

Ses médicaments devaient commençaient à agir puisqu'elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Elle se changea rapidement, éteignit son ordinateur, ainsi que les lumières, et se glissa de nouveau dans son lit pour une longue nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde.**  
**Effectivement, les chapitres se sont enchaînés ces jours derniers, et je vous 'rassure', ça ne va pas durer. Comme je ne sais pas quand je pourrais de nouveau prendre le temps de vous partager mes superbes écrits (veuillez prendre note de l'ironie dans cette dernière affirmation), je vous balance donc un autre chapitre ce soir, pour lequel je vous l'avoue, étant d'une humeur généreuse, j'avais longuement hésité entre le couper en deux. Mais comme j'ignore quand je pourrais de nouveau la publier (rassurez-vous quand même, je trouverais bien du temps pendant la semaine prochaine...j'espère...), je me suis décidé à en faire un peu plus ce soir...Enfin bref on s'en fout de ma vie, car après tout, c'est celle de Bella que vous êtes venu lire... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Bella fut réveillée par son téléphone qui sonnait. Se rendant compte au bout de quelques longs instants que ce n'était pas son réveil, elle se demanda ce qu'on pouvait lui vouloir un dimanche matin.

"Bella" cria Alice "J'ai lu qu'après un choc, il fallait toujours vérifier que la victimeétait consciente, pour être sûre qu'elle ne fait pas d'hémoragie interne, ou je ne sais plus trop quoi..."

"Comme si...Juste une excuse pour me déranger..." grommela-t-elle. "Je suis bien conscience, mais ça ne va pas durer si tu persiste à crier ainsi Alice..." gémit alors Bella tandis qu'Alice s'apprêtait à parler, se laissant retomber dans son lit.

"Heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien." repirit son amie d'une voix plus posée. "Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je vienne?"

"Non, vraiment, pas de soucis, j'ai du travail à faire..." Ce qui lui rappela un autre coup de fil à passer. "Désolée Alice, mais je dois te laisser, je dois joindre Angela! On se voit demain!"

"On se voit demain." confirma Alice.

Quand la jeune fille coupa enfin sa conversation avec Alice, elle composa le numéro du Twilight, qui était ouvert, comme tous les autres dimanches.

"Restaurant bar Twilight, Angela à votre service, bonjour?" annonça une voix au bout de trois sonneries.

"Oui Angela, c'est Bella..."

"Ah, Bella, comment vas-tu? Que puis-je faire pour toi? Tu veux que je te passe Marcus? Il est rentré hier..."

"Non non, ça devrait aller...Préviens juste Aro que je ne serai pas là demain, j'ai un rendez vous de dernière minute, que je ne peux pas annulé, désolée..."

"C'est grave?" s'inquiéta tout de suite son interlocutrice.

"Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas." la rassura Bella "Je te raconterais ça mardi..."

Elle ne tarda pas à raccrocher, son amie ayant du travail. Elle se retrouva donc avec une longue journée devant elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle passa toute la matinée à travailler ses cours, et tandis qu'elle se préparait un déjeuner, elle conclut qu'elle n'avait plus de devoirs ni de révisions immédiates en attente. Elle avait donc une après midi libre, à passer dans le calme. Quand elle eut fini de ranger la cuisine, elle alluma donc son ordinateur, et alla vérifier ses mails, par habitude plus que par conviction.

Son estomac se noua quand elle vit une notification du forum, lui indiquant que quelqu'un avait répondu à son message. Stressée, elle se connecta donc au forum. Quoi si on lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien compris, qu'elle disait n'importe quoi, qu'elle était nulle? Son angoisse augmenta quand elle vit que la réponse était d'Edward Cullen lui même. Elle n'aurait jamais du répondre, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée... Elle devait maintenant en subir les conséquences.

" _Impressionnant _" lut-elle. " _Le sujet t'inspire, à priori. Tes éléments de réponse sont intéressants, et donnent à réfléchir. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre certaines choses._

_En quoi la différence de références excuse-t-elle une ignorance, ou plutôt, un manque de reconnaissance? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est difficile que cela en devient impossible. Ce n'est même pas une raison d'abandon. Si l'on renonçait à chaque fois que cela s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu..._

_Tu émets l'idée que la personne cache sa détresse, et empêche toute personne de l'aider, qu'elle le puisse ou non. Mais pourquoi agit-elle ainsi? Si elle sait qu'il existe une solution, pourquoi n'en profite-t-elle pas? Et pourquoi fait-elle ainsi souffrir les autres, surtout si elle en a conscience? Effectivement, dans ces cas là, on peut la considérer comme un monstre. Mais ce serait sans compter sa souffrance. Est-ce que celle-ci l'excuse de son comportement? Je ne pourrai jamais en être certain, puisque l'on risque d'ignorer à jamais la raison de la détresse. Et quand bien même, avec la différence de valeurs, cela ne signifierait rien pour nous autres._

_Effectivement, il n'y a peut être pas de monstres, juste ce que nous sommes. Des être humains pour la plupart, avec tous leurs défauts, et quelques anges qui s'ignorent._ "

Il avait répondu il y a peu de temps. Ne voulant pas être interrompue dans cette 'conversation', même si cela était peu probable, Bella préféra répondre au plus vite.

"_Heureuse de nourrir ta réflexion._

_En aucuns je considère cette histoire d'échelle de valeurs comme une excuse. Simplement, je trouve que de ce fait, on ne peut en tenir rigueur aux gens concernés. Il n'est pas non plus question d'abandon, mais le résultat est le même: qu'on le veuille ou non, si quelqu'un met toutes ses forces dans le but de cacher quelque chose, il n'y a que peu de chances de le trouver._

_Et quoi si la réponse à son problème était aussi la cause de ce problème? Comment demander à quelqu'un de résoudre le fait qu'il provoque son mal aise, sans le vouloir, sans le savoir? Est-ce que cela allègerait vraiment la souffrance des trois personnes? Surtout si la personne qui serait la solution était inaccessible, et le problème purement virtuel? Ou cela ne ferait-il qu'amplifier la douleur du premier, qui saurait que sa pathétique vie serait dévoilée, et son problème toujours insolvée et insolvable, le deuxième lui aussi dans une souffrance accrue puisque sa position n'a pas changé, et le dernier lui aussi, sa souffrance augmentant, de part l'addition de l'avis négatif du second, de la connaissance du mal être du premier, et le fait qu'il ne puisse rien faire au final du fait de son rang?_

_Un ange qui s'ignore ne peut pas être un ange s'il juge avoir des défauts, puisque tout jugement a un fondement..._ "

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de relire, et entreprit de visiter le reste du forum. Rien de nouveau, ou alors totalement inintéressant. Un son automatique lui indiqua qu'elle venait de recevoir un mail. Elle l'ouvrit, et vit qu'il s'agissait de nouveau d'une notification de réponse, d'Edward Cullen. Il était donc en ligne à l'instant même. Bella en frissonna.

" _Comment la cause peut-elle être la solution, tout en ignorant ses deux statuts?_ " questionnait-il. " _Comment cela peut-il être à l'origine d'autant de souffrance? Ce doit vraiment être une terrible personne pour être ainsi la bas de tant de maux._

_Son rang ne devrait pas avoir un quelconque rôle dans tout ça. Cette histoire de rang n'a pas de sens, par ailleurs, tout le monde est égal._

_L'ange a juste son jugement faussé, ou une trop grande modestie, signe de sa perfection._ "

Bella se rendit compte que les réponses étaient de plus en plus courtes, et de plus en plus précises. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer.

" _Son rang a tout à jouer dans cette histoire._

_Si tout le monde était égal, il n'y aurait certainement d'anges._

_Son jugement est réaliste, signe d'un minimum de qualité dans un concentré de défauts._ "

Elle attendit près d'une demi heure, qu'elle passa à regarder la télévision, avant d'avoir une réponse, qui avait donc du demander beaucoup de réflexion. Non, elle n'était pas accro à cette conversation, elle refusait même de l'envisager. Quelle idée...

" _Je n'aime pas ta réponse _" indiquait-il sobrement.

Bella rigola doucement en imaginant Edward Cullen faisant la moue, comme un enfant à qui on refuserait une demande.

" _Tu n'aimes pas ma réponse, dis-tu? Ça ne m'étonne pas._

_Est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas reconnaître que tu n'as pas entièrement raison?_

_Toute plaisanterie à part, d'après toi, y a-t-il des rangs, ce qui expliquerait tout ce patatra, et donc l'existence, au passage, de ton ange, ou est-ce que cette histoire de rang, et tout qui s'ensuit, est un non-sens, et que par conséquent, il n'y a pas d'anges?_ "

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

" _Que réponds-tu si je te dis que la personne qui souffre est justement un ange, et que la personne qui en est la cause ne peut donc lui être supérieur?_ "

Elle dut s'arrêter quelques minutes avant de répondre, tentant d'écarter cet étrange sentiment qui nouait de nouveau son estomac, tout en relisant ce qu'elle avait pu écrire pour organiser ses pensées. C'est que ça devenait un peu compliqué.

" _Je te répondrai que c'est un non-sens._

_Car d'un côté, si c'est un ange, ça corrobore l'idée de rang, et toute l'histoire de la souffrance de ses causes et conséquences. Mais d'un autre côté, quelqu'un qui vit ce genre de problème ne peut être un ange, puisque c'est bien trop pathétique et stupide pour être 'angélique'._

_Mais je vais surtout te répondre que j'ai bien trop mal à la tête pour développer davantage ta question piège._ "

Et il était vrai que son mal de crâne n'avait pas complètement disparu. Elle reprit un cachet, et découvrit la réponse du chanteur.

" _Quelle serait ta réflexion à tête reposée!_

_D'après ta théorie, on se retrouve dans une impasse._

_J'en conclus donc que ta théorie est fausse. Mais je n'ai moi non plus pas le courage de rechercher à partir de quel point tu as pu t'égarer._ "

" _Ce n'est pas parce qu'une théorie n'est pas vérifiée qu'elle est fausse. Les conditions initiales peuvent être fausses. _

_Trouve laquelle fait défaut,, et tu aura ta réponse._ " conclut-elle, se déconnectant définitivement pour la soirée.

Le reste de sa soirée fut plus reposante, se contentant de regarder la télévision avant de préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain et se coucher. Quand elle se leva, son mal de tête avait été réveillé par la sonnerie de son réveil, mais dans une moindre mesure par rapport à la veille. Sa journée de cours fut assez calme, et Alice aux petits soins. Celle-ci l'emmena même à l'hôpital après sa dernière heure, pour la visite de contrôle.

"Ne m'attends pas, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai!" lui assura une énième fois Bella. "Je prendrais un bus pour rentrer, ne t'inquiètes pas! Et si ça ne va pas, je t'appelle."

Quand son amie fut enfin partie, Bella put se rendre à l'accueil, et se présenta.

"Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan" indiqua-t-elle à la secrétaire. "Je suis venue samedi aux urgences, et le docteur Cullen voulait me revoir aujourd'hui..."

La dame tapa sur son clavier, étudiant quelques instants son écran avant de lui répondre avec un sourire. "Effectivement, vous deviez le voir. Installez-vous en salle 4, il vous y rejoindra dès qu'il aura fini avec son patient." Et elle lui indiqua d'un geste de la main la direction de la salle en question.

La jeune fille s'y dirigea donc doucement, ouvrant timidement la porte, avant d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière elle quand elle eut fini de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil, et attendit patiemment, en profitant pour analyser une information qui lui tournait dans la tête. Docteur Cullen. Docteur... Cullen...Pourquoi est-ce que son cerveau lui criait-il que c'était énorme, comme information? Au bout d'une demi heure, la porte s'ouvrit, et le jeune docteur au physique avantageux pénétra à son tour dans la salle.

"Alors, Mademoiselle Swan, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

"J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête parfois, mais sinon, ça va..."

"Oui, c'est normal, ça risque de durer pendant une petite semaine..." répondit-il distraitement . Il vérifia sa tension, examen pour lequel elle grimaça légèrement, comme toujours, indisposée par la forte pression sur son bras, son rythme cardiaque, notant les résultats avant de refermer son stylo. "Bon et bien, je pense que tout est en ordre!" conclut-il avec un sourire. "Je vais pouvoir vous laisser repartir."

"Merci Docteur." Elle se releva, s'apprêtant à aller lui serrer la main.

"Ah, et au fait..." ajouta-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. "Mon fils, Emmett, celui qui, involontairement, est à l'origine de votre chute, souhaiterait s'excuser pour ce qu'on put faire ces...filles. Et il vous souhaite un bon rétablissement. Même si vous le connaissez certainement pas."

Emmett...Emmett... Elle réfléchit quelques instants, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les paroles du médecin. Elle ne connaissait pas d'Emmett. A part le batteur du groupe, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment... ? Son cerveau se réveilla alors, et elle se frappa mentalement d'être aussi lente. Emmett, comme dans Emmett Cullen, et Jasper et Edward Cullen. Cullen, comme dans Docteur Cullen. Et dire qu'Alice lui en avait parlé, en plus... Comme quoi cette chute ne lui avait pas fait que du bien...

"Ah...hum...merci?"

Il lui sourit avant de lui ouvrir la porte et de la laisser sortir.

"Et..hum... Si vous pouviez lui dire que j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait, avec ses frères... Ils étaient géniaux en concert." rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, étonnée de sa propre audace, sourire que lu rendit le médecin, une expression de compréhension imprimée sur ses traits.

Elle quitta rapidement l'hôpital, et se retrouva chez elle plus tôt que ce qu'elle pouvait avoir l'habitude. Elle décida donc de travailler, encore et toujours. Elle s'interrompit pour manger, puis reprit ses révisions avant d'aller se coucher.

Après une matinée de cours habituelle, elle retrouva Alice pour le déjeuner.

"Alors, ça était ton rendez-vous? Qu'a dit le médecin?" Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu demander le temps, ou le dernier potin, sur ce ton.

"Que tout allait bien..." répondit platement Bella, tout en avalant un morceau de salade. Elle réfléchissait à mentir par omission à son amie, mais sut que c'était bien trop important aux yeux de cette-ci pour le lui cacher. Elle finirait de toute façon par le savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. ".. et que son fils s'excusait pour le désagrément dont il était à l'origine..." débita-t-elle alors d'une seule traite.

"Oui, je sais j'ai vu son intervention sur le forum..." couina Alice, avant de faire une pause. "Mais..." La pause était mauvais signe, jugea Bella. "Mais tu es donc toi aussi sur le forum! Tu as des choses à m'avouer, toi, je ne te laisserais pas..."l se tût de nouveau, la fixant, ses yeux s'écarquillant. "Attends...Comment ça, 'son fils' ?" prononça-t-elle très lentement, ce qui était de très, très mauvaise augure. "MAGNIFIQUE! C'est juste fantastique" explosa-t-elle, faisant de nouveau peur aux tables aux alentours. "En deux semaines, tu attrapes un médiator d'Edward, avec tes cheveux, bouscule Rosalie Hale, aperçois Emmett Cullen, et te fais traiter par Carlisle Cullen!" s'écria-t-elle, surexcitée. Bella en était persuadée, il finirait par y avoir un no man's land autour de leur table d'ici la fin de l'année. "Si jamais j'apprends" reprit-elle soudainement d'un ton grave et menançant. " que tu me caches des liens avec Jasper Cullent, je te jure que je t'en voudrais et que tu le regretteras, Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas" rigola Bella "Si je le croise au restaurant, je te le garderais au chaud!"

Bella passa le reste du repas à décrire Carlisle Cullen sous la demande pressante d'Alice et ses nombreux 'Si j'avais su, je l'aurai un peu plus observé quand je suis venue te voir', et fut soulagée quand la cloche sonna, lui permettant ainsi d'échapper à l'interrogatoire. Quand son cours prit fin, elle rentra chez elle, se doucha, et enfila sa tenue, à savoir sa robe rouge ce jour là, et partit aussitôt en direction du Twilight. Quand elle arriva, elle alla directement voir Aro, pour s'excuser de son absence de la veille.

"Le docteur voulait absolument que je repasse hier après midi, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement" s'excusa-t-elle.

"Le principal est que tu ailles bien. " conclut Aro quand elle lui eut expliquer son accident, à quelques détails près, comme le nom des personnes impliquées. " Tu es sûre que tu es assez en forme pour reprendre?"

"Certaine!" confirma-t-elle avant de se rediriger vers la porte.

"Au fait" l'interrompit Aro "Marcus a retravaillé la dame en rouge, à la demande de ton client, tu pourras lui faire goûter s'il est là aujourd'hui!"

Le ventre de Bella se serra au souvenir de l'homme. Il n'avait pas pu répondre vendredi dernier. Que devait-elle faire? Attendre qu'il écrive? Ou prendre l'initiative? Comment se comporter en sa présence? Elle se força à ne plus y penser quand elle retrouva Angela derrière le comptoir.

"Alors?" lui demanda celle-ci quand elle l'aperçut.

Bella entreprit donc de lui raconter son aventure, la même version que celle donnée à Aro, et sa collègue ne put retenir un sourire.

"Heurese que tu sois de retour, en tou cas...J'a du demandé à Jessica de te remplacer, et elle était complètement déconcentrée à l'idée de s'occuper de notre cher habitué..."

"Elle m'a expliqué qu'il était...'magnifique' " cita-t-elle timidement.

"Et elle n'a pas tort pour une fois." Angela rigola. "C'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'il soit toujours venu seul...Peut être que c'est pour ça qu'l se cache, maintenant..."

Un silence confortable s'installa et rapidement, le travail reprit. Bella fut contente d'être de nouveau de service. Elle n'avait manqué qu'une seule journée, mais ça faisait partie de sa routine. Ell débarrassa, nettoya, et rangea plusieurs tables, prenant et ramenant des commandes, et déjà l'homme aux lunettes entra à son tour, ponctuel, à la même heure que tous les autres jours. Quand il l'aperçut, derrière le bar, il lui sourit, avant de se diriger vers son fauteuil habituel. Quand elle eut donc fini de ranger des tasses, elle s'attacha à préparer son plateau, n'oubliant pas la dernière gourmandise. Le café fut à peine dans la tasse que la tasse fut à son tour sur le plateau. Bella réfléchit cependant quelques instants avant d'aller porter le plateau, et décida de laisser le choix à l'homme du destin de leur conversation. Après tout, c'était à son tour de répondre. Elle se contenta donc d'un seul napperon, et s'approcha de la table, le plateau dans les mains.

"Et voici pour vous" dit-elle joyeusement, en disposant les affaires devant l'homme.

"Ah, je vois que c'est le retour de la dame en rouge..." remarqua-t-il appréciativement tandis qu'elle déposait l'assiette avec le dessert.

"Avec les salutations du chef..." Elle récupéra un emballage de bonbon qui traînait, et se redressa pour partir.

"Vous n'étiez pas là, hier..." commença-t-il doucement.

"Non, j'avais un rendez-vous que je ne pouvais pas rater." répondit-elle prudemment.

"Rien de grave, j'espère. " s'enquérit-il, une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Non, rien de grave, juste une petite chute, sans grosses conséquences, après une petite...bousculade" rigola-t-elle, notant de nouveau le ridicule de l'incident.

"Si cela vous fait rire" souria-t-il.

"Bonne dégustation" salua-t-elle avant de retourner au comptoir.

Elle aida Angela à préparer d'autres commandes, mettant ensuite un peu d'ordre dans le bar, avant de refaire plusieurs tours de salle, pour déposer des commandes ou encaisser des additions. Elle finit par repasser devant le table de l'habitué mystère, qui avait entamé le dessert. Elle l'observa glisser sa cuillère pleine de chocolat dans sa bouche, refermant ses lèvres fermes sur le métal brillant, ressortant ensuite doucement la cuillère, se léchant délicatement les lèvres, sa pomme d'Adam bougeant après que ses puissantes mâchoires se soient contractées... et Bella se frappa mentalement pour se ressaisir.

"Alors?" finit-elle par demander quand il rouvrit les yeux, derrière ses lunettes.

Il la regarda quelques instants, serrant les lèvres en une moue pensive, avant de répondre. "Toujours aussi parfaite... La fragilité de son coeur de framboise ressort bien mieux, et s'équilibre comme il le faut avec le chocolat qui l'enrobe...pour une douceur..." Il se tût, le regard perdu dans le vide, avant de le rediriger vers la jeune femme. "En très bonne voie. Il a bien su le faire évolué. Mes félicitations."

"Elles lui seront transmises" lui confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

La fin de son service fut plutôt calme, et se fit long. Elle gardait en effet un oeil sur le client mystère, attendant le moment où il partirait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'attendre ou non à un mot, et si elle en serait déçue. Car elle avait aussi en mémoire sa conversation avec Edward, sur internet, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer, ne comprenant pas d'où lui venait ce drôle de sentiment qui lui disait qu'elle manquait quelque chose.

Elle se força donc à refaire un inventaire, et quand elle en ressortit, elle vit qu'il était parti. Chargée de son plateau, elle se dirigea donc vers la table, pour la débarrasser, et son coeur fit un bond quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le napperon de papier.

Il lui avait écrit quelque chose.

Elle le glissa rapidement dans une poche de sa robe, et repartit, l'excitation lui serrant le ventre, ranger des affaires. Quand Jessica vint prendre sa relève, Bella ne traîna pas pour rentrer chez elle. Elle mangea sur le pouce, et se glissa dans son lit dès qu'elle eut fini ses devoirs et qu'elle s'était changée. Elle avait eu la force d'attendre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait sans doute plus à se concentrer quand elle aurait lu le message, mais n'en était désormais plus capable. La tête sur l'oreiller, elle lut enfin le mot, avant de le déposer sur le tas formé par les autres napperons.

" _La personne qui pourrait combler un peu ce trou est-elle inaccessible? Comment peut-elle être supérieur à l'ange, alors que celui-ci est déjà parfait? En étant ainsi la cause de cette blessure de par sa supériorité, il en devient un démon... Où est l'erreur?_ "

Les mots lui tournaient dans la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'un changement dans sa façon de penser? Il semblait avoir dépassé quelque chose, comme s'il avait appris des choses entre deux... Ça faisait deux fois en l'espace de quarante-huit heures qu'on lui parlait de théories bancales, les deux sujets n'étant pas si éloigné l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi était-ce à elle de chercher l'erreur? Ah oui, un petit clin d'oeil du destin... Parce qu'ELLE était l'erreur...

Elle s'endormit avec ce sentiment de malaise, qui ne la quitta pas pour toute la journée suivante. Elle fut silencieuse pendant l'heure du repas, mais Alice ne pressa pas son amie. Quand elle arriva au Twilight, cette après-midi là, la sensation s'était légèrement dissipée, mais Bella se sentait toujours un peu bizarre. Quand elle ne faisait pas de service, elle restait derrière le bar, la main sur son bracelet. Elle sut qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de son service dans son état second quand la jeune fille remarqua qu'il était là. L'habitué. Elle prépara donc rapidement son plateau et juste avant de le lui apporter, attrapa un deuxième napperon et entreprit de lui répondre. Elle apporta sans tarder le café et les pâtisseries, déposant les napperons, rejoignant tout aussi vite le bar une fois qu'elle eut fini.

Oui, elle se sentait définitivement bizarre, aujourd'hui, admit-elle en jouant avec son bracelet. Elle se rendait davantage compte de ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, et ce à cause des deux discussions auxquelles elle participait activement.

" _Un démon n'est qu'un ange déchu... Peut être que l'erreur, c'est l'ange lui même. Il n'en est pas un, et ne le sera jamais, contrairement à ce démon qui lui, l'a été au cours de son existence.._." devait-il être en train de lire. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder. Elle se chargea rapidement des tables qui attendaient et se remit à rêvasser.

Le groupe était-il vrament un démon? Edward était-il un ange déchu? Un ange, sûrement. Déchu? Elle ne voyait pas comment. Bien sûr, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. De ce qu'elle avait lu de leur conversation sur le forum, il connaissait quelqu'un qui ne se sentait visiblement pas bien. Se sentait-il à l'origine de cette souffrance? non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait être à l'origine de ce genre de souffrance...

Mensonge. Mensonge, elle le savait, et pour cause. Il était la cause de son actuelle détresse. Il ne le savait pas, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, et il n'y pouvait rien. Ainsi donc s'il était un démon, c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle était donc la raison de la chute d'un ange.

Aïe.

Son coeur se brisa davantage. Non seulement elle était pathétique, et se gâchait elle même la vie, mais elle gâchait celle des autres. Elle était un monstre, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Elle se força à lâcher son médiator, qui était maintenant imprimée dans sa peau, tellement elle l'avait serré. Elle releva les yeux, qu'elle avait embué de larmes, et quand elle les eut séché, d'un geste de la main, vit que l'homme s'apprêtait à partir. Elle baissa le visage, n'ayant pas envie de s'humilier et de s'afficher ainsi davantage. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle se risqua à un tour de salle, récupérant au passage les affaires sur la tables maintenant libre de l'homme. Bella les posa rapidement sur le plateau, qu'elle ramena au comptoir, et ne termina son service qu'à moitié concentrée. Elle ne se souvint pas de son trajet retour, sachant seulement que ce soir là, elle tomba sur son lit, s'endormissant avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Elle se réveilla donc plus tôt que d'habitude le lendemain matin, son estomac signifiant son manque cruel de contenu. Elle se prépara donc un gros petit déjeuner, et tandis qu'elle mangeait son pain, elle décida de lire le napperon que l'homme lui avait laissé la veille.

" _Un ange ne peut être que déchu pour faire ainsi souffrir un autre ange... _"

C'était peut être le message le plus sobre qu'ils se soient échangés depuis le début. Mais surtout le plus sombre et le plus lourd de sens, ou au contraire, d'ambiguité. Qui était ce premier ange? Lui même, ou la personne à l'origine de sa détresse, Edward dans son cas? Mais surtout quel ange était quel ange? Car après tout, elle pouvait très bien être ce premier ange, le deuxième ange pouvant alors être les deux hommes différents avec lesquels elle conversait en ce moment, Edward et l'homme du bar.

* * *

**Au risque de me faire détester, je vais arrêter là le chapitre, histoire d'en garder pour la suite! Mais promis, dans les chapitres suivants, la situation va se décanter!**

**A bientôt, donc!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui suivent cette fiction, et qui me donnent leur avis. Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne pensais même pas la publier, et de voir ce genre de choses fait donc extrêmement plaisir.**

**Me voici donc de retour, après une semaine de folie, et ne serait de retour de nouveau que d'ici une semaine ( rendus, jurys et exam', quant tu nous tiens...). Pour ceux qui s'impatientent, gardez patience, Bella devrait bientôt retrouver sa perspicacité...**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella songea brièvement à ne pas se présenter en classe ce jour-là, mais décida que ' _dépression pour cause de discussion angélique sur napperon et démoniaque sur internet_ ' ne serait pas jugé comme une excuse valable d'absence. Elle se glissa donc sous la douche, libérant un peu de tension par les larmes et l'eau chaude, mais sortit tout de même en piteux état: le teint extrêmement pâle, les yeux rouges, les lèvres gonflées. Elle enfila les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva et se dépêcha de partir pour les cours, ne désirant pas être en retard. Comme d'habitude, elle passa inaperçue. Elle était toujours invisible. A l'heure du repas, elle vit l'inquiétude se graver sur le visage d'Alice à la seconde où celle-ci l'aperçut, mais Bella la coupa net.

"Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler, Alice..."

Son amie garda son inquiétude et son angoisse imprimées sur ses traits pendant toute l'heure du repas, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise de la jeune fille, et elle sembla réticente à laisser s'en aller Bella, qui ne lui en offrit pas le choix, partant rapidement en direction de son cours. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de rentrer chez elle, pour repartir à son travail, où elle se retrouva seule en salle pendant la première partie de son service. Elle leva légèrement la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'homme aux lunettes, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir l'horreur s'afficher sur son visage puisqu'Angela arriva derrière elle à ce moment là.

"Ah, désolée Bella, je ne t'avais pas vu avant..." commença-t-elle avant de retenir bruyamment sa respiration, sous l'effet du choc, quand la jeune fille lui fit face. "Oh mon Dieu Bella..." continua-t-elle doucement. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle, à la limite du chuchotement. Comme la jeune fille ne répondait pas, Angela reprit. " Rentre chez toi, tu ne peux pas travailler comme ça... Repose toi et reviens nous en forme..." conclut-elle. "Et pas de discussions." rajouta-t-elle quand elle vit la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

Bella acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête, ne lâchant pas son bracelet, se mordant la lèvre, avant de récupérer ses affaires et de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus. Quand celui-ci arriva, elle aperçut son reflet dans la vitre du véhicule. Elle avait vraiment l'air pire que ce matin. Elle grimpa sans un mot dans le bus, et attendit, absente, qu'il rejoigne son arrêt. Elle se traîna jusqu'à son studio, et passa pour la deuxième fois consécutive sa soirée dans son lit.

Elle dormit longtemps cette nuit-là, sans un rêve, mais quand elle se réveilla, à la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle se sentait toujours aussi vide. Quand elle eut fini de prendre sa douche, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi mal que la veille. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs, même si elle restait toujours légèrement pâlotte, ses yeux toujours un peu rouges, et ses lèvres aussi. Au moins ne ressemblait-elle plus à un cadavre, mais juste à quelqu'un qui avait pleuré. Elle tenta même de sourire quand elle retrouva Alice pour manger, ce midi là.

"Ça va aujourd'hui?" demanda celle-ci dès qu'elles furent posées.

"Mieux" consentit à lâcher Bella.

"...mieux..." répéta sobrement son amie, avant d'entamer une discussion légère, tendant dangereusement vers le monologue, sur des gens de sa classe.

Quand Bella arriva au Twilight, elle fut immédiatement rejointe par Angela, qui sembla la scruter de la tête aux pieds.

"Je peux travailler, je veux travailler." se justifia Bella, la suppliant presque.

Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas entièrement convaincue, Angela lui fit confiance et la laissa aller en salle. La jeune fille accrocha donc son plus beau sourire, ainsi que son badge, et entreprit de s'occuper des différentes tables. Elle fut heureuse de reprendre du service. Ça la distrayait, l'empêchait de penser. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense. Quand elle pensait, elle prenait conscience de bien trop de choses, trop de choses pour se sentir bien, en tout cas.

Le temps passa donc plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Si vite, que le client mystère finit par arriver. Trop vite, donc. Mais elle se força de nouveau à ne pas penser à ça, pour ne pas tout de suite replonger. Après tout, on était vendredi, et elle avait tout le week end pour ruminer sur sa vie. Bella lui fit donc un grand sourire, essaya, du moins, et alla préparer son plateau, une fois qu'il fut installé. Pour ne pas tenter le diable - argh, elle se frappa mentalement pour ainsi s'enfoncer-, elle ne fournit pas de message. Elle ne savait de toute façon pas quoi écrire. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas, comme la dernière fois, l'inciter à expliquer son absence. Elle se voyait en effet très mal lui expliquer que sa phrase l'avait complètement bouleversé.

Elle déposa donc tranquillement l'assiette et la tasse quand elle eut rejoint sa table, et sourit à l'homme quand elle croisa, à son plus grand damne, par accident, son regard, du moins, supposa-t-elle, puisqu'il portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil.

"Il doit beaucoup signifié pour vous, ce bracelet..." fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, posant ses yeux sur le cordon noir. Il attrapa doucement le poignet de la jeune fille, l'approchant légèrement de son visage, et elle frissonna sous le contact de ses doigts et de la caresse de son souffle sur sa peau. "Vous jouez tout le temps avec quand vous réfléchissez, ou vous sentez mal..." De son pouce, il suivit le cordon noir, retournant l'articulation pour en révéler sa face interne, et rencontrer le médiator du bout de son doigt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, infinitésimalement, bien qu'il tenta de le cacher, et il retourna le bout de plastique, révélant les deux initiales gravées en noir. Il resta quelques instants silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le médiator, supposa-t-elle, peut être pour décrypter la signification de ces lettres, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

"C'est à cause de ce bout de plastique, toutes ses griffures?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle baissa brutalement les yeux, pour tomber, en même temps que le jeune homme, sur les cicatrices plus ou moins récentes qu'il survolait délicatement, depuis tout à l'heure, de son pouce.

"Hum...non...oui.." balbutia-t-elle, la panique commençant à l'envahir. "C'est..." compliqué? inintéressant? insignifiant? stupide? "...rien."

Elle récupéra aussi poliment que possible son poignet, et repartit directement en arrière salle. Elle se précipita sur le lavabo, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Quand elle revint en salle, composée, espérait-elle, elle entreprit de faire du rangement, pour se distraire.

Ses cicatrices. Comment, pourquoi les avait-il vu? Certaines étaient vieilles. Plusieurs années. L'époque ingrate de l'adolescence, des amis qui n'en sont pas, du divorce de ses parents, de ses tourments d'adolescente mal dans sa peau. Elle les garderait sans doute à vie. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à elle même. Elle avait été à l'origine de ses cicatrices. Rien de mortel. Juste de quoi se souvenir. Mais elle avait presque fini par les oublier, à force de les voir. Sauf pour les plus récentes. Quelques 'griffures' étaient encore en train de cicatrises. Juste pour se souvenir de la réalité, pour ne pas se perdre dans ses rêves. Mais elle n'y pensait quasiment jamais.

D'une certaine façon, l'habitué avait du comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser ce soir là, car quand elle s'occupa de débarrasser sa table, après son départ, il n'avait pas laissé de mot. Bella lui en fut pour une fois reconnaissante. Quand elle rentra chez elle, Bella dut reconnaître qu'elle se sentait mieux. Définitivement pas bien, mais mieux. Son regard se posa quelques instants sur les napperons, et pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle rechute, les rangea rapidement dans une boîte qu'elle glissa dans un tiroir. Pour se changer les idées, et même si elle savait que c'en était une de très mauvaise, d'idée, elle décida de se connecter au forum du groupe, qu'elle n'avait pas visité depuis le dimanche précédent. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait une réponse d'Edward Cullen, datant de la veille, au soir.

" _Effectivement, une des conditions de base était fausse. Mais même avec les nouvelles données, la théorie n'aboutit pas._

_Car je m'étais trompé. L'ange ne souffre pas. Il est au fond du gouffre._

_Que propose-tu?_ "

Mais que diable ont-ils tous avec les anges, se redemanda-t-elle alors. Elle s'attacha cependant à répondre au commentaire du chanteur.

" _Ma théorie se vérifie, bien au contraire, mais il faut analyser autrement certains résultats._

_Il est au fond du gouffre dis-tu? Dans ce cas, la personne qui en est à l'origine lui est forcément supérieur. Jusque là, tout fonctionne._

_Cette personne supérieur est un démon, certes. Mais là encore, pas de problème. Car si ton ange est tombé, il n'est plus un ange, mais un démon, car un démon n'est qu'un ange déchu, après tout._

_Tout se tient donc. Ton ange n'est juste plus la parfaite créature qu'il semble ou a pu être. _

_En espérant que cela ait pu t'aider._ "

Elle ne relut pas ce qu'elle avait écrit, par flemme, par lacheté aussi. Après avoir vérifié que sa réponse était bien enregistrée, elle se promena sur le reste du forum. Elle remarqua qu'Emmett Cullen avait de nouveau écrit sur le sujet qu'il avait créé, et elle cliqua donc sur le lien pour découvrir ce qu'il avait pu dire.

" _J'ai appris de source sure que la jeune fille accidentée il y a peu par un groupe de fans est en parfaite santé._ " Elle rigola amèrement. Source sure, certainement, puisqu'il s'agissait de son père. Et le secret médical, s'indigna-t-elle quelques secondes, avant de décider que rien n'était dévoilé, et qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher. Ou presque. " _Si jamais elle lit mes humbles mots, ce dont je ne doute pas, je souhaite lui communiquer de la part de ma compagne, qu'elle a part ailleurs 'rencontré', le nom d'un revendeur, à l'intention de, et je cite, _' **la petite brune non soumise à la gravité terrestre et dont les cordes vocales ne connaissent de limites.**'. "

Bella sourit à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'Alice en train de découvrir ces mots, et surtout le nom du revendeur de certains stilettos qui suivait, qu'elle devait certainement être en train de recopier sur tous les papiers à sa disposition. Bella savait qu'elle devrait remercier, mais, encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, plus que nécessaire. Et de toute façon, n'importe qui aurait pu se faire passer pour elle. Elle se contenta donc de regarder le reste du forum. Elle nota donc soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête qu'une nouvelle chanson était en cours de préparation, et qu'elle serait bientôt proposée à l'écoute. Elle allait très certainement suivre avec beaucoup d'attention cette nouvelle.

La jeune fille profita du week end suivant pour se reposer. Pour les deux prochaines semaines, elle allait devoir réviser, et, accessoirement, passer ses examens. Aro lui avait donc donné ses deux semaines. En contre partie, comme elle comptait être complètement libre après ses examens, elle allait donc travailler un peu plus chaque jour au restaurant, faire du service le samedi, et parfois le dimanche.

Sa première semaine fut particulièrement longue, les révisions et les cours lui prenaient tout son temps, sa seule distraction étant la seule heure du midi, pendant laquelle Alice rendait généralement grâce à Emmett Cullen et Rosalie Halle pour leur bonté, et à ses nouveaux stilettos, qu'elle s'était empressée d'aller les acheter. Bella fut donc presque soulagée quand la semaine d'examens arriva, si ce n'était pour le stress occasionné. Elle savait qu'elle avait travaillé sérieusement tout au long de l'année, mais elle craignait toujours de ne pas réussir le jour J. Elle ne put donc retenir un long et profond soupir de soulagement quand elle sortit de sa dernière épreuve. Ce soir là, elle tomba raide de fatigue dans son lit, la tension des dernières semaines s'évacuant.

N'ayant pas eu de nouveaux mots du client, ni de réponse d'Edward, en tout cas, pas à sa connaissance, Bella ne s'en sentait que plus détendue en ce samedi matin. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde l'heure. 11 heures. Il y eu comme un déclenchement dans sa tête. Dans moins d'une heure, elle devait être au Twilight pour travailler. Elle pesta contre son absence de vacances tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de se doucher, et pressa le pas pour attraper son bus. Elle voulut se reposer, se calmer en tout cas, durant le trajet, mais son téléphone l'en empêcha. Regardant son écran, elle vit que c'était Alice qui l'appelait, et entreprit donc de couvrir la sortie du son avec sa main, avant d'éloigner son portable d'elle et de décrocher.

"BELLAA!" entendit-on quand même crier dans un certain périmètre autour de la jeune femme.

"Oui Alice, qui puis-je pour toi en ce magnifique samedi de vacances?"

"Il faut absolument que je t'emmène dans ce nouveau centre commercial et je voulais donc..."

"Je suis sur le point d'aller travailler, Alice, viens-en au fait."

"Je voulais passer te prendre mais puisque tu ne peux pas aujourd'hui, je vais juste passer chez toi pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ta garde robe et faire un programme des boutiques à visiter quand je pourrais t'y emmener."

"Oh, Alice, ça ne peut pas attendre?" grogna Bella, se remémorant la dernière sortie shopping, qu'elle ne risquait certainement pas d'oublier.

"Non!" répondit, indignée, son amie. "Je suis chez toi dans une petite heure..."

"Et tu resteras à la porte! Je suis presque au Twilight, à l'instant..." se plaignit Bella.

"Parfait, je te rejoins là bas pour prendre les clés! Ce sera plus efficace si tu n'es pas là, d'ailleurs..."

Bella râla, mais sut que c'était peine perdue. Elle ne tarda pas à raccrocher, juste à temps pour descendre du bus. Elle se dépêcha de déposer ses affaires, accrochant son badge sur sa tenue, et rejoignit Aro.

"Tiens, bonjour Bella...Comme on est samedi, et qu'il fait beau, on ouvre la terrasse du restaurant...Tu t'occuperas de cette zone aujourd'hui."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il était déjà reparti en cuisine pour parler avec Marcus. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la terrasse, et vit qu'il y avait déjà plusieurs tables réservées. Les gens qui voulaient manger au Twilight penser généralement à réserver, car il y avait toujours de la demande. Les premières tables ne tardèrent pas à se remplir, et une demi heure plus tard, certaines commençaient déjà à manger. Elle finissait d'enregistrer une commande dans l'ordinateur central quand une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux caramel, car il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour en qualifier la couleur, pénétra dans la salle.

"Bonjour Madame, puis-je vous aider?" demanda Bella, tout sourire, en s'approchant de la nouvelle venue.

"Oui, sans doute " répondit d'une voix douce la femme "Nous avons une réservation pour cinq, auprès d'Aro, elle doit être à mon nom, Esmee..."

Bella se dirigea vers le petit carnet, survolant rapidement les noms du jour, avant de trouver celui indiqué par la dame, qui patientait à ses côtés.

"Effectivement, une table pour cinq..." Elle attrapa cinq menus, puis se retourna vers la femme "Voulez-vous peut être attendre les autres?" proposa Bella quand elle remarqua que la femme était toujours seule.

"Oh, non, pas de soucis, ils nous rejoindront, ils connaissent..." répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

"Très bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre..."

Elle accompagna la cliente jusqu'à une table un peu isolée, qui leur était réservée, et plaça les menus sur la table.

"Vous êtes nouvelle ici, non?" demanda la femme tandis qu'elle prenait place.

"Non, pas tout à fait...Enfin, ça fait presque un an maintenant que je suis là..."

"Ah, c'est pour ça" admit la femme. "Vous savez, on vient régulièrement ici, quand nos fils sont là..." expliqua-t-elle. "Ca faisait plus d'un an, maintenant, que nous n'étions pas venu, mais maintenant qu'ils sont de nouveau de retour..."

"Ce n'est peut être pas nécessaire de lui raconter notre vie, Esmee, ça ne l'intéresse peut être pas." l'interrompit doucement une voix qui semble familière à Bella, et quand elle se retourna, elle en eut le pourquoi du comment. "Ah, bien le bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan, vous allez bien?"

"Beaucoup mieux, merci, Docteur Cullen"

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?" interrogea, curieuse, Esmee.

"Moi je sais, moi je sais!" clama puissamment une voix forte, et Bella se retourna lentement pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Emmett Cullen se tenait là, Rosalie Hale à ses bras, et Jasper Cullen à leur côté. Le batteur souriait de toutes ses dents, se remémorant sans doute le souvenir de sa chute.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message de soutien!" l'accusa-t-il, joueur.

"J'essaye de rester discrète" fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre, et le regard de Jasper qu'elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait lui disait qu'il ne la croyait pas, en tout cas, pas d'avoir réussi. "Je reviendrais prendre votre commande " réussit-elle cependant à sortir avant de se rétracter dans la salle. Elle se chargea de ramener des assiettes aux bonnes tables, ou de débarrasser, avant de s'occuper de nouveau de la famille Cullen, au presque complet.

"Oui, Edward n'est pas là" expliqua Esmee, fait qui soulagea Bella car elle n'aurait pas su comment réagir en sa présence. "Il est très perturbé en ce moment..."

Bella choisit de ne pas répondre à ce dernier commentaire, et entreprit de noter les différents plats. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, à son plus grand désespoir, au travers de la salle et de la vitrine, une voiture jaune étrangement familière.

"A qui peut appartenir une telle merveille?" s'exclama Rosalie, surprise, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

"A mon amie..." maugréa-t-elle, croisant les doigts pour que celle-ci ne l'interrompe pas dans son travail.

"Celle du centre commercial?" reprit la jeune mannequin.

Bella se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, tandis que le pire de ses cauchemars se matérialisait devant elle. Alice se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la terrasse, et se précipitait maintenant vers la jeune femme.

"Excellent!" rigola Emmett, alors qu'Alice s'arrêtait net devant la serveuse.

"Bon, elles sont où ses clés, que je m'occupe de ton placard!" commença-t-elle de sa voix énergique.

"Alice, calme toi, pas ici..." Bella se retourna vers la table. "Je suis désolée, je vous prie de nous excuser, je reviens..."

"Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, je suis vraiment indélicate" reprit son amie, avant de poser les yeux sur Rosalie et Emmett. "Oh mon Dieu, il faut que je vous remercie pour les chaussures, je les adore, elles sont tellement confortables, j'en rêvais depuis si longtemps..au moins DEUX semaines!" débita-t-elle.

"Au moins, on sait que le message a été transmis..." rigola de nouveau Emmett.

"Oh mais non, je l'ai lu toute seule, comme une grande." répondit fièrement Alice, provoquant un silence du concerné, et un bruit de surprise de la part de Jasper, vers qui elle se tourna. "Quoi, ça vous surprend?" reprit-elle, indignée. "DarkPixie, en chair et en os, pour vous servir." se présenta-t-elle, sous son nom de forum, en inclinant la tête et en faisant de grands gestes.

Il y eut un petite silence à la table, qu'Emmett prit soin de dissiper en explosant de rire. Son rire résonna dans toute la terrasse, et toutes les tables se retournèrent avant de tenter de reprendre un cours normal de leur repas. Bella, qui reprit alors conscience de son rôle, baissa les yeux sur son écran. Il ne manquait qu'un plat, celui d'Emmett. Elle le regarda, l'air désespéré, puisqu'il était maintenant en pleine conversation avec Alice et Jasper.

"Je vais vous aider" proposa Rosalie, prise de pitié pour la jeune serveuse.

Elle lui indiqua donc le souhait du batteur. Bella la remercia d'un sourire sincère, que la mannequin et les deux parents lui rendirent. Elle partit ensuite discrètement au comptoir pour continuer son service. Quelques temps plus tard, elle apportait les premiers plats à la table des Cullen, pour trouver les deux musiciens et Alice toujours engagés dans une intense discussion.

"Bella a quand même été mon plus beau succès" entendit la serveuse de la part de son amie tandis qu'elle servait Esmee. Elle jeta un regard noir à Alice, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. "Il aura quand même fallu que l'on vienne à votre concert de Seattle, il y a un mois, pour la convaincre..." Elle fit une pause, pour étudier quelques instants la jeune fille déposer le plat de Carlisle. "Quoique je ne sois sûre que ça ne lui ait fait que du bien..." rajouta-t-elle doucement.

"Bon Alice, tu vas peut être laisser ces messieurs-dames manger tranquillement, tu ne crois pas?" l'interrompit sèchement Bella.

"Non, mais il n'y a pas de problème, Alice est une jeune fille charmante" tenta de rassurer Esmee.

"Non non, elle a raison, et puis je dois vraiment y aller..." Alice commença à s'éloigner. "Bon appétit" conclut-elle en sautillant jusqu'à la sortie.

"Eh mais c'était toi la petite chose qui sautillait au premier rang, en jaune?"

"Yep" affirma cette dernière, au niveau de la porte, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle et de disparaître en direction de l'arrière salle. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, pour quitter le restaurant et grimper dans sa voiture.

"Belle voiture, quand même..." conclut Rosalie tandis que la porsche avait quitté son emplacement.

"Désolée pour le dérangement.." finit par dire Bella avant de repartir.

"Aucun problème" sourit Jasper.

"Je vois ce que tu voulait dire par 'aucune notion des lois physiques de la gravité', Rosalie.." rigola Carlisle.

Bella s'excusa, et partit s'occuper d'autres tables. Elle croisa Aro, alors qu'elle récupérait une assiette à servir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la terrasse.

"Oui, les Cullen sont arrivés..." lui indiqua-t-elle, et un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du chef de l'établissement.

"Ah, parfait, mes vieux amis..." Il s'apprêta à repartir dans son bureau, mais s'interrompit." On leur fera goûter le dessert, ce sont des habitués, après tout..." Et il disparut derrière les énormes portes battantes.

Bella continua donc son service, connaissant un petit moment de tension quand plusieurs tables demandèrent l'addition en même temps. Quand elle surmonta la difficulté, elle s'aperçut que les Cullen avaient fini, et ce depuis un petit moment, leur plat. Elle s'empressa donc d'aller débarrasser, avec un sourire, mais sans s'attarder. Quand elle déposa les assiettes sales, elle indiqua à Aro que les Cullen étaient prêts pour le dessert. Il tapa joyeusement des mains, se rendant en cuisine, auprès de Marcus, pour préparer les cinq assiettes. Ils prirent le temps de parfaire la présentation, et il accompagna la jeune fille tandis qu'elle apportait trois assiettes.

"Ah Carliste, mon ami!" s'exclama Aro quand il arriva sur la terrasse, dépassant la serveuse pour aller serrer la main du docteur.

"Aro! Les affaires vont bien, à ce que je vois."

"Effectivement! Mais je ne peux pas dire que ce soit grâce à ta petite famille." reprocha-t-il en plaisantant.

"Oui, ils avaient décidé une nouvelle fois de sillonner le pays.." répondit Carlisle en guise d'excuse.

"Permettez moi de vous présenter notre dernière nouveauté, qui devrez vous faire craquer par sa douceur, son caractère délicat, et sa beauté... Voici ma Dame en rouge." annonça Aro en posant les mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui présenta d'un sourire gêné de tant d'attention les assiettes.

Il y eut un silence, puis Jasper et Emmett se regardèrent, et le rire destructeur du batteur résonna une nouvelle fois dans le restaurant, mais ne dérangeant personne puisque la terrasse était maintenant vide. Jasper le joignit, et bientôt, le reste de la tablée les accompagnait, quoique plus discrètement.

"Quoi?" interrogea, perdu, Aro, avant de suivre le regard narquois de Carlisle en direction de la jeune fille.

"Vraiment, Aro, je ne savais pas que vous faisiez maintenant dans le dessert... pour adultes!" commenta doucement Esmee.

Si Bella n'était pas encore mortifiée, il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun doute possible. C'est à ce moment là que Aro remarqua la tenue de la jeune serveuse, à savoir sa robe rouge, qu'elle regretta profondément d'avoir mise, une fois de plus.

"Oh mon Dieu, Bella, je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas, enfin si, mais je ne voulais pas dire ça, pas dans ce sens là , non, pas comme ça..." balbutia-t-il, ce qui était rare de sa part.

"Pas de problème, j'avais compris" réussit-elle à dire avant de déposer les assiettes, pour aller chercher les autres plats. Une fois tout le monde servi, elle se rétracta en salle, vérifiant que le comptoir était en ordre. Elle termina ensuite de débarrasser les dernières tables de la terrasse, sans se joindre à Aro et aux Cullen, avant de retourner en salle. Carlisle et Aro ne tardèrent pas à pénétrer dans la salle, à leur tour, suivis de près par Esmee, Rosalie, et les deux garçons.

"Alors, que penses-tu du dessert?" demanda Aro, tandis que Bella préparait l'addition sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"Le chocolat cache peut être un peu trop les framboises, mais sinon, il est parfait."

Aro rigola. " Tel père tel fils! Il a dit la même chose, il n'y a pas longtemps, à quelques mots près.."

"C'est vrai qu'il vient souvent ici..." concéda Esmee.

"Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, ma chère...Edward dilapide mon stock hebdomadaire de café!"

Bella réfléchit tout en introduisant la carte bancaire du docteur dans le boîtier.

Edward Cullen, le chanteur guitariste pianiste des Knights of Night, au Twilight? Tous les jours? Comment avait-elle pu manquer ça? Il ne devait certainement que passer le matin, ou plus tard le soir, décida-t-elle. Elle l'aurait su, quand même, si elle l'avait croisé. N'est ce pas?

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la seule à être dans tous tes états ces derniers temps, tu sais?"

Bella sortit de sa rêverie pour croiser le regard scrutateur de Jasper.

"Edward n'est pas tout à fait lui même en ce moment. Il semble préoccupé par quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un." reprit- il devant l'air perplexe de la jeune femme.

"Oui, j'avais remarqué..." Il haussa le sourcil, la poussant à s'expliquer. "Sur le forum... d'après ce qu'il m'a- ce qu'il a dit" reprit-elle "dans le sujet 'Echange divin' ".

"Ah oui, cette discussion..." soupira le bassiste. " Je me demande qui peut bien être cet interlocuteur du nom de 'LostBird'..." dit-il d'un air connaisseur et plein de sous-entendu, qu'elle choisit de ne pas relever.

"Et je ne suis pas dans tous mes états!" lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte du restaurant derrière lui, pour rejoindre sa famille.

"Ouais ouais.." répondit-il d'un ton qui en disait tout le contraire.

Elle se chargea alors de débarrasser la table. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, ces inconnus, ces étrangers, à vouloir la psychanalyser? D'abord le client mystère, puis Edward, et maintenant Jasper. Mais peut être qu'ils n'avait pas tort, après tout. Peut être devrait-elle aller se faire soigner. Non, elle ne pouvait y songer. Elle n'était pas malade, ou folle, juste un peu sur les nerfs. Ca arrivait, non? huhuh, mauvaise réponse. Se parler seule était un signe de folie, après tout, non?

Elle se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait qu'elle finisse de travailler. Ensuite, elle pourrait se reposer, voire réfléchir.

Si elle survivait à l'épreuve 'Alice', du moins...


	10. Chapter 10

**Petite mise à jour plus rapide que prévue...Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic' (dont les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je le rappelle), ainsi qu'à tous les commentaires auxquels je m'efforce de répondre (même si je suis parfois plus vague qu'autre chose...mais c'est pour votre bien!). Sur ce, voila le 'nouveau' chapitre.**

**Et je vous rassure (quoique je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment positif) j'ai moi même eu du mal à suivre ma propre discussion au fil de l'écriture..oui, je l'avoue, j'ai du relire plusieurs fois les discussions sur napperons et sur internet que j'avais pu écrire pour pas m'y perdre...comme quoi, personne n'est parfait (c'est dommage quand même...à si peu de choses prêt!) (oui, cette dernière parenthèse était effectivement ironique!)  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

  
**

Son service fut bientôt fini, et Bella fut soulagée de rentrer chez elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant sa porte, Alice la lui tenant ouverte, une main sur la hanche, l'air sévère. Bella soupira à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée. Mais elle savait que son amie ne repartirait pas. Pas comme ça. Elle se faufila donc dans le studio, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, prête à écouter Alice lui parler de sa prochaine sortie shopping. Et de son programme. Et de sa liste de boutiques. Et de sa liste de vêtement à trouver. Et de sa liste de..

Relevant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été dans ses pensées, et qu'Alice n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Bella la fixa, stupéfaite, et les traits de son amie se durcirent davantage.

"Tu ne m'as pas appelé." l'accusa-t-elle, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

"Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser, Alice..." soupira Bella quand elle comprit que son amie faisait référence à la présence du bassiste des Knights dans le restaurant.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, et ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si Alice ne s'était pas pointée d'elle-même. Appeler son amie, mais trahir la tranquillité de la famille, ou protéger leur secret, en se mettant à dos son amie le jour où elle le découvrirait? Car elle aurait fini par le découvrir, on parlait tout de même d'Alice. Elle fut donc d'une certaine façon soulagée de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour se retrouver face à un tel dilemme.

Alice l'étudia encore quelques instants. "C'est bon, je te crois" s'exclama-t-elle alors, un sourire s'étirant sur son doux visage. "C'est fantastique, tu te rends compte!? Les Cullen dans ton restaurant! Tu crois que j'ai fait bonne impression?" Sa nature dynamique reprit le dessus. Ou alors était-ce le côté surexcité?

"Alice, ce n'est pas mon restaurant!" grogna Bella, laissant sa tête heurter l'oreiller. "Bonne, je ne sais pas, mais crois moi, tu as fait impression..." Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de relever la tête, sa voix étant à moitié étouffée par le tissu.

Son amie finit par quitter les lieux, non sans avoir vanter les mérites et qualités de Jasper Cullen. Bella ne réfléchit pas davantage une fois seule, et se laissa plonger dans un profond sommeil. Elle ne se réveilla que tard dans la matinée du dimanche. Elle n'avait rien à faire ce jour là, et comptait en profiter. Elle traîna sous la douche, dans l'espoir que l'eau chaude décontracterait ses muscles. Elle sut qu'elle en avait peut être un peu trop abusé quand elle sentit que l'eau ne serait plus aussi chaude très longtemps. Elle s'extirpa donc hors de la cabine, et se sécha rapidement, pour enfiler un gros pull et un jogging. Elle avait décidé qu'en ce jour de vraies vacances, elle ferait l'ermite, et allait s'y tenir. Seul l'ordinateur serait autorisé, se concéda-t-elle au bout de quelques instants. Elle se connecta donc à internet, contrôlant une fois de plus sa messagerie. Rien de bien important, remarqua-t-elle. Mais un e mail du forum lui indiquant qu'on lui avait envoyé un message privé. Elle s'autorisa donc à se connecter au forum. Mais seulement pour lire le message, se convint-elle. Quand la page fut chargée, elle découvrit enfin l'émetteur du message.

Jasper Cullen. Mais que pouvait-il lui bien lui vouloir encore? Non, rectification?. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir tout court. Il n'y avait pas de 'encore' à introduire, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son identité sur le forum.

" _Je te conseille de rester branchée sur la page des nouveautés, ça ne devrait plus tarder... Et tu risques d'avoir de (bonnes) surprises..._  
_...Bella_. " avait-il écrit.

Ah ba si, il savait. Elle aurait du s'en douter, bien sur, vu ce qu'il avait dit au restaurant. Mais comment avait-il pu deviné? Elle savait que ce nouveau mystère allait la perturber pour les prochains jours, et elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

" _Merci du conseil, je prends bonne note._  
_Comment as-tu fait le rapprochement?_ "

Elle relut quatre fois ces deux phrases, avant de se persuader qu'il n'y avait pas un once de supplication ou de désespoir dans ses mots, alors qu'elle commençait justement à les ressentir. Quand elle eut envoyer son message, elle se déconnecta, pour ne pas se tenter davantage. Mais bientôt, elle le regretta. Que faire? Elle avait toute une après midi devant elle, et plus de devoirs. Elle attrapa donc un livre, et entreprit de le dévorer.

Bella retrouva un semblant de routine dès le lendemain, quand elle retourna dans l'après-midi au Twilight, pour son service quotidien. Elle fut même heureuse de croiser le supposé regard de l'homme aux lunettes. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et même si leur discussion était parfois devenue délicate, elle lui avait manqué. Ce fut donc avec un grand et vrai sourire qu'elle l'accueillit. Elle fut par contre surprise de le voir non pas se diriger vers son fauteuil, mais vers le bar. Vers elle. Ce qui la surprit davantage encore fut qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte que quand il se retrouva juste de l'autre côté du comptoir, face à elle.

"Bella" salua-t-il, toujours aussi courtoisement.

"Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui?" Elle posa le torchon qu'elle avait alors en main, et concentra son entière attention sur l'homme, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de supposer jeune, bien que les apparences puissent être contraires.

Il se lécha distraitement les lèvres, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. "Je me disais qu'aujourd'hui, j'allais me risquer à l'inconnu, et comme je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance... Que me conseillez-vous?"

Bella resta quelques secondes figée, avant de se reprendre. " Et bien, ce que nous de très bien pour une après midi comme celle-ci, et que, personnellement, j'adore..."

Quand elle eut fini de lui donner son avis, et qu'il eut confirmer sa commande, en suivant sa recommandation, il partit rejoindre son fauteuil habituel. Et tandis qu'elle préparait la commande, elle se laissa réaliser ce qui venait de se produire: il avait changé ses habitudes, vieilles de plusieurs années, pour avoir son avis!? Y avait-il quelque chose derrière tout ça?

Bien sur, lui cria une partie d'elle, la drague, tu connais? Ben voyons, comme si il pouvait t'arriver ce genre de chose, lui rétorquait l'autre partie, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, si encore c'était Edward Cullen, pff, même pas capable de rêvasser correctement. Oui, Bella remarqua qu'étonnement, c'était toujours cette dernière partie d'elle qui parlait le plus, et qui gagnait toutes les joutes mentales. Elle renonça donc une nouvelle fois à se battre, et se contenta d'apporter le plateau à la table du client. Elle lui sourit, lui souhaitant une bonne dégustation, avant de continuer son service et de s'occuper des autres tables. Quand il repartit, ce soir là, il avait laissé un petit message sur le napperon. Et c'est ainsi que pendant toute la semaine, leur discussion se roda, leurs habitudes devenant routinières.

" _L'ange aurait-il eu sa solution? Il semble avoir repris son envol, malgré sa blessure._ " pouvait-elle lire sur le premier de ces messages qu'elle avait accroché à côté de ceux qu'elle avait ressorti, dans son studio.

Et au "_ S'il s'en est approché, ce n'est que de quelques plumes. L'ange ne pourra plus voler, il a seulement appris à se déplacer autrement._" qu'elle avait répondu, avait suivi un " _Lentement mais sûrement, dit-on, même chez les anges. On n'atteint pas le ciel que par le vol, il a donc toutes ses chances._"

" _Encore faut-il qu'un nuage le soutienne. Car ce n'est pas en ascenseur que l'on atteint le paradis. _" n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de répliquer. Elle n'avait aucune peine à sentir un sourire au travers des mots qu'il avait alors inscrit.

" _Effectivement, l'escalator est plus conseillé pour pouvoir profiter de la vue.._"

" _Qui l'eut cru? Même l'escalator menant au paradis, les gens restent sur la gauche... les malpolis._" avait-elle enchaîné, un grand sourire sur les lèvres au moment de l'écriture. Elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu rire quand il lut le mot.

" _Un escalator en sens averse les attend surement la haut, en direction des enfers. Et pourquoi vouloir les doubler? L'ange serait-il pressé?_" C'était peut être, depuis le début de la semaine, le message le plus sérieux.

"_ Impatient. Il ne voit pas l'intérêt d'attendre._ "

" _Qu'il profite du paysage. _" avait-il conclu le vendredi soir, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter le double sens possible, plus sérieux.

Car après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Bella n'avait peut être pas encore atteint le niveau "proche d'Edward", et ne l'atteindrait certainement jamais, si tant est qu'elle ne dépasse le premier niveau, si l'on devait comparer tout cela à un jeu, à savoir le niveau de la rencontre. Mais elle avait déjà rencontré ses frères et parents. Et ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Sans penser au côté 'je-suis-fan-de-ce-qu-ils-font', ils étaient tous, de ce qu'elle en avait vu, très agréables à côtoyer. Alors pourquoi risquer de gâcher une amitié, quoique le mot était certainement trop fort, un lien en tout cas, qui ne pourrait que lui faire du bien?

Dans un même temps, le soir, une autre routine s'était mise en place. Ce lundi soir là, elle avait consulté ses mails, comme tous les autres jours, et apprit que Jasper lui avait répondu.

"_ J'ai l'autre point de vue de l'affaire, ça aide... _"

Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi cryptique? Elle avait du lui arracher chaque morceau d'information, jour après jour.

" _Comment ça, l'autre point de vue? Et puis, qui parle d'affaire? Es-tu vraiment obligé d'être aussi mystérieux?_ " avait-elle d'abord répondu ce soir là. S'en était suivi une réponse du bassiste, chaque soir, pour chacune de ses réactions de la veille.

"_ Tu ne peux surement pas le savoir mais avec mes frères, on se dit tout... _"

" _Peux tu arrêter de jouer avec ton puzzle? Je n'avance pas avec des pièces si déparaillées..._"

" _Là est ton problème, tu as bien trop de pièces._ "

Elle eut la chance de voir sa réponse le matin, avant son départ pour le restaurant, et avait donc pu s'offrir une réponse bonus pour la journée du mercredi. " _Que suis-je sensée comprendre?_"

"_ Tu es en train de mélanger deux puzzles...tu as juste quelques pièces en double._" lut-elle à son retour du travail.

"_ Mes deux puzzles étant le forum et le restaurant je n'y vois pas plus clair...Aucun doublet de pièces à l'horizon._ " écrivit-elle après s'être assurée trois fois qu'elle n'avait rien dit quant à son identité dans sa discussion avec le chanteur sur le forum, et s'être remémorée seconde par seconde sa rencontre avec Jasper, la seule faute qu'elle eut faite étant plus une confirmation qu'un indice.

Toute la journée du jeudi, elle avait piétiné d'impatience de lire sa réponse, et seule sa conversation sur napperon avec l'homme du café avait su la distraire.

"_ Et tu oses me dire que tu ne vois pas?_ " avait-elle fini par découvrir quand son ordinateur eut bien daigné s'allumer.

"_ En effet, je ne vois pas comment ma discussion avec Edward sur le forum au sujet de la souffrance et moi vous servant un samedi midi un dessert à la framboise est sensé déclencher une illumination soudaine dans mon cerveau certainement très lent ces derniers temps!_ " finit-elle par s'impatienter.

Ca commençait à la ronger, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Alors que son autre souci avait presque été oublié. Elle n'aimait donc vraiment pas ça. Bella était donc de mauvaise humeur le lendemain, et cela s'était peut être fait ressentir sur son message à l'intention de l'homme du café. Sa réponse ' _Qu'il profite du paysage_' l'avait fort heureusement calmée, et c'était presque avec sérénité qu'elle avait lu la réponse de Jasper ce vendredi soir là.

" _Effectivement, s'il te manque la pièce centrale, cela risque d'être compliqué... _"

Bella sut, sans en connaître la raison, que même en le suppliant, il ne lui révelerait pas cet élément manquant, essentiel, à ce qu'il en disait. Elle renonça donc à lui répondre.

Avec toute cette agitation, elle en avait oublié la date du lendemain, ainsi que l'évènement associé. Heureusement, Alice, en amie fidèle, ne manqua pas de le lui rappeler.

"Bella!" cria en ce samedi matin la voix d'une Alice bondissante, même au travers du téléphone. " Alors, t'as eu quoi?"

"Pardon?" grogna la jeune fille, encore endormie.

" Oh non, Bella, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié?" soupira, incrédule, son amie. Comme il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate, elle reprit. "Bella, aujourd'hui, ce sont les résultats des examens...Ca te dit quelque chose?"

Mais Bella n'avait pas attendu qu'Alice finisse sa phrase pour se précipiter sur son ordinateur, l'allumant et pestant contre sa lenteur, avant de se connecter à internet. Elle fit chargée une page du site de l'université, et ne tarda pas à trouver son nom dans la liste des reçus.

"J'ai réussi!" s'exclama, heureuse et soulagée, la jeune fille. "Et haut la main" précisa-t-elle tandis qu'elle lisait les différentes notes obtenues.

Alice passa le quart d'heure suivant à la féliciter, ainsi qu'à s'auto-congratuler de sa propre réussite, avant que Bella ne la presse à raccrocher pour pouvoir se préparer pour son travail. Bonne nouvelle ou pas, le Twilight n'attendait pas. Elle fut une nouvelle fois assignée au service de la terrasse, à son plus grand plaisir. Il faisait beau, alors s'enfermer en salle? Elle accrocha son badge à son bustier, lissa de nouveau sa jupe en dentelle, vérifia que son chignon était en place, et se dirigea enfin en terrasse. Il n'y avait personne, mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Plusieurs tables étaient de nouveau déjà réservées. Et effectivement, elle fut rapidement amener à accueillir des clients, et tandis qu'elle survolait la liste des réservations, à la recherche du nom indiqué par la femme rousse en face d'elle, Bella aperçut une réservation pour six personnes, au nom d'Esmee. Elle ne put retenir un sourire, puis se ressaisit et emmena le couple qui attendait vers leur table. Elle prit plusieurs commandes et apporta plusieurs plats, avant de noter la présence d'un homme blond au niveau du comptoir.

"Docteur Cullen" salua-t-elle d'un sourire quand elle l'eut rejoint. "Madame Cullen" s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter à la femme à ses côtés.

"Esmee, Bella" réprimanda-t-elle gentiment "Esme."

Bella acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et après avoir récupéré des cartes, les emmena à la même table que la semaine précédente, une table ronde. Elle s'aperçut alors que Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie avaient suivi, la saluant joyeusement, surtout Emmett, avant de s'installer, laissant une place vide.

Rosalie répondit à son interrogation silencieuse. "Il ne devrait pas tarder... Si Môssieur daigne venir..."

"Laisse lui une chance...Il est juste très impliqué dans son projet.." défendit Jasper. "Il va venir, il me l'a promis" confirma-t-il à l'intention de la jeune serveuse, un sourire aux lèvres. "Et au fait..." commença-t-il, plongeant sa main dans son sac, pour en ressortir un paquet cadeau. "Félicitations pour tes examens!" Devant son regard surpris, mais surtout mortifié, ce dont il ne tint pas compte, il reprit. "Alice..."

Effectivement, c'était une bonne explication.

" Ouvres!! C'est quoi?" interrompit Emmett, surexcité.

Il fut déçu de voir que ce n'était d'un puzzle. Bella dut se retenir de taper le bassiste, qui lui sourit malicieusement, en connaissance de cause, ce qui lui provoqua une vague de rage intense l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle décida de la contenir, et s'aperçut que toute la famille l'observait.

"Hum...merci?" finit-elle par dire, ce qui fit rire la tablée.

Pour les distraire de cet incident, et reprendre un peu de contenance, Bella proposa d'attendre avant de prendre les commandes, puisqu'ils attendaient toujours quelqu'un, et se contenta donc de s'enquérir des apéritifs. Elle revint rapidement avec les boissons commandées, après avoir déposé en arrière salle, dans ses affaires son cadeau, et s'excusa pour s'occuper d'autres clients. Quand elle finit de déposer des assiettes vides à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, au niveau du comptoir, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna, pour assister à l'entrée de l'habitué mystère, du client aux lunettes et au chapeau.

Un samedi? Il bousculait vraiment toutes ses habitudes, ces derniers temps, nota-t-elle. Et notre routine? regretta-t-elle mélancoliquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle.

" Hum....Je suis attendu...La réservation était au nom d'Esmee, je crois... Ils sont normalement déjà arrivés" lui indiqua-t-il avec un sourire qui la paralysa intérieurement. Ca ne devrait pas être autorisé, ce genre de sourire, ce n'était pas humain pour les jeunes et faibles âmes comme Bella.

Elle se reprit, et lui fit signe de la suivre, un sourire poli aux lèvres. "Et nous y voici" indiqua-t-elle quand il furent à côté de la table des Cullen.

"Ah, te voila enfin!" s'exclama Esmee, et le sourire de Carlisle s'aggrandit.

L'homme mystère et les Cullen se connaissaient donc vraiment? Il ne manquait plus que ça, avait-elle envie de râler. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Y avait-il un complot contre elle, ou le destin s'acharnait-il? PARANO, lui criait la partie dominante d'elle même, et elle baissa les épaules en signe de défaite. Elle aperçut alors le regard que lançait Jasper à l'homme au chapeau, qui lui tournait le dos. Il pivota alors, lui faisant pleinement face, et sa voix grave vibra de nouveau à travers tout le corps de la jeune fille.

"Je suis d'une indélicatesse, je m'excuse...Où puis-je déposer mes affaires?" demanda-t-il prudemment tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau, de son chapeau, mais surtout de ses lunettes.

Bella l'observa sans y prêter attention, ne concentrant vraiment son regard que quand il attendit sa réponse. Ses yeux s'écquarquillèrent, son sang s'arrêtant un instant de circuler, sa respiration se coupant, son corps entier se figeant, avant que tout ne reprenne son fonctionnement, violemment.

"Je vais m'en occuper" finit-elle par murmurer, comme prise de vertige, gâchant l'idée de confiance qu'elle voulait produire, espérant que son silence était passé pour de la réflexion en réponse à la question. Elle attrapa maladroitement les affaires qu'il avait toujours en main, et s'éloigna rapidement en arrière salle, pour se rafraîchir le visage, qu'elle sentait en feu, maintenant que le sang circulait de nouveau normalement.

Edward Cullen était donc ce fameux client?

Elle eut envie, parmi entre autres s'enfuir ou disparaître sous terre, de se frapper. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu reconnaître sa voix? Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup, lui rappela sa petite voix. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu? Les lunettes et le chapeau, ils sont là pour quoi, d'après toi! intervint de nouveau la petite voix. Depuis combien de temps sait-il que je suis Bella?

Question stupide!, s'exaspéra la petite voix. Évidemment. Mais Bella savait ce qu'elle signifiait par cette question.

Depuis combien de temps savait-il qu'elle, serveuse, était Bella? Depuis qu'il avait lu son nom sur son badge, depuis qu'il était venu ici.  
Depuis combien de temps savait-il qu'elle était Bella, la fan, sans le savoir, de lui? Depuis qu'il avait vu son bracelet, avec son médiator, sans doute.  
Depuis combien de temps savait-il qu'elle était 'LostBird' sur le forum? Il ne le savait pas encore, raisonna-t-elle. Il n'avait pas de moyen de le savoir. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de le savoir.

Les pièces du puzzle venaient enfin de se mettre en place. Celui dont lui parlait Jasper. Il savait tout depuis le début. Il aurait quand même pu lui dire, râla Bella en son for intérieur. Et puis, suite à cette remarque, ça fit de nouveau comme 'tilt' dans sa tête.

Jasper savait. Son identité sur le forum, du moins.

Elle tenta de se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait pu lui donner comme indices sur sa découverte, et tous menaient à une seule et unique conclusion.

Edward, l'homme mystère, savait.

Elle se souvint alors du jour où elle avait remarqué un changement dans ses messages sur napperons. Évidemment. Avec ce qu'elle avait dit en parallèle sur le forum, il avait compris certaines choses. Elle se félicita alors brièvement de ne jamais avoir rien écris de trop explicite, à savoir citer de nom ou donner d'exemples. Elle aurait alors touché le fond du fond.

Et il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache qu'il était cette personne, de loin supérieure à elle, qui la détruisait sans le savoir. Certes, il devait certainement se poser des questions quant à son identité de cette personne, mais elle jugea préférable cette inquiétude à la vérité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bella? Il y a des plats en attente!" Aro la sortit de ses pensées. "Ca va au moins?" s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

"Oui oui, juste une baisse de régime...Mais j'y retourne, désolée..." Le rassura-t-elle, en tentant de se recomposer.

Il acquiesça, et quand il fut reparti, elle inspira profondément, accrocha le sourire le plus naturel possible sur son visage, et retourna en salle. Elle attrapa rapidement les assiettes, les apporta aux tables concernées, débarrassa tout aussi vite d'autres personnes, et vint enfin le moment qu'elle avait tenté de reporter. Elle dut se résigner à rejoindre la table des Cullen, pour prendre leur commande.

Pendant toute la durée de l'opération,elle évita, avec succès, de regarder le chanteur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus retarder l'inévitable. Par politesse, elle se força à diriger son regard vers le jeune homme qui avait ses yeux posés sur elle, et plus précisément son poignet. S'apercevant de l'objet de son attention, elle cacha celui-ci dans son autre main, et attendit poliment qu'il lui communique ses envies.

"Oh, oui, bien sur...alors, je vais prendre.." Il vérifia sur sa carte et lui indiqua un plat, qu'elle nota soigneusement.

Pendant qu'elle pianotait sur son clavier, elle garda exagérément son poignet tourné vers elle, pour qu'il soit hors de vue, sous le regard inquisiteur du reste de la table. Elle partit ensuite s'occuper d'autres tables, en évitant soigneusement la table du groupe quand elle le pouvait.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait se comporter. Profiter de son rêve, et se rapprocher davantage? ou prendre ses distances avec la famille Cullen, et revenir à la réalité? Bella voulait profiter du moment, mais elle savait que le retour n'en serait que plus dur. Non pas qu'elle pense qu'elle imaginait la scène. Loin de là. Mais elle imaginait ce qui pourrait se passer si elle était encore plus proche d'eux, plus proche de lui. Proche tout court. Et elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Mieux valait peut être s'arrêter là tout de suite, plutôt que de risquer le coup de grâce dans Dieu seul sait combien de temps - si ce dernier daignait seulement encore l'écouter. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment? Et le pouvait-elle vraiment?

Non.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force de s'empêcher de rêver. C'était ce qui l'avait fait vivre tout ce mois dernier. Officiellement, si l'on pouvait l'exprimer ainsi. Car ça faisait des mois, des années, qu'elle vivait sa vie au travers de rêves. Si elle s'était plongée dans la lecture, ce n'était pas initialement par simple amour des mots, ou par pure passion. C'était aussi, et surtout, car en lisant, Bella oubliait sa vie, et en vivait une autre, bien plus intéressante, bien meilleure que la sienne, au travers des personnages auxquels elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'identifier. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle écrivait, pour s'inventer la vie de ses rêves.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit? se demanda-t-elle alors et encore, tandis qu'elle attrapait les plats qu'elle devait maintenant apporter aux Cullen. Parce qu'il anticipait une réaction d'hystérie? Il était peut être un peu trop sûr de lui par rapport à ça, mais il avait certainement ses raisons, que de très nombreuses filles semblaient partager, et qui lui donnaient raison. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas le blâmer pour ça. Quelle réaction attendait-il d'elle? Elle misa sur la politesse et le naturel, dans un premier temps, puisqu'elle disposait maintenant les assiettes sur la table. Elle resta professionnelle, souriant à chacun, leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Elle s'éclipsa tout aussi vite, soulagée d'être occupée par une autre table qui souhaitait commander un dessert. Elle fut amenée par la suite à prendre celle des Cullen.

"Pas de dame en rouge aujourd'hui?" taquina Emmett.

"Non" répondit Bella avec un sourire, avant de chercher ses mots. Car elle savait qu'autour de la table, certaines oreilles entendaient bien plus que l'état du dessert. " Il est en plein dans une nouvelle phase de réflexion, pour en revoir les bases, les intentions, les espérances. Il sera très certainement bientôt de nouveau disponible à la commande." Oui, elle fut à peu prêt satisfaite de son explication, et d'après le sourire compréhensif d'Esmee, elle aussi en était satisfaite. Pas sûr que cette dernière n'ait compris l'autre sens, par contre. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'Edward, lui, y réfléchissait, à en juger son air pensif et concentré. Bella pouvait en dire de même de Jasper, sauf qe celui-ci avait bien moins l'air absent que son frère.

Le reste du repas fut calme. Sans autre péripétie du moins. Quand Bella remarqua que la famille se préparait à partir, Carlisle se levant pour aller payer, depuis le comptoir, une petite vague d'angoisse l'envahit de nouveau, sa main volant automatiquement à son poignet et son bracelet. Elle y était toujours quand l'urgentiste arriva à ses côtés.

"Ca va Bella?" questionna-t-il alors qu'il lui tendait sa carte bancaire. "Tu as l'air patraque depuis le début du repas..."

'Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'observer, à la fin?' avait-elle envie de crier, de frustration.

"Non non, ça va,n ne vous inquiétez pas.." se contenta-t-elle de répondre, jouant de nouveau avec son bracelet quand elle lui eut rendu carte et ticket.

Il observa son manège quelques instants avant de craquer. "Tu as mal à ton poignet? Des irritations? Je te vois jouer avec depuis tout à l'heure..." Il lui attrapa gentiment, mais fermement, le bras, et comme son fils avait pu le faire quelques semaines plus tôt, l'approcha de son visage. S'il remarquât le médiator, il ne fit cependant aucune remarque.

"C'est à l'origine de tes blessures?" finit-il par demander, prudemment, choisissant ses mots, tandis qu'il désignait les cicatrices.

"..." Elle avait ouvert la bouche, avant de la refermer, sans rien dire. Que devait-elle répondre? Ce qu'il étendait par " C'est"? S'il parlait du médiatior, et il ne pouvait parler que de ça- elle ne pouvait pas imaginer autre chose- elle ne pouvait pas répondre avec une seule phrase. Ce n'était pas le médiator en lui même, en tant que tel, qui avait provoqué les blessures, mais tout ce qu'il signifiait, représentait, remémorait, tout ce qu'il traînait avec lui qui en étaient à l'origine. Et de quelles blessures parlait-il? Celles sur son poignet, ou celles de son âme? Même si dans les deux cas, la réponse était la même.

"Tout dépend de quoi on parle..."finit-elle par conclure, sachant que sa réponse digne des plus grands philosophes ne calmerait personne.

Elle sut qu'elle aurait du rester concentrée avant de répondre quand elle récupéra son bras, sans avoir besoin de tirer et que, relevant les yeux, surprise, elle croisa ceux, d'un vert sans fin, d'Edward. Horrifiés. Paniqués. Désespérés.

De désarroi devant cette réaction qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas analyser, Bella arracha son regard du visage du jeune homme, et remarqua au passage que toute la petite famille était là. Légèrement en retrait, par politesse, mais présente.

"Merci à vous de votre présence dans notre restaurant." récita-t-elle, gênée par le silence qui s'était installée, et ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Merci pour ton service, c'est un vrai plaisir d'avoir fait ta connaissance et d'avoir affaire à toi à chaque fois!" sourit Carlisle. "Je peux te tutoyer, au fait?" s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

"Bien sûr, ça ne me pose aucun problème!" le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire, se retenant de lui faire remarquer la tardiveté de cette interrogation.

Emmett et Rosalie, mais surtout Emmett, comme à son habitude maintenant, la saluèrent joyeusement, Jasper et Carlisle d'un sourire, et Esmee ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne resta plus qu'Edward, qui inclina poliment la tête, le visage tourjours marqué de sentiments qui brisèrent le coeur de la jeune fille.

"Bella..." prononça-t-il de sa voix grave.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se mordant la lèvre.

Et elle sut.

Quand il referma la porte du restaurant derrière lui, elle se força à voir la vérité en face. Rien que pour l'entendre prononcer son prénom, et voir ses yeux se poser sur elle, elle était prête à tout, même à souffrir quand sa bulle finirait par éclater. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, l'idée même du contraire la faisant bien davantage souffrir. Un mal pour un bien, disait-on.


	11. Chapter 11

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle fut enfermée chez elle. Non pas que la révélation ne lui ait fondamentalement amélioré la vit. Mais elle n'avait plus à se soucier de ce problème. De ces problèmes, rectifia-t-elle, car en y pensant, ces deux affaires n'avaient toujours été qu'une.

Bella profita de sa soirée pour appeler ses deux parents, leur apprenant chacun à leur tour, Charlie le premier, pour être sûr d'avoir le temps de lui parler, Renee ensuite, un vrai moulin à paroles, la bonne nouvelle de ses résultats à l'université. Comme prévu, la discussion avec son père fut courte, et celle avec sa mère sans fin. Elle en ressortit épuisée, et quand elle raccrocha enfin, elle ne tarda pas à se glisser sous sa couette pour dormir. Son dimanche fut consacré au tri et au rangement, liquidant les cours sur papier dont elle n'avait plus besoin, les ayant déjà déjà retapé sur ordinateur. Appareil sur lequel elle passa d'ailleurs la soirée. Elle se retrouva bien rapidement sur le forum et sa messagerie associée.

" Petite avant-première de réparation et/ou d'excuse " avait émis Jasper "Mardi, il y aura une annonce concernant le nouvel album! Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal! "

Elle rigola, mais d'incrédulité. Elle était sans doute médisante, mais quelle était l'utilité de son message?

" Il est bien plus simple, et sain, de résoudre un puzzle quand on en connaît l'image. Celui qui en cache la représentation ne mérite pas de pardon " se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Après tout, il avait certainement eu ses raisons, autant ne pas l'accabler injustement.

Il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau, méritant son attention du moins, et elle se déconnecta donc rapidement. Sa nuit fut longue, à son plus grand plaisir, et sa matinée tranquille. Une bonne journée pour bien commencer sa semaine, en somme, nota-t-elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant d'arriver au Twilight, le lendemain, et de tomber sur Jessica. Bella ne tarda pas à apprendre que cette dernière étant aussi en vacances, elle venait maintenant plus tôt chaque jour. Juste une petite contrariété pour corses ta journée, tenta de se convaincre Bella, mais sans grand succès.

Ses efforts furent complètement réduits à néant quand, alors qu'elle revenait de cuisine avec son nouveau plat pour Edward, son ex client mystère - et elle ne put retenir un sourire à cette réflexion-, étant arrivé à son heure habituelle, elle vit Jessica lui apporter un café. Bella ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre quand il reviendrait, mais certainement pas à ça. Elle avait espéré pouvoir reprendre un semblant de routine, star ou pas star, faire comme si rien n'était, comme si rien n'avait changé, et ce même s'il enlevait maintenant son chapeau, en lui apportant chaque jour un nouveau met, comme la semaine précédente. Mais si Jessica lui retirait cette action, comment sa routine pouvait-elle se remettre en place? Comment pouvait-elle passer outre sa découverte?

Ce fut donc une très mauvaise fin de journée que connut Bella, repartant frustrée, sans un napperon calligraphié, sans savoir si elle aurait pu l'envisager. Elle se coucha avec cette frustration au ventre, combinée à celle de ne pas avoir trouvé de solutions envisageables, bâillonner et ligoter Jessica dans l'arrière salle ne faisant malheureusement pas partie de ces dernières, elle en avait la certitude. Le lendemain fut tout aussi pénible, Jessica n'ayant pas disparu pendant la nuit, et ayant eu la désagréable et déplacée idée, au goût de Bella, de s'occuper de nouveau du jeune homme. Jessica semblait aux anges - belle ironie du sort - de voir qu'il commençait à se découvrir, et Bella découvrit une nouvelle source d'inquiétude.

Peut être Edward aimait-il revenir à son traditionnel café? Peut être préférait-il que ce soit Jessica qui le serve, puisqu'ignorant son identité?

Pour se consoler, se calmer, tenir à travers l'épreuve, elle pensa à l'annonce que le groupe allait faire sur le forum le soir même. Toute l'après-midi, ce fut son garde fou, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver en partie puisque, paradoxalement, le chanteur du groupe en question se trouvait dans sa salle de restaurant, et jamais Angela ne dut la voir partir aussi vite. Celle-ci imaginait bien que travailler avec Jessica n'était pas évident, mais à ce point? Bella n'eut pas le courage de tenter de contredire ses paroles, bien trop honteuse de ses motifs. Ce n'était pas de travailler avec Jessica qui était difficile, mais toutes les conditions du moment. Et ça, jamais Bella ne l'avouerait.

La première chose qu'elle fit quand elle rentra chez elle fut, sans surprise, d'allumer son ordinateur, et d'ouvrir une page internet avant de charger le site du groupe. Elle se dirigea immédiatement sur le forum, avant de se précipiter, aussi vite que sa souris le lui permettait, dans la catégorie concernant le groupe en lui même. Elle ne tarda pas à repérer le nouveau sujet concernant le futur album.

" Pour nombre d'entre vous, les vacances sont là. " écrivait Edward Cullen, au nom du groupe. " Mais nous, Knights of Night, avons encore quelques devoirs et examens avant de pouvoir profiter de ces quelques semaines de repos. En effet, nous sommes en plein travail d'enregistrement pour notre nouvel album, que nous serons très fiers de vous présenter à la rentrée.

L'orchestre ayant travaillé avec nous sur les précédents titres accepte une nouvelle fois le challenge, à notre plus grand plaisir, et le votre aussi nous l'espérons, les enregistrements prenant fin vendredi. Nombres de chansons sont en finalisation, et des extraits seront bientôt disponibles sur notre site.

Merci de votre soutien, qui nous permet d'avancer chaque jour avec de nouveaux morceaux. Restez attentifs à notre actualité, et revenez-nous en forme à la rentrée pour ce nouvel album qui nous motive tant.

Vôtres

Knights of Night. "

Encore près de trois mois à attendre? Ca faisait long. Très long. Bien sûr, elle avait encore quelques uns de leurs anciens albums à bien explorer, mais cela ne changeait pas les faits. Ce serait trois longs mois.

C'était donc ça l'annonce dont parlait Jasper? Elle restait un peu sur sa faim. Elle était bien sûr heureuse de la nouvelle, mais elle pensait quand même avoir droit à une exclusivité un peu plus inédite et...exclusive?

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'en l'espace d'un mois, sa vie avait complètement foutue le camp. Elle avait quitté le monde normal de la musique pop qui passait quotidiennement à la radio pour celui plus secret et redouté du métal symphonique, et plus précisément d'un seul groupe. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward et ses frères, pour le moment. Oui, elle était pathétique, admit mentalement Bella. Pathétique, mais heureuse. Pour le moment.

Elle s'endormit cette nuit là avec des images du concert, des musiciens sur scène, et sans chercher pourquoi, d'anges sur un Escalator suite à une panne d'ascenseurs, pleins la tête. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle devait être de mauvaise humeur, quand elle arriva au Twilight, ce mercredi après-midi là, pour s'apercevoir qu'il y manquait quelque chose. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce ne fut que quand Angela, s'échappant brièvement des cuisines pour vérifier une commande, le lui indiquât qu'elle dut le reconnaître.

"Au fait, Jessica n'est pas là aujourd'hui, comme tu as pu le constater." Et elle repartit aussi sec.

Ah oui, effectivement, maintenant que sa collègue le lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer, Bella nota le calme et la sérénité qui régnait dans la pièce. C'était donc ça, ce qui l'avait perturbé en arrivant! Immédiatement, elle ne vit plus de raison d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il faisait beau, tout allait bien, la vie était belle...et Edward venait d'entrer. Elle l'observa se diriger directement vers son fauteuil, la tête basse, comme pour passer inaperçu. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la carte, avant de choisir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais goûté, et qu'elle estima intéressant. Vérifiant qu'elle pouvait s'absenter quelques instants sans que personne n'ait besoin d'elle en salle, elle se glissa entre les portes battantes de la cuisine, et en revint un moment plus tard, une assiette à la main, qu'elle posa sur un plateau. Y ajoutant un verre d'eau et un napperon, elle se dirigea vers la table du chanteur, l'estomac dans tous ses états. Les lunettes au nez, il avait gardé la tête baissée, et ne releva le visage que quand l'assiette inconnue entra dans son champ de vision. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres aussitôt qu'il remarqua l'identité de la serveuse, réchauffant brièvement le cœur de Bella.

"Vous devriez aimer..." indiqua-t-elle en désignant le plat qu'elle avait nommé.

"Merci Bella..." Elle allait s'éloigner quand il reprit, en murmurant. "A peine y ont-ils goûté, et eux aussi en sont accros..." Ne sachant pas s'il lui parlait ou s'il réfléchissait à voix haute, elle se tût. " Ils ne peuvent pas attendre avant d'en reprendre une bouchée." Il leva le regard et lui sourit.

"Je suis sensée comprendre?" finit-elle par demander, quand il ne continua pas et qu'il devenait clair qu'il attendait une réponse.

"La dame en rouge" lâcha-t-il pour toute explication.

"Et si on arrêtait de jouer aux puzzles et aux devinettes? J'en ai eu ma dose..." reprit-elle, un peu pls sèchement que prévu, ce qui lui valu de se mordre la lèvre, par regret.

" Dimanche midi, déjeuner, chez nous, ça irait? Tout le monde veut te revoir..."

... Elle profita d'un petit silence pour réfléchir. Alors à ça, elle ne s'y attendait clairement pas. Waouh. Ce n'était pas à elle que ça arrivait, normalement, ce genre de chose. Il venait de la tutoyer! Évidemment, il te tutoie, il le fait depuis le début sur le forum, lui rappela sa petite voix. Mais tout de même, eut-elle envie de répondre, me tutoyer en vrai. Après, c'est vrai qu'il ne faisait que lui proposer de manger chez lui...?... Manger...chez lui...avec sa famille? Les mots venaient enfin de la percutaient. Huh. Il y avait un piège quelque part, forcément, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

"Hum... je..merci?...mais...je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..."

Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? gronda sa petite voix. C'est vrai qu'elle était sûrement en train de tout gâchait. Mais elle ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Quelque chose du style...Oui? lui cria sa petite voix, avant que celle-ci ne soit interrompue par celle bien plus grave et sensuelle du jeune homme.

"Et moi je suis sûr que si." pressa-t-il, souriant. "Donne moi une seule bonne raison du contraire, et je n'insisterai pas."

Elle s'autorisa deux secondes de joie intense - il venait une nouvelle fois de la tutoyer, volontairement, elle, Bella- avant de consacrer le reste de son précieux temps en la présence du chanteur à sa réflexion.

"Une urgence au Twilight?" finit-elle par proposer, ne trouvant rien d'autre, une sortie shopping avec Alice n'étant même pas envisageable. Non pas qu'elle ait eu la plus grande conviction du monde.

Il rigola. "Pas une excuse! Aro nous a confirmé qu'il n'avait pas plus besoin de toi ce dimanche que tous les autres." indiqua-t-il, victorieux. "sur effectif" précisa-t-il après, pour insister.

Elle le regarda, vaincue, résignée, et légèrement fâchée avec Aro. "Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de choix...."

"Tu n'en as pas" confirma-t-il "Esmee serait déçue de ne pas t'avoir à notre table." ajouta-t-il, comme pour finir de la convaincre.

Bella repartit donc au comptoir frustrée, sous le rire discret du chanteur. Comment pouvait-elle résister à ça? L'idée même de décevoir cette femme qu'elle n'avait pourtant vu que deux fois l'offusquait. Imaginer ses yeux se baisser de tristesse l'horrifiait. Rien que pour éviter ça, elle allait accepter l'invitation. Elle savait que la présence d'Edward et des autres était aussi un plus, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais elle tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas la raison première de son choix. Non, elle ne voulait pas devenir cette fille pathétiquement dépendante. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle l'était déjà.

Elle passa le reste de son service à ruminer les pours et les contres d'une décision de toute façon fixée depuis le début, et le message qu'elle lut sur le napperon quand elle débarrassa la table d'Edward ne l'aida pas. Dans son écriture toujours aussi parfaite se lisait une adresse à l'extérieur de Seattle, ainsi qu'un jour et une heure, dimanche, 13heures. Décision qu'elle n'avait même pas à prendre, donc. A peine fut-elle rentrée chez elle que son portable se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha sans regarder. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

"Bella! Dimanche. Shopping. Vacances. Toi. Moi." annonça la voix ferme et excitée d'Alice.

"Peux pas" Bella coupa court son discours d'une voix discrète.

"Comment ça tu peux pas? Encore une de tes excuses?" demanda la voix suspicieuse de son amie.

"Un déjeuner...que je ne peux pas annuler." lâcha la jeune fille après quelques secondes de réflexion. Autant dire la vérité, Alice finirait pas le savoir. Juste pas toute la vérité.

"Bella!" se plaignit la voix faussement indignée d'une amie à qui on cache des choses, comme une invitation par un chanteur à manger chez lui. Et comment ça, 'faussement indignée'?

"Alice!" grogna Bella, se laissant tomber avec un soupir sur son lit tandis qu'elle venait de comprendre. "Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà.."

"Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles" répondit une Alice en mode Sainte Nitouche.

"Oh arrête, tu veux? Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Jasper sait déjà toutes mes anecdotes de baignoire de mes 4 ans que j'ai pu te raconter..."

Le rire qu'elle entendit dans le combiné fut la seule réponse nécessaire à lui confirmer qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle réussit à se débarrasser de son amie, non sans lui promettre de tout lui raconter, puisqu'elle ne serait pas là. Quand elle reposa son téléphone, elle soupira. Bella adorait Alice, et serait prête à tout pour elle, mais elle pouvait être extrêmement tuante, et Bella avait définitivement besoin de petites pauses, de temps pour elle, de temps à autres. Elle accrocha rapidement son nouveau napperon à côté des autres, et bien qu'elle avait tenté de se raisonner, ne put résister: elle ne pouvait attendre un jour ni même une minute de plus avant de regarder où se situer sa maison. La maison des Cullen. Elle alluma donc son ordinateur, chargea une page internet et lança une recherche sur l'adresse qu'il lui avait communiqué. Elle voulait voir quel chemin elle devrait faire, bien tout programmer à l'avance, histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, et, ô comble du malheur, arriver en retard.

Elle découvrit que la famille vivait vraiment à l'extérieur de la ville, en forêt, au bout d'une route isolée. Elle sentait que sa tâche s'annonçait plus ardue que prévue. Et effectivement, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se retrouvait face à un dilemme, mais dont les deux choix la répugnaient davantage l'un comme l'autre. Soit, en prenant tous les transports en commun possibles à sa disposition, elle marcherait pendant près de deux heures, temps sensible à des variations dues aux conditions climatiques, sa forme physique et son niveau de maladresse, soit elle prenait un taxi, bien moins long et fatiguant, mais ô combien plus cher. L'idée de perdre ainsi de l'argent, qui ne lui était pas forcément nécessaire dans l'immédiat, mais sûrement utile dans le futur, la repoussait presque davantage que l'idée de marcher pendant deux heures en forêt, le long d'une route, en jupe et talon, car elle ne pouvait pas songer venir chez les Cullen sans être un minimum habillée. La encore, l'idée de faire appel à Alice aurait pu être tentante, si celle-ci n'avait pas en permanence avec elle une batterie de questions et de sujets de conversations basées sur la mode.

Cette réflexion dut vraiment fatiguée Bella, car cette nuit là, elle rêva d'arbres à talons refusant de grimper dans un taxi, car les jupes longeant la route ne cessaient de parler avec des pièces de monnaie. Un réveil et un retour au monde réel plus tard, Bella commença sa journée par quelques courses ménagères, son réfrigérateur connaissant un épisode de vide prolongé. Elle renouvela ainsi le stock de papier toilettes et de liquide vaisselle. Un peu chargée, et essoufflée, elle finit par descendre du bus, grimpant aussi gracieusement que possible l'escalier avec tous ses sacs à la main, avant de les déposer dans son studio. Elle eut le temps de ranger ses achats, de se préparer un petit repas, et de se changer, pour immédiatement repartir pour le Twilight. Elle salua Angela, puis se glissa derrière le comptoir. Jessica ne tarda pas à arriver. Elles discutèrent tranquillement quelques minutes, avant que Bella ne trouve une excuse pour s'échapper, entamant ainsi un tour de salle.

Quand Edward finit par arriver, il remarqua immédiatement la présence de Jessica, qui lui sourit exagérémment de derrière le bar, avant que son regard ne se pose sur Bella. Il s'en approcha avec un sourire.

"Tu pensera à m'apporter le plat dont tu m'avais parlé hier,Bella?" demanda-t-il avant de se diriger vers son fauteuil avec un nouveau sourire. Bella remarqua que, tandis qu'il parlait, fortement par ailleurs, il avait plusieurs fois regardé du soin de l'oeil le comptoir, comme pour voir si Jessica les écoutait. Ce qui s'avéra confirmé puisque celle-ci interrogea la jeune fille dès qu'elle la rejoint.

"C'était quoi, ça?"

"Il m'indiquait sa commande." Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui sortir le nom de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore testé. "Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas le lui préparer." Et elle s'échappa en cuisine, pour éviter le regard perplexe de l'autre serveuse, ainsi que ses réflexions. Une fois l'assiette prête, elle ne s'arrêta au bar que pour prendre le plateau et y déposer la commande, se dépêchant ensuite de l'amener. Edward lui sourit quand il la vit arriver à sa table.

"J'espère qu'elle finira par comprendre " soupira-t-il doucement en regardant en direction de Jessica.

Bella rigola discrètement, posant l'assiette sur la table, avant de se redresser, nerveuse de ce qu'elle allait faire.

"hum...Pour dimanche " balbutia-t-elle. "je ne connais pas trop ce quartier, et je voulais savoir, les arrêts les plus proches, en bus ou en métron parce que je ne suis pas certaine de les avoir tous trouvés..." Ou en d'autres termes, 'vivez-vous vraiment en plein milieu d'une forêt?'.

Il regarda dans le vide quelques instants, comme s'il visualisait la carte des transports en commun dans sa tête, avant de la relever brutalement, plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

"Tu comptes venir en bus?" s'assura-t-il, incrédule.

"Dans la mesure où je n'ai pas de voiture...oui?" Sa réponse avait fini comme une question devant la moue désapprobatrice que le jeune homme affichait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

"Il en est hors de question..." confirma-t-il en secouant la tête. "Tu as bien du le voir, l'arrêt le plus proche est à plus de 15 kilomètres..." Un sourire remplaça alors lentement la fine ligne qu'avaient formé ses lèvres, et ses sourcils se détendirent. "Tu habites où?"

"Pardon?" s'étrangla-t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

"Ton adresse..." répéta-t-il, un sourire malicieux dansant maintenant sur ses lèvres qu'elle n'arrivait plus à lâcher du regard. "Je passerai te chercher, comme ça, au moins, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper."

Les yeux de la jeune fille remontèrent directement vers ceux du jeune homme, et elle fut perdue.

Dans une voiture, seule avec Edward Cullen? Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée? Après tout, c'était toujours dans les voitures que tout commençait dans les films. Et quand elle pensait 'tout', elle pensait 'ce-que-mon-corps-désire-mais-que-l'église-réprouve-en-dehors-des-liens-sacrés-du-mariage'. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaindrait, raisonna-t-elle. Non pas que quoique ce soit risque d'arriver, répliqua sa petite voix. Qui n'avait pas tout à fait tort, ou qui refuserait de l'admettre, comme d'habitude. Après tout, elle n'était que Bella.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vais pas te kidnapper' rigola-t-il, la tirant de ses pensées. "On va essayer, du moins" murmura-t-il avant de reprendre. "Et je conduis très bien, tu ne risqueras rien!"

"Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ça" répondit-elle distraitement, son esprit toujours sur la remarque du kidnapping.

"Et tu t'inquiètes au sujet de quoi, alors?" l'interrogea-t-il, plus sérieusement.

"Non non, c'est rien, pour rien..." reprit-elle "je réfléchissais juste."

"Alors?" pressa-t-il, son sourire de retour, après quelques instants. Elle l'observa, l'interrogeant du regard, avant de soupirer en signe de défaite. Elle attrapa le stylo que lui tendait joyeusement Edward, s'accroupit, et inscrivit rapidement sur le napperon son adresse.

"Voila" tenta-t-elle de proclamer, pour rattraper le peu de dignité qui lui restait, lui rendant son stylo et se redressant. Je serais là dimanche à moins le quart!" lui indiqua-t-il après avoir lu le papier, avant qu'elle ne reparte.

Elle l'observa, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête et d'un petit sourire, avant de reprendre son chemin en direction du bar

"Et ça, c'était quoi?" l'assaillit aussitôt Jessica, un peu de sarcasme dans la voix, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Rien, c'était rien...On parlait de la carte des desserts." soupira Bella, espérant cacher son mensonge.

"Et le petit mot sur le papier?" challenga-t-elle?

"Un dessin d'un des gâteaux..." répondit-elle, lasse. "Que voulais-tu que ce soit? Mon numéro de téléphone?" Mauvaise fille, se réprimanda-t-elle, si seulement ce n'était que ça...

Jessica sembla gênée, et Bella regretta presque d'avoir été aussi sèche. Presque. "Ba comme je l'avais déjà fait plusieurs fois..."avoua-t-elle "Mais il n'a jamais répondu, ni a Lauren, d'ailleurs..." rajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Bella savait que Lauren était une ancienne serveuse qu'Aro avait renvoyé au bout de quelques semaines. "Il doit se croire supérieur.." Si seulement elle savait, pensa Bella avec un sourire.

La fin de son service fut tout aussi calme que d'habitude, et elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de napperon quand elle débarrassa la table d'Edward. Sa soirée fut longue. Très longue. Le vendredi se déroula sur le même schéma, les discussions en moins. Bella n'avait en effet rien à dire au chanteur, et lui non plus, et ne désirant certainement parler maintenant de leur ancienne conversation, le restaurant n'étant certainement pas le lieu approprié, ils se contentèrent de se sourire. Jessica n'avait donc rien trouvé à redire. Sa soirée s'annonçait tout aussi longue que la précédente, si elle n'avait pas été sur le site du groupe. Car elle découvrit avec joie qu'ils avaient mis en ligne quelques extraits de certaines chansons figurant sur le futur album. Elle les écouta donc en boucle pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, au détriment certain de ses voisins, et décidé que jusque là, ça semblait prometteur. Elle était maintenant, plus que jamais, pressée de la sortie de l'album. Encore quelques semaines, chantait-elle dans sa tête dans l'espoir de tenir jusque là.

Elle se réveilla le samedi matin les extraits tournant toujours dans sa tête. Elle traîna toute la matinée, et finit par se préparer pour aller travailler. Elle se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois à la terrasse du Twilight, qui avait cependant été couverte durant la semaine suite au mauvais temps annoncé pour le week end et qui ne manqua pas à l'appel, et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle finit par voir arriver la famille Cullen, qu'elle emmena directement à leur table.

"Alors?" s'empressa de demander Emmett, une fois qu'il fut installé. "Qu'en penses-tu? Je suis sûr que tu les as écouté, je t'ai vu connectée..."commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Esmee.

"Non Emmett! On ne parle pas de ça maintenant! Laisse Bella travailler! Tu auras tout le temps demain..." Elle se retourna vers la serveuse. "Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation, d'ailleurs..."

"C'est moi qui vous remercie, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger.."

"Mais voyons, c'est avec grand plaisir, pour une fois que ce ne sera pas toi qui fera le service..."

Bella finit par reprendre le cours normal de son service, une fois la commande des Cullen prise, et fut rapidement distraite de ses pensées, une nouvelle fois tournées vers la famille des musiciens, un gros groupe d'une dizaine de personnes venant de se présenter à l'entrée du restaurant. La terrasse finit par se vider, et les Cullen furent une nouvelle fois les derniers à quitter l'espace couvert. Ils réglèrent l'addition sans vraiment parler, se contentant des politesses habituelles, et la jeune fille profita de l'arrivée de Aro qui entama une longue discussion avec Carlisle pour finir de débarrasser, et clôturer son service de manière générale.

Elle ne se rendit compte du temps qui s'était écoulé que quand elle arriva chez elle. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle avait eu la tête ailleurs pendant une bonne partie de son après-midi. C'était une bonne chose que le déroulement de se sjournées soit devenu mécanique, car dans l'état de zombie qu'elle avait du expérimenter, qui sait où et comment elle aurait pu finir. Elle dut admettre que c'était le déjeuner du lendemain qui la perturbait. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Bien sûr, elle savait bien, et ne se doutait pas, qu'elle allait manger chez Carlisle et Esmee, et leur famille. Bien sûr elle se retrouverait avec leur fils, fort sympathiques, et agréables, à son égard. Non, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler, c'était que l'un de ces fils était Edward Cullen, son enfer et paradis sur Terre, aussi connu sous le nom de client aux napperons. Elle avait beau y avoir réfléchi toute la semaine, elle avait toujours un peu de mal à s'y faire. Elle décida au bout d'un moment, quand la menace d'un mal de crâne se dessina, qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, histoire d'être en forme pour le lendemain. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire mauvaise impression au cours du déjeuner. Non pas qu'il s'agisse d'une vraie première impression. Mais elle abandonna rapidement de nouveau sa réflexion, celle-ci devenant trop compliquée pour une heure si tardive.

Son réveil sonna, mais son corps lutta, et le sommeil remporta la bataille. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième répétition qu'elle finit par s'étirer avant de se redresser dans son lit. Elle resta ainsi un certain temps, assise, sur le bord de son lit, les pieds par terre, les mains sur le matelas, le regard dans le vide.

Elle se sentait...bizarre, ce matin. Pas vide ou cassée. Juste...bizarre. Ou fébrile, peut être. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qui avait pu se passer la veille pour la rendre dans un état pareil, mais ne trouva rien. Elle tenta de même avec son programme de la journée, mais là encore sans succès, et décida donc qu'elle n'était vraiment pas une fille du matin. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un dimanche normal, pluvieux, estival, de Seattle. Rien de plus normal.

10h30, lut-elle sur son réveil. Un peu tard, mais bon, c'était les vacances, et elle n'avait rien de spécial ou d'urgent à faire. Alors pourquoi ce malaise dans son estomac à la lecture de l'heure? 10h30, retenta-t-elle, ça lui laissait un peu plus de deux heures, raisonna-t-elle. Deux heures pour quoi faire? Et avant quoi, s'interrogea-t-elle alors. Après un pas si rapide calcul mental, vu l'heure qu'il était, et qu'elle n'était définitivement pas une personne du matin, elle en vint à se demander ce qu'il y avait de spécial de prévu entre 12h30 et 13h. L'heure du déjeuner, en somme.

Elle fut alors comme brutalement frappée par sa mémoire, son crâne lui faisant réellement mal, tandis qu'elle se souvenait enfin de ce qui l'attendait à 13h. Pour ne pas dire 'ceux'. Le déjeuner chez et avec les Cullen.

Elle bondit alors immédiatement de son lit pour se précipiter dans la douche. Elle se retrouva alors face à une difficulté de taille. Que mettre? Devait-elle opter pour le style casuel, confortable, familier, ou préférer l'élégance et la classe, en toute sobriété bien sur? Elle resta un bon moment devant son placard à étudier toutes ses tenues, les cintres glissant bruyamment sur la barre de métal sous les gestes maladroits et brusques de la jeune fille. Après un long travail d'élimination, elle se retrouva dans une jupe écossaise plissée, dans les teintes brunes, coupée au dessus du genoux, ayant enfilé de fins collants noirs, pour ne pas avoir les jambes nues, accompagnée d'un chemisier blanc. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui, miraculeusement, ne faisaient pas leur révolution ce jour là, se contentant d'onduler légèrement, malgré la quantité, sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle avait enfilé des bottes plates en denim beige, pour ne pas risquer d'accidents, et enroulé d'un seul tour une fine écharpe bleue canard autour de son cou, en guise d'accessoire. Confortable, mais pas trop familier, espéra-t-elle.

Ce problème réglé, elle s'attacha à passer le temps, en profitant pour faire un peu de rangement, ce qui s'avéra rapidement comme très prenant. Elle n'avait l'impression de n'avoir que commencé quand quelqu'un, dont elle soupçonnait l'identité, sonna à la porte. Sa montre indiquait 12h45, et elle se dirigea donc vers son visiteur. Quand elle ouvrit enfin la porte, Bella ne fut pas déçue. Loin de là.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Je prends une 'petite' pause dans mon travail pour vous proposer la suite de cette fic'! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût, n'hésitons donc pas à me faire part de vos remarques et avis. Merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux qui ont pu le faire précédemment.**

**L'une de ces personnes m'a, par ailleurs, fait la suggestion de faire référence à quelques chansons pour mieux vous transmettre l'ambiance, univers, ou tout ce que vous voulez, du groupe, et de l'histoire globalement.... Ceci est donc quelque peu tardif, mais bon, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, je suppose...**  
**Après plusieurs (lamentables) tentatives d'introductions avortées, j'ai donc décidé d'aller droit au but (je vous prie d'excuser ce regrettable défaut de génie créatif à ce moment précis)....Et là, je me sens presque coupable de mes prochains mots...mais je vous ferai un petit récapitulatif plus bas! (quand je vous dis que je suis en manque d'inspiration, sur ce coup là...) Je vous laisse encore un peu d'innocence, et de concentration sur le texte, avant de vous balancer le génie du métal en pleine face (vous êtes prévenus...).  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à tout à l'heure!**

* * *

Edward Cullen se tenait là, de toute sa splendeur, sur son paillasson, qu'il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle change, nota mentalement Bella. Cette dernière fut émerveillée de constater comment une simple chemise et un jean des plus traditionnels pouvaient sembler si incroyablement classe sur quelqu'un, et combien il était injuste qu'une coiffure si...décoiffée mette autant en valeur cette même personne. Elle arrêta cependant sa session d'auto-rabaissement par comparaison-avec-quelque-chose-de-même-pas-comparable, méthode dont elle semblait très friande ces derniers temps, bien qu'en partie amorcée lors de sa première rencontre avec Alice, quand il commença à parler.

"Alors,...prête à partir?" Le léger ton amusé de sa voix grave lui fit prendre conscience qu'il se tenait toujours sur le perron de son appartement, et qu'elle devait sans doute avec l'air très stupide à ainsi rester planter au milieu de l'endroit.

"Hum..oui...Je vais juste prendre mon sac.."

Elle se retourna et attrapa rapidement ses affaires qui traînaient sur le lit avant de s'assurer de fermer à clé derrière elle, suivant Edward jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui tint la portière ouverte d'une volvo très récente, ou très, très bien entretenue. Les deux, probablement, raisonna-t-elle. Bella se glissa donc avec autant de grâce que possible sur le siège de cuir, ce qui lui demanda un supplément d'effort compte tenu du fait qu'elle était en jupe et qu'il attendait pour refermer la dite portière. Elle accomplit cette épreuve sur une note positive, puisque tout incident majeur fut évité, mais elle ne pouvait parler de franc succès puisqu'elle doutait pouvoir rivaliser avec les plus grandes stars Hollywoodiennes, car oui, il fallait avoir de l'ambition, dans la vie, décida Bella. Edward finit par s'installer, à son tour, derrière le volant, et ne tarda pas à faire démarrer la voiture.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence, que seul le moteur ronronnant, en attente d'action, brisait.

"Oui, sans doute...Juste un peu..." Paniquée? Hystérique? Stressée?...non, vraiment trop humiliant... "..Nerveuse." lâcha-t-elle en regardant ses pieds, ou plutôt ses bottes.

"Il ne faut pas, tu sais..." répondit-il, et au son de sa voix, qui était presque réclamente, elle ne put que lever le visage en sa direction. "Ce n'est qu'un repas de famille."

Bella décida de ne pas répondre à ça, car cette phrase même la dérangeait. Un repas de famille. Que faisait-elle là, alors, avait-elle envie de demander. Elle n'était certainement pas de la famille, ni même des proches, et ne le serait jamais, bien que ce ne soit pas la question. Mais elle savait que le chanteur allait protester à cette remarque, tout comme Esmee l'avait fait, et la jeune fille préféra donc s'éviter les désagréments d'un débat perdu d'avance. La voiture, toujours immobile, resta silencieuse un peu plus longtemps.

"Un peu de musique?" finit-il par proposer.

Bella se contenta d'acquiescer, et le regarda manipuler les boutons sur le tableau de bord. Retentit alors dans tout l'habitacle un long son de violon, ainsi que de la batterie et des chœurs, rapidement suivis par de nombreux instruments, dont des guitares électriques. Edward entreprit alors de les conduire chez lui, s'insérant facilement dans la circulation. Elle observa distraitement le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre, portant davantage son attention sur la musique. Elle distinguait parmi les chœurs, outre les guitares et l'orchestre, une voix de femme, une magnifique voix, puissante, digne des plus grands opéras. Du métal symphonique, à ne pas en douter. Mais certainement pas les Knights of Night. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais elle sentait, par les instruments, la mélodie, les rythme, et leur agencement, que ce n'était pas le groupe d'Edward.

"C'est quoi?" l'interrogea-t-elle après quelques instants supplémentaires, décrochant son regard de la forêt dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient maintenant pour désigner l'auto-radio d'un signe de tête.

"Tu aimes?" demanda le jeune homme en réponse, ce à quoi elle acquiesça. "La fille qui chante" expliqua-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait " elle s'appelle Tanya. Elle et ses sœurs forment un groupe, les 'Ice Queens' un groupe de métal symphonique assez connu, dans le domaine en tout cas..." Il se tût quelques secondes, écoutant lui aussi le morceau. "On se connaît assez bien, les soeurs et nous...très chouettes..." Et il se perdit dans ses pensées, que la jeune fille ne songea même pas interrompre.

Et ce fut à peu près tout pour la conversation de tout le trajet. Et elle préférait ça. Quand ils 'engagea enfin, c'est à dire, peu de temps après, sur une petite allée en gravier, débouchant presque immédiatement sur un emplacement bien plus large, elle fut soulager de ne pas avoir eu à faire le chemin à pied. Il se gara devant le porte du garage, qui semblait être immense, et elle en profita pour étudier la maison qui n'en semblait non pas moins immense. Elle était même majestueuse. Elle semblait très lumineuse, très spacieuse, et très agréable. Bella en fut tellement impressionnée qu'elle resta assise, dans la voiture, indécise.

"Et bien alors, tu viens?" La voix du chanteur distrait la jeune femme, qui le vit enfin, à ses côtés, lui tenant de nouveau la portière ouverte, un sourire aux lèvres. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Le déluge? Il ne va pas tarder, remarque..." ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard au ciel.

Et en effet, les épais nuages menaçants s'accumulaient au dessus de leur tête, formant une sombre couche grise foncée, qu'un coup de tonnerre résonnant au loin confirma comme étant un orage. Bella n'y réfléchit donc pas à deux fois, et se pressa hors de la voiture, avec toute l'élégance dont elle pouvait faire preuve, se rappelant au dernier moment de sa tenue, avant de suivre le jeune homme jusqu'au porche de la demeure. Il lui ouvrit la porte, l'incitant à entrer devant lui en posant une main dans la dos, et la poussant délicatement. Elle se força à ne pas penser à ce dernier détail, refrénant un frisson, tandis qu'elle laissait son regard vagabonder à travers la pièce. C'était effectivement comme elle s'y était attendue, mais en bien mieux. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur la famille qui se levait maintenant des canapés pour venir les rejoindre.

"Bella! Tu es finalement venue!" s'exclama Esmee, la prenant dans ses bras.

La dite Bella, surprise, se laissa faire, sans trop savoir comment réagir. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix..." marmonna-t-elle, tandis que la femme aux longs cheveux caramels la relâchait enfin.

Son commentaire fut accueilli par des éclats de rire d'Edward et Carlisle, qui vint lui serrer la main. "Heureux que tu sois là." finit par rigoler ce dernier "Bienvenue chez nous".

"Hum...merci?" murmura-t-elle, alors que les deux autres fils et Rosalie venaient à leur tour la saluer.

"Bon, on peut passer à table maintenant? On n'attendait plus que vous..." Se plaignit Emmett, ce qui lui valut une légère frappe de sa compagne. "Ba quoi?" gémit-il à l'intention de Rosalie "J'ai faim, moi!"

Tout le monde rigola à son commentaire, et chacun se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger, Bella suivant sagement le groupe, faute de savoir où aller. Tout le monde prenait déjà sa place quand elle arriva à son tour, et la jeune femme s'installa donc sur la seule chaise restante, à savoir en bout de table, avec Edward sur sa gauche et Jasper sur sa droite, Emmett et Rosalie étaient respectivement à leurs côtés, et les parents Carlisle et Esmee se faisaient face à la fin de la table. Esmee se releva d'ailleurs rapidement, pour se retirer dans la cuisine, réapparaissant quelques instants plus tard avec un des nombreux plats qu'elle avait préparé. Plusieurs ventres pleins et des assiettes vides plus tard, Esmee proposait enfin à tout le monde de s'installer au salon, pour pouvoir papoter autour d'un petit café, pendant qu'elle débarrassait.

"Alors, t'en penses quoi?" interrompit Emmett, sortant Bella de sa contemplation de l'escalier.

"Hum...de quoi?" Il ne voulait quand même pas son avis sur l'escalier, tout de même...si?

"Ba des chansons! De quoi veux-tu que je te parle?" répondit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

"Je ne sais pas, moi... Du temps, de la cuisine d'Esmee, de votre maison..."

"Ce dernier point risque d'être délicat" intervint Edward, apparaissant soudainement derrière elle "..puisque tu ne l'as pas encore visitée." Il tendit la main en sa direction en fois face à la jeune fille. "si ça te dit, bien entendu..."

"Volontiers" répondit-elle avec autant de confiance que disponible, posant timidement sa main dans celle du jeune homme. "Et elles sont très bien" indiqua-t-elle, en se retournant, à Emmett, tandis qu'Edward la guidait maintenant, la main dans son dos, vers l'escalier.

L'ascension de ce dernier se fit dans le silence. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire ni penser. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'explorer l'endroit, en tant qu'étrangère, alors que c'était une sorte de sanctuaire, de lieu protecteur, pour les trois membres du groupe. Dans le même temps, le fait qu'Edward l'invite ainsi à découvrir l'intimité de la famille n'arrangeait en rien cette sensation. Il lui désigna différentes pièces, lui laissant les quelques minutes pour observer le grand piano dans la grande salle de l'étage, qui était une sorte de deuxième salon et dont la vue qu'offrait la porte fenêtre sur un balcon était sublime. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une porte, et comme il lui fit signe de le suivre, alors qu'elle attendait discrètement et patiemment près de la bibliothèque, elle s'exécuta. Elle entra donc dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, ne distinguant rien au premier coup d'oeil, avant que le chanteur, se trouvant déjà à la fenêtre, n'ouvre le volet. Quand la lumière reprit progressivement l'entière possession des lieux, elle aperçut tout de suite, face à elle, un canapé, à côté d'un bureau recouvert de feuilles dont elle n'en distinguait pas les inscriptions. Elle s'avança doucement de quelques pas dans la salle, et se figea immédiatement, complètement gênée. Un immense lit occupait le reste de la salle, bien qu'on ne le voyait pas aux premiers abords, et une guitare traînait sur la couverture, guitare qu'Edward entreprit tout de suite de remettre à sa place. Mais ce fut le tableau, au dessus de la tête de lit, qui lui avait fait comprendre où elle était, et qui était à l'origine de sa réaction. Ce n'était qu'un tableau permettant de fixer des messages dessus, à l'aide de punaises, composé de milliers de pages compressées. Et parmi les quelques post-it qu'elle apercevait, dominait une bonne dizaine de napperons de papier blanc, enfin, plus tellement blanc suite au passage d'un stylo sans limite. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher et de reconnaître son écriture pour savoir que c'étaient ses messages. Il suffisait de croiser le regard du jeune homme. Il la rejoint, sans rien dire, avant de soupirer, se tenant à côté d'elle.

"Tu m'en veux?"

"De les avoir accroché? Non" répondit-elle, mais face au regard sérieux du chanteur, elle sut que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. " Je n'en suis pas sûre..." finit-elle par répondre après avoir tenté d'organiser ses pensées. "Je suppose que non...Ça répond à bien des problèmes, que tu sois...toi, je suppose." offrit-elle comme explication. "Et puis, ça se comprend...après tout, j'aurai pu être une fan hystérique." sourit-elle en montrant son bracelet.

Il sourit à son tour, timidement, avant de parler. "Je ne savait pas trop comment te le dire...Je veux dire, j'avais peur que tu te fermes, ou que ça change la nature de notre conversation." s'excusa-t-il.

"Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas...J'aurai sûrement réagi comme tu le craignais, d'ailleurs...je t'assure, je ne t'en veux pas." le rassura-t-elle. "Juste à Jasper, de m'avoir fait tourner en bourrique." plaisanta-t-elle.

Edward rigola. "En tout cas, il a l'air d'apprécier ton amie...Alice, c'est ça?"

Bella rigola à son tour. "Et c'est plus que réciproque."

Un silence confortable s'installa, puis le jeune homme la guida de nouveau dans la salle au piano.

"Viens, j'aimerai te faire écouter un truc..." annonça-t-il d'une voix légèrement tendue. "...en exclusivité!" tenta-t-il de plaisanter, et elle sourit.

Elle se posa devant le piano pendant qu'il cherchait un boîtier dans un tiroir, écoutant la pluie et le tonnerre se déchaînaient.

"Tu joues?" finit-il par demander, la rejoignant près de l'instrument.

"Ah non, pas vraiment, non." confirma-t-elle. "Et toi?" commença-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait. "Hum, oui, suis-je bête..." marmonna-t-elle, se fusillant de sa bêtise.

Le chanteur rigola, et pour tenter de ne pas garder les yeux sur ses chaussures pour le reste de l'après-midi, elle s'assit sur le banc.

"Je ne sais que jouer quelques notes, et ça m'a pris un temps fou..."

Et elle commença les premières notes du morceau au piano qui l'avait tant touché au concert. Quand elle ne continua pas, il prit la relève, penché au dessus d'elle, contre son dos, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il commença à chanter, et elle l'accompagna rapidement, mais timidement. Quand les dernières notes furent jouées, ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant qu'il ne se redresse.

"Moi aussi ça m'a pris du temps" l'informa-t-il, avant de se diriger vers les canapés.

"Oui...mais moi, j'avais de l'aide..." murmura-t-elle, le rejoignant à son tour près des sièges.

"Le morceau que je vais te faire écouter...c'est une nouvelle chanson. Ce n'est pas encore la version définitive, mais ça en est proche." finit-il par expliquer, après quelques minutes de silence, et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait.

Comme elle s'acquiesça, il actionna la chaîne hifi de sa télécommande, et le morceau se mit à jouer.

Dès les premières notes, Bella ressentit une vague soudaine d'émotions, à cause des violons, du piano, de tous les autres instruments, et des choeurs, tels des anges. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'état final de la jeune fille, près de dix minutes plus tard, quand la dernière note s'évanouit, au sein d'un énième coup de tonnerre. Outre la mélodie qui était plus que magnifique, parfaite, même, à briser le coeur, c'étaient les paroles qui l'avaient touchée.

Leur discussion sur napperons était devenue une chanson.

De sa première observation d'un ange en pleurs, au raison de sa blessure, à l'origine de la chute de cette créature parfaite. De son imperfection de démon, à ses incertitudes face à son coeur ébranlé. De ses efforts pour la guérir à sa douleur face à cette souffrance. De la guérison de l'ange à la rédemption du démon. Il l'avait chanté. Tout de leur histoire. Car oui, c'était leur histoire, qu'ils crurent être cinq dans l'histoire, ou deux, depuis le début. Il avait chanté ses problèmes à elle, ses pleurs à elle, ses inquiétudes à lui, et un espoir commun. Si seulement il savait...

Cette dernière pensée fut fatale pour Bella, et Edward sembla le sentir, puisqu'au moment où il s'approcha d'elle, s'asseyant juste à côté de la jeune fille, elle éclata en sanglots.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, tandis que son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlée, secoué par les sanglots, les larmes coulants abondamment. Elle avait relâché sa tête, qui était maintenant enfouie dans la poitrine du chanteur, si musclée, si accueillante, tandis que celui-ci resserrait davantage son étreinte. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle conclut que toute la famille avait du assister à l'audition de la chanson, ou en tout cas au moins, à son craquage, puisqu'elle sentit la main de Carlisle sur son épaule, puis celle d'Esmee sur ses cheveux, Jasper lui tendant un mouchoir, tandis qu'elle entendait, entre les mots doux qu'Edward murmurait pour la calmer, la discussion compatissante entre Emmett et Rosalie.

La dignité de Bella voudrait qu'elle se redresse, qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle ne se donne pas ainsi en spectacle, qu'elle ne s'humilie pas davantage en tout cas. Mais elle n'avait plus grand chose en elle. Alors elle resta ainsi, complètement appuyée contre le torse du jeune homme qui lui caressait doucement le dos. Son corps ne tremblait maintenant plus, étant complètement immobile, las, et les sanglots et les larmes s'étaient calmés. Sa respiration était maintenant lente et profonde, calée sur celle du chanteur qu'elle sentait sur ses cheveux.

Elle se força à réagir quand elle prit conscience qu'elle avait perdu toute notion de temps. Elle ramena une main contre la poitrine du chanteur, qui, comprenant le message, relâcha suffisamment son étreinte pour laisser à Bella l'espace de se redresser. Quand elle fut de nouveau, et enfin, assise convenablement, elle releva finalement les yeux vers ceux du jeune homme. Elle ne maintint pas longtemps le contact, ses yeux, maintenant secs et sans doute rouges et gonflés, lui faisant mal. Elle laissa donc retomber son regard, qui rencontra rapidement une paire de chaussures. Elle remonta donc le long des jambes, pour finalement croiser le visage tourmenté de Carlisle. La vue même de ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude et la tristesse lui brisa le coeur, et elle détourna immédiatement le regard, pour ne pas risquer une rechute. Mais il la força à renouer le contact, et s'accroupissant, pour se mettre à son niveau, lui attrapant doucement les mains.

"Ça va?"demanda-t-il , et devant le faible acquiescement de la jeune fille, il reprit. "Tu m'as - nous- as fait peur...J'ai cru que j'allais devoir aller chercher ma mallette avec mes seringues pour te calmer..." lui indiqua-t-il, mais sans une once de reproche dans la voix, juste de la compassion. "Tu nous le dira, si ça n'allait, n'est-ce pas?" Sa voix se faisait insistante.

"Ce...ce n'est rien" finit-elle par murmurer, sa voix légèrement cassée à cause de ses gémissements incontrôlées. Ce n'était pas dans ses intentions d'éviter la question. Mais ça l'arrangeait aussi de ne pas y répondre. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas parler de sa misérable vie à la famille Cullen, bien qu'elle l'ai déjà en partie fait avec l'un d'entre eux. Sans le savoir, se rappela-t-elle. Ce qu'ils en savaient était déjà de trop. "C'est juste que les paroles, la musique...ça m'a touché."

"Sans blague? On ne l'aurait pas cru!" plaisanta Emmett, et Bella esquissa un semblant de sourire, remettant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

"J'aurai peut être du te prévenir..." s'excusa Edward après quelques instants, à voix basse.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge, sachant pertinemment que tout le monde attendait sa réponse. "Non, ça n'aurait rien changé..." Elle réfléchit quelques instants à la véridicité de ce qu'elle venait de dire, en premier lieu pour déculpabiliser le jeune homme. "J'aurai réagi de la même manière" confirma-t-elle, légèrement honteuse, en même temps de ce qu'elle avouait, et en même temps de dire un mensonge.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas?" demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois. "Après tout, ça reste très personnel, et je pourrais comprendre..."

"Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas...je suppose que je suis sensée être touchée, non? Dans le bon sens, bien sûr." rajouta-t-elle, sons sourire s'effaçant quand l'expression du chanteur lui indiqua sa perplexité. "Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment moi....Aux yeux, ou oreilles, des autres, du moins..."

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la salle, qui embarrassa le jeune fille.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques minutes.." commença Bella en se levant, Edward l'imitant immédiatement, ainsi que Carlisle.

"Mais bien sûr..." la rassura ce dernier.

"C'est au fond du couloir.." lui murmura Rosalie quand la jeune fille passa devant elle, ce à quoi elle acquiesça en guise de remerciement, pour ne pas avoir eu à demander.

Elle se retrouva donc quelques instants plus tard dans une salle de bain, la porte fermée à clé derrière elle, les mains de par et d'autre du lavabo. Elle s'observa rapidement dans le miroir avant de s'asperger d'eau froide. Le teint pâle, les yeux rouges, les lèvres rougies. Elle venait de pleurer, en somme. L'eau lui rafraîchit les idées. Elle se sécha grossièrement le visage, avant de s'arranger une nouvelle fois, étudiant son reflet. Quand ses cheveux furent de nouveau en place, et ses vêtements légèrement défroissées, elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle déverrouilla, et entreprit de rejoindre la famille Cullen.

* * *

**Oui, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais sinon, la coupure n'aurait pas été pertinente, ou alors dans bien bien longtemps.**

**Alors oui, comme promis, les chansons.**

**Pour vous donner une petite idée, pour la première chanson du concert (oui, ça commence à remonter), écoutez 'Planet Hell' de Nightwish (version live, et juste pour le côté explosif qui fait tout vibrer en toi). Sinon, pour l'ambiance générale du groupe, se diriger plutôt vers du Fightstar ( 'War machine' entre autre... - évitez 'Deathcar' si vous n'aimez pas les chanteurs ayant non pas un chat dans la gorge mais un troupeau entier de couguars). Pour la chanson au piano qui touche Bella, du même groupe Fightstar, regardez plutot du côté de 'Athea' (même si ce n'est pas que du piano). Voila un peu pour ces musiques là...**

**Pour la musique dont je parle dans ce chapitre, dans la voiture, allez plutôt du côté de 'Ghost Love Score' de Nightwish encore.**

**Quant à cette fameuse chanson de napperons...C'est plus délicat...Pour une légère idée (mais très légère, je développerai un peu plus cette histoire de chanson dans d'autres chapitres, pour que vous en ayez une idée plus claire) , mais je peux toujours vous proposer 'Bittersweet' de Within Temptation pour le côté angélique, 'Chowa Oto -with reflection' de Kokia pour le côté puissance (instrumentale, j'entends), 'Tides of Time' de Epica pour le coté contraste entre fragile et puissance ( plus les instruments que la voix..) ....J'avoue que j'aurai du mal à vous donner un exemple concret, alors que je vois clair dans ma tête...mais vous verrez mieux dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Sur ce, bonne écoute, et à bientôt pour la suite, si ça vous tente, bien sûr!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! **

**Cela fut difficile, et après une lutte acharnée avec un agenda plus que plein, voici le chapitre. Rien à dire de spécial, mis à part un grand merci à tous du soutien ou même de votre patience et de votre tolérance.**

**(juste pour l'anecdote, je m'y suis reprise à trois-quatre fois pour vous proposer les quelques lignes suivantes...Dieu de la créativité, prenez pitié de moi, pauvre pêcheuse...) Voici donc une petite 'play-list', même si je n'aime pas ce mot ou ce genre d'introduction, pour ce chapitre.  
The misery - Sonata Arctica  
Snuff - Slipknot  
Send me an angel - Scorpions  
We don't need another heroe - The Northern King  
Bon, et je vais m'arrêter là pour le moment, car ça devient une play list tout court, et plus vraiment de chapitre... (elles 'marchent' donc pour l'histoire globale plus que ce chapitre précis...)****  
**

**Ah et oui, petit mot général quant à une remarque dont on m'a fait plusieurs fois parts... La chanson 'Angels' de Within Temptation - très belle par ailleurs - ne m'a en aucun cas servi d'inspiration, même s'il se trouve qu'effectivement, ça aurait pu convenir. Mais ce n'est que 'pure' coïncidence.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Quand elle pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce, un lourd silence s'instaura, durant lequel Bella put s'apercevoir que tout le monde s'était installé dans les canapés. Carlisle, qui s'était assis à côté d'Edward, se leva à l'arrivée de la jeune fille, pour rejoindre Esmee dans un autre canapé, laissant la place à Bella auprès du chanteur. Celui-ci lui fit signe, l'incitant à le rejoindre, et posa son bras sur ses épaules, la serrant contre lui en réconfort quand elle finit par prendre place sur la canapé, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Le silence persista, tous les regards inquiets et compatissants étant posés sur elle.

"Ce n'est pas encore la version définitive" finit par proposer Edward pour tenter, maladroitement, de mettre fin à ce mal aise qui planait. "La voix féminine que tu entendais..." Celle qui jouait son rôle, comprit la jeune fille, remerciant silencieusement le jeune homme de ne pas l'avoir fait remarquer "..était celle de Rosalie, à défaut pour le moment d'avoir trouvé autre chose..."

"Pourquoi?" coupa Bella, intriguée. "Elle a une jolie voix, et elle chantait définitivement très juste, je trouve..."

"Merci Bella, mais je suis mannequin, pas chanteuse." rigola Rosalie, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. "Je sais que nombreuses seraient celles qui voudraient pouvoir être dans ma position, mais mon métier me suffit amplement...Et puis moi, Rosalie Hale, chantant du métal avec ces brutes?" conclut-elle, mimant le dédain, ce à quoi tout le monde rit.

"Oui, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment du métal métal, c'est du métal symphonique..." défendit Bella, provoquant une nouvelle vague de rire.

"On est en train de chercher une autre chanteuse, en tout cas, pour que la chanson soit prête à temps." reprit Edward. "On avait pensé à Tanya, tu sais, celle que tu as entendu, tout à l'heure, en voiture... On doit essayer de la contacter la semaine prochaine..."

"NON!" ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la jeune fille, le silence retombant une nouvelle fois.

"Non? demanda, intrigué, Jasper, sous les regards du reste de la salle.

"Non, pas elle, pas Tanya..." répondit-elle dans un murmure, soudainement gênée de sa réaction.

"Et pourquoi pas Tanya? Tu n'aimes pas ce qu'elle fait?" questionna le jeune chanteur, déplaçant légèrement Bella à côté de lui pour pouvoir mieux la regarder, étudiant attentivement son visage.

"Si, si, au contraire... Elle a une voix magnifique... Intense, profonde, puissante..." murmura-t-elle, en pleine réflexion. "Oui... Puissante. Très puissante...Trop puissante" reprit-elle d'une manière qu'elle voulait sûre. "Trop puissante et technique pour cette chanson, pour cette mélodie, pour...ses paroles." finit-elle par chuchoter, de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, se remémorant la voix de Rosalie, et les mots qu'elle chantait.

Il y eut un énième silence, dans lequel elle put presque entendre chacun réfléchir à ses mots.

"Je n'y avais pensé..." commenta Edward, l'air presque fautif, coupable. "C'est un bon point..."

"Et tu proposerais qui, alors, puisque tu refuses Tanya?" reprit Emmett, avant qu'une absence de son désormais trop connue sous le nom de silence n'ait le temps de s'installer.

Bella se rendit alors compte de l'arrogance et de la prétention qu'elle avait du véhiculé ces dernières minutes, bien malgré elle, et tenta immédiatement de se rattraper.

"Non, je ne sais pas, je n'y connais rien, je suppose, ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire quoi faire, ou de décider...Je donnais juste mon avis." s'excusa-t-elle en balbutiant.

"Et nous t'en sommes reconnaissants... Sinon, nous ne te l'aurions pas demandé" la rassura Jasper.

"Et puis toi plus que quiconque a le droit de ton avis quant à cette chanson, surtout quand à la personne qui chante tes mots..." Et à peine ces derniers mots furent sortis qu'Edward s'en voulut, son visage se tordant en ue grimace tandis qu'un énième silence s'annonçait.

"Et bien heureusement que vous n'avez pas encore contacté Tanya" conclut joyeusement Rosalie, pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui se révéla efficace puisque la grimace d'Edward devint un sourire.

"Enfin, ça ne résout pas notre problème... On n'a toujours personne pour le poste. A moins que tu aie quelqu'un sous la main à nous proposer." répondit Emmett d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux.

"Vous avez encore du temps devant vous, non? Près de deux mois, si je me souviens bien..." proposa Bella, pour tenter de rassurer.

"On n'a jamais assez de deux mois dans ce genre de situations, Bella, crois-moi" la contredit amèrement Edward. "Sauf si tu as une solution à nous suggérer..." rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

La jeune fille préféra ignorer, dans le doute, le regard soudainement éclairé que se partagèrent les trois frères. "Non non, je me renseignais, c'est tout... C'est vous les pros, àprès tout..."

Une discussion commença alors au sujet des différentes chanteuses, plus ou moins connues, auxquelles ils pourraient penser, quand Edward dut s'absenter, son téléphone sonnant. N'écoutant que d'une oreille les débats entre Jasper et Emmett, leurs parents et Rosalie se concentrant davantage sur la dernière réforme instaurée par le chef de l'état, Bella regarda la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue au dela de la fenêtre, et remarqua que les nuages laissaient maintenant place à un peu de ciel bleu, et même à quelques rayons de soleil. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà près de 17 heures. Le temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence, pensa-t-elle à regret. Elle attendit donc un silence entre Emmett et Jasper pour intervenir.

"Je voulais savoir où vous auriez mis mes affaires..." commença-t-elle, et comme ils ne répondaient pas, elle continua. "L'orage s'est calmé, pour l'instant, j'allais en profiter pour rentrer chez moi, histoire d'éviter la pluie..."

Comme les deux frères ne bougeaient toujours pas, elle décida de prendre les choses en mains, et explora l'étage à la recherche de son sac et de sa veste. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment rentrer à pieds, mas elle se refusait à demander à la famille Cullen de la reconduire. Ils avaient été plus que généreux et hospitaliers avec elle, elle n'allait certainement pas en abuser. Et puis, elle n'aurait jamais le courage de demander. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Trouvant enfin l'objet, ou plutôt les objets, de sa quête, veste qu'elle enfila, et sac qu'elle glissa sur son épaule, elle retourna auprès des canapés.

"Bon bah..." eut-elle le temps de dire avant de se faire interrompre par un Jasper au sourcil haussé.

"Tu nous explique ce que tu comptes faire, là?"

"...Rentrer chez moi?" Était-ce si difficile à comprendre? La jeune fille en doutait.

Emmett explosa de rire, et Jasper affiche un sourire, secouant la tête, comme affligé.

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser filer comme ça?" Elle allait l'interrompre quand Jasper reprit, l'interrompant alors rudement avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le faire. Quelle impolitesse, eut-elle envie de s'exclamer... " Ce n'est pas parce que Edward s'est momentanément absenté que tu vas t'échapper ainsi!" Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de le couper, mais de nouveau, sans succès. " Edward nous a dit qu'il était venu te chercher à l'autre bout de la ville pour que tu n'aie pas à faire le trajet à pieds, quelqu'un va donc te reconduire! Et oui, je te l'avais dit - on se dit tout!" conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Cette fois-ci, la bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit, mais se referma aussitôt, sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le chanteur pour revenir.

"Ba, tu vas où comme ça?" demanda-t-il intrigué, à Bella, ce qui fut à l'origine d'un nouvel éclat de rire pour Emmett.

"C'est bon, c'est bon, pas besoin de me faire la moral, tes frères l'ont déjà fait..." marmonna-t-elle. "... mais c''est vraiment pas nécessaire, je pourrais rentrer à pieds..."

"Et puis quoi encore!" s'exclama le jeune homme. " C'est nous qui t'avons fait venir ici, en plein milieu de nulle part, on ne va pas t'imposer une telle chose, surtout quand c'est avec plaisir qu'on te propose de te ramener!"

Bella préféra ne rien répondre, et entreprit de saluer tout le monde. Elle remercia chaleureusement Esmee pour son accueil, qui lui assura une nouvelle fois que c'était avec plaisir, et la jeune fille dut promettre qu'elle reviendrait une autre fois avant d'être relachée de l'étreinte de la mère de famille. Elle finit, après ce qui lui parut être comme une éternié, par se retrouver dans la voiture, le chanteur prenant sa place derrière le volant.

"Alors, ça s'est bien passé finalement, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il après un moment, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Oui" soupira-t-elle, soulagée, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage. " C'était même très agréable... Remercie encore tout le monde de ma part!"

"Tu craignais vraiment ce repas?" finit-il par murmurer, inquiet, voire triste.

Bella se tut quelques instants, réfléchissant à sa réponse. "Oui...non...Ce n'est pas que je craignais quelque chose...pas le repas..." balbutia-t-elle, avant de respirer profondément. "C'est juste très déconcertant..." reprit-elle, faisant face au sourcil maintenant haussé du jeune homme. "Mets-toi à ma place, essaye de comprendre..." le supplia-t-elle presque "Déjà, je ne vous connaissais pas vraiment...Vous avez toujours été très gentils, ta famille et toi, mais de là à m'inviter chez vous pour déjeuner après seulement deux rencontres, en tant que serveuse, qui plus est! Et puis, il y a ça, aussi..." Elle détourna le regard, pour le perdre dans le paysage qui défilait. "Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez la famille banale du coin de la rue. Bien sur, vous êtes une famille comme les autres, mais tellement plus en même temps...Ton père, Rosalie, tes frères et toi...Toi..." répéta-t-elle, ailleurs. "Et je ne suis que Bella...Alors bien sur que je ne me sentais pas forcément à l'aise avec cette idée" conclut-elle, reprenant ses esprits.

"Essaye de nous voir uniquement comme cette famille banale dont tu parles, puisque c'est ce que nous sommmes, après tout, ça aidera..." suggéra-t-il "sauf qu'au lieu de ce coin de rue, c'est en pleine forêt!" plaisanta-t-il.

"Oui, c'est ce que je fais, et ça marche plutot bien" rigola-t-elle "sauf quand le fils de cette famille te fait écouter son dernier morceau, fruit d'une longue discussion s'étant déroulée dans des circonstances des plus complexes" le réprimenda-t-elle malicieusement.

Il eut un petit sourire d'excuse, mais ne répondit pas. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence qui convenait aux deux. Edward finit par garer le véhicule en bas de chez elle, mais elle ne sortit pas tout de suite de la voiture.

"Tu comptais vraiment partir sans me dire au revoir, tout à l'heure?" La voix du jeune homme était teintée de déception et de tristesse.

"Je ne sais pas trop... Je ne pensais pas vraiment...Juste que je devais m'éclipser."

Il y eut un petit silence, et il se pencha alors pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, se sentant bien trop confortable dans cette position à son goût, et finit par le relâcher. Edward lui caressa doucement la joue, la regardant dans les yeux avant de se redresser.

"Au revoir, Bella...A bientôt, j'espère"

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir de la voiture, réunissant toutes les forces qu'elle avait, avant de se repencher vers l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

"A très bientôt, Edward...Et merci encore!" Et avec un sourire, elle referma la portière.

Bella grimpa l'escalier la menant jusqu'à son studio, et fut soulagée quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se laissa imédiatement tomber sur le lit, autorisant son corps à récupérer de ses émotions. Ce n'avait été que sa main sur sa joue, mais que de sensations! Le contact avait été si doux, alors qu'il avait la peau si chaude... Elle frissonnait rien que d'y repenser. Et ses yeux! Elle n'avait pas pu détacher.

Elle passa la fin de son après-midi à traîner, et quand enfin elle se coucha, ses rêves furent consacrés à ce genre de choses que l'église réprouve en dehors des liens sacrés du mariage entre Edward et elle, mais dont elle ne parvenait pas à se repentir. Elle ne put donc que regretter de se réveiller le lundi matin, le souvenir des lèvres fantômes du chanteur chatouillant encore sa peau frémissante.

Un profond sentiment de honte et de gêne remplaça alors sa béatitude quand Alice lui téléphona pour s'enquérir du déroulement du repas de la veille, immédiatement effacé par le souvenir de sa virtualité. Elle eut alors pleinement le loisir de supporter l'interrogatoire de son amie, la haïssant, silencieusement, du plus profond de son être d'être ainsi la cause d'un tel tourment, et taisant fortuitement certains épisodes de l'après-midi, tel la présentation exclusive de la chanson, mais surtout sa réaction. Elle pria alors tous les saints pour que Jasper reste discret à ce sujet. Elle écouta alors longuement son amie lui parler du bassiste en question, comme pour la faire agoniser davantage, avec lequel Alice semblait bien s'entendre par ailleurs. Elle ne put retenir un sourire, puis une grimace quand Alice lui expliqua que le bassiste la tenait au courant de l'avancement de l'album, même s'il cachait la nature de certains bonus, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune fille, à en entendre le ton de sa voix. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur la prochaine journée shopping qu'elle programmait, au cas où un rendez-vous avec le musicien ne devienne d'actualité.

Quand Alice décida qu'il était temps pour elle de faire un énième inventaire de sa garde robe, et q'elle mit fin à leur conversation téléphonique, Bella s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle devait rejoindre son arrêt de bus dans la demi heure si elle ne voulait pas être en retard au Twilight. Après une douche express et un trajet des plus barbants, elle se trouvait enfin derrière le bar.

"Alors, bon week end?" lui demanda Aro qyand il passa en salle quelques instants, une pointe de fierté et de malice dans la voix.

"Depuis quand on passe des informations sur le personnel aux clients?" répondit la jeune fille, tentant de mettre un peu de rancune dans sa voix, ne voulant pas lui donner une quelconque satisfaction, même si elle n'e identifiait pas l'origine.

"Ce ne sont pas des clients, ce sont mes amis." se justifia-t-il, se posant un moment à côté d'elle, les coudes sur le bar. "J'ai rencontré Carlisle en Italie, lorsqu'il étudaità travers le monde. On s'était perdu de vue, pour se retrouver, il y a quelques années, à cet endroit même." Et il indiqua d'un geste de la main la salle devant lui. "Depuis, on se voit réguilèrement, presque toutes les semaines" sourit-il. "Enfin, quand ses fils ne sont pas...absents" ajouta-t-il, réticent, l'observant du coin de l'oeil.

"Oui, je sais pour eux." soupira la jeune fille, roulant des yeux à la réaction de son patron, qui l'observait curieusement.

"Ce sont de bons amis, en tout cas, des gens biens." confirma-t-il solennellement. "Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses avec eux!" Et sur cette déclaration qui la laissa plus que perplexe, Aro repartit jeter un coup d'oeil en cuisine.

Bella passa donc ses moments de pauses suivants à réfléchir, jouant machinalement avec son bracelet. Elle voyait ce que son patron voulait dire. Les Cullen étaient fondamentalement des gens généreux et attentionnés. Parfaits, même, en somme. Des gens qu'il était bon de connaître. Mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait que ressentir de la honte car elle savait que leur bonté n'était pas sa seule motivation à les connaître. Il y avait Edward aussi. Elle savait que c'était mal, mais elle se devait d'admettre que l'idée de s'approcher ainsi de son rêve, la clé de ses tourments, l'obsession qui à la fois lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau et la tirait vers le fond, cet espoir avait un atrait qu'elle ne pouvait nier ou ignorer. Elle ne pouvait que reconnaître par avance sa future défaite d'avec sa conscience.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit la cloche sonner, indiquant qu'un client, Edward en l'occurence, venait d'entrer. Elle lui sourit depuis l'endroit où elle se tenait, derrière le comptoir, donc, et le laissa s'installer. Ne sachant plus trop où ils en étaient, dans la carte comme dans leur 'relation' - et elle frissonna en pensant ce dernier mot-, elle décida d'aller lui demander ce qu'il désirait plutôt que de se tromper. Et elle ne pensait qu'à la carte, dans cette dernière décision.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux vous - t'apporter" se reprit-elle devant le sourcil haussé et le regard moqueur du jeune homme. "aujourd'hui?" finit-elle avec un sourire.

"Où en étions nous arrivé?" Il se redressa, attendant sa réponse, la tête légèrement penchée.

"J'ai justement légèrement perdu le fil..." avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, le regard à terre.

Il rigola doucement à son expression, ce à quoi elle répondit d'un sourire timide.

"Je pense avoir testé toutes les crêpes, et comme c'est l'été...attaquons directement les glaces! Qu'en dis-tu?" Il affichait maintenant un sourire taquin qui avait bien quelque chose de charmeur.

"Ca me paraît judicieux" commenta-t-elle "même si ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger" finit-elle en inscrivant la commande. "Une glace ce sera donc!" Et avec un sourire, elle repartit s'occuper d'autres tables. Elle ne tarda pas à lui amener sa coupe glacée, ne préférant pas prendre le risque de la laisser fondre.

Le reste de son service fut aussi calme que d'habitude, et le petit napperon ne fut une nouvelle fois pas une surprise. Ce qui étonna davantage la jeune fille, cependant, fut le contenu du message. Si message il y avait. Car sur le papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains hésitantes se trouvait une série de chiffres. Un numéro de téléphone. Dans la calligraphie edwardienne - oui, elle méritait au moins une appellation spéciale, cette écriture. Elle n'arrivait qu'à une conclusion, mais qui ne lui paraissait pas logique. Ca devait être le numéro d'Edward. Le numéro privé d'Edward, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un portable.

Une fois ce fait établi, ce fut là que ça coinca. Que devait-elle faire? Certainement pas le revendre. Elle se ferait sûrement beaucoup d'argent avec ça, mais elle était bien trop morale pour être à l'origine d'une telle trahison. Devait-elle le contacter? N'était-ce pas normalement le contraire, l'homme demandant à la femme son numéro pour la recontacter? Quand il s'agissait de drague, lui rappela sa petite voix, alors pourquoi t'aurait-il demandé ton numéro?

Pourquoi me donner le sien? eut-elle envie de se répondre, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Elle se contenta donc, pour le moment, de mettre ce problème de côté et ce napperon dans sa poche, et décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Ce ne fut que rentrée chez elle, la main dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés, que la jeune fille se rappela de l'existence de ce détail embarrassant. Elle se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit, dépliant le papier pour le lire une nouvelle fois.

Comment ces quelques chiffres pouvaient-ils avoir une telle influence? Pourquoi tout devait-il toujours être si compliqué? C'est toi qui complique tout, lui répondit son éternelle petite voix. Et pour une fois, Bella sut qu'elle avait véritablement et indéniablement raison. Elle renonça donc à développer la question, et fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans une telle situation: elle composa le numéro de téléphone. Quand elle y réfléchit, à savoir pendant que la communication s'établissait, elle regretta immédiatement son geste, se réprimendant d'une telle folie. Mais il était trop tard déjà, et elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. L'idée même d'annuler l'appel n'eut pas le temps de la traverser que quelqu'un décrocha.

"Allo?" Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il s'identifie pour reconnaître la voix de son interlocuteur. "Allo? Il y a quelqu'un?" répéta Edward comme elle ne répondait toujours pas.

"Hum....euh...oui...C'est...euh..En fait, c'est que..." balbutia la jeune fille, se sentant complètement idiote. Après tout, comment lui expliquer qui elle était? En lui disant ton nom, répliqua sa conscience. Mais Bella n'était pas prête à lui donner une ouvelle fois satisfaction. Par principe.

"Et si vous respiriez avant de reprendre calmement?" proposa-t-il, posé.

Elle rigola nerveusement, avant de faire ce qu'il lui avait dit.

"Edward?" s'assura-t-elle timidement, avant de se ridiculiser davantage.

Il y eut un petit silence. Ce n'est pas bon, ça, murmura la petite voix. "On se connaît?" Oups, oui, la voix du chanteur était maintenant prudente, impatiente, voire cassante.

"Hum..pas très bien...Enfin...oui, mais bon..." Mais pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si compliqué par téléphone? Sentant qu'elle n'arrangeait pas son cas, elle inspira profondément, avant de fermer les yeux, dans l'espoir de trouver du courage. "Bella" finit-ele par lâcher. "Je suis Isabella Swan, du Twilight...J'ai trouvé ce numéro sur notre table tout à l'heure, et comme je n'étais pas sûre, j'ai préféré...vérifier..." Voilà, c'était dit.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, durant lequel elle crut presque entendre le jeune homme sourire.

"Tu aurais vraiment appelé si tu trouvais un numéro dans la rue comme ça?" l'interrogea-t-il, curieux et peut être légèrement malicieux.

"Non" rigola-t-elle, soulagée. "Mais j'étais presque certaine que ça venait de vous... Je me demandais juste pour qui et pourquoi!"

"Tu, Bella, tu..." la réprimenda-t-il gentiment "Et il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'écris ainsi sur des napperons!"

Elle s'excusa d'un sourire, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

"Je ne savais pas trop, vous - tu aurais bien pu me passer le numéro d'Esmee, ou même celui de Jasper, à sa demande, peut être, pour le passer à Alice" suggéra-t-elle pour alléger la conversation.

"Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour lui!" rigola le chanteur "D'après ce que j'en sais, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils aient déjà échangé leur numéro respectif! C'est même étrange qu'on ne l'ai pas encore vu ici, à la maison, ton amie..." commenta-t-il.

"Ne m'en parles pas! Si vous - tu savais l'enfer qu'elle m'a fait vivre après ce déjeuner chez vous..."

Après quelques dérapages de vouvoiement - oui, ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour Bella, même avec ce fameux repas, de se conformer à cette familiarité - et de nombreux débats littéraires et cinématographiques, elle se retrouvait assise en tailleur sur son lit, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, rigolant aux blagues du jeune homme, lui parlant de manière complètement décomplexée, comme si elle le connaissait de longue date, plutôt que de quelques semaines. Ils finirent par mettre un terme à leur échange quand Edward fut appelé par ses frères, au bout de quelques heures, à retravailler des morceaux. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il se faisait relativement tard et sa nuit de sommeil ne fut par de trop, à en juger un réveil un peu difficile le lendemain matin. La jeune fille se retrouva donc rapidement au Twilight, comme d'habitude. Quand Edward arriva, Bella voulut lui amener directement une coupe de glace, comme convenu la veille, mais ne sachant pas vraiment se goûts, elle préféra assurer ses arrières, et alla lui demander.

"Quel parfum aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle directement, avec un grand sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu propose?" répondit-il, se faisant confortable dans le fauteuil. Elle était certaine que ce dernier devait maintenant en avoir pris la forme, depuis toutes ces années.

"Oula, la question est plutôt, 'que ne propose-t-on pas'!" plaisanta-t-elle avant de reprendre. "Et bien, en dehors des grands classiques, comme le chocolat que tu as goûté hier, on a beaucoup de choix de sorbets...Des saveurs assez originales, je dois reconnaître..."

"Quel parfum préfère-tu?" s'enquit-il sans une hésitation.

Elle se tût quelques instants, pour y réfléchir. "C'est une bonne question..." Sa réponse était la transmission directe de ses pensées. "Je ne les ai pas toutes goûtées, pas beaucoup du tout, même...Mais ma préférence sera toujours pour la glace vanille, traditionnelle, mais efficace." conclut-elle d'un sourire.

Il sourit en réponse, gentiment, comme on sourit à un enfant s'émerveillant devant un papillon, avant de conclure à son tour. "Ce sera une coupe vanille, alors."

"C'est noté" Et sur un signe de tête, elle continua son service.

Elle ne récupéra pas de napperon ce soir là, mais reçut un appel peu de temps après son retour à l'appartement. En ligne avec Edward, elle passa une nouvelle soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle appréciait ces heures de conversations faciles, où elle se sentait en présence d'un ami, quelqu'un d'humain, d'atteignable. Elle dut cependant, à contre-coeur, mettr fin à la conversation quand le double appel d'Alice devint trop insistant. Sur un dernier ' à demain', elle raccrocha pour tout de suite être mise en relation avec son amie.

"Bella!" cria celle-ci, et Bella se rappela que ça ne lui avait définitivement pas manqué.

"Oui, c'est bien mon nom, que puis-je pour toi?"

"Il faut absolument que tu viennes, dimanche, Jasper m'a dit que je pouvais t'inviter, que ce serait avec plaisir, et que les autres t'attendaient avec impatience, car plus on est de fou, plus on rit!" Au ton de sa voix, Bella imagina Alice en train de bondir dans tous les sens.

"Respire Alice, respire...Qui , quoi, où, comment et quand?"

"Jasper, Carlisle, Esmee, Emmett... enfin la famille Cullen, quoi, repas dominical, en famille, chez eux, assis autour d'une table, dimanche, à treize heures! Et 'non' n'est pas une réponse!" ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

"Arrête Alice, je suis loin d'être de la famille...Et puis ils doivent se sentir obligés..."

"Si tu savais Bella! Apparemment, d'après ce qu'en dit Jasper, ça ne parle que de toi chez eux! Alors ne me joue pas la carte du "je-ne-suis-qu'une-étrangère" car non, je suis certaine que l'on ne parle pas de toi en mal!" coupa-t-elle tout aussi sèchement avant que Bella ne puisse intervenir.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel la jeune fille espéra faire sentir à son amie son mécontentement vis à vis de la situation.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix..." finit-elle par cependant par céder.

Alice passa alors les trente minutes suivantes à lui expliquer sa relation avec Jasper, qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus proches, que ce n'était encore qu'innocent, mais qu'elle ne doutait pas d'un évolution possible dans un futur proche, et que le déjeuner de ce dimanche en était un bon signe. Comme Bella ne trouvait rien à redire, la conversation ne s'éternisa pas, et elle put enfin songer à se coucher une fois son téléphone éteint. Elle parvint à lire quelques pages de son livre avant que ses yeux ne le lui en empêchent davantage. Sa journée du mercredi fut tout aussi routinière mais plaisante que les autres, se résumant globalement à son travail au restaurant. Après une confirmation de l'efficacité traditionnelle de la glace vanille par son client préféré, elle apporta à Edward une nouvelle coupe de glace, framboise ce jour là, ne traînant cependant pas à sa table face à la charge de travail qui l'attendait. Il y avait en effet du monde sur la terrasse, et en salle, et Jessica n'était pas là. Elle passa une nouvelle soirée le téléphone à l'oreille, d'abord avec Edward puis avec sa mère, dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis un certain temps.

Il fut donc assez tard quand elle put enfin aller dormir, le sourire aux lèvres, après une bonne journée. Quand elle songeait à ce que disait Alice, le soir précédent, elle ne put cependant ignorer ce sentiment de mal ase qui grandissait en elle. Car elle se reconnaissait entièrement dans les paroles de son amie. Sauf pour le côté 'évolutif' de la relation qu'elle pouvait partager avec Edward, si l'on pouvait parler de relation. Il y avait encore quelques temps, elle n'aurait déjà pas imaginé une amitié, ou même un contact avec le jeune homme. Et pourtant, elle se sentait maintenant étrangement proche du chanteur, même si elle se méfiait encore de ce ressenti. Imaginait-elle maintenant aller au delà? Elle voulait dire oui, mais n'entendait qu'un non. Elle le voulait, mais elle avait appris que dans la vie, on avait rarement ce que l'on voulait. Elle avait déjà eu une grande partie de ses désirs réalisée. Alors oui, elle se contenterait de ce qu'elle avait, même si au fond, elle ne pouvait qu'en vouloir davantage.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Tout d'abord.... MILLE EXCUSES! Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, ou juste de dérapage, qui échappent à mon contrôle pourtant strict, mais qui n'en sont pas moins de trop (je fais la remarque parce que je viens d'en voir une énorme rien qu'en relisant une ligne au hasard d'un ancien chapitre...).**

**Sur ce voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci encore de votre soutien, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer quoique ce soit, et tout le blabla habituel.**

**Alors, côté musique, aujourd'hui, juste un peu de fond sonore de 'lecture' (du moins je le vois comme ça...)...Donc pas forcément directement liée à l'histoire -enfin...si...plus ou moins quoi...les rythmes, les ambiances quoi, plus que les thèmes- , mais non pas moins plaisantes, à mon goût.  
Commençons par "Watch you sleeping" de Blue Foundation (non je n'écoute pas QUE du métal). Deuxième 'mise en oreille' avec "The Pirate Gospel" de Alela Diane. Poursuivons par "Everything Fades To Grey" (version normale, pas l'instrumentale) de Sonata Artica. Un petit 'digestif' avant le morceau de résistance, avec "L'amour m'a tué" de Cali, qui sera alors suivi de "Chasing the dragon" d'Epica (elle est magnifique, et avant de vous faire un avis trop rapide dessus, écoutez là jusqu'au bout - si le coeur vous en dit- attention, ça paraît doux à l'oreille, mais méfiez vous des épices cachées, celles qui ne se font sentir que quand vous avez mâché, que vous vous êtes resservi, et que vous vous apprêtez à avaler.). Et enfin, pour finir ce repas auditif en beauté (oui, ça fait lourd sur l'estomac tout ça, j'allègerai la prochaine fois), je vous propose "You can't get enough" de Emigrate. (ps: l'ordre n'a aucune importance, c'était juste une façon de présenter!)  
**

**Sur ce...  
**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Après un jeudi tranquille, Bella entama un vendredi qu'elle espéra tout aussi calme, voire plus calme encore. Elle s'était effectivement couchée très tard la veille, ayant passé des heures à parler avec Edward au téléphone, emmitouflée dans sa couette, enlacée par la voix grave. Elle avait donc fait un gros travail d'éveil, le matin même, soulagée que sa peau plutôt de nature marqueuse ne lui ait pas tenu rigueur de son irresponsabilité, lui épargnant les cernes et autres signes révélateurs d'une courte nuit. Elle était cependant parfaitement alerte, alors qu'elle attrapa de justesse la tasse qu'un client venait de faire valser sans le savoir.

"Et dire que je suis sensée être la maladroite ici..."marmonna-t-elle pour elle même, nettoyant les quelques gouttes qu'elle n'avait pu éviter.

"Maladroite? J'ai du mal à y croire" plaisanta une voix grave de l'autre côté du bar.

"C'est parce que tu ne me connais que dans le cadre du restaurant, qui se trouve être mon antidote." sourit-elle en se retournant vers le chanteur aux cheveux cuivrés.

"Et chez moi!" lui rappela-t-il

"Et encore heureux que je n'ai pas fait preuve de mes 'talents' chez toi! Il ne manquerait plus que je casse un verre en cristal d'Esmee."

Edward rigola doucement, posant ses bras sur le comptoir tandis qu'elle finissait de ranger des verres.

"Alors, prêt pour une nouvelle expérience?" proposa-t-elle, posant à son tour les coudes sur le comptoir, les mains sous le menton, le regard plein de malice plongé dans le sien. En toute innocence.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il ne répondit rien. "Plus que jamais" finit-il par conclure sans lâcher son regard. "Je reprendrai bien du sorbet au melon, depuis le temps..."

"Sorbet melon? Ah, tiens, je ne l'ai pas encore goûté, celui là..." dit-elle, pensive. "Je ne savais même pas que c'était sur la carte..."

"Je te ferai goûter, si tu veux.." suggéra-t-il, souriant. "J'en garde un bon souvenir, en tout cas."

"Oh non, c'est gentil, mais je n'oserai pas! Et puis, je suis encore en service, ce ne serait pas très profession-..." commença-t-elle, presque nerveuse, avant de s'arrêter net, certains mots ayant finalement fait leur chemin. "Comment ça, je 'reprendrai'? Et puis, comment connais-tu ce parfum, je n'en ai pas parlé!" l'interrogea-t-elle, soupçonneuse, se redressant d'un coup. Elle remarqua qu'il se redressa à son tour, et qu'un nouveau sourire - était-il d'excuse ou malicieux? - apparaissait sur son si parfait visage. "Tu connais déjà la carte, c'est ça? Et depuis le début, tu me mènes en bateau?" s'indigna-t-elle.

"Tes conseils me sont vraiment précieux, tu sais, et non, je ne connais pas la carte." répondit-il calmement, son sourire un peu moins fier. "Jusque il y a peu, je ne faisais que prendre des cafés, si tu ne le savais pas....Et oui, je connais ce sorbet, car lors d'un de nos nombreux déjeuners familiaux du samedi ici, il y a quelques années, j'avais pris ça comme dessert." la rassura-t-il, bien qu'en n'y repensant, Bella se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien nécessitant d'ailleurs de la rassurer.

"Hum désolée..." marmonna-t-elle, honteuse de son comportement, ne regardant maintenant que ses mains qu'elle triturait. "Ça ne me regardait pas de toute façon."

"Il n'y a pas de problèmes" la rassura-t-il de nouveau, posant sa main sur celles de la jeune fille. "Je vais m'installer, d'accord?" ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et tandis qu'il rejoignait son fauteuil, Bella se chargea des autres commandes en attente. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce jour là, et elle se retrouva donc rapidement à apporter le sorbet à Edward.

"Ah, parfait.." murmura-t-il, satisfait, tapotant de la main sur le fauteuil à sa gauche pour inciter la jeune fille à s'asseoir. Elle hésita quelques instants, inspectant la salle du regard, avant de juger que personne n'avait ou n'aurait besoin d'elle, et qu'elle pouvait donc s'installer. Droite dans son canapé, elle regarda le chanteur se rapprocher de la table, se frotter les jambes, avant de lui sourire. "Détends toi, tu ne fais rien de mal" plaisanta-t-il, avant de planter sa cuillère dans le sorbet.

Elle n'abandonna pas sa position, se penchant seulement davantage en avant tandis qu'il portait le couvert à sa bouche.

"Hum..toujours aussi bon..." souffla-t-il, un léger sourire s'étalant doucement, détendant ses traits.

Elle ne put que le regarder faire, comme hypnotisée.

"Tu veux goûter?" Sa voix grave la sortit de sa transe.

Elle se contenta, une nouvelle fois, d'acquiescer. Il planta donc une deuxième fois la cuillère dans le sorbet, avant de lui sourire, et elle ouvrit inconsciemment, mais pertinemment, la bouche, s'humidifiant les lèvres, tandis qu'il approchait la cuillère. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux quand elle referma ses lèvres sur la cuillère qu'il avait délicatement glissé, ces dernières exprimant une douce résistant quand il retira la cuillère. Bella ne put s'empêcher cependant de fermer les yeux quand elle prit conscience des goûts et saveurs qui l'assaillaient alors. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa tandis qu'elle profitait de la fraîcheur, de l'exotisme et de la douceur de ce qu'elle avait en bouche. Elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, après s'être léchée une dernière fois les lèvres, pour ne rien laisser, rencontrant alors le regard indescriptible du jeune homme. Il l'observait reprendre sa posture, un petit sourire en coin, et un regard oscillant entre la malice et la mélancolie, elle n'était pas sûre.

"Alors?" demanda-t-il doucement de sa voix de velours.

Bella laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vide, réfléchissant à sa réponse, avant de le regarder de nouveau.

"Bien plus original et goûteux que la vanille. C'est léger, on a l'impression qu'on n'en a jamais assez, qu'on ne s'en lasse pas! Je comprends qu'on puisse la préférer."

"Non, rien ne peut surpasser la vanille...Elle peut passer pour banale, mais c'est juste qu'on la rencontre, de mauvaise qualité, de pâles imitations, bien trop souvent... C'est la nature même du sorbet melon qui lui confère ce que tout le monde lui aime. Si on en mangeait tous les jours, on en aurait vite assez, je suppose."

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que l'on ne parlait plus vraiment que de glaces? Non, la jeune fille ne voulait même pas y penser. 'Pas encore!' gémissait déjà sa petite voix.

"Il y a bien plus au sorbet melon que sa rareté, je pense...Sa saveur, sa fraîcheur..." Elle s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte du sourire d'Edward. "Quoi?"

"Non, rien, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu reniais la glace vanille pour un pauvre sorbet auquel j'étais sensible..."

"Non! Jamais de la vie!" s'exclama-t-elle vivement, sautant presque de son fauteuil avant de se calmer. "C'est juste que ça fait du bien de voir que d'autres choses bien plus exquises et raffinées sont atteignables..."

Il y eut un silence, un peu lourd, surtout sur les épaules de Bella, qui s'affaissèrent, certaines pensées flottant entre les deux jeunes gens, sans être exprimées, avant que la clochette n'indique l'entrée d'un potentiel client dans la salle.

"Je crois que c'est pour toi" indiqua platement Edward.

Posant ses mains sur ses genoux, Bella plongea une dernière fois les yeux verts du jeune homme avant de se lever. "Si seulement ces clients venaient pour moi.." soupira-t-elle, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh, si tu savais..." murmura-t-il, et devant le sourcil haussé de la jeune fille, il continua. "J'en connais au moins un!"

Du coin de l'oeil, Bella vit que le client attendait au bar, elle ne put donc rester davantage pour demander à Edward de poursuivre, mais elle luit fit signe que ce n'était pas fini. Ce à quoi il rigola, à raison, puisque cinq minutes plus tard, elle n'y pensait déjà plus. Non, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait alors penser était la vision du chanteur en train de finir son sorbet, qu'elle observait. Oui, une vision, c'était bien le terme. Tel un ange descendant sur Terre. Hum. Mangeant sa glace, donc. Ses lèvres sur la cuillère, sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses fortes mâchoires, ses mains puissantes... Et le visage d'Aro qui vint se mettre dans son champ de vision, juste sur le chemin entre le jeune homme et elle.

"Distraite?" se moqua-t-il.

"Non...pensive" grogna-t-elle en bougeant derrière le comptoir pour ne plus être embêtée.

"Et dire que je te croyais dans des études littéraires..."

"...Oui?" pressa-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que le patron avait une blague en tête, face à un Aro fier par anticipation.

"Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait de l'étude d'anatomie humaine, sur modèle, en littérature!"

Elle poussa un énième grognement d'énervement et tenta de s'occuper pour éviter le combat. Car elle savait qu'une fois lancé, Aro aimait trop ce genre d'histoires pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

"Remarque, je suis sûr que si tu lui demandais, il serait prêt à t'aider."

Bella le chassa rapidement de la salle, le renvoyant dans les arrières salles. Elle se retourna suffisamment vite pour voir le sourire franc du chanteur qui, elle n'en doutait pas, avait du assister à toute la scène, la bande son en moins, du moins, elle l'espérait, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Elle l'ignora, et continua son travail. Elle laissa enfin la place à Jessica, en fin de journée, et put rentrer chez elle.

Ce soir là, Edward n'appela pas, ce à quoi elle fut reconnaissante. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Sérieusement. Mais avant, elle avait surtout besoin de se changer les idées. Elle lança donc un DVD, et dut s'endormir pendant le film puisqu'elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, la machine encore allumée. Elle en profita pour ranger son studio, le nettoyer, et sortit faire ses courses. Et comme marcher dans la rue ou attraper un pot de crème fraîche ne lui demandait pas trop d'effort - sauf quand celui-ci se trouvait sur la plus haute étagère...situation légèrement plus embêtante, embarrassante et em.. ah non, c'était déjà bien assez de ces deux adjectifs pour décrire le cas -, elle en profita donc, entre deux pots de crèmes fraîches, pour réfléchir.

L'incident de la veille la perturbait. Cela était-il un incident, d'ailleurs? Qu'avaient-ils fait, après tout, sinon partager une glace? Entre deux amis, quoi de plus naturel! Alors pourquoi s'était-elle sentie si mal à l'aise, trop curieuse, ou intime, tandis qu'elle l'avait regardé manger? 'Parce qu'il est beau, parce que ça comment à faire longtemps et parce que tu sais déjà différents usages que tu ferais de ce corps' expliqua une petite voix particulièrement en forme ce jour là. Et sur ces derniers, elle n'avait malheureusement pas tort. Qu'Edward soit beau était la vérité universelle de tous les temps, et encore, ça ne couvrait qu'une infime partie de la notion impliquée. Ce n'était donc pas à remettre en doute. Quand aux deux autres affirmations, bien qu'elle rechignait à l'avouer, c'était tout aussi vrai.

Sa vie sentimentale n'avait pas été des plus palpitantes. Loin de là. Un seul épisode d'Amour Gloire et Beauté couvrait déjà le double des péripéties qu'elle avait pu connaître. Seulement deux petits copains, un durant le collège, au temps des premiers baisers, et un au lycée, à l'âge des premières relations sexuelles. Qui avaient été, dans les deux cas, somme toute désastreuses. Bella avait rapidement compris que l'on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi même, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas une grande expérience dans le domaine, elle se savait décomplexée à ce sujet. Elle n'attendait plus que la pratique, la vraie. Alors, avec, dans ses rêves les plus fous, mais surtout les plus réguliers, à son grand damne, Edward comme partenaire pour ces 'découvertes', elle n'imaginait certainement pas mieux. Elle ne faisait que ça, imaginer, un peu trop même, et se demandait parfois s'il ne fallait pas qu'elle consulte.

Mais elle ne voyait certainement pas Edward que de ce point de vue là. Elle découvrait en effet avec bonheur qu'ils s'entendaient bien, et qu'en plus d'être un fantastique musicien, il était fantastique tout court, et ce qui était nouveau dans cette notion, c'était qu'elle savait que c'était la réalité. Pas un mythe hollywoodien. Car grâce à lui, bien qu'il ne le sache pas, la jeune fille avait pu se libérer de nombreux poids.

Et dire qu'il y a encore peu de temps, elle ne le connaissait qu'au travers des monologues d'Alice ou des ragots des magazines people.

'STOP! Tu radotes, ma pauv' vieille! ' la remit à l'ordre sa petite voix, et à juste titre, une nouvelle fois.

Bella rentra donc chez elle, rangea ses courses, grignota rapidement, et passa le reste de sa soirée à programmer son séjour chez sa mère, à l'autre bout du pays. La jeune fille avait en effet décidé de prendre une semaine de vacances à Jacksonville. Deux semaines, rectifia-t-elle, le soleil ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal. Quand l'heure fut jugée convenable, elle appela la dite mère, pour finaliser des dates, ce qui se révéla plus compliqué que prévu. Quand elle put enfin raccrocher, elle ne tarda pas à se coucher, se sentant cependant mal à l'aise à l'idée de quelque chose qui l'attendait, mais sans savoir quoi. Ce ne fut que le message qui la réveilla le lendemain matin qui lui permit de se rappeler.

"Je passe te chercher dans deux heures" lui écrivait Alice.

Dans deux heures? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans deux heures? se demanda Bella, tout en trouvant étonnant l'impression de déjà vu qu'elle ressentait à l'instant. Puis elle se souvint que c'était dimanche, et qu'elle était attendue à midi pour le déjeuner. Elle s'autorisa encore minutes à se morfondre dans son oreiller avant de se lever, et d'entamer sa toilette. Elle enfila un pantalon noir, un chemisier rose, et lâcha ses cheveux, décidant de ne pas les brosser pour conserver ce brin de sauvagerie que lui procuraient des boucles folles. Une paire de chaussures à talons, et un appartement rangé plus tard, elle fut fin prête à accueillir une Alice qui ne se fit pas attendre. Le trajet fut aussi calme qu'il pouvait l'être en présence d'une Alice surexcitée, une Alice qui avait par ailleurs sorti ses plus beaux escarpins. Quand enfin la voiture, toujours aussi jaune, atteignit sa destination, les deux jeunes filles purent sortir et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, pour ne pas dire 'bondir' en parlant d'Alice. Cette dernière sonna et, tandis qu'elles attendaient qu'on leur ouvre, ne cessa de s'émerveiller de la situation, de la maison, et de ses chaussures. Ce fut un Carlisle rayonnant et souriant qui les accueillit.

"Ah, Bella, ravi de te revoir!" s'exclama-t-il, posément, ce qui avait beaucoup de classe, Bella dut l'admettre, la prenant dans ses bras, ce à quoi elle ne sut pas trop comment réagir, décidant de ne rien faire sinon acquiescer. "Et ce doit être Alice, c'est bien ça?" vérifia-t-il quand il la relâcha enfin, se tournant vers la jeune fille en question. "Nous nous étions rencontrés au restaurant, si je me souviens bien..."

"Oui oui, c'est bien ça!" confirma, extatique, la jeine fille, attrapant la main tendue de l'homme pour la serrer. "Vous avez une mémoire époustouflante! Remarquez, avec votre métier, ça ne doit pas être inutile, je suppose qu"'il faut retenir plein de choses...J'avais essayé, une fois, d'apprendre les noms des os du squelette, mais j'ai abandonné quand je n'arrivais toujours pas à ne plus confondre fémur et tibia! Je ne pourrais jamais être docteur, je suppose..."

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire, qu'Alice ne remarqua pas dans sa contemplation de l'endroit, tandis que Bella s'excusait silencieusement de tant d'enthousiasme. L'homme les conduisit au salon où ils retrouvèrent tout le reste de la famille. Des présentations furent rapidement faites, en guise de rappel, avant que tout le monde ne soit invité à s'installer à table par Esmee. Les plats ne tardèrent pas à être amenés, et les assiettes à être pleines, particulièrement celle d'Emmett. Les discussions étaient toutes lancées de part et d'autre de la table quand ce dernier se tourna vers Bella.

"Alors, tu y as réfléchi? A la pr..." commença le batteur, avant d'être interrompu par un regard d'Edward, et un raclement de gorge.

"Et si tu la laissais finir son repas, hein?" signifia le chanteur d'un ton plein de sous entendus dont la jeune fille ignorait la nature. Devant son regard méfiant et perplexe, le chanteur fit comprendre à Bella d'un geste d'épaules qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

Bella se concentra donc sur son assiette, écoutant Rosalie se plaindre auprès d'Esmee des repas offerts lors des séances photos, et observant Alice baver devant Jasper, qui souriait distraitement à une blague de Carlisle. Le repas qui discrètement s'était éternisé finit par prendre fin, et Jasper proposa une visite des lieux à son invitée. Rosalie s'absenta aider Esmee, et Carlisle et Emmett s'installèrent tranquillement dans le salon, discutant d'on ne sait quel sujet politique. La jeune fille se retrouva donc seule avec Edward, et ils finirent confortablement installés sur le banc du piano, les mains du chanteur sur les touches, la tête de la jeune fille sur son épaule. Ils passèrent un certain temps ainsi à parler, tandis qu'il jouait quelques morceaux.

"Alors, vous avez fini par trouver la chanteuse?" s'enquérit-elle.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, respirant doucement avant d'entamer le morceau en question. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune fille, il ne tarda pas à chanter les paroles. Et de mémoire, Bella l'accompagna, doucement, sans le lâcher du regard. Enfin, le morceau se termina, et un court silence s'ensuivit.

"Chante cette chanson avec moi." lui demanda-t-il, la suppliant presque.

'Pardon?' avait-elle envie de s'écrier, mais elle n'en fit rien, et se tût quelques instants supplémentaires.

"C'est ce que je viens de faire...?" finit-elle par lui répondre, perplexe, sur le ton d'une question.

"Chante la vraiment avec moi, pour de vrai" reprit-il, murmurant presque, de sa voix grave.

Un nouveau silence tomba, avant qu'elle ne le rompe, en toussant bruyamment pour ne pas s'étouffer. Aussitôt, une dizaine de mains se retrouvèrent sur elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

"Ca va? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?" s'inquiéta Esmee.

"Rien, rien, merci, juste avalé de travers..." marmonna Bella. Évidemment, il fallait que la famille Cullen soit une nouvelle fois au complet pour les grandes annonces ou séquences émotions. Même Alice, qui la regardait maintenant avec des grands yeux. Bella baissa immédiatement les yeux, les rivant sur son bracelet pour éviter ceux d'Emmett ou de Carlisle, qui étaient les plus proches. Elle sentit alors une main douce mais ferme dans son dos.

"Viens" lui proposa Edward "On va prendre l'air" Et sur ce, il se leva, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui, sa famille les laissant sortir sans rien dire.

Pourquoi Bella avait-elle redouté la réponse du jeune homme quand elle avait demandé à Edward d'expliquer, ne put-elle s'empêcher de se poser la question, tandis que ce dernier la guidait au travers de leur jardin en direction de la forêt. Pourquoi, et comment avait-elle pu anticiper un tel bouleversement? 'Peut être par la bourde d'Emmett, ou l'absence de réponse d'Edward' lui proposa la petite voix. Non, la vraie question était plutôt...

"Que représente ce bracelet pour toi?"

Elle se tourna vers Edward, qui l'observait, assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle suivit son regard, et s'aperçut qu'une nouvelle fois, elle jouait avec le fil et son pendentif.

"A chaque fois que tu réfléchis, ou que tu es triste, ce qui se révèle souvent être une seule et unique attitude chez toi, soit dit en passant, tu joues avec... Pourquoi?" continua-t-il doucement, l'encourageant à s'ouvrir.

Elle garda les yeux sur le bout de plastique. "C'est ton médiator..." proposa-t-elle à voix basse.

"Et à ce rythme là, je vais devoir t'en passer un autre, il ne va pas supporter ce genre de traitement bien longtemps..." plaisanta-t-il, et elle ne put, ni voulut, retenir un sourire.

"C'est...compliqué" Comme il ne parlait pas, elle inspira profondément avant de continuer. "Ce n'est pas le plastique en lui même, ou même sa forme, mais plutôt ce qu'il incarne...Toi, un autre monde, un moment particulier, et unique, hors du temps, passé... Que des choses inatteignables. Du moins, je le pensais encore il y a quelques temps. Quand je l'ai récupéré, à la fin du concert, le simple fait de l'avoir était exceptionnel. Il ne m'arrive jamais ce genre de choses normalement. Je ne suis pas celle qui gagne des supers cadeaux à la radio, ni par des concours sur magazine. Je ne suis qu'une fille banale, sans vie, sans but, parmi tant d'autres! Alors, dans un sens, ça m'a fait plaisir car c'était un moment rien qu'à moi, mais d'un autre côté, je ne fais qu'attendre la fin de tout ça, de cette belle histoire de conte, de ce rêve, de ce moment de gloire...C'est ce que me rappelle ce médiatior. La beauté, la rareté, l'exceptionnel...et l'inaccessibilité de ce..bonheur." Elle laissa sa voix mourir dans le bruit des feuilles secouées par un léger vent, et dans le silence qui régna quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle aurait pu entendre les rouages du cerveau du jeune homme s'actionner quand il comprit enfin. Tout. Tout s'emboîtait maintenant dans son esprit, et elle pouvait le dire avec certitude par l'observation de l'humeur dans ses yeux, passant de la réflexion à l'horreur, en passant entre deux par l'incompréhension, la révélation et le regret. Une grimace hanta alors ses traits.

"Je suis désolé" murmura-t-il avec ferveur, la serrant brusquement dans ses bras.

Elle releva doucement la tête contre le torse du jeune homme, pour croiser son regard. "De quoi? Que mon esprit soit si tordu? Ou que j'arrive à me gâcher la vie, et aussi celle des autres, sans raison? Non, je te l'interdis!" l'interrompit Bella avant même qu'il ne puisse parler. "Je t'interdis d'être désolé pour ça! Tu n'y peux rien, tu n'en savais rien, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, et tu ne devais pas le savoir... Non" affirma-t-elle une nouvelle fois, relâchant sa tête pour la reposer contre son torse musclé.

"Je suis quand même désolé, et pour une autre raison" ajouta-t-il quand il la sentit se redresser.

"Et quelle est-elle?"

"La chanson" répondit-il simplement.

Elle soupira." Je te l'ai déjà dit que c'était bon, que ça ne me dérangeait pas."

"Non, ce n'est pas bon...Ou en tout cas, c'était très déplacé de ma part. Si j'avais su plus tôt, si j'avais fait le lien, comme un grand, bien plus tôt, je n'aurai pas agi ainsi. Je ne te l'aurais pas présenter comme ça, je ne l'aurais peut être même pas écrite..."

"Non, je suis heureuse que tu l'ais écrite, et tu devrais en être fier...Car, en dehors de ce qu'elle peut représenter pour moi, et en toute objectivité, elle est vraiment belle, et mérite la plus grande reconnaissance."

Il y eut une pause, durant laquelle seuls le vent et les oiseaux se firent entendre, avant qu'Edward ne reprenne.

"C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'aimerai - non, que tu dois- la chanter avec moi."

"Tu ne te rends pas compte...C'est beaucoup me demander.." murmura-t-elle, presque brisée. "..Je...je ne peux pas"

"Bien sûr que si, tu le peux, tu l'as même déjà fait! Et si il y a bien une chose que je sache, c'est bien qu'il n'y a que toi pour la chanter. Toi seule, justement, sait ce que ça demande comme efforts, toi seule sait ce qu'il y a derrière chaque mot." continua-t-il, l'interrompant avant même qu'elle ne puisse le contredire. " Toi seule en comprend les sentiments qui en découlent...Il n'y a que venant de toi que ça sonnera juste, peu importe la qualité de la voix de la chanteuse. Je ne voudrais pas que de tels mots soient ainsi détruits, réduits, saccagés...Et toi non plus" conclut-il.

Elle ne lâcha son regard que quand le silence devint trop pesant.

"Tu as sans doute raison" finit-elle par lâcher, sans trop savoir à l'intention de quelle affirmation.

Qu'elle ne voulait pas que ces paroles, ses paroles, soient salies? Ça ne faisait pas un doute. Que peu importe la voix, il fallait un minimum de sentiments pour que ce soit touchant? Possible. Mais que seule elle n'entre dans les deux critères...Elle voulait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule réponse. Oui. Mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.

'Et quand vais-je finir par retomber?' ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de se demander.

Elle remercia silencieusement le chanteur de lui avoir laisser du temps pour réfléchir, se contentant de la tenir entre ses bras. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle jouait avec son bracelet que quand les mains puissantes du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes.

"Hey..." sa voix était douce, grave...rassurante. "Aussi magnifiques que soient les choses que tu nous pondes quand tu es dans cet état, je te préfère souriante." Et il lui releva le visage en lui prenant délicatement le menton entre ses doigts.

Elle sourit timidement, avant qu'il n'approche son visage du sien, et ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hésitante, incertaine, elle ne fit rien, ayant trop peur de faire un geste de travers, et d'ainsi briser le moment. Il continua à l'embrasser, un peu plus franchement, un peu plus intensément, et elle tenta d'en faire de même. Timidement, elle caressa de ses lèvres celles du jeune homme, qui ne tarda pas à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Quand il finit enfin par relâcher la jeune fille, elle garda quelques instants encore les yeux fermés, pour calmer sa respiration saccadée, rapide. Rouvrant les paupières, elle croisa le regard d'Edward, et ne put retenir un petit sourire face à son apparente joie. Mais en un instant, le visage du chanteur redevint grave, et ses pouces reprirent des mouvements circulaires contre ses joues.

"S'il te plait..." supplia-t-il, et elle sut sans qu'il n'en dise davantage, ce qu'il demandait. "S'il te plaît.." sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et cette soudaine fragilité lui brisa le coeur.

Bella soupira doucement avant de forcer sa tête à un mouvement vertical, acquiesçant, donnant silencieusement son accord.

Le sourire qui s'afficha alors sur le visage d'Edward fut presque douloureux à voir, tant il était à la fois l'expression de deux sentiments opposés, et tout deux puissants: la joie et le désespoir. La joie d'avoir la jeune fille comme chanteuse, et rendre en même temps la chanson parfaite, mais le désespoir de devoir en même temps lui faire revivre des sentiments qui ne lui avaient visiblement pas fait de bien.

Mais rien que pour revoir cette infime portion de joie rayonner sur le visage du jeune chanteur, Bella était prête à tout. A tout, même à chanter ce qu'elle aurait préféré garder enterré à jamais.

* * *

**Juste comme ça, je n'ai jamais goûté de sorbet au melon, excusez donc moi si je suis complètement à côté de la plaque!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok.**

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Je saute le passage où je remercie tout le monde de me lire chapitre après chapitre, de me lire tout court, et de me faire partager leur avis (désolée aux reviewers 'anonymes' à qui je ne réponds pas personnellement, juste un merci à eux, et à l'intention de 'Rpattz18' : l'espoir fait vivre, la preuve, je suis encore vivante, et si tu m'embêtais avec ta review, je n'ose imaginer ce que je vous fais subir avec mes fic'!), je saute ce passage, donc, hum, pour directement m'excuser de la petitesse de ce chapitre par rapport aux précédents, mais j'ai une confession à vous faire... J'en suis au point où je n'ai plus d'avance dans mes écrits. J'ai les idées (j'ai même écrit la chronologie dans la marge...) mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les retranscrire sur papier. Je vous ai donc retapé tout ce qu'il me restait encore de prêt, et je vais profiter de ma semaine de vacances 'coupées' du monde pour pouvoir avancer le scénario. Donc plus que jamais, toute idée ou suggestion est acceptée avec le plus grand plaisir, j'y prêterai attention. **

**Bon, sur une autre note, comme la dernière fois je vous avais complètement submergé de suggestions, j'ai décidé de faire un effort sur moi, et de réduire au maximum ma liste de chansons...J'ai essayé, je vous le promets. Petit rappel de l'ambiance avec Stand My Ground de Within Temptation (encore une fois, l'ordre est purement rhétorique...faut bien que j'introduise tout ça). Un peu d'émotions avec The Swan Song et Somewhere , toujours de Within Temptation, un peu de sérénité avec Good Friday, de Cocorosie, et un peu plus dans le genre (fictif) des Knights of Night, Sleep Well Tonight, de Fightstar.**

**Voila, à la semaine prochaine, j'espère pour la suite, et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent de nouveau sur les siennes, son étreinte se resserrant autour de son corps qui semblait soudainement si frêle et fragile à côté de celui d'Edward. Bella n'hésita pas, cette fois-ci, abandonnant son peu de conscience encore disponible, pour se laisser envahir par la vague de sensations qu'elle pouvait expérimenter. Ces lèvres chaudes qui enflammaient les siennes, ce souffle rapide qui chatouillait sa peau, cette odeur qui l'enivrait, ces mains puissantes qui la serraient davantage encore. La jeune fille relâcha tous ses muscles, de contentement, un peu trop même, puisqu'elle se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Bella elle était, Bella elle resterait. Elle tenta de se raccrocher au jeune homme, mais ne réussit qu'à l'entraîner dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva donc allongée de tout son long dans les feuilles, le corps du chanteur sur le sien. Après quelques secondes de silence, de surprise, elle explosa de rire, et Edward ne tarda pas à l'accompagner. La jeune fille rigolait de la situation présente, de ce qui l'avait amenée là, toutes les anecdotes qui l'avaient de nombreuses fois ridiculisée, des soucis qu'elle avait ainsi créés. Elle rigolait de sa vie, en somme.

Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, le chanteur entreprit de se relever, mais Bella le lui en empêcha, le retenant dans une étreinte presque désespérée. Il renonça donc à bouger, restant allongé sur la jeune fille, mais se déplaçant légèrement pour ne pas trop l'écraser. Elle cala sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Edward, fermant les yeux, profitant de l'instant, qui dura bien un certain temps, qu'elle n'aurait cependant pu quantifier, avant de finalement doucement soupirer et se redresser.

"Prête à rentrer?" lui demanda-t-il gentiment, époussetant délicatement les feuilles qui pouvaient les recouvrir.

"humhum..." murmura-t-elle, trop occupée à ressentir les mains qui frôlaient innocemment son corps pour élaborer plus amplement sa réponse.

Mais qu'elle eut le loisir de faire sur le chemin du retour, qui se fit dans le silence, le bras du jeune homme autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui. Elle allait sans doute se retrouver devant la commission Cullen, au complet, comme elle aimait à les appeler, sans compter Alice. Ils allaient questionner son état physique. Mental aussi, sans doute, mais ce serait induit dans la question précédente. Ces questions, elle pouvait les gérer. Mensonge par omission, ça devenait sa spécialité. Rien de bien inhabituel. Mais il y avait aussi l'autre question. Celle qu'elle n'arrivait pas, et ne voulait pas, reformuler dans sa tête.

C'était irrationnel, elle le savait. Stupide, exagéré, même, mais comme dit précédemment, c'était irrationnel. Car comme la plupart des jeunes filles qu'elle avait pu connaître, en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait adoré chanter ainsi avec son groupe préféré. Alors pourquoi maintenant devait-elle penser autrement?

Le sujet de la chanson? Bella savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Une pitoyable excuse. Une excuse d'excuse, même.

Non, maintenant que toutes les portes s'étaient ouvertes devant elle, elle avait peur. Peur qu'il ne lui reste plus rien à désirer. Peur qu'il ne lui reste plus rien au sujet duquel se plaindre. Elle ne serait plus la pauvre fille banale, la martyre de tous les jours. Elle deviendrait la fille qui avait un passé, peut être, mais qui avait maintenant l'avenir devant elle.

Et Bella ne savait pas comment se comporter face à cette perspective. Alors elle l'évitait, la fuyait, refusait de l'envisager. Pour ne pas avoir à se poser de questions. Pour ne pas remettre en question son questionnement. Pour ne pas SE remettre en question.

Oui, cela avait toujours été sa technique, depuis le début. La fuite. Avant la chanson, avant Edward, avant le client mystère. Et il était temps qu'elle y mette un terme, et elle le savait. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait retenu de cette conversation, qui lui paraissait maintenant si lointaine, mais qui était à la base de tout ça, et dont les napperons en seraient les éternels témoins, c'était bien que son comportement plus qu'égoïste faisait plus de mal que de bien, faisait souffrir bien trop de gens alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Surtout maintenant, alors que les arguments et raisons qu'elle avançait à l'époque n'étaient plus valables.

Oui, Bella ferait cet effort, qui ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, et accepterait qu'il puisse lui arriver des choses positives dans la vie, et qu'elle avait le droit, comme tout le monde sur cette Terre, d'en jouir, sans que ça lui retombe dessus plus tard.

Oui, elle allait attraper l'ascenseur tant qu'il était encore là, sans se soucier d'une possible panne.

"Peut-on savoir ce qui te rend soudainement si béate?" La voix de velours d'Edward sortit la jeune fille de sa réflexion, lui permettant ainsi de se rendre compte qu'ils approchaient de la maison.

Elle se tût quelques secondes, comme pour prendre conscience de ce sourire qui avait décidé de s'afficher, au péril des muscles de ses joues qui commençaient à protester de l'effort, avant de répondre.

"L'ange n'a plus peur de se prendre les pieds à la fin de l'escalator, et renonce donc à tenter de le redescendre." Elle sourit davantage encore, au grand damne de ses joues, en réponse au sourire du jeune homme. "Il a même décidé de retirer ses lunettes pour vraiment profiter de la vue."

Oui, le sourire du chanteur valait définitivement la peine de se battre, même si elle devait se battre contre elle-même.

Malheureusement, comme toute bonne chose, cette période de calme et de sérénité prit fin quand ils finirent par pénétrer dans l'imposante mais magnifique demeure des Cullen. Bella ne s'était pas trompée quant à l'accueil qui les attendait, et elle s'en aperçut dès qu'elle poussa, ou plutôt qu'Edward lui ouvrit la porte du salon.

Jasper et Alice étaient isolés dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre, se parlant à voix basse, les yeux dans les yeux. Emmett regardait un match de Base-Ball à la télévision, une Rosalie indifférente à ses côtés. Carlisle lisait tranquillement un magazine dans un des canapés tandis qu'Esmee arrangeait un des nombreux bouquets de fleurs qui décoraient la pièce.

Ou du moins, c'étaient les activités auxquelles se prêtait la famille avant d'entendre la porte grincer. Dès qu'ils ciblèrent Bella et Edward dans l'embrasure de la porte, seuls les commentaires du match provenant de la télévision se firent entendre, et par les regards en un seul point dirigés, à savoir sur elle, Bella aurait presque cru avoir une grosse trace de chocolat sur le nez. Ce dont elle aurait tout à fait été capable, soit dit en passant. Mais elle savait mieux.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, devant l'absurdité de la situation, car si il y avait bien une chose d'absurde dans cette histoire, c'était bien elle.

"Quoi, j'ai du chocolat sur le nez?" plaisanta-t-elle, se décidant à rompre la tension dont personne se semblait prêt à en admettre la présence.

Bella sentit la main d'Edward la serrait légèrement contre lui, en signe de soutien, tandis que Carlisle lui proposait un sourire amusé, et Esmee un sourire horrifié.

"Mais voyons, bien sûr que non, Bella, nous ne t'aurions pas laissé sortir ainsi, nous t'aurions immédiatement prévenu!" Le regard de Bella se porta sur Emmett, et Esmee reprit. "Certains t'auraient prévenu, en tout cas..."

Alice et Jasper rigolèrent doucement, Rosalie ébouriffant les cheveux d'un Emmett qui radotait sur le côté hautement comique qu'aurait été d'étaler du chocolat sur le visage de Bella et de ne pas lui en faire la remarque. Après un dernier signe de tête à l'intention de Carlisle et Jasper, Bella suivit le chanteur jusqu'à l'étage, celui l'emmenant dans sa chambre, l'invitant à s'installer sur le canapé. Une fois confortablement nichée contre lui, les jambes repliées sur elle même, la tête contre le torse d'Edward, elle s'autorisa un soupir.

"Hum?" la poussa-t-il à parler, lui caressant doucement le bras.

"Ta famille est d'une...d'un..." soupira-t-elle, cherchant ses mots.

"Discrétion? Naturel? Tact?" proposa-t-il.

"Je suppose, oui.." reprit-il quand elle eut acquiescer d'un petit murmure. "Je me chargerais de leur dire, si tu veux... A mes frères. De la chanson." ajouta-t-il doucement.

"Quelle gentillesse" ironisa-t-elle avant de le regarder dans les yeux, plus sérieusement. "J'apprécie... Vraiment."

"C'est normal." la rassura-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, dans le silence, Bella relevant régulièrement les yeux vers le jeune homme, vérifiant à chaque fois que ce qu'elle vivait était bien réel, soupirant d'aise quand elle en avait la confirmation.

"Oui?" finit-il par l'interroger, amusé, alors qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois de soupirer.

La jeune fille s'autorisa un petit rire nerveux avant de répondre. "Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis en train de rêver.... Que tout ça va disparaître...moi dans tes bras...Moi qui va chanter avec les Knights of Night...Moi heureuse...Ce ne sont pas le genre de choses qui m'arrivent...Ce sont le genre de choses dont je rêve, que je lis dans tous les romans ou fictions qui peuvent passer sous mes yeux, que je serais capable d'inventer ou écrire, même, mais pas que je suis sensée réellement vivre!"

Il la serra davantage contre lui, lui embrassant tendrement le front.

"Je t'assure que je ne vais pas disparaître... Tu as intérêt à t'y faire!"

Elle confirma que ça ne poserait pas de soucis, même si quelques efforts seraient nécessaires, et après un petit silence, un coup fut frappé à la porte, et Jasper passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

"Je ne dérange pas?"

"Non, pas de soucis, j'allais justement aller enlever cette trace de chocolat" plaisanta Bella en se relevant, s'extirpant délicatement de l'étreinte d'Edward, qui fit signe à JAsper d'entrer. "Je reviens" confirma-t-elle.

Elle s'absenta quelques minutes de la chambre, au profit de la salle de bain, laissant Edward s'entretenir avec son frère. Elle en profita pour se raffraîchir, et quand elle rejoint enfin la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes semblaient l'attendre, Jasper s'étant assis sur la chaise devant le bureau.

"Je dérange peut être?"

"Non, au contraire, tu étais attendue.." expliqua Jasper en souriant.

"Que voulez-vous, c'est ça d'être une star!"

Edward rigola, lui indiquant d'un geste de la main de venir se réinstaller à côté de lui, tandis que Jasper souriait davantage. "Jasper venait justement me parler de ça..."

Bella se tendit légèrement, son regard se dirigeant immédiatement vers le bassiste, qui lui sourit de manière rassurante.

"C'était juste pour dire que l'enregistrement, puisque tu as accepté, aurait lieu la semaine prochaine..."

"Quoi?" Oui, Bella avait peut être décidé d'accepter son destin, mais il fallait encore le mettre en pratique, et ça, ce n'était pas gagné... "Mais je ne serai jamais prête! Je ne me suis même pas entraînée! Je n'aurai pas le temps de répéter, et je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps à tenter encore et encore..."

"Doucement, doucement, on se calme!" l'arrêta tout de suite Jasper. "C'est justement ce dont on parlait avec Edward.." Il regarda en direction de son frère qui acquiesça, et prit la relève.

"On pense que ce sera bien plus naturel et touchant, efficace, en somme, si tu la chantais en une ou deux prises maximum, à la volée, si l'on peut dire..."Devant le silence de la jeune fille, il s'expliqua "Tu le disais toi même, cette chanson doit être tout sauf technique. La voix, du moins. Ne serait-ce que s'entraîner risque de gâcher cet effet de naturel et de fragilité, de prise sur le vif. Pas de manière significative pour le public, certainement, mais pour nous..." Edward ne jugea pas bon, ni même utile, de finir sa phrase, un silence de compréhension s'abattant dans la pièce.

Détachant son regard de celui d'Edward, Bella s'attarda quelques secondes sur Jasper, qui l'observait, neutre, bien que rassurant, et elle ne put qu'acquiescer, soupirant en signe de défaite.

"Bien! C'est une bonne chose de faite!" conclut le bassiste en se relevant. "Tu verras, tu ne vas pas le regretter!" insista-t-il auprès de la jeune fille, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

"C'est plutôt vous qui risquez de le regretter" marmonna-t-elle, sans trop savoir si elle voulait que les autres l'entendent ou pas.

Edward se contenta de la serrer encore contre lui, si cela était encore possible, lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux, pour la faire taire. Elle ne chercha pas à s'échapper de ses bras, bien au contraire, et bientôt, elle sentit les lèvres du chanteur sur ses cheveux, puis derrière son oreille, puis dans son cou. Elle lâche sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, inconsciemment, envahie par les sensations, avant qu'il ne se redresse, et l'enlace entièrement, cachant alors son visage contre son cou, dans ses cheveux.

"J'aimerai tellement que tu apprennes à ne plus douter de toi.." murmura-t-il contre son oreille, la faisant frissonner, tandis que les doigts du jeune homme dessinaient des motifs circulaires dans son dos. "Tu es un ange, après tout." rajouta-t-il, la voix toujours plus grave, toujours plus vibrante, toujours plus intense. "Mon ange."

Souriante, Bella acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, contre l'épaule du chanteur.

La magie de leur moment d'intimité et de paix fut rompue quand une voix pleine d'énergie, à la limite de l'excès, résonna dans le couloir.

"BELLAA?"

La jeune fille concernée reconnut la voix de son amie, et d'un soupir, se détacha d'Edward.

"Je crois qu'elle m'appelle..." expliqua-t-elle, légèrement blasée.

"Ah oui, tu crois ça?" plaisanta le chanteur, en se levant à son tour.

Bella entrouvrit la porte de la chambre, glissant la tête en dehors de la pièce, Edward derrière elle. "Tu me cherches, Alice?"

Cette dernière, à l'autre bout du couloir, se retourna vers elle, et un sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage.

"Bella! Je comptais ne plus tarder à y aller... Tu veux que je te ramènes?"

Bella sentit le jeune homme se rapprocher d'elle, entourant sa taille de ses bras, et elle fut partagée.

Elle était bien tentée de rester encore un peu chez les Cullen, avec Edward, dans ses bras, contre lui. Mais il fallait aussi qu'elle prenne un peu de distance, qu'elle réfléchisse, et surtout qu'elle prenne soin à ne pas s'attacher trop vite. Car elle savait qu'elle risquait de vite devenir dépendante de ce genre de contact, à cette nature de relation, et cela s'annonçait très, mais vraiment très, très dangereux pour elle, surtout dans sa situation de quasi-obsession, et encore, 'quasi' pour minimiser un peu l'affaire.

Alors, à regret, elle fit un signe de tête positif à l'intention d'Alice, qui lui sourit davantage avant de disparaître de vue.

Edward soupira doucement, avant de faire pivoter, face à lui, la jeune fille. "Je suppose que l'on se croisera demain.."

"Comme mon appartement ne va pas se payer tout seul, je crois pouvoir affirmer que ta supposition est correcte" tenta-t-elle de sourire.

Il rigola doucement, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement, baiser auquel elle répondit avec plaisir. Quand il furent de nouveau séparés de plus de quelques centimètres de distance, il l'invita à sortir de sa chambre, vérifiant auparavant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

Elle finit par retrouver Alice, dans le hall, entourée de toute la famille Cullen, le sac à l'épaule, les clés à la main.

"Prête?" demanda cette dernière, et entreprit de sortir rejoindre sa voiture quand elle eut une confirmation silencieuse de Bella.

Celle-ci prit le temps de remercier et saluer tout le monde, acceptant l'assurance et le réconfort silencieux de Jasper, et se perdant quelques instants dans le regard d'Edward. Elle ne sut pas trop comment ou combien de temps après, mais elle sut qu'elle se trouvait aux côtés d'Alice, dans son véhicule, en direction du centre de Seattle.

Le trajet fut calme et silencieux. Le début, du moins. Car après ce qui s'avéra être un temps de réalisation, la bête en Alice se réveilla, et Bella ne trouva plus de repos.

"Oh mon Dieu! Je n'en reviens pas! J'ai passé l'après midi chez Jasper Cullen, et c'était fantastique! On n'a pas arrêté de parler, sauf quand il m'a joué quelques morceaux, et tu sais quoi? Il m'a invité mercredi prochain à passer l'après-midi et la soirée avec lui! Je crois que cette fois-ci, ce sera la bonne! Mon célibat touche à sa fin, je te le dis! Remarque, tu n'as pas à te plaindre non plus, toi, dans le genre. Allez, raconte!"

Bella prit soin de respirer pour Alice, puisque celle-ci ne semblait pas en avoir pris la peine.

"Hum, te raconter quoi?" Par où commencer? Et puis, peut être que faire l'innocente marcherait? L'espoir fait vivre. Tout comme le ridicule ne tue pas.

"Ne joue pas l'innocente avec moi, Isabella! Tu as tellement de choses à me raconter! Tout, je crois, même. Et depuis le début!"

Ca paraissait correct, et logique, mais ça répugnait Bella. Tout lui raconter? Depuis le début? Depuis les napperons? Depuis le concert? Non, l'idée la perturbait plus qu'autre chose. Soupirant d'une manière qu'elle espéra faire passer pour résignée, elle commença un énième pécher par omission...

"Tout a commencé quand j'ai découvert qu'Edward venait régulièrement consommé pendant mes services..."

Et elle lui expliqua qu'elle s'était retrouvé à servir les Cullen, et Edward, qu'elle avait fini par créer des liens avec lui, se téléphonant régulièrement, et discutant tous les jours au restaurant. La jeune fille mit de côté l'histoire du client mystère, et de ses napperons, ainsi que la discussion parallère sur le forum. La base même de leur histoire, en somme. Mais peut être l'unique chose qu'elle ne désirait partager avec personne d'autre qu'Edward et sa propre conscience.

Son amie sembla satisfaite de sa réponse, souriant tout le long de l'explication de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se taise et que le sourire s'affaisse, signe d'une discussion autant indésirable qu'inévitable.

"La chanson..." commença la conductrice, et elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour se faire comprendre.

"C'est...compliqué" souffla Bella au bout d'un moment.

La jeune fille releva le visage, et s'aperçut que la voiture était à l'arrêt, devant sa résidence, et ce depuis un bon moment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Il lui restait encore quelques explications à faire. Mieux valait qu'Alice apprenne certaines choses maintenant que plus tard, et de manière indirecte. Elle souffla donc un bon coup, pour rassembler ses idées, et décider d'une chronologie, avant de reprendre la parole.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok. Je déteste la géologie.  
Depuis mes premiers cours de SVT, il y a de cela quelques années maintenant - cours que j'ai cependant toujours affectionné - j'ai toujours adoré la biologie, et surtout la génétique, et j'ai péniblement et inlassablement détesté la géologie... La tectonique des plaques, la constitution minéralogique des pierres, tout ça...très peu pour moi, merci bien...Je déteste la géologie, donc. Je déteste tous autant les volcans, et ce qui peut s'y rapporter (Rien de personnel hein, je n'ai rien contre eux, 'personnellement' mais voila quoi...)... **

**Et ils me l'ont bien rendu... **

**Sur ce, la musique apaise les mœurs, surtout les miennes en fait, alors voila trois morceaux qui me font particulièrement de l'effet (oui, vous avez bien lu, que trois...Je sais, exceptionnel, j'ai fait un énorme travail sur moi même...)**

**Triumph Of Defeat, par EPICA. Quelle tension, à partir de la troisième minute, et jusqu'à la fin, quelle explosion!! Je n'ai pas vraiment de mots pour le décrire...**

**Heart Of Courage, par Two Steps From Hell. A peu près le même commentaire, la flaque de bave en plus (la bassine suite à la chanson précédente étant déjà pleine)**

**Your Revolution Is A Joke, par Funeral For A Friend. Pas dans le même registre, mais alors pas du tout. Ça, c'est plus pour le côté 'suicidons-nous tous en cœur'. Mais je la trouve quand même magnifique.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

"Tirée d'une conversation...?" Bella s'interrogea elle-même quelques instants de la pertinence de son explication, puis continua. "Toute une discussion, que l'on a eu, au sujet des anges, des démons, des pseudos anges... Ne me demandes pas comment on en est venu là, je ne saurai pas te le dire... Mais en voilà le résultat."

Et quand la jeune fille disait qu'elle ne savait pas le dire, elle n'entendait pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivé à ce sujet de conversation précis, mais bien qu'elle n'avait pas la force physique et mental de l'avouer. Mais ça, elle se garda bien de le préciser, préférant laisser son amie entendre la première explication.

"Ca m'a beaucoup surprise qu'il fasse une chanson sur ça, et qu'il me demande de la chanter... Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout... D'où ma réaction un peu...figée, je suppose." développa-t-elle, omettant bien entendu sa précédente, mais bien plus impressionnante, réaction, lors de la découvertes de la chanson.

Alice ne commenta pas, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement, un air grave et solennel gravé sur le visage. Ce geste fut l'autorisation que Bella attendait pour se retirer, et après avoir fait promettre à son amie un compte rendu de sa journée du mercredi, elle finit par fermer la porte de son appartement derrière elle, une fois bien entrée, écoutant disparaître au loin le son si particulier de la fameuse voiture jaune. La jeune fille resta plantée debout dans ce qui correspondait à l'entrée de son appartement un certain temps, perdue dans ses pensées.

Tout semblait à chaque fois irréel, constata-t-elle, ces derniers temps. A chaque fois qu'elle avait regagné ses pénates, suite à une après-midi ou soirée non routinière, elle avait l'impression de revenir d'un monde parallèle semblable à celui qu'elle rejoignait, chaque nuit, en rêve. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait en avoir peur.

Non, se reprit-elle sévèrement, se rappelant sa décision, ta rencontre avec Edward, la chanson, les repas chez lui, surtout la chanson...Tout était on ne peut plus réel. Elle se martela cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête pendant quelques minutes encore, avant de se convaincre qu'il y avait des dizaines de choses plus utiles et plus intéressantes à faire que de rester ainsi plantée en plein milieu de l'entrée, à ne rien faire, précisément. Rester à trouver quoi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale de son micro-onde. Dix-sept heures trente. Ah. Trop tard pour se prélasser toute l'après-midi durant, mais trop tôt pour démarrer une soirée à ne rien faire. Flûte. Il faudrait qu'elle se débrouille à l'avenir pour rentrer plus tôt. Ou plus tard, ajouta-t-elle sur une arrière pensée. Plus tard, définitivement. Mais pour le moment, il fallait absolument qu'elle s'occupe. Elle jeta donc son dévolu sur un livre de recettes depuis bien trop longtemps ignoré, l'ouvrant directement à la rubrique des desserts. Un bon gâteau fut la meilleure solution qu'elle ait trouvé sur le moment. Elle s'attaqua donc à la préparation la plus longue qu'elle trouva, et quand elle put enfin retirer son tablier, la vaisselle séchant patiemment sur le bord de l'évier, il était près de vingt heures. Sa solution avait donc été efficace. Disons plutôt que la version officieuse de l'affaire, destinée à ne jamais être révélée, donc, était que la jeune fille avait été particulièrement inefficace, d'où plus de deux heures de cuisine pour un simple gâteau. Mais, ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle préférait expliquer qu'un bon dessert méritait un soin particulier dans la préparation, et qu'il valait mieux prendre son temps, et ne rien précipiter, plutôt que de tout rater. C'est en partie pour cela qu'elle ne parlerait non plus pour rien au monde de ses deux premières tentatives de blancs d'œufs montés en neige, ratées, à en juger le mot 'tentatives'. C'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend, se justifiait-elle mentalement, sans grande conviction.

Le principal était cependant qu'il était maintenant l'heure pour elle de dîner, mais qu'elle n'avait désormais plus envie de cuisiner pour la semaine à suivre. Bella se força donc à se réchauffer un plat déjà prêt avant de le manger devant un programme télévisé, qu'elle termina de regarder depuis son lit, une fois l'appartement rangé et éteint.

Sa nuit fut paisible, et sa matinée calme. Rien, dans sa journée, ne devait, à priori, l'inquiétait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve depuis une heure derrière le comptoir du Twilight, sursautant, et le ventre se serrant davantage à chaque fois que la clochette au dessus de la porte indiquait l'entrée d'un nouveau client. Redoutant celle d'Edward.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Elle ne redoutait pas Edward, bien au contraire, elle était pressée de le revoir. Non. Bella redoutait la présence, mais surtout, l'arrivée, de celui qui, supposait-elle, assumait, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, bien que cela n'ait jamais été clarifié, le rôle de petit ami, sur son lieu de travail, en tant que client.

Comment se comporter?

Terrible question pour la jeune fille, qui ne se voyait pas lui courir dans les bras, mais qui ne voulait pas non plus ne lui offrir qu'un froid sourire. Argh, mais quand est-ce que sa vie se déciderait-elle à devenir simple? Alors, quand elle ne servait personne, elle essuyait inlassablement le bar, pour soulager un peu son bracelet, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. En vain, puisque rien ne lui semblait jamais parfait. Soit elle finissait par se ridiculiser, soit le jeune homme se sentait rejeté, et lui en voulait.

Le tintement de la clochette résonna une énième fois - il y avait du monde, en ce lundi après-midi, nota Bella - mais la jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de lever immédiatement la tête. Le nouveau client pouvait se trouve une place comme un grand, après tout. Elle avait encore besoin de réfléchir. Ce ne fut que quand la voix de velours lui berça les sens qu'elle comprit que le client en question s'était dirigé vers le bar - vers elle.

"Salut toi..."

Relevant soudainement la tête, Bella dut faire face à deux yeux verts qui l'observaient attentivement et à un sourire qui lui réchauffa le coeur.

"hum...Salut?" sourit-elle, un peu intimidée par la situation.

Edward amena doucement sa main au visage de la jeune fille, lui caressant quelques instants la joue, avant de s'accouder au comptoir.

"Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

"Bien..?" souffla-t-elle, mais devant le sourcil haussé, perplexe, du chanteur, elle se corrigea. "Stressée." admit-elle, à défaut d'avoir trouvé un qualificatif plus juste.

"A quel sujet?" l'interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir répondre à cette question, ni comment, d'ailleurs, mais n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

"Toi... Nous deux.... Au restaurant..." laissa-t-elle finalement échapper, et la curiosité qui s'était affichée sur le visage du jeune homme fut remplacée par de la malice.

"Tu veux dire, ce genre de chose?" Il se pencha au dessus du comptoir, attrapa de ses lèvres celles de la jeune fille dans un rapide baiser avant de se remettre droit sur ses pieds.

"Edward!" siffla-t-elle, rougissant intensément, vérifiant du coin de l'oeil que personne ne les avait vu.

"Quoi?" répondit-il innocemment, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, baissant légèrement la voix. "Personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour avoir accueilli ton petit ami d'un simple baiser." Il la regardait dans les yeux, tendrement, l'air rassurant.

"Mais tu es un client..." gémit-elle doucement, perdue.

"Et le client est roi!" sourit-il. "Alors mes désirs sont des ordres! Et je veux que tu puisses me saluer comme il se doit, et que tu arrêtes de t'en faire pour ça! Aro ne dira rien, et ce n'est pas comme si l'avis des autres clients importait..."

Elle ne put que sourire à ça, ne répondant pas, ne sachant pas quoi ni comment répondre. Elle fut par ailleurs épargnée de l'effort par un client venant déposer sa note avant de sortir de l'établissement. Elle encaissa donc l'argent en silence, sous le regard du chanteur, et finit par glisser le généreux pourboire dans la tirelire de l'association. Edward haussa le sourcil.

'C'est ici que finisse tous tes pourboires?" s'enquit-il, curieux.

"Non, pas tous... Mais j'estime qu'ils en ont plus besoin que moi..." indiqua-t-elle en dirigeant son regard sur la tirelire. "Surtout quand il fait suite à une série de pourboires tous plus généreux que les précédents..." ajouta-t-elle d'une air entendu.

Il eut un petit sourire qui oscillait entre la reconnaissance et la mélancolie, et il sembla réfléchir avant de parler, doucement.

"Ça faisait du bien d'être servi normalement, d'être un client comme les autres...C'était ma façon de te remercier." Il se tût quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées, puis reprit."Puis, j'ai eu peur que tu crois que j'essaye de t'acheter, toi et ta sympathie, avec mes pourboires.... Je... " Il respira profondément. "Je voulais te parler, mais je me suis dit que ça passerait surement pour autre chose, moi, t'approchant, de l'argent à la clé... C'est pour ça que je les ai réduit, petit à petit... Non pas que la qualité de ton service, ou tes qualités, en l'occurrence, aient changé, mais mes intentions, elles, oui..."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier" le rassura-t-elle quand il eut fini son explication, posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme. "Même si, je l'avoue, j'ai eu peur pour ton compte en banque..." plaisanta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se redresser de nouveau, s'étant penché vers la jeune fille au fil de la conversation.

"Bon, que me propose-tu aujourd'hui?"

"Sorbet mangue?" suggéra la jeune fille.

"Adjugé vendu!" confirma-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de rejoindre son fauteuil.

Et l'après midi de Bella reprit son cours, paisiblement, au rythme des commandes et des encaissements. Quand elle n'avait rien à faire, elle s'asseyait aux côtés d'Edward, et ils parlaient, de tout et de rien. Mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, ayant régulièrement de nouvelles tâches à accomplir. Le chanteur finit par ailleurs par partir, et la jeune fille termina son service comme elle en avait maintenant l'habitude. Rien d'inhabituel ne vint ensuite perturber sa routine, qui se résuma à rentrer chez elle, manger, et passer sa soirée au téléphone avec le chanteur.

Sa journée du mardi fut, à peu de choses près, la même, toute aussi calme et prévisible, mais toute aussi plaisante. Sauf pour le napperon. Pour le côté prévisible, pas pour le côté plaisant. Car, et c'était plus que par réflexe que par conviction, mais Bella vérifiait encore qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur les napperons de la table de d'anciennement connu sous le nom de client mystère. Et ce fut un bon réflexe qu'elle eut ce jour là, de vérifier, puisqu'effectivement, le napperon n'était pas ressorti intact suite à la visite du chanteur. Non, il n'y avait pas de gouttes maladroitement renversées de glace, mais une écriture élégamment tracée, indiquant une journée, celle de jeudi, une heure, en début d'après-midi, ainsi qu'une adresse, dans Seattle.

Perplexe, la jeune fille glissa le napperon dans sa poche, et se convint d'attendre la fin de son service, au moins, pour appeler Edward et lui demander quelques éclaircissements.

Ce fut peut être la plus longue fin de service qu'elle connut - et le plus long trajet de bus, aussi... a moins que ce ne fut le jour où elle mis ses talons hauts pour la première fois, elle n'était plus très sûre... Enfin, le fait est que la curiosité la dévorait, et l'impatience la rongeait. Pour peu qu'elle tombe sur le répondeur du chanteur, et elle tombait en miettes. Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se força juste, et elle se maudit dès qu'elle en eut pris la décision, à attendre leurs heures habituelles de communication pour cette fois prendre l'initiative.

"Que me vaut l'honneur et le bonheur de ton appel, qui illumine déjà une soirée qui s'annonçait.." commença doucement Edward en décrochant.

"Ouais...S'annonçait!...musicale..." interrompit bruyamment, bien qu'en arrière fond, la voix résignée bien que taquine d'Emmett.

Un bruit de coup se fit entendre, ainsi qu'une plainte à moitié étouffée par un bruissement de vêtements, pour finalement laisser entendre un porte que l'on fermait.

"Et donc, où en étions-nous?" reprit d'un soupir Edward.

"C'est justement ce dont j'allais te parler...Où..." annonça-t-elle, avant de lui citer l'adresse qu'elle relut du napperon.

Il y eut un petit rire à l'autre bout du combiné.

"C'est justement ce dont j'allais te parler..." paraphrasa le jeune homme en rigolant doucement. "Je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa de te l'annoncer sur napperon... plus significatif." Il se tût quelques instants. "Jasper tenait à être là, comme tout le monde, alors on a programmé l'enregistrement pour jeudi.... à l'heure et lieu indiqués. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je passerais te chercher chez toi..." Et il se tût le temps de laisser Bella réagir.

"Jeudi?" finit-elle par couiner. Oui, couiner, telle une petite souris coincée, le dos au mur, face à un chat et son maître, tous deux affamés (si si, mettez-vous à sa place, ça doit être impressionnant.).

" 'La semaine prochaine', mon ange, tu te souviens? Ça ne laisse le choix qu'entre cinq jours, tu sais..."

Mais à la fin du cinquième mot, Bella se devait d'annoncer une mise en veille de son système nerveux suite à une surchauffe du cerveau et du coeur. Deux mots, pour en effacer une vingtaine d'autres. Il savait la distraire, dut reconnaître la jeune fille, un maître de la manipulation, s'il le désirait.

"Tu es toujours là, Bella?" La voix légèrement inquiète d'Edward la réveilla.

"Ne...N'essaye pas de me distraire, toi!"

"Te distraire?"

Elle ressentit le besoin de fermer les yeux pour répondre. "... 'mon ange'..." chuchota-t-elle.

Un silence accueillit sa réponse, qu'elle analysa comme un temps de réflexion de la part du chanteur.

"Trop tôt? Trop vite? Trop trop?...Trop?" demanda-t-il alors doucement.

"Je... hum... non, je ne sais pas..." Elle souffla. "C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas."

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. "Jeudi, treize heures, ça te va?"

Elle eut un petit moment de réflexion. De quoi parlait-il? De la chanson, se força-t-elle à se rappeler. Il ne pouvait sérieusement proposer une telle précision pour l'autre sujet.

"Définitivement trop tôt, mais je pense que dans trois mois, ce serait toujours trop tôt, donc bon..."

Elle entendit presque le jeune homme sourire dans le combiné, et il enchaîna sur les dernières nouvelles de ses parents, clôturant ainsi la discussion, au profit de thèmes plus légers.

Dire que son mercredi fut calme serait... incorrect.

Et pour cause, c'était aujourd'hui qu'Alice passait l'après midi et la soirée avec Jasper. Autant dire que Bella connut donc une journée à deux temps. Sa matinée fut infernale, Alice l'ayant appelée aux aurores pour lui faire partager ses doutes, ses espoirs, ses interrogations, ses désirs, ses peines, ses joies, ses hésitations, et ses suspicions quant au programme de l'après-midi, et donc à sa tenue vestimentaire. Bella fut donc soulagée quand elle apprit qu'il était l'heure pour son amie de raccrocher si elle ne voulait pas faire attendre Jasper.

L'après midi de la jeune fille fut donc, en comparaison, particulièrement paisible. 'Après la pluie, le beau temps', dit-on. Mais l'on disait aussi, 'le calme avant la tempête'. Car dès le lendemain, elle aurait droit au compte rendu, minute par minute, d'Alice, ce qui occuperait à peu près toute sa matinée. Et son après midi ne serait pas non plus des plus reposantes, car avec l'enregistrement, elle serait tout sauf calme et sereine. Donc oui, il fallait qu'elle profite de ce mercredi après midi.

Penser à l'enregistrement lui rappela que normalement, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine, elle était de service, le jeudi après midi, au Twilight.

"Et zut...Je n'ai pas prévenu Aro..." maugréa-t-elle, finissant au plus vite la commande qu'elle avait sur les bras, avant de courir dans le bureau de son patron.

"C'est bon, quelqu'un s'en est déjà chargé avant toi, tu as ton jeudi de libre." lui annonça Aro, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers, avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Qu'elle ouvrit tout de même, pour aussitôt la refermer, sans rien dire, à cours d'idées, avant que son cerveau ne reprenne sa marche normale.

"hum...Merci, je suppose?" proposa-t-elle. "N'empêche, je te remercie" et elle insista sur le mot "de t'intéresser et de tant prendre en compte l'avis de tes employés avant de prendre de telles décisions à la demande de clients..." Et pendant sa tirade, elle fut fortement généreuse en ironie et autre sarcasme.

Le sourire qu'arborait Aro ne fit que s'allongeait davantage, si cela était encore possible. "Mais de rien, ma chère, de rien! C'est toujours un plaisir!" Et il releva la tête le temps de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Elle ne tarda pas à redescendre en salle, pour se retrouver face au sourire taquin d'Edward.

"C'est ça, c'est ça, rigole..." Ce dont il ne se priva pas. "Et surtout, ne me préviens pas la prochaine fois!" marmonna-t-elle en se glissant derrière le comptoir, récupérant un torchon pour essuyer quelques verres.

"Parce que tu envisages déjà une prochaine fois?" sourit-il.

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire..." bouda-t-elle, ou du moins, tenta-t-elle de bouder, et il rigola de nouveau.

"Il fallait que l'on soit sûr de notre coup avant de réserver la salle d'enregistrement, alors on a voulu assurer nos arrières..." expliqua-t-il doucement, comme l'on explique à un enfant pourquoi il n'aura pas son camion de pompier le lendemain mais le surlendemain.

Elle lui jeta un semblant de regard noir avant de poursuivre son service, sous les rires du jeune homme. Celui-ci fut calme - le service, pas le jeune homme...quoique, lui aussi le fut, tout compte fait. Elle ne se plaignit ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Et déjà c'était l'heure pour elle de rentrer chez elle, de se retrouver seule, et de penser.

Non? Ce soir, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense, car toute la journée, surtout l'après-midi, de demain occupait déjà toutes ses pensées, et ça n'en serait que pire. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ça, si elle devait se retrouver seule.

Heureusement pour elle, Edward eut la bonne idée de l'appeler, comme tous les soirs, mais qui fut particulièrement bien venu ce soir là, puisqu'il put ainsi lui changer les idées. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit à parler, et quand Bella raccrocha enfin, elle tomba de fatigue, s'endormant sur l'instant. Elle dormit longtemps ce matin là, se levant plus tard que ce qu'elle s'autorisait habituelle en semaine. Elle prit son temps pour se préparer, non pas qu'elle désirait se faire plus belle ou présentable que les autres jours, mais par pure paresse.

La jeune fille se forçait à ne pas trop penser à ce qui l'attendait l'après-midi même, et les résultats de ses efforts furent mitigés. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser, sans que cela ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid. Et d'un autre côté, à chaque instant, elle ressentait une sorte de pression en elle, un sentiment, un peu désagréable, lui serrant faiblement, mais de manière persistante, le ventre, ne la quittant jamais, la laissant constamment avec un léger malaise, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, ce qu'elle abandonna par ailleurs rapidement.

Alors elle se contenta de traîner dans son appartement, attendant la venue, fatidique, d'Edward, en s'occupant comme elle le pouvait.

Il n'était pas encore treize heures quant des coups furent donnés à la porte. Bella alla ouvrir sans se poser de questions, et ne fut pas surprise, bien qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas si tôt, de faire face à Edward.

"Salut." sourit-il timidement.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de la porte, lui souriant à son tour. "Vas-y, entre, le temps que je finisse de me préparer."

Il pénétra donc à son tour dans le studio, et se retourna pour se retrouver face à la jeune fille qui venait de fermer la porte derrière elle. Il franchit doucement les quelques pas qui les séparaient, attrapa son visage entre ses mains, et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci posa ses mains sur le torse du chanteur, s'accrochant à sa chemise, tandis que ce dernier glissa un de ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, l'embrassant un peu plus intensément. Ils finirent par se regarder dans les yeux, la respiration saccadée, front contre front.

"Désolé, je suis un peu en avance.." finit par souffler Edward.

Elle rigola. "Ce n'est pas grave..." sourit-elle à son tour. "Je t'attendais, de toute façon."

"Alors comme ça, on est impatiente?" la taquina-t-il.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point..." ironisa-t-elle en s'écartant de lui pour se diriger vers son réfrigérateur. "Tu veux boire quelque chose, puisqu'on a encore le temps?" proposa-t-elle.

"De l'eau fraîche, ce sera bien."

Et quelques minutes plus tard, chacun sirotait en silence son verre d'eau, lui assis sur le canapé-lit, elle recroquevillée sur une chaise. Elle ne put alors retenir un fou rire à l'image de la scène.

Edward haussa le sourcil, interrogateur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Dés...Désolée..." parvint-elle à articuler entre deux rires. "...mais quand je suis nerveuse..." Nouveau fou rire. "....j'ai tendance..." Respiration forcée. "... à rire..." Rire. "..pour n'importe quoi." Elle finit par réussir à se calmer, respirant profondément.

"Et qu'en était la cause?" questionna le jeune homme, amusé.

Elle étouffa un nouveau rire avant de répondre. "J'imaginais la vue que l'on offrirait si quelqu'un venait à entrer à l'instant...Nous deux, face à face, buvant religieusement notre eau, les yeux dans les yeux..." Elle rigola une dernière fois avant de tenter de se reprendre. "Désolée... Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle... pas du tout, même." marmonna-t-elle finalement en se levant, pour déposer son verre vide dans l'évier, et éviter de se ridiculiser davantage.

Edward rigola face à la tentative de fuite de la jeune fille, se levant à son tour pour la rejoindre, l'entourant de ses bras, son dos contre son torse, son menton sur son crâne.

"Détends toi, je ne te juge pas..."

Bella ne répondit rien, et posa ses mains sur celles du jeune homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, le bruit seul de leur respiration rythmant le silence qui les entourait. Edward finit cependant par exercer une légère pression de ses bras, pour la motiver.

"On pourrait peut être commencer à y aller..." suggéra-t-il doucement, ce à quoi elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'acquiescer.

Elle attrapa rapidement son sac et sa veste, et suivit Edward jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle verrouilla consciencieusement. Le jeune homme lui prit alors la main, et ne la lâcha que quand ils atteignirent sa voiture, comme pour la rassurer. Elle se contenta de le suivre, en silence, tentant d'appréhender ce qui allait se passer.

Pendant tout le trajet, Edward prit soin de lui parler, lui racontant des anecdotes de famille, ou des blagues qu'il avait entendu, attentions que Bella remerciait par des sourires, lui montrant qu'elle l'écoutait, et qu'elle était toujours avec lui, mais qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité de lui répondre verbalement.

Le trajet fut trop court, au goût de Bella qui, tout en suivant Edward, se retrouva donc à sortir du véhicule, clignant des yeux sous la soudaine luminosité, tentant de reconnaître l'endroit.

"Tu viens?" lui demanda Edward, lui faisant signe de se dépêcher de le suivre, rejoignant la porte d'entrée, du moins, supposa-t-elle, d'un bâtiment à l'air bien quelconque et bien tristounet, toujours au goût de Bella.

Supposa, car effectivement, pour un studio d'enregistrement, elle ne s'attendait pas à un établissement d'apparence si miteuse, mais à une façade vitrée, extravagante, attirant le regard, avec une entrée tout de marbre étincelante, derrière des portes coulissantes, avec un épais tapis rouge au sol, menant à un comptoir en bois verni. Oui, elle s'attendait à ce genre de stéréotype, admit-elle mentalement tandis qu'elle suivait le chanteur le long d'un sombre couloir, laissant la triste porte de métal rouillé derrière eux, débouchant finalement sur... la grande entrée stéréotypée qu'elle avait imaginé?

Bella leva les yeux en direction du jeune homme, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil en l'emmenant près des ascenseurs. L'un d'entre eux, à l'appel du chanteur, ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, et les portes de ce dernier ne se refermèrent qu'une fois les deux jeunes gens à l'intérieur de la cabine.

"C'est une entrée plus discrète, quand on ne veut pas se faire tout de suite repérer.." expliqua-t-il alors à la jeune fille, devant son regard perplexe. "Ici, c'est le siège de notre label, et ce qui est bien dans ce bâtiment de Seattle, c'est qu'ils ont leur propre studio...Ce que n'ont pas les autres antennes du label sur Chicago ou à Los Angeles..."commenta-t-il tandis qu'il la guidait dans le labyrinthe des couloirs, avant de s'arrêter devant une des portes.

Bella inspira fortement, intimidée.

"Respire, Bella, ce n'est pas le couloir de la mort.." tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

"Non, c'est la salle d'exécution..." marmonna-t-elle avant de sourire quand elle sentit la main du chanteur autour de la sienne.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte, et incita le jeune fille à entrer.

Une fois le seuil franchi, elle s'arrêta le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent à la nouvelle luminosité, ou plutôt, obscurité. Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre dans cette salle, enfin, dans ce mini couloir, qui débouchait sur une salle un peu moins sombre, donnant elle même sur une pièce bien plus éclairée. Elle prit quelques instants pour observer les lieux.

Face à elle se trouvait une sorte de longue table, elle ne trouvait pas d'autres mots, entièrement recouverte de boutons et autres signaux lumineux en tout genre. Devant cet imposant matériel électronique se trouvaient deux hommes, de dos, qu'elle ne reconnut pas, qu'avait rejoint Edward. Ces derniers se parlaient à voix basse, ton presque imposé par les lieux eux mêmes, manipulant des boutons, tout en communiquant avec Jasper et Emmett, qui se trouvaient dans ce qu'elle appellerait l'arrière salle. Cet espace, fortement lumineux, séparé de la précédente salle par une cloison vitrée, était spacieux, et contenait nombre d'instruments, des guitares comme une batterie, en passant par des violons ou des flûtes.

Une fois sortie de sa transe, Bella se retourna, et chercha du regard un endroit pour poser ses affaires. L'énorme canapé qu'elle aperçut alors lui sembla être la parfaite option, et une fois débarrassée de son sac et de sa veste, elle partit rejoindre, timidement, le chanteur. Celui-ci la vit arriver, et entreprit de la présenter aux deux autres hommes, une fois qui l'eut attiré dans ses bras.

"Les gars, je vous présente ma Bella, notre chanteuse du jour." introduisit-il en serrant contre lui, souriant, une Bella rougissante. "Bella, voici Caius et Demetri" indiqua-t-il en montrant respectivement les deux hommes, le premier aux traits durs, le second au regard intrigué. "Ils jouent le rôle d'arrangeur, monteur de son, ou peu importe comment tu appelles ça... Ils sont intraitables, mais terriblement efficaces quand il s'agit d'arranger un morceau."

La jeune fille sourit aux deux ingénieurs du son, inclinant légèrement la tête en guise de salutation, ce à quoi ils répondirent de la même façon.

"Jazz, Em' " cria alors Edward, en tapant contre la vitre. " Bella et moi sommes arrivés".

Les deux musiciens dirigèrent leur regard vers le chanteur, et finirent par croiser celui de Bella. Emmett se pressa alors de reposer la guitare qu'il avait en main, un peu brusquement même, ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part de Caius, grommelant quelque chose tirant sur le 'J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas abimé, au moins...', tandis que Jasper prit le temps d'arranger des feuilles avant de sortir de la pièce pour les rejoindre, suivant les pas de son frère.

"Tu es finalement venue!" s'enthousiasma le batteur en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

"Comme si j'avais eu le choix" taquina-t-elle, bien que légèrement sérieuse sur les bords, ce qui lui valut un regard perplexe d'Edward, auquel elle répondit par un vague geste de la main signifiant 'façon de parler, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire'.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, qui stressa davantage Bella.

"Alors, comment ça se passe?" se résolut-elle finalement à demander puisqu'après tout, c'était elle qui allait devoir s'y mettre.

Demetri l'observa, comme tous les autres, et ce fut Jasper qui répondit.

"Nous devons encore terminer l'instrumental, que l'on va pré-arranger, on te fera ensuite chanter, avec Edward, et on terminera par arranger les instruments et les voix les uns par rapport aux autres."

"En somme, pour le moment, tu profite du spectacle!" s'exclama Emmett, Edward levant les yeux au plafond en réponse.

Bella se chargea d'approcher une chaise de la table, tout en restant légèrement en retrait, tandis que les trois frères retournaient à leurs instruments. Ces derniers ayant enfilé des casques, Caius lança une première bande son, qui s'avéra être l'enregistrement de l'orchestre qu'elle avait déjà en partie entendu chez Edward, mais qui lui procura toujours autant de frissons.

"Ok, alors voilà ce qu'Emmett a déjà produit..." annonça Demetri en lançant la bande correspondant à la batterie. "...et Jasper..." Un autre bouton fut actionné, et la basse se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un peu de guitare.

"D'accord...Alors moi je pense que pour la batterie, les quatre premiers temps, il faudrait..." commença Edward, et le travail pouvait débuter.

Ils passèrent près de trente minutes à discuter de certains accords, et la puissance de certains instruments par rapport à d'autres, et de toutes sortes d'autres détails, Bella les écoutant et les observant religieusement. Parfois, entre deux prises, Demetri se tournait vers elle, et engageait la conversation.

"Alors, pas trop stressée?"

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui, avant de se détourner de ces yeux insistants au profit des musiciens en plein débat avec Caius.

"Si, terriblement, mais bon..."

Il la scruta encore quelques instants, en silence, avant de se détourner à son tour. "Faut pas... Je sens que tu vas t'en tirer à merveille..."

Et il retournait à la préparation du morceau.

Bien trop tôt pour elle résonna dans la salle un 'Bon, c'est ok pour les instruments, on passe aux voix' innocemment lancé. Elle n'avait même pas identifier la voix qui avait prononcé la sentence, n'ayant porté attention qu'aux seuls mots.

Elle voulait qu'un trou béant se forme à ses pieds et l'engloutisse toute entière, ou qu'un coup de vent miraculeux la rende invisible. Tout pour ne pas être le centre de l'attention à cet instant précis. Elle sentait le regard des deux ingénieurs sur elle, et quand elle finit par décrocher le sien de ses chaussures, elle croisa celui d'Edward, qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Alors, comme tétanisée, presque à reculons, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le porte la menant maintenant vers son enfer personnel. Elle fut encouragée par Emmett et Jasper, qui la laissèrent entrer, avant d'eux même rejoindre les ingénieurs.

Elle se retrouva donc seule avec Edward, qui installait maintenant le micro, l'ajustant pour qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur, sous le regard des quatre autres hommes, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle s'approcha, hésitante, l'observant faire, et dut retenir un rire quand il se tourna alors vers elle.

"Quoi?" l'interrogea-t-il, inclinant légèrement la tête, amusé.

Pour toute réponse, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle mima l'énorme casque qu'il portait maintenant, et qui le rendait, il fallait l'admettre, passablement ridicule.

"Oh, mais je ne ferai pas ma fière si j'étais toi...Dois-je te rappeler qui va y passer après moi?"

La jeune fille se calma immédiatement, et le chanteur se contenta de lui sourire, lui faisant signe d'approcher davantage. Elle s'installa sur une chaise qu'elle trouva non loin de là, et observa le jeune homme remettre des feuilles en place, faisant un signe aux ingénieurs du son avant d'inspirer profondément. Elle supposa que la musique résonnait maintenant dans le casque puisque Edward commença à marquer les temps de son pied, fermant les yeux, s'humidifiant les lèvres, la tête bougeant au rythme, supposa-t-elle, du morceau.

Et elle entendit la voix d'Edward résonner dans la pièce.

Sa voix avait pris possession de l'espace, et la jeune fille ne pouvait qu'ignorer les mots que chantait le jeune homme, ne portant son attention que sur les vibrations qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'il expirait des phrases. Elle aurait pleuré pour la sensation seule qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais se força, essaya du moins, à prendre un peu de distance, et de garder les larmes pour plus tard. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Même si, pour peu qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, elle se serait cru au coeur d'une immense cathédrale, vide, avec pour seul bruit de fond un ange chantant son âme. Insignifiant pour certains, complètement bateau pour d'autres, mais vision complètement bouleversante pour elle.

Finalement, il se tût, ouvrit les yeux pour observer ses collègues, acquiesça simplement de la tête, et ferma de nouveau les yeux, se reconcentrant. Cette fois-ci, il ne rechanta pas le morceau en entier, mais se contenta de 'mmm-er' - Bella n'était pas certaine qu'il existe un quelconque verbe pour seulement commencer à qualifier le magnifique son que produisait alors le jeune homme - ou reprenant quelques paroles, mais la voix bien plus grave, ou au contraire bien plus haute. La jeune fille frissonna tout le long de la prise.

Il eut alors le regard perdu dans le vide pendant quelques très longues minutes, acquiesçant parfois, ou secouant la tête, et si Bella n'était pas intimidée par la situation globale, elle serait très certainement frustrée de devoir être le témoin de ce dont elle ignorait de la nature au contenu, ne sachant pas si le jeune homme répondait à une discussion ou s'il réfléchissait. Elle sursauta presque quand il commença à parler, indiquant qu'il n'était pas convaincu par le premier choeur, ou que d'autres choses méritaient une quelconque modification.

Le quart d'heure suivant se déroula à peu près selon le même schéma, jusqu'à ce que Edward se tourne vers elle, se détendant le cou et les épaules, ayant baissé la tête pour l'occasion, avant de relever lentement les yeux vers elle. Il avait retiré son casque, et tendait maintenant son bras en sa direction. La jeune fille le rejoignit, tout aussi lentement, et il la plaça devant le micro, se tenant lui même derrière elle. Il glissa le casque autour de son casque dans un premier temps, se penchant alors au dessus de son épaule pour régler le micro, le baissant un peu, la jeune fille étant quelque peu plus petite que lui.

"Ok" commença-t-il à lui murmurer à l'oreille "Tu as vu? Ce n'est pas compliqué..." Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, lui massant légèrement les omoplates de ses pouces. "Quand tu seras prête, Caius va lancer la musique, et tu n'auras qu'à chanter au bon moment..."

"Et si je me trompe?" demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

"Shh..." murmura-t-il, appliquant un peu plus de pression dans son massage. "On recommencera... Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a tout notre temps..."

Bella respira profondément, fermant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre.

"Est-ce que..." hésita-t-elle "Est-ce que je pourrais d'abord réentendre la version avec Rosalie? Juste une fois?" supplia-t-elle presque, toujours aussi paniquée.

"Bien sur..." Edward fit un signe de tête aux ingénieurs, qui lui répondirent, et le jeune homme se chargea de positionner le casque sur les oreilles de Bella, non sans lui avoir murmurer un dernier 'détends-toi' avant.

La jeune fille porta son attention sur la feuille devant elle, lisant de nouveau les paroles, les gravant dans sa mémoire, portant son attention sur les moments où Rosalie prenait la parole, les enregistrant dans sa tête, du moins espérait-elle, pour ne pas se tromper quand son tour viendrait.

Finalement, bien trop vite, la chanson prit fin, et le silence, si ce n'était pour sa respiration encore agitée, résonna dans le casque. Elle sentit les mains du chanteur lui serrer une dernière fois les épaules, se rendant compte qu'il était resté derrière elle tout ce temps, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, et qu'elle ne souffle, tentant de se motiver. Elle leva les yeux en direction de la vitre, croisa le regard de Caius, et lui fit un imperceptible signe de la tête.

La musique, plus belle encore que la version précédente, résonna alors dans ses oreilles, et elle dut se battre quelques secondes avec les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, la panique redoublant quand elle se rendit compte que la voix d'Edward se faisait déjà entendre. Elle se reconcentra. Et quand enfin ce fut son tour, elle chanta.

N'ayant pas testé avant, elle se retint de sursauter, et se força à continuer, quand elle entendit pour la première fois sa voix dans le casque. Elle tenta alors de ne pas s'écouter chanter, mais de chanter sur la musique, pour ne pas surfaire, et rester la plus naturelle possible. Pas facile, remarqua-t-elle. Elle chanta, encore et encore, fermant les yeux, voyant les paroles défiler dans sa tête, ne se concentrant que sur ça.

Puis, le silence se fit de nouveau, et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Bella?" La voix de Jasper résonna dans ses oreilles, et elle sursauta franchement pour le coup. "Désolé de t'avoir surprise..." Elle dirigea son regard vers la vitre, et croisa celui du bassiste. "Tu fais quelques aigus intéressants. Il y aurait moyen que tu fasse comme ce qu'a fait Edward?"

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, paniquée, ne comprenant pas ce que le musicien voulait.

"Comment-ça?" souffla-t-elle, l'angoisse tangible dans sa voix.

"Relax Bella..." Le bassiste s'entretint quelques instants avec Demetri, et un passage de l'enregistrement de la jeune fille joua dans le casque. Elle s'entendit alors, et l'effet fut...particulier, nota-t-elle. S'entendre chanter sans être actuellement en train de chanter. Elle fut tirée de sa constatation par Jasper, qui reprenait. "Tu vois, la voix que tu as à ce moment là? Il faudrait que tu puisse faire...ce genre de chose" et un extrait d'Edward en train de 'mmm-er' , il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, se fit entendre. " pour certains passages." Il y eut un silence, un semblant de discussion assez agitée, à en voir les gens qui gesticulaient, et la voix résignée et désolée de Jasper. " Sur toute la chanson, en fait."

Les yeux de la jeune fille restèrent écarquillés tandis qu'elle acquiesçait lentement. Elle n'était plus à ça près, de toute façon.

"Si ça peut t'aider, je t'indiquerais par...ce son" et un son proche d'une note de piano se fit entendre "la note qu'il faudra que tu tiennes." reprit Jasper.

Bella acquiesça de nouveau, et se reconcentra, inspirant profondément, ne rouvrant les yeux que pour indiquer aux ingénieurs qu'elle était prête.

Et elle passa les minutes suivantes - près de dix minutes, se rappela-t-elle, dix très longues minutes, constata-t-elle par ailleurs - à murmurer doucement devant le micro, tentant de suivre la note qu'elle distinguait au dessus du reste de la chanson.

"C'est bon Bella, tu peux retirer le casque" indiqua finalement Jasper, et Bella souffla de soulagement, et se pressa de se libérer du casque.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Edward, qui lui souriait comme si son vœu le plus cher venait de se réaliser, comme s'il pouvait maintenant mourir heureux, en paix. Il se leva, et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour venir se loger dans ses bras.

"Tu étais magnifique..." murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en l'enlaçant. Elle le tapa doucement, comme pour le faire taire, ou pour lui intimer d'arrêter de dire des bêtises. "Non non, je t'assure, ce casque t'allait à merveille." plaisanta-t-il, et elle enfouit davantage son visage contre lui, espérant finir par disparaître.

"Je suis contente que ce soit fini..." finit-elle par marmonner contre son torse, et il rigola doucement.

Un coup fut donné à la vitre, et Bella sentit le jeune homme levait la tête en direction de la vitre, avant de souffler. "Presque fini..." précisa-t-il avant de se détacher de la jeune fille, et de partir enfiler le casque.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise, et le regarda commenter ce qu'il écoutait par des 'non, un peu plus fort' ou 'augmente l'autre...oui, celui là, comme ça' ou des ' parfait, laissa ça comme ça'. Il finit par enlever le casque, et sourit à la jeune fille.

"Fini!" proclama-t-il, et elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire.

La jeune fille suivit le chanteur hors de la pièce, où elle fut accueillie par un Emmett de bonne humeur.

"Et bien, tu vois, toujours en un morceau!" plaisanta-t-il, et il rigola tout seul à sa propre blague.

La bonne humeur semblait être commune aux quatre hommes de la salle, sans doute du à l'idée que la chanson, et donc l'album, soit fini. Bella les laissa tranquillement discuter des dates définitives auxquelles serait prête une première série d'albums prêts à la distribution, confirmant une dernière fois l'ordre des chansons, s'asseyant sur le canapé en attendant.

"C'est noté, on fait comme ça" confirma Demetri, serrant la main d'Edward. "Je vous souhaite une bonne chance pour l'album, les gars" conclut-il, et comprenant qu'il était temps de partir, Bella se leva, attirant au passage l'attention de l'ingénieur du son. "Et à bientôt, peut être..."

Il ne sous-entendait tout de même pas qu'elle risquait de se retrouver de nouveau, sous peu, dans ce studio d'enregistrement en tant que chanteuse, tout de même? Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser une telle chose, certainement..

"C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas, non..." fit-elle gentiment comprendre, d'un sourire.

Demetri se contenta de la saluer d'un clin d'oeil, et une fois la veste sur les épaules et le sac à la main, la jeune fille suivit les trois frères jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

"Bon, ba c'est une bonne chose de faite" proposa Edward pour casser le silence.

"Ca te dirait de venir manger chez nous ce soir?" suggéra alors Jasper, après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil à son frère. "Je pensais inviter Alice, aussi..."

"Elle te manque déjà depuis hier soir?" plaisanta Bella, avant que son cerveau n'assimile un détail... de taille. "Mais j'attends toujours son appel au sujet de hier, d'ailleurs!" s'exclama-t-elle, vérifiant immédiatement son portable pour s'assurer qu'elle n'en avait pas manqué.

"Disons qu'il se peut.." suggéra de nouveau Jasper, plus consciencieux cette fois. "..que je lui ai fortement conseillé, hier soir, de ne pas trop t'importuner - euh, de te laisser ta matinée au calme avant l'après-midi qui t'attendait...?"

"Oh, merci Jasper...C'est...adorable!" remercia la jeune fille, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense à un autre détail. "Argh...je ne suis vraiment pas assez en forme pour supporter cette épreuve ce soir..." grommela-t-elle, ce qui fit rire Emmett, Edward lui caressant les cheveux pour la rassurer.

"...et suggérer de te laisser ta soirée pour respirer..?"

"Jasper, tu es mon sauveur!" proclama Bella, tout sourire. "...du jeudi, du moins...Car si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera demain, après-demain, ou pire..dimanche!"

Tout le monde rigola.

"En tout cas, c'est gentil pour l'invitation, Jasper, j'accepte avec plaisir." remercia-t-elle de nouveau, avant de se reprendre. "Mais ça ne va pas déranger Esmee?"

Emmett explosa de rire. "Tu plaisante? Si elle le pouvait, elle inviterait la ville entière à dîner..."

Ce dernier, ainsi que Jasper, les laissèrent repartir seuls, devant encore discuter de quelques détails au sujet de la pochette de l'album, qu'elle fut par ailleurs curieuse de voir, et Bella suivit donc de nouveau Edward le long du couloir 'secret' en direction de la voiture. Il les emmena directement à la résidence Cullen, comme elle décida de l'appeler, et bientôt, Emmett et Jasper furent de retour, Alice ne tardant pas à arriver à son tour. Le repas fut calme, la soirée agréable, et arrosée au champagne pour saluer la fin de la préparation de l'album, et il fut près de vingt deux heures trente quand Edward se trouva devant la porte de chez Bella, celle-ci cherchant ses clés dans son sac avant de quitter le chanteur pour la nuit.

"Tu remercieras encore Esmee de ma part pour le repas." demanda de nouveau la jeune fille.

Edward acquiesça, avant de lui attraper le visage et de l'embrasser, passionnément, urgemment, l'attirant contre lui, lui caressant le dos. Bella lui répondit tout aussi intensément, gémissant quand elle sentit la langue du jeune homme lui caresser les lèvres. Leur étreinte dura encore de longues minutes, Edward mettant fin au baiser par quelques caresses chastes de ses lèvres.

"Merci..." murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus intense "Merci pour ce que tu as fait cet après-midi... Ca compte beaucoup pour moi, et ça me touche énormément que tu l'ai fait."

Elle sourit doucement, presque tristement.

"Non.."murmura-t-elle à son tour. "Merci à toi, d'être qui tu es, pour ce que tu as fait pour et envers moi...Merci"

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois. "Bonne nuit Bella."

"A demain.." répondit-elle, se glissant dans l'ouverture de la porte, lui souriant une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte.

Elle s'autorisa quelques minutes pour souffler, adossée à la porte, avant de rapidement se changer, se laver les dents, et se glisser dans son lit, pour ce qu'elle espérait être une longue nuit de sommeil.

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'y connais strictement rien au monde de la musique, et que par conséquent, toute la scène se déroulant dans le studio d'enregistrement n'est que pure divagation de ma part. Merci de votre compréhension.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rien à dire de bien spécial... **

**Je vous inviterai juste à découvrir le groupe 'Van Canto', et particulièrement la chanson 'Last Night Of The Kings' (La découvrir avec le clip, ça ajoute davantage de charme, je trouve), et 'I Stand Alone', aussi...entre autres.... Sinon, comme autre musique (car contrairement à moi, je ne pense pas que vous passerez votre soirée à l'écouter en boucle...), je vous propose 'Lullaby', de Loreena McKennitt (pour n'en citer qu'une, et encore, ce n'est pas la plus représentative...enfin bref) et, pour retourner un peu plus au 'son' de cette fic', et pour lever doucement la barre un peu plus..haut, on va dire, je vous propose 'Aidu' et 'Spirit', par Eluveitie. Mais pour ces deux dernières (enfin surtout la dernière) je comprendrais si vous n'accrochiez pas totalement...quoique là, encore, j'ai été gentille...**

**Bref.**

**Bonne lecture, et merci de votre passage! (surtout, je me répète, et je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous pensez à quoique ce soit me permettant de m'améliorer)**

* * *

Quand Bella ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, ce fut pour aussitôt les refermer. Il lui fallut quelques instants supplémentaires pour reconnaître la musique que jouait son portable, et en conclure que ce n'était pas un appel qu'elle recevait, mais bien son réveil qui sonnait. Son vendredi matin ne fut donc pas immédiatement monopolisée par une Alice surexcitée, se rassura rapidement la jeune fille, s'autorisant quelques minutes de paresse sous la couette, fort chaleureuse par ailleurs, avant de finalement se lever. Elle se prépara tranquillement, comme elle en avait l'habitude, mangeant une tartine, comme d'habitude, repensant à sa journée de la veille, comme d'habitude, qu'elle avait passé dans un studio d'enregistrement, comme d'habitude...

Quoi?

Elle faillit s'étouffer dans son jus d'orange, avant de se reprendre. Non, définitivement, sa journée de la veille avait été tout sauf habituelle. Elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été dans les coulisses de l'enregistrement de l'album des Knights, son groupe préféré, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir participé à l'enregistrement de l'album. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, en somme. Sentiment qu'elle commençait à bien connaître ces temps-ci, à savoir ces dernières semaines.

Stop!, se reprit-elle une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas le moment de replonger dans ce cercle de pensées, se répéta-t-elle immédiatement. Tout allait bien pour le moment, alors autant en profiter. En profiter.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle regrettait d'avoir un travail, regrettant ces temps anciens où, petite, elle avait toutes ses journées de vacances libres, à occuper à ses souhaits. Il y avait même eu des années où, Ô, terrible blasphème, Dieu la pardonne, elle s'était ennuyée, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses longues heures de liberté qui s'offraient à elle, à n'en plus finir. Elle ne se poserait même plus la question, si elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une semaine de vraies vacances, ici, sur Seattle. Toute journée passée sans contrainte envers le Twilight serait automatiquement une journée passée auprès d'Edward. Imaginait-elle, du moins. Ce n'était pas comme si cela allait réellement se produire dans un futur proche.

Des journées à passer dans ses bras, à marcher dans les rues, au cinéma, ou même, mieux, dans des musées...Ah, le rêve... Et ça, elle était douée pour ce genre d'activités... Rêver. Il suffisait de regarder où ça l'avait mener. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, de rêver... si?

Elle se frappa, et pas seulement mentalement, pour se tirer de réflexions qui, elle le savait, allaient mal finir. Après tout, tout allait bien pour le moment, se répéta-t-elle une énième fois. La preuve, il était presque l'heure d'aller au Twilight, et Alice n'avait toujours pas appelé! Un autre rêve qui se réalisait, supposa-t-elle. Quoiqu'elle espérait quand même que son amie ne tarderait pas trop. Et cela pour deux raisons. Premièrement, elle voulait tout de même savoir comme cela s'était déroulé avec Jasper. Mais surtout, elle serait enfin débarrassée de l'interrogatoire qu'elle était certaine de subir en contrepartie. Oui, vivement que ce soit derrière elle! Mais pendant ce temps là, l'attente était presque pire que l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait jamais été très patiente, put-elle confirmer mentalement.

Et de la patience, Bella sut qu'elle devrait en faire preuve quand son service commença enfin au restaurant. L'appel tant attendu n'aurait pas lieu avant le soir, c'était maintenant une certitude. Et pour son plus grand malheur, son service au Twilight ne lui offrit même pas une distraction convenable, rien de particulier ou vraiment captivant, si ce n'était pour Edward, ne se présentant à la jeune fille quelque peu tourmentée. Ce fut donc plus ou moins sur les nerfs, malgré les tentatives d'apaisement ou de distraction dont fut à l'origine le chanteur, que la jeune fille finit par rejoindre son appartement.

Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être des semaines, elle décida de se connecter au site internet du groupe, et à son forum. Oui, il fallait au moins ça pour l'occuper. Et évidemment, le dernier sujet posté le plus populaire en date était, forcément, l'annonce concernant le futur album, annonce qui stipulait qu'il était maintenant enregistré et mixé, et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre sa sortie. Les réactions étaient par ailleurs nombreuses. Des gens s'interrogeaient sur le pourquoi d'une telle attente et d'un tel délai entre cette annonce et les extraits mis en ligne précédemment, se demandant ce qui avait pu prendre tant de temps, ou sur l'éventualité de possibles bonus sur l'album. Mais il y avait majoritairement des messages d'extase de fans en chaleur - exclusivement de sexe féminin, il fallait le noter - demandant pour des concerts privés, et plus si affinités.

Bella se demanda au bout d'un moment si ces filles n'avaient pas un minimum de dignité, ou d'estime propre. Enfin, bien sûr qu'elle même avait de nombreuses fois rêvé du chanteur, d'une hypothétique rencontre, et de tout ce qui pouvait alors se passer dans ce monde imaginaire que savait si bien bâtir notre inconscient, mais il y avait toujours eu des limites entre ce monde, imaginaire, donc, et la réalité.

Elle finit donc par quitter son ordinateur, et après avoir mangé, se glissa sous sa couette, un livre dans les mains, qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se retrouver sur la table de chevet, quand les paupières de la jeune fille se firent de plus en plus lourdes, bien trop lourdes pour les garder ouvertes.

Un bruit incessant, et fort désagréable par ailleurs, d'alarme de voiture fut ce qui acheva de tirer Bella hors des bras de Morphée en un samedi matin bien trop lumineux au goût de ses yeux encore trop endormis. Malgré un enfouissement d'urgence sous l'oreiller et une tentative fort gracieuse d'enroulement suprême dans la couette, rien ne put rendormir de nouveau la jeune fille. Ce fut donc résignée et quelque peu de mauvais poil qu'elle finit par se traîner hors de son lit. Une douche vigoureuse, un jus d'orange bien frais et une fenêtre grande ouverte ne furent pas de trop pour la réveiller complètement. Ce fut donc l'esprit alerte qu'elle entreprit de rager son lieu de vie, de faire une liste de courses, et de sortir pour effectivement se charger d'un ravitaillement alimentaire dans les règles. Beau temps oblige, elle en profita pour déjeuner dans un parc, ayant acheté un sandwich pour l'occasion, avant de rentrer chez elle pour finalement stocker ses derniers achats de pain et de pâtes, entre autres.

Et ce fut donc l'esprit presque ailleurs qu'elle décrocha son téléphone, le regard perdu dans le recoin sombre d'un placard, dans l'espoir d'y trouver assez de place pour y glisser une boîte de thon. Presque ailleurs, donc, mais déjà de trop.

"BELLAAAA!"

La jeune fille en question souffla, et pour se motiver, et en guise de soulagement. Son calvaire allait enfin prendre fin.

S'ensuivit alors un long, un très long, monologue d'Alice, que Bella écouta cependant attentivement, et avec plaisir, le bonheur de son amie faisant sa journée.

"..Et quand nous étions sur ce banc...!" enchaîna-t-elle après plus d'une demi heure de narration "Je ne te raconte pas! Enfin si, je vais te raconter, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis même pas sûre de vraiment pouvoir te le décrire... On se regardait, et nous n'avions pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre! Il a commencé à m'embrasser, mais BAAM, à ce moment là, un gamin a sauté la fontaine, nous éclaboussant complètement. Mais dans le genre, trempés jusqu'aux os! Heureusement qu'il faisait beau, et que je ne portais pas de blanc...T'imagines sinon!? Surtout avec mes sous-vêtements noirs...Enfin bref, nous étions pliés de rire! Et si tu avais vu la tête de la mère du garçon! Elle était complètement mortifiée, ne cessant de s'excuser du comportement de son fils! Et hop, d'un regard de Jasper, elle s'est calmée! Mais bon, on n'allait pas rester assis sur le banc en attendant la saint Glinglin que nous vêtements sèchent, donc il nous a reconduit chez lui,où Esmee m'a gentiment prêté de quoi me changer, et on a passé la soirée chez lui, à parler, tout ça, tout ça..." Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Bella supposa que son amie rechargeait ses poumons, avant que ça ne reprenne. "Puis il m'a raccompagné...Raaah si tu voyais sa voiture! Elle est juste splendide! Bon, je sais, tu n'en a rien à faire des voitures, mais quand même...Des sièges en cuir et tout! Et donc une fois devant mon immeuble, il m'a accompagné jusqu'à la porte, comme un gentleman, et il m'a embrassé! Oh mon Dieu ce baiser! Il était si doux, si attentionné, et en même temps si gourmand, quand il a commençé à..."

"STOOP!" hurla Bella "Alice, stop." reprit-elle plus calmement. "Je n'ai définitivement pas besoin de ce genre de détails."

"Tu veux quel genre de détails alors?"

"Plus du style...'quand est-ce que vous allez vous revoir', ou même 'c'est donc vraiment officiel, vous, un couple?' !"

"Ouuiii!" s'exclama Alice "Oui, nous sommes en couple, je suppose, et on doit se revoir dans la semaine, normalement." Elle soupira de contentement, Bella profita du silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jure entendre le changement d'humeur de son amie avant même qu'elle n'inspire. "Mais toi, tu as des choses à me dire, je crois..."

"Euh... oui?" hésita Bella.

"Bella, arrête, Jasper m'a finalement fait écouté la chanson finie, hier soir, et il m'avait avoué mercredi tout ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu me dire à l'époque! Tu préfère que je te cite ce qu'il a dit, ou me le dire par toi même?"

"Ecoute, il n'y a rien à dire à part ce que je t'ai déjà dit! C'est une discussion que j'ai eue avec Edward, et le pourquoi et le comment importent peu, et quand bien même ta curiosité te démangerait, ce sont des choses dont je ne suis pas encore prête à parler!" s'énerva-t-elle. "Désolée " reprit-elle plus doucement "Je ne sais pas ce que Jasper t'a dit, ou plutôt ne t'a pas dit, mais pour le moment, tu devras te contenter de ça."

"Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne m'a pas dit grand chose.." finit par répondre Alice. "Alors je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre, je peux juste essayer, mais tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas?" tenta-t-elle d'ajouter, mais ses paroles furent étouffées par un bruit sourd que Bella reconnut comme étant un camion.

"Alice, où es-tu?" s'interrogea la jeune fille, curieuse. "Dans la rue?"

"Plus maintenant!" répondit, joyeuse, son amie. "Je suis dans un magasin - Bonjour Monsieur!" proclama-t-elle, et Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait du s'en douter. "J'ai besoin d'acheter des timbres, et un peu de lecture pour profiter du soleil et du parc, alors j'en ai profité pour faire une petite balade..."

"Toi, dans un magasin, mais qui ne vend pas de vêtements?" se moqua Bella.

"C'est ça, rigole, mais moi aussi je dois vivre!" répondit, distraire, Alice, un bruit de pages que l'on feuilletait en arrière fond. Il y eut alors un silence, pesant. Trop presant. "Merde" jura alors Alice. "Désolée, je dois te laisser, je te rappelle." Et elle avait raccroché.

Bella ne bougea pas d'un iota pendant près de cinq minutes. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, Alice n'avait prononcé de juron. Elle utilisait régulièrement les insultes les plus vulgaires et les plus crues qui pouvaient exister, mais avait toujours refusé d'intégrer ce juron précis à son vocabulaire. Bella n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi. Non qu'elle ait longtemps essayé. Mais en ce samedi après-midi, dans un magasin de Seattle, au cours d'une conversation téléphonique des plus banales, Alice avait juré. C'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Mais quoi?

Bella voulut rappeler son amie, mais celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle le ferait. Elle ne voulait par ailleurs pas non plus risquer d'aggraver une situation dont elle ignorait tout. Alors elle se força à reposer son téléphone portable, et tenta de s'occuper l'esprit en essayant, finalement, de caser cette foutue boîte de thon, qu'elle avait gardé en main depuis tout ce temps.

Toute la soirée durant, la télévision et l'ordinateur restèrent allumés. La jeune fille naviguait de l'un à l'autre pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas eu de braquages qui auraient mal tournés ou d'accidents de la route dans Seattle, mais en vain, pour ses plus grands bonheur et malheur. Bonheur, car c'était déjà ça d'éviter pour son amie, mais malheur car elle ignorait toujours le problème.

Elle finit par se convaincre, plus ou moins, que ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça puisse qu'elle s'entendait parler de rien. Elle s'autorisa donc à se coucher sans avoir obtenu davantage d'informations. Le lendemain arriverait sans doute avec son lot de nouvelles et d'informations, jugea-t-elle. Espéra-t-elle, du moins.

Sa prière ne trouva à priori pas d'oreille bienveillante puisqu'à l'heure où elle finit par rejoindre le Twilight pour son service du dimanche midi, elle n'avait rien appris de plus. Mais bientôt elle dut mettre ça de côté, ne pensant plus qu'à placer les clients qui arrivaient, son service démarrant. Il y avait du monde, en ce midi ensoleillé, et elle se retrouva même à refuser des clients, leur expliquant qu'il leur faudrait patienter près d'une heure avant qu'une table ne se libère. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aro ne fasse un rapide passage en salle.

"hum, Bella?" l'interpella-t-il en la rejoignant. "Il y avait bien une réservation pour les Cullen?" Elle acquiesça, se souvenant avoir aperçu le nom d'Esmee parmi la longue liste des réservations. "Ils ont appelé. Ils ne viendront pas, tu peux remettre la table dans le circuit!" Et le patron disparut aussitôt.

Bella reprit immédiatement son service, des clients arrivant à ce moment là, et elle ne put que tenter de ravaler cet étrange sentiment qu'elle ressentit quand elle installa des inconnus à la table habituellement réservée pour la famille des musiciens. Tout au long de son après-midi, elle s'attendait à entendre le rire d'Emmett quand elle s'approchait de la table, ou une remarque pleine de gentillesse de la part d'Esmee. En vain. Ca lui semblait faux, malhonnête, de voir ces têtes inconnues à la place de ceux qu'elle avait fini par considéré comme une deuxième famille, à l'exception d'Edward, qu'elle refusait d'assimiler à un frère.

Ce fut donc un dimanche au cours duquel elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du chanteur depuis vendredi, et que ça commençait à lui manquer.

'Pas trois jours ne sont passés, et tu es déjà en manque...' se moqua sa petite voix. Qui n'avait, une nouvelle fois, pas tort. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas voulu se jeter immédiatement sur l'espoir d'une relation avec le chanteur. Car elle savait qu'elle en ferait vite, très vite, bien trop vite, le centre de sa vie, le point de ses jours. Pour le moment, ça allait car ils étaient dans la même ville, mais qu'en serait-il quand il serait de nouveau en tournée? questionna de nouveau sa petite voix.

Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un nouveau coup en plein visage. Les tournées. Elle n'y avait effectivement plus pensé. Elle savait, par Angela et Jessica, que quand les frères Cullen s'absentaient, c'était plus pour des mois que des semaines. Sujet tendu, donc, à l'horizon, nota mentalement la jeune fille.

Oh mon Dieu, Angela! Bella se rendit compte que ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ou entendu d'elle, et qu'elle ne s'en était même pas inquiétée! Non pas qu'il y ait des raisons de s'inquiéter, la jeune fille se rappelait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, que sa collègue était partie en vacances. Mais quand même, de là à l'oublier, tout ça pour une histoire de petit copain et de chansons... Bella eut honte.

Et ce fut sur ce sentiment qu'elle finit sa journée. Honte de n'avoir pensé qu'à elle, ces derniers temps, qu'à elle et Edward, qu'à elle et ses problèmes. Honte de s'être éloignée d'Alice, et d'Angela. Honte de faire ainsi son égocentrique, à sa façon. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et vite.

La soirée fut donc calme, comme sa journée, et son réveil le lundi matin... étrange. Une nouvelle fois, elle se levait le ventre serré, ce léger sentiment de malaise imprégné dans la peau, mais sans savoir pourquoi. Et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à conclure que ce jour n'était pas sa journée, remarqua-t-elle, quand elle vit Edward entrer dans le restaurant cet après-midi là. Elle l'observa s'approcher du comptoir, un sourire forcé aux lèvres, venant l'embrasser, sentant dans le baiser de la crainte et de l'urgence de la part du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne se dirige rapidement vers son fauteuil.

L'espace d'un instant, son ventre se serra davantage. Non. Rectification. Son ventre se serra davantage, brutalement, pour ne pas se desserrer, et l'espace d'un instant, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Avait-il décidé qu'elle et lui n'était pas une bonne idée? Regrettait-il? Allait-il lui annoncer qu'ils devaient se séparer? Qu'elle était définitivement trop tordue et pas assez bien pour lui? Non, tout sauf ça, se retrouva-t-elle à supplier. Puis elle se reprit.

Elle l'étudia, se sentant mal pour lui, s'affaisser, comme découragé, dans le canapé, se frottant le visage aux traits torturés. La vision du chanteur dans un tel état la distrait presque de son propre malaise, si ce n'était pour son coeur qui se brisait à chaque seconde davantage d'une telle vue. Alors, avant de lui apporter sa commande, elle n'hésita pas, s'arrêta quelques instants au comptoir, déterminée. Comme personne ne les regardait, elle s'autorisa à l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, passant sa main dans les cheveux si particuliers du jeune homme, avant de repartir continuer son service, les différents éléments ayant été transféré de son plateau à la table du chanteur.

'_Un ange, même déchu, peut-il autre chose que prier miséricorde devant la douleur d'un autre ange dans l'espoir de le soulager?_' devait être en train de lire le jeune homme quand Bella, levant la tête de ses réserves, le vit le napperon, qu'elle avait noirci et joint à la commande, à la main. Elle ne put retenir un sourire, qu'elle crut apercevoir sur les lèvres du jeune homme l'espace d'un instant, aux souvenirs qu'évoquait cette vision.

Le jeune homme finit par partir - et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi le fait qu'il recommence à enfiler un chapeau et des lunettes la gênèrent - , son service par se terminer, et ce fut donc sans surprise que la jeune fille se retrouva ce soir là avec un napperon de plus à sa collection.

'_La rechute après la repentance est plus douloureuse que prévue. L'ange ne voudrait pas entraîner son sauveur dans sa chute_.' avait-elle pu y lire et aussitôt ses sourcils s'étaient froncés.

Rechute? Depuis quand quelque chose n'allait-il pas chez Edward? N'allait-il plus, devrait-elle d'ailleurs dire, à en juger l'usage du répétitif 're'. Et puis, cette histoire de repentance.... C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, il avait évoqué un démon au coeur de pierre, et toute une série de termes qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à relier au chanteur. Il était peut-être temps de mettre tout ça au clair, jugea-t-elle, surtout qu'elle refusait de le voir dans cet état encore longtemps. Une journée était bien de trop. Il fallait qu'à son tour elle l'aide. Après tout, elle était en partie là pour ça, en tant que petite amie, non? L'aider...

Quand elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas appeler ce soir là, elle décida de ne pas l'appeler non plus. Si elle devait engager une discussion par napperon, cela serait peut être plus efficace si ça se limitait à cette seule technique. Après tout, cela avait très bien marché pour elle.

'Sauf qu'il y avait eu le forum, et que tu ignorais légèrement son identité', lui rappela sa conscience. Certes. Sa petite voix, avait, pour changer, raison. Mais tout de même, décida la jeune fille, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Oui, elle allait d'abord débroussailler un peu le sujet, et si besoin était, elle l'approfondirait au téléphone, ou en face à face. Elle devait au moins ça à Edward. Pour sa gentillesse. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Pour...

Et pourquoi cherchait-elle à se justifier par ailleurs? Elle voulait l'aider, elle n'avait pas besoin de raisons valables pour ça, finit-elle par conclure.

Bella se força donc à passer la soirée à finir son livre, ce qui s'avéra être un échec, puisqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, le cou douloureux, le dos en compote, et le livre ouvert à l'avant dernière page sur les jambes. Tentant de détendre un peu ses muscles endoloris par l'action de l'eau chaude et de la pression, elle finit cependant par renoncer, et sortit de la douche frustrée. Sa matinée passa, et Alice ne fit pas davantage entendre d'elle, pour ajouter une dose de frustration en plus à son mardi qui ne commençait pas comme elle aurait pu le désirer.

Son après midi au Twilight ne fut pas vraiment des plus intéressants, ou des plus excitants, les seules choses positives en ressortant étant le baiser du chanteur à son arrivée, et l'échange de napperons. Enfin, positif n'était peut être pas le terme pertinent concernant les napperons.

'_L'ange déchu n'a pas peur des bas-fonds, les connaissant déjà, et peut donc certainement aider l'autre ange à reprendre son envol._' avait écrit Bella, tentant de donner à son écriture un semblant de propreté... Un semblant étant le terme juste.

' _Les quelques marches à descendre pour le rejoindre sont déjà de trop, la suite serait trop dangereuse._' avait répondu Edward.

Certes, le problème n'était pas résolu, et la jeune fille n'avait rien appris de plus, mais il jouait le jeu, et elle l'en remerciait silencieusement, son seul vrai soulagement du moment étant qu'il n'avait pas l'air si dépité que la veille. Mais il semblait toujours troublé. Et c'était un euphémisme.

Les jours suivants n'apportèrent rien de plus à la jeune fille, qui se sentait de plus en plus... à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentait. Frustrée? Pas vraiment...Certainement, il y avait une sorte d'énervement, d'impatience qui bouillonnait en elle, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne à blâmer. Ou qu'elle ne désirait blâmer, du moins. Alors elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle était frustrée. En tout cas, ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas sereine. Que ce soit pour l'absence de signe de vie d'Alice, ou pour l'absence d'évolution de l'état d'Edward, ou plutôt, pour l'aggravation de son état, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

'_ L'ange est prêt à prendre le risque pour l'aider. Après tout, quel danger peut-il courir s'il a la foi?'_ avait insister Bella, sur son napperon du mercredi, tentant de mettre un nom, ou de faire avouer un de ces 'dangers' de la main du chanteur.

'_La foi... Elle ne paraît que faible face à la corruption d'un ange, alors de là à empêcher son cœur de devenir de pierre..._' avait été la réponse du jeune homme, et la jeune fille n'en fut que plus perplexe. Une nouvelle fois ce terme de 'coeur de pierre'. Mais que voulait-il signifier par ça? Et cette histoire de corruption n'avait pas de sens! Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle pouvait donc faire face à tout?

Évidemment, elle n'avait peut être pas été aussi claire que ça. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça, et c'était peut être un peu prématuré. Mais quand on y réfléchissait, ça revenait à ça, la foi, non? Croire en quelque chose, en quelqu'un, au point de donner sa vie, une confiance aveugle, éperdue... Pour un ange, ça équivalait à la définition romanesque de l'amour. Bien sûr, c'était peut être une vision un peu trop romanesque de l'amour, mais elle voulait espérer y croire, rien qu'un peu. Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal. L'espoir fait vivre, se répétait-elle sans cesse.

'_L'ange est déjà corrompu en soi, puisqu'il est déchu... Et son coeur ne risque rien, puisqu'il est sous la protection de l'autre ange_' avait-elle alors voulu le rassurer...et insister au passage. Éclaircir un peu, essayer du moins, son message précédent.

'_ La corruption, vicieuse, perfide, connaît de multiples forme... Le choix de son protecteur est peut être justement le mauvais, celui-ci étant la porte d'entrée de ce mal qui tenterait de s'infiltrer._' avait été le napperon de conclusion du jeune homme en ce jeudi soir, qui était aussi, pour le coup, l'instigateur d'une soirée plus que cauchemardesque pour la conscience de la jeune fille.

Qu'entendait-il par mauvais choix du protecteur? Il avait du comprendre qu'elle sous-entendait le chanteur comme celui qui prenait soin de son coeur. Alors pourquoi insinuait-il qu'il pouvait être à l'origine de ses problèmes? Bien sur, il l'avait été, mais d'une autre manière, c'était du passé, et il le savait. La jeune fille réfléchit sur ce qu'il se reprochait. 'Porte d'entrée de ce mal qui tenterait de s'infiltrer'. Il pensait donc être celui qui pouvait les faire plonger tous les deux s'il ne prenait pas ses distances?

Non, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser penser ça! L'idée qu'il puisse prendre ses distances, mentalement plus que physiquement, lui était impensable, inimaginable, insurmontable.

'_Comment peut-il être mauvais puisqu'il l'a déjà sauvé une première fois? L'ange est prêt à le suivre!_' avait-elle voulu lui rappeler, pour lui confirmer sa reconnaissance, son soutien, sa confiance.

Et en ce vendredi soir, quand Edward fut reparti, la clochette sonnant sinistrement dans le vide de la salle, laissant Bella seule avec son plateau, ce ne fut pas tant le recto, mais le verso du napperon qui l'avait perturbé.

'_Cet ange ne sait alors pas l'enfer qui l'attend s'il persiste sur cette voie..._' avait-elle d'abord lu, et bien qu'elle détesta être l'illustration d'un si terrible cliché, elle ne put cependant pas retenir un frisson de malaise.

Ses doigts avaient cependant senti que l'autre côté du napperon n'était pas lisse non plus, et le retournant, elle n'avait pu que s'interroger sur la raison de la présence du nom d'un magazine, calligraphié de la main du jeune chanteur, ainsi que sa date de parution.

Elle n'avait donc pas perdu de temps, un fois sorti du restaurant, à la fin de son service, et ce fut donc avec davantage d'étonnement, et de malaise, dut-elle le reconnaître, qu'elle comprit pourquoi elle avait tout de suite assimilé le mot du napperon comme étant le nom d'un magazine. Elle reconnaissait le graphisme logo du magazine comme étant celui de périodiques qu'elle avait régulièrement vu dans la possession d'Alice, ou même d'inconnues dans la rue, sur la plage, dans les parcs...

Un magazine people.

Intriguée, elle en attrapa un du présentoir, bien que ce fut avec la plus grande répulsion, et alla rapidement la payer au guichet, avant de sortir du magasin, comme honteuse de son achat, ne supportant pas le regard du vendeur. Ce qu'elle ressentait bien sur, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle exagérait se posa donc sur un banc à proximité, le temps s'y prêtant parfaitement, et impatience, incapable de tenir une minute de plus, s'intéressa enfin au magazine.

Sur la couverture, étouffante, saturant d'images de stars en maillots de bains, ou en train de s'embrasser, se superposaient titres en couleurs sur phrases sensées être choc, histoire d'attirer la commère. Luttant contre la migraine qui risquait de se pointer, elle ne remarqua cependant rien qui aurait pu concerner de près ou de loin le problème avec Edward. Elle consentit donc, non sans vérifier ses alentours, ayant peur de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, à en feuilleter le contenu. Un édito sur les kilos à perdre avant l'été, l'horoscope de la semaine, la nouvelle coupe de cheveux d'une chanteuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en photo - terrible moment, par ailleurs-..elle passa. Elle tournait presque que les pages s'en y prêtaient attention, commençant sérieusement à douter de l'utilité de son achat, mais aussi du message du chanteur, quand son cœur s'arrêta net avant de reprendre. Revenant en arrière de quelques pages, elle trouva enfin l'article, ou plutôt le dossier, finit-elle par noter, qui avait attiré son attention.

Aussitôt le titre de l'article lu, et la photo survolée, qu'elle referma le journal, vérifiant de nouveau, mais bien plus stressée cette fois-ci, que personne ne la regardait. Elle ne tarda pas à se relever du banc, comme soudainement piquée par une abeille, et jamais elle n'atteint aussi vite - à pieds - son appartement. Une fois arrivée et la porte refermée, à clé, deux tours, elle jeta son sac à terre, et se jeta, elle, sur son lit. Elle entreprit alors de lire les lignes qu'elle redoutait tant.

"**Un amour qui va briser des coeurs...**

_Quelqu'un aurait-il donc trouvé la clé pour ouvrir le coeur d'acier des frères Cullen?_

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, qu'il y a de ça quelques semaines maintenant, nous vous apprenions que le coeur d'un des trois frères Cullen, Emmett, et accessoirement batteur du groupe de métal les Knights of Night, était pris, au profit de Rosalie Hale, la célèbre mannequin, connu pourtant pour son coeur et son apparence de reine de glace. Nombreuses étaient les fans désespérées à la suite de cette nouvelle, se rabattant alors, par dépit, mais pour leur plus grand bonheur, sur les deux frères du musiciens, le bassiste Jasper, et le chanteur Edward. Or, il semblerait maintenant que chacun d'entre eux ait trouvé sa moitié._

_Les frères Cullen ont longtemps été connu pour leur politique de discrétion concernant leur vie privée, bien qu'il n'y a jamais eu de doute quant à leur statut relationnel de célibataires. Il ne leur jamais été connu de petites-amies et chacun d'entre eux a régulièrement nié toute relation que certaines fans, ou chanteuses, avaient pu annoncé, et nombreuses ont pu être ces déclarations, les amoureuses transies ne se comptant plus, les fans se bousculant à la porte de leur coeur. Les sorties de concerts sont irrémédiablement des scènes d'extase et de pleurs, mélange de joie d'avoir pu ne serait-ce respirer le même air que les musiciens, et de désespoir quant à l'absence d'une rencontre en tête à tête, l'espoir de devenir la future copine de l'un d'entre eux étant leur rêve. Serait-ce leur standards quant aux filles, ou par déontologie, qu'ils se refusent à côtoyer des femmes, la question reste posée._

_Car ces bad-boys de la musique, qui ont depuis toujours évolué dans le domaine noir et rebelle du métal, ont toujours revendiqué, quand ils n'avaient pas le choix, leur célibat, affirmant sans cesse que leur statut de stars montantes de la musique ne s'alliait pas avec une quelconque relation sentimentale. Et l'on ne peut que s'interroger sur l'ampleur de cette Cullen-obsession, si seulement ils avaient décidé de percer dans le monde de la pop. Car il faut bien admettre que si bien des femmes se sont tournées vers ces musiques noirs et brutales dans l'espoir de se rapprocher davantage de leurs idoles, il est certain que la vague aurait été certainement d'une envergure jusque là inconnue si il n'y avait pas eu cette barrière._

_Mais les frères Cullen auraient-ils tout de même trouvé leur bonheur dans ce lot, déjà bien conséquent, de fans? La question ne se pose pas, rappelons le, pour Emmett, puisqu'il est actuellement engagé dans une relation avec la mannequin Rosalie Hale, annonce qui en a surpris plus d'un mais qu'aucun des concernés, ni dans la famille proche, n'a commenté. Mais elle reste d'actualité concernant les deux autres sex-symbols américains, d'après les derniers sondages. En effet, dernièrement, pas plus tard que mercredi, l'aîné des frères Cullen, Jasper, aurait été aperçu, durant l'après-midi, en compagnie d'une jeune femme, peu de doute subsistant concernant leur relation. Cette jeune femme reste cependant inconnue du monde de la musique, ou de la mode, et les spécialistes s'interrogent donc sur les conditions de leur rencontre. D'après nos sources, ils auraient passé l'après midi dans un parc, incognito, avant de se retirer, et qu'on perde leur trace._

_Les fans auraient alors envie de se rassurer, et de se tourner vers le dernier frère Cullen, le plus jeune, mais pas le moins attractif, Edward, chanteur et guitariste du groupe. Hélas, il aurait lui aussi était aperçu en compagnie d'une jeune femme, jeudi dernier, à la sortie de leur studio d'enregistrement. Chanteuse sur l'une de leurs chansons, musicienne de dernière minute, ou petite amie venue pour le soutenir? Nos spécialistes n'ont la encore rien trouvé sur la jeune femme, son identité étant, comme pour Jasper, inconnue, et aucune déclaration n'étant ayant faire. Photographiés devant la voiture du chanteur, rien ne laissait penser qu'une relation sérieuse soit en place, mais en ayant l'histoire amoureuse du jeune chanteur en rétrospective, peu de doutes planent._

_Les deux jeunes femmes, inconnues du monde mondain, d'apparence banale, n'ont donc a priori aucun lien avec les jeunes musiciens. Comment se sont-ils rencontré? Que désirent-elles? Car bien que leur apparence ne suggère pas une appartenance au monde gothique, il est peu probable qu'elles ignorent l'identité et la célébrité de nos deux jeunes beaux gosses. Sont-elles là pour la gloire, pour l'argent, ou pour se faire un trou dans le monde de la musique? Nous n'en connaissons pas encore la réponse. _

_En tout cas,ces inconnues démontrent l'attraction qu'exerce le groupe sur les adolescentes de tous bords. Pourront-elles éloigné le groupe des tentations fort présentes dans ce domaine de la musique, de la jet set, des soirées, de la drogue? Rien n'a jamais été certifié, mais des rumeurs ont tourné, à l'époque, sur l'état physique et mental du chanteur, qui aurait fait de nombreuses fois usage de produits illicites pour s'échapper de son malaise, qui se dégage dans son choix de musique. Espérons qu'elles éviteront au groupe de se laisser submergé par l'état d'esprit du métal, et qu'elles sauront allégé le coeur bien lourd de ces jeunes hommes, de nombreuses autres fans étant prêtes à prendre la relève en cas d'échec. Peut être cela se ressentira-t-il par ailleurs dans leur prochain album, prévu pour la rentrée, et que l'on y trouvera une sonorité plus pop qui serait la bienvenue._

Victoria"

Et cet article était accompagné de plusieurs photos, d'Emmett avec Rosalie, de Jasper et Alice dans le parc, bien qu'Alice soit de dos ou le visage caché, et d'Edward et elle même près de la voiture, dans la ruelle près du studio, son visage heureusement constaté dans l'ombre.

Bella souffla, reposant le journal à côté d'elle.

Ah.

Oui, ce fut une pensée fort éloquente, mais qui résuma son état d'esprit. Cet article, et encore, comment pouvait-on appeler ça du journalisme, était donc à l'origine de la tension chez Edward. Et elle pouvait le comprendre.

C'était pour cela qu'elle n'achetait jamais ce genre de torchons que l'on appelait journal. Comment pouvait-on réclamer un tel tissu de bêtises? Les gens avaient-ils vraiment un besoin vital de rumeurs toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres?

Deux points principaux embêtaient la jeune fille dans cet article. Premièrement, le point de vue de la journaliste concernant le groupe, et leur musique. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi irrespectueuse de leur travail, de juger du bien fondé de leur choix de carrière, ou de la 'brutalité' d'une musique?

Mais Bella devait surtout admettre qu'elle était très dérangé par le deuxième point. Le fait qu'il soit fait mention d'elle, bien que par les seules termes d'inconnue et de jeune femme, dans l'article. Oui. Elle n'avait certainement pas pensé à ça, quand elle s'était rapprochée d'Edward.

'T'es vraiment dans la lune, ma pauvre vieille!' se moqua la petite voix.

Comment avait-elle pu, en effet, passer à côté de ça? Après tout, si le chanteur s'était d'abord présenté au restaurant à moitié camouflé, c'était bien pour une raison, non? Mais bien sur, complètement dans son monde utopique, elle avait préféré mettre les détails qui la dérangeaient, comme celui ci par exemple, de côté. Et elle se retrouvait maintenant dans un magazine people.

L'article était donc à l'origine du changement d'humeur d'Edward. Était-ce le danger dont il parlé, la corruption qu'il évoquait? Et la mention du cœur de pierre, était-ce aussi lié à ça?

Malheureusement, elle savait que pour une fois, elle ne pourrait pas lire en les lignes pour le deviner - pas celles du magazine, en tout cas. Il faudrait qu'elle puisse en parler avec lui. Et le téléphone ou les napperons n'étaient certainement pas une option. Il faudrait donc qu'elle attende de le revoir pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair. Ce qui signifiait lundi, au restaurant. Elle tiqua. On avait connu mieux comme endroit, quand même, pour discuter de ce genre de chose.

Comme s'il savait en simultané ce qu'elle pensait, le téléphone de Bella vibra, lui indiquant la réception d'un message.

"_J'espère que mon ange a encore la foi, après la confession dont tu as du prendre connaissance, je suppose... Déjeuner dimanche midi chez moi, ça te convient?_"

La jeune fille sourit à la gentillesse du chanteur, et s'empressa de lui répondre que c'était parfait, et qu'effectivement, elle avait découvert l'article, mais qu'ils n'en parleraient donc que dimanche. Il ne tarda pas à répondre à son tour, lui indiquant qu'il passerait la prendre, terminant son message par un remerciement avant de l'embrasser.

Reposant finalement son portable, elle ressouffla un bon coup, pour tenter de se défaire de la tension qui s'était accumulée, et décidant que cela ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête sur ça ce soir, essaya de ne plus penser à l'article, mettant le journal de côté. Elle tenta donc de se préparer un plat, et voulut le manger, tranquillement devant l'ordinateur.

Le plat de raviolis sur les genoux, elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur le forum du groupe - elle ne chercha même pas à savoir comment. Ce qui fut le sujet de sa réflexion fut plutôt le nouveau sujet qu'une fan avait pondu sur le forum, et qui semblait attirer le reste des gens inscrits sur le forum. Et quand elle vit le nom du magazine people qu'elle avait justement acheté comme titre du sujet, elle sentit que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Réunissant son courage, et renonçant à une soirée reposante émotionnellement, elle se décida à lire le sujet.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les interrogations de la fan concernant la véridicité de l'article, réclamant des réponses, à savoir le nom des jeunes femmes citées, et la nature exacte des relations. Bella fut complètement sidérée. Mais ce ne fut rien comparée aux réactions qu'elle put lire par la suite.

"_Les pétasses ne sont la que pour l'argent, c'est sur, alors que moi, je suis prête à t'aimer de tout mon coeur, et à te faire du bien pour le reste de ta vie! Tu mérite au moins ça, vu ton beau visage_" disait un des commentaires.

"_Elles ne sont même pas dignes de vous, je veux dire, vous les avez vraiment regardé? Elles ne sont pas belles, et je suis certaine qu'elles ne connaissent même pas une seule de vos chansons!_" ajoutait une autre personne.

"_Tant que tu finis torse nu sur scène, et que tu me laisse un accès aux loges pour te faire un petit...Salut, j'accepte que tu ai une petite-amie, pour la façade..._" commentait une autre.

Bella renonça définitivement à lire la suite, et ne tarda pas à éteindre l'ordinateur quand elle remarqua que la majorité des commentaires, sur un ensemble de vingt pages, et ce depuis moins d'une semaine, se contentait de réclamer d'en savoir davantage sur leur identité ou pour critiquer leur choix. Bien sur il y avait parfois un '_Laissez-les tranquilles, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie, après tout, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est leur musique, non?_' ou un '_Bon, les fans en chaleur, ça va, allez ouvrir vos cuisses et vos gueules ailleurs_', mais il fallait vraiment les chercher pour les trouver, et la jeune fille voulait vraiment s'épargner une migraine. Mais elle n'avait cependant pas manquer de noter que de ce qu'elle avait vu, aucun des musiciens n'avaient pour le moment répondu.

Programmant son réveil pour le lendemain matin, son samedi étant chargé, puisqu'elle partait rejoindre sa mère dans une semaine, maintenant, et qu'il fallait définitivement qu'elle achète quelques maillots de bains, elle décida de se coucher, tentant, pour avoir une nuit la plus reposante, de mettre cet article, ces articles, dans un coin sombre de sa tête, ne pensant qu'au déjeuner de dimanche, qu'elle attendait maintenant avec impatience.


	18. Chapter 18

**Et d'un nouveau chapitre, un!**

**Comme musique ce soir, je vous propose de quoi se détendre, avec le dernier album de Cocorosie, Grey Oceans, mais particulièrement la chanson "Smokey Taboo". Dans le même esprit (de détente, car côté musical, ce n'est pas du tout le même univers), je vous invite à découvrir Fiction Plane, et surtout la chanson "Out Of My Face", mais aussi "Denied" ou "Zero ". **

**Encore un merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, un double merci pour ceux me consacrent ce temps ET celui de me laisser un commentaire!**

**Encore un dernier mot pour vous signfier, à votre plus grand bonheur, malheur, ou indifférence, je ne sais pas, libre à vous, que je sens la fin de cette fiction proche... Encore quelques chapitres, je pense, mais proche néanmoins. Non pas par manque d'idées, mais parce que je vois déjà une fin logique se profiler. Donc s'il y a des choses que vous souhaiteriez que je traite, des détails peu clairs, ou des idées de scénarios que vous jugeriez nécessaires d'être abordées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part (cett fiction est avant tout là pour le plaisir de vos yeux, pas des miens).**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il correspond à vos attentes!**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Évidemment, le subconscient de l'homme, ou de la femme, ça fonctionne plus ou moins pareil pour les deux, à ce niveau là, n'a jamais été fait pour faire plaisir à l'être humain. Ainsi, vous aurez beau le prier avec votre plus beau regard, ou suivre à la lettre les instructions d'un prétendu guide universel, votre subconscient a toujours été, est, et restera à jamais fourbe. Bella n'échappait donc pas à la règle.

La jeune fille passa donc la nuit à rêver qu'elle faisait la couverture de magazine alors qu'elle était déguisée en fontaine - allez savoir, les trips du subconscient... - , dans un article consacré au dernier régime à la mode pour perdre la cellulite - oui, Bella, bien que fort mature, restait une jeune femme - et qui permettait en même temps de téléphoner avec le nez... Ce fut donc sans regret que la jeune fille oublia ses rêves à son réveil, le soleil réchauffant doucement son visage, mais l'éblouissant violemment. Elle ne tarda pas à se glisser hors de la couette qui devenait bien trop chaude, et se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre, à la recherche du moindre courant d'air qui rafraîchirait volontiers l'appartement.

La tartine de pain dans la bouche, elle regarda son micro-onde, et lut qu'il n'était encore que neuf heures. Tôt, pour un samedi matin, mais elle avait des courses à faire. Et un appel à passer. Elle décida cependant d'attendre une demi heure avant de composer le numéro de son amie, au cas où. Bien qu'il était fort peu probable qu'Alice Brandon ne soit pas encore réveillée à cette heure-ci.

Et effectivement, deux sonneries plus tard, elle reconnut la voix de son amie dans le combiné.

"Déjà levée la marmotte?"Oui, pas de doute, déjà réveillée depuis longtemps, et en pleine forme, apparemment, à en juger la voix surexcitée.

"Oh, tiens, encore vivante?" Non, il n'y avait pas une once de sarcasme dans la voix de Bella. Aucune offense voulue. "Je me suis demandée si tu allais même répondre au téléphone..."

Il y eut un petit silence, qui ne dura pas longtemps cependant.

"Oui, je suis désolée Bella, j'avais dit que je te rappelais, mais j'ai été paniquée sur le moment, et après débordée, et finalement, tête en l'air..."

"Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi, Alice, je ne savais pas, je ne sais toujours pas, d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as raccroché si brusquement. Pendant toute la semaine, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles...Et puis avec le comportement d'Edward à côté, je n'ai pas arrêté de me ronger les sangs..."

"Oui, je sais, c'est que..."

"Écoute, si je t'appelle, c'est parce que je vais faire un tour au centre commercial aujourd'hui, ça te dit qu'on se retrouve la bas, et qu'on en parle? Je n'aime pas trop parler au téléphone de ce genre de choses..."

Bella dut écarter le portable de ses oreilles pour ne pas risquer de percer ses tympans.

"Bella, qui me propose d'aller faire du shopping? Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde!" s'extasia Alice, continuant à crier sa joie

"Je prends donc ça pour un oui... Rendez vous dans une demi heure devant le café?" proposa Bella en rigolant.

"Volontiers, tu en auras bien besoin!" plaisanta Alice, et après avoir confirmé leur rendez-vous, raccrocha, permettant à Bella de finir de se préparer, et de se mettre en route.

Elle n'aurait, en temps normal, même pas eu besoin de se préparer davantage, puisqu'elle était déjà habillée, coiffée, et son appartement rangé. Mais après réflexion, aussi stupide qu'importune, l'article, et les photos la concernant lui revinrent en tête. Certes, on ne voyait jamais son visage. Mais l'on voyait son profil, et sa coiffure. Elle avait ce jour là eu les cheveux lâchés. Elle décida donc, et elle se convint mentalement que ce n'était que pure précaution, de s'attacher les cheveux. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, se rassura-t-elle.

Il ne lui fallut que le temps d'arriver devant le centre commercial pour amèrement regretter sa décision de faire des courses en un samedi après-midi, d'été qui plus est. Ça lui apprendra à avoir des idées de génie, conclut-elle mentalement. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas de voiture à garer sur le parking déjà plus que chargé. C'était du moins le point que la jeune fille avait préféré retenir quant à sa non possession de voiture. Le fait de ne pas avoir à perdre un quart d'heure pour trouver une place, en tournant en rond, frustrée, était forcément plus prestigieux que sa marche de vingt minutes entre l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et le centre en question. Mais elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à avouer la torture que ça avait été sous ce soleil. Elle avait bien plus de dignité que ça! Et puis, sa chance lui avait souri, a priori, puisqu'aucun incident notable n'était à déploré. Non, sa rencontre fortuite avec un lampadaire n'était pas considéré comme un incident notable, se rappela-t-elle, se rappelant malheureusement trop bien du rougissement qui avait suivi, quand elle s'était rendue compte, mortifiée, qu'un couple de personnes âgées avait désormais une anecdote, qui durerait bien une semaine, à raconter à tous les résidents de leur maison de retraite.

Non, elle n'eut pas le temps cependant d'y réfléchir davantage puisque devant elle se tenait, fièrement, Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Du moins, se tenait, quand ne sautillait pas pour venir à sa rencontre. Bella se laissa faire, subissant l'étreinte énergique de son amie, ainsi que les rires des témoins. Après tout, elle n'était plus à une humiliation près.

"Alors, que nous vaut cette idée très inspirée de sortie shopping?" l'interrogea immédiatement Alice, la traînant sans plus tarder dans l'enceinte, bien plus fraîche, agréablement plus fraîche du centre commercial.

"Je pars passer deux semaines chez Renee samedi prochain, il faut que je m'équipe" proposa Bella, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre son amie. "Et puis, je voulais qu'on parle de samedi dernier..."

Alice s'arrêta net, ce qui, inévitablement, se conclut par une rencontre, toute aussi fortuite, avec le corps de Bella.

"Chez Renee, tu dis?Hmmm..." Il y eut quelques secondes de réflexion, puis la tornade éclata enfin "Direction maillots de bain!" s'exclama-t-elle, Bella la suivant, impuissante, sachant que sa parole ne valait pas grand chose en ce lieu considéré comme sacré par son amie. Et puis de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'elle y passe, n'est-ce pas?

Elle ne se tarda pas à se retrouver dans une boutique de lingerie, et de maillots de bain, accessoirement, et la chasse put commencer. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse plutôt d'une bataille. Oui, une guerre, jugea plutôt Bella.

Et les dégâts d'une guerre ne sont jamais beaux à voir.

"Arrrghh je déteste ces foutus lampes et ces foutus miroirs de cabines d'essayage!!" se plaignit Bella, décidant qu'Alice finirait vraisemblablement par ne plus supporter qu'elle se plaigne sur le fait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas trouvé de maillots, et que changer de sujet de plainte n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Alice leva le sourcil qui signifiait très certainement un ' Et on peut savoir pourquoi?'. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt un ' T'as fini de faire ta chochotte?'. Mais cela importait peu, la réponse étant la même.

"Ça ne fait à chaque fois que te rappeler que t'as des rougeurs un peu partout, et que tu sors d'un film de zombies!" râla Bella, et son amie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Ok, on fait une pause, on te remplit l'estomac, ça te fera peut être taire, et on y retourne" décida cette dernière, ne laissant guère le choix à la jeune fille, qui lui en fut cependant reconnaissante.

Une fois pausées autour d'une petite table, la commande passée, Bella put enfin souffler.

"Il a interêt à faire beau une fois là bas, sinon, je te jure que..."

"Que tu quoi, Bella? Tu vas te plaindre auprès des nuages?" se moqua Alice

"Oh, ne commence pas, madame 'Je-n-utiliserais-jamais-LE-juron-mais-je-le-dis-quand-même-avant-de-raccrocher-brusquement' !" changea alors subtilement de sujet Bella.

"Non, définitivement, je préfère 'Ali' à ce dernier surnom" plaisanta Alice, avant de redevenir sérieuse devant le sourcil haussé, le regard noir, et la moue de son amie. "D'accord, d'accord, ne me regarde pas comme ça...."

Il fallut cependant attendre que la serveuse dépose leurs assiette, qu'elle reparte, et que Bella se racle la gorge pour que la jeune fille reprenne enfin.

"Oui, je m'excuse encore une fois pour t'avoir laisser en plan comme ça, si je puis dire..." commença-t-elle.

"Mais c'était grave? Tu n'es pas blessée au moins? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, Alice.." la pressa Bella

"Non, non, rien de grave..." Elle grimaça, et reprit. "..Enfin...pas 'grave' dans le sens 'grave', quoi...Il n'y a pas morts d'hommes, quoi. Et non, je ne suis pas blessée, rassure toi..Personne n'est blessé..." continua-t-elle.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette boutique alors? Et pourquoi tu hésite autant à en parler?" incita davantage la jeune fille, l'observant quelques instants, avant de simuler l'horreur. "Oh mon Dieu mais ce n'est pas mon Alice! Qui êtes vous, et qu'a-t-on fait d'elle?" s'exclama-t-elle moqueusement.

"C'est ça, moque-toi...C'est juste que sur le moment, je n'ai pas su comment réagir, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu pensé, c'était qu'il fallait que je les prévienne..C'est bête, je sais, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais ça, mais là, c'était différent, et..." s'emballa Alice.

"Alice, si tu reprenais du début?"

La jeune fille souffla, et commença "Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais chez le marchand de tabac, j'avais besoin de timbres, entre autre... J'en ai profité pour regarder les magazines, comme d'habitude... J'en ai pris un, que j'ai feuilleté, comme ça, par réflexe, et je suis tombée sur cet article..." Elle inspira profondément, et sembla hésiter pour continuer.

"Je sais pour l'article, continue..." lui épargna Bella. Alice écarquilla les yeux, surprise, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la bouche pour réagir, mais son amie lui fit signe de continuer.

"..J'ai vu l'article et les photos, donc, et j'ai immédiatement appelé Jasper pour le prévenir....Je veux dire, oui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a des articles sur eux, mais je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je les prévienne. J'ai donc parlé avec Jasper, qui m'a demandé de lui apporter un exemplaire du magazine, qu'il puisse voir ça avec sa famille, ce que j'ai fait dans l'heure qui suivait. J'ai décidé de les laisser discuter entre eux, je suis donc rentrée chez moi." Elle s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre, avant de reprendre "J'ai voulu te rappeler, après, mais pour te dire quoi? 'Surtout ne paniques pas mais il y a des photos de nous dans un magazine people? Mais rassures toi, si on ne te connait ou si on ne te croise pas, on ne sait pas que c'est toi'?" Elle l'implora du regard, continuant son explication. "J'ai donc attendu, attendu...et attendu... Et c'est vrai qu'après je n'ai plus trop eu l'occasion d'y penser..."

Il y eut un bref silence.

"Mais comment tu l'as appris? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais abonnée à ce magazine..." l'interrogea Alice, comme elle aurait s'en douter.

"Edward." répondit-elle, un soupir de son amie venant commenter son explication. " Il n'avait pas l'air en forme lundi, au restaurant, et au bout d'une semaine de tractations diplomatiques, il a fini par citer le journal. Sans rien préciser d'autre. Je l'ai donc acheté, feuilleté, et d'ailleurs, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu peux y trouver d'intéressant, mais bon, passons, et...tadam...surprise!" Elle conclut alors sa tirade d'un soupir.

Les deux amies se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de simultanément regarder leurs mains qu'elles avaient chacune sur leurs cuisses. Remarquant leur action, elles se regardèrent de nouveau, et ne purent retenir un fou rire.

"Dans quel pétrin nous sommes nous fourrées?" finit par demander dans le vide Bella, quand elles se furent enfin calmées.

"Je n'en sais rien, je n'en sais rien du tout... Il faut vraiment qu'on les aime, hein?" tenta de sourire Alice, sourire que lui répondit Bella.

"Oh, mais tu n'étais pas sensé revoir ton bassiste cette semaine, toi?" réagit soudainement Bella, et son amie ne put retenir un grand, vrai sourire. "Allez, raconte moi tout!" exigea-t-elle immédiatement, et ce fut sur les potins et commérages d'Alice que les deux jeunes filles finirent par quitter le restaurant, reprenant leur recherche vestimentaire pour l'été déjà bien installé.

Quand Bella se retrouva enfin chez elle, Alice ayant catégoriquement refusé de la laisser rentrer en bus et l'ayant déposée chez elle, ce fut épuisée, mais heureuse, qu'elle vida ses deux pauvres sacs de courses. Deux maillots de bain, et tout l'attirail de protection solaire nécessaire à sa peau blanchâtre et par conséquent sensible, à son plus grand damne, à la moindre exposition. Et pour le moment, la seule chose que sa peau désirait, c'était une bonne nuit réparatrice, pour détendre ses traits tirés par la fatigue et le stress d'une journée passée avec Alice. L'oreiller ne fut cependant pas des plus concilient, puisqu'au petit matin, Bella dut reconnaître la présence de l'universelle trace laissée par les plis du coussin fort peu aimable le long de sa joue toute aussi pâle qu'à son habitude. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, l'eau chaude fit des merveilles, et elle sortit de la salle de bain aussi fraîche qu'éveillée. Son dimanche matin fut aussi paisible qu'il pouvait l'être, et ce fut donc sereine qu'elle s'assit sur son lit, tendant la main à terre pour attraper la première chose qui passait à proximité et ainsi s'occuper en attendant qu'Edward ne vienne la chercher. Première chose qui fut évidemment l'objet du crime, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Le magazine.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir au magazine, qu'elle se résolut à jeter la semaine prochaine, et à sa main, qu'elle ne pouvait cependant pas vraiment punir autrement si elle voulait pouvoir l'utiliser encore un jour, elle soupira, et lâcha sa tête contre le mur. L'article. L'article et les photos. Comment avait-elle pu oublié? C'était après tout une des raisons du déjeuner de ce midi, non? Une sorte de conseil de guerre. Elle frissonna à la pensée. Mais bientôt la sonnette l'empêcha de divaguer davantage, et elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver assise aux cotés du chanteur, dans sa voiture. Il était en avance, mais qui était-elle pour le blâmer, elle l'était aussi, en avance. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure, aux vues de la circulation, pour atteindre la maison de la famille, et après un premier bien que rapide salut aux parents du jeune homme, elle le suivit dans sa chambre, où elle se retrouva rapidement assise contre le jeune homme en question, les bras de celui-ci l'enlaçant puissamment.

"Comment ça va?" demanda-t-il, le nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant doucement.

"C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander..." murmura-t-elle, et, sentant plus qu'entendant le soupir du chanteur, elle se redressa légèrement. "Edward..." le supplia-t-elle du regard. "Dis moi que ce qui ne va pas..."

"L'article.." commença-t-il, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

"Écoute, l'article disait des choses vraiment horribles, et.." affirma Bella, voulant le rassurer.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'ils ont pu dire de blessant, j'en suis vraiment désolé, tu n'aurais pas du avoir à endurer ça, je..." l'interrompit-il.

"Non, tu m'écoutes avant de continuer à dire des sottises! Et arrêtes de t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien!" l'interrompit-elle à son tour.

"Non, justement, c'est justement ça le problème!" S'énerva-t-il, la voix brisée. "Ne vois-tu pas? C'est justement de ma faute si tu te retrouve dans ce fichu magazine! C'est à cause de ce que je suis que tu te retrouve traînée dans la boue avant même que tu ne sois vraiment quelqu'un! Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand ils auront un nom? C'est de ma faute, tout ça, et je t'ai entraîné la dedans..." siffla-t-il, radotant plus qu'autre chose. "Je voulais absolument t'éviter ça, mais non, bien sur, l'égoïste que je suis, non, le monstre que je suis n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, et a fait comme si de rien n'était..." souffla-t-il, ne cessant pas un instant de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, depuis qu'il s'était levé au début de sa tirade.

"Hey..." finit par murmurer la jeune fille, se levant à son tour pour se poster devant lui, posant ses mains sur son torse, le forçant à s'arrêter. "Hey... Tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends? Tu es célèbre, soit. Tu es poursuivi par des gens qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur vie que décortiquer celle des autres, soit. Mais tu n'as pas demandé ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne m'as pas jeté devant l'objectif de ce prétendu photographe, qui, soit dit en passant, est incapable de faire un portrait de groupe potable, si?" Il sourit doucement à sa tentative d'humour, et finit par acquiescer, silencieusement. "Non. Tu n'as rien fait de tout ça. Alors tu n'es pas responsable. Point."

Posant ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour nouer ses mains derrière son cou, Edward la regarda d'un sourire triste, avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle n'eut pas besoin de mots, et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte.

"Et si on descendait rejoindre les autres pour manger?" finit-il par proposer, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Bella, ses mains caressant doucement son dos.

L'estomac de la jeune fille répondit pour elle, d'un bruyant gargouillement, qui provoqua le rougissement des joues de la propriétaire de ce ventre fort peu discipliné, et l'étirement des lèvres du jeune homme en un grand sourire. Elle suivit donc Edward en direction de la salle à manger, prenant son temps dans les escaliers, histoire de ne pas les dévaler sur les fesses dans sa précipitation. Elle retrouva donc rapidement Esmee, à qui elle proposa immédiatement son aide et qui refusa toute aussi cette aide, avant de saluer Jasper et Emmett.

"Rosalie n'ait pas là aujourd'hui, elle avait une séance photo à Vancouver..." expliqua Emmett quand Bella l'interrogea au sujet de l'absente, toute la petite famille ayant pris place autour de la table." Mais elle te salue et pense fort à toi...et te communique son soutien." ajouta-t-il, avec une pointe de réticence.

"Ah, c'est gentil!" sourit Bella, avant de se reprendre. "Mais...son soutien...pour quoi...?" commença-t-elle à interroger, avant de remarquer la grimace d'Edward ainsi que du reste de la famille. "Ah...pour...ça..."

"Oui... Pour...ça" sourit le batteur en signe d'excuse.

"A ce sujet, Bella.." commença Carlisle, mais la jeune fille en question lui coupa rapidement la parole.

"Oui, justement, à ce sujet, je voulais m'excuser, au près de tous, pour l'embarras d'un tel article et de la publicité horrible que ça vous fait... Je suis désolée de vous poser ce genre de problème..." s'excusa la jeune fille, avant de rapidement piquer dans son assiette la première chose qui lui passait sous la fourchette. Autant vous dire que le petit pois en question ne résista pas longtemps.

"Voyons, ma chère, mais de quoi t'excuses-tu? Tu n'y es pour rien!" répliqua aussitôt, horrifiée, Esmee, et la réponse fit sourire Edward, et Bella, malgré la tension tangible dans la salle.

"Esmee a raison, Bella, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Ces journalistes.." Jasper toussa à l'emploi du de ce dernier mot, et Carlisle se reprit. "..ces paparazzis sont de vrais rapaces... Ils sautent sur le moindre bout d'informations... Ce n'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière, je le crains... Nous avons connu bien pire, je te rassure..."

"Oui, mais maintenant, les fans... Je veux dire, sur internet..." balbutia la jeune fille.

"Vermines..." commenta Emmett, alors que Jasper entreprit tout de suite d'interrompre la jeune fille.

"Ne prêtes pas attention à ce genre de comportements, ou de commentaires. Ne leur prêtes aucun crédit. C'est complètement déplacé de leur part, et ça ne mérite même pas qu'on prenne le temps de les lire." affirma fermement le bassiste, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, pour s'assurer qu'elle le comprenait.

"Enfin maintenant, par ma faute, vous avez des hystériques en colère...Comme si le fait qu'elles soient en chaleur ne soient pas suffisant..." marmonna doucement Bella, provoquant l'hilarité de toute la tablée, enfin, surtout celle d'Emmett, détendant ainsi un peu l'ambiance. "Mais plus sérieusement, vous faîtes quoi dans ces cas là?"

Il y eut un silence de réflexion, et ce fut Carlisle qui se chargea de répondre, entre deux bouchées de viande. " Pour ce qui est des rumeurs, on se contente de les ignorer. On ne les nie ou corrige que quand l'on se retrouve directement confronté à des...journalistes. En cas de force majeur, on peut dire. On préfère laisser parler plutôt que de se faire remarquer davantage...Si ça les occupe..."

"Oui, c'est Papa Carli' qui s'occupe de notre image!" plaisanta Emmett, récoltant un roulement d'yeux de la part de Carlisle et d'un sourire blasé d'Esmee.

"Pour ce qui est du forum..." rajouta le chef de famille, semblant hésiter sur la suite de sa réponse. " Ca dépend généralement des articles à problème."

Le silence fut alors partagé par tous, seul le bruit des couverts heurtant les assiettes résonnant dans la pièce.

"C'est à dire..?" s'interrogea Bella.

"C'est... dur à généraliser, je suppose." proposa Jasper, pensif. "A vrai dire, nous avons rarement eu à intervenir sur le forum... Uniquement quand ça devenait injurieux et complètement hors de proportions..." Il la regarda alors dans les yeux. " On se contente d'abord de poster un message pour calmer le jeu, ainsi que des messages d'avertissements aux internautes concernés. Et quand la vague se calme, on supprime l'article, si nécessaire."

"Et vous ne répondez jamais aux attaques?"

"A quoi bon?" soupira Emmett. "On sait d'avance que les fans nous soutiendrons... Et puis si c'est pour que les magazines s'en servent, pourquoi ne pas leur répondre directement?"

C'était assez spartiate comme réponse, surtout venant d'un Emmett rarement si sérieux, mais Bella comprit l'idée. Le silence s'abattit donc de nouveau, avant que Carlisle ne se décide à le rompre à son tour.

"Sauf que cette fois-ci, ça te concerne aussi..."

"Et Alice!" rappela Bella.

"Et Alice..." concéda l'urgentiste. "Mais nous en avons déjà discuté avec elle, quand elle est passée, cette semaine..." précisa-t-il.

"Ah oui...c'est vrai..." murmura-t-elle.

"Ne lui en veux pas, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir..." excusa le bassiste.

"Non, bien sur, je ne lui en veux pas...C'est juste que je me suis inquiétée, sur le moment... Une Alice qui se taît n'est rarement un bon signe" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Mais il faut encore qu'on en parle avec toi..." rappela Carlisle une fois que le rire général se fut calmé.

"Qu'y a-t-il de plus à rajouter?" demanda Bella, s'inquiétant légèrement. Une Alice silencieuse n'était peut être rarement bon signe, mais ce genre de phrase là était encore de moins bonne augure.

"Ce que je vais te dire peut paraître un peu...direct, ou déplacé...Mais tu as eu de la chance qu'ils n'aient eu qu'un vague profil de toi." annonça-t-il. "Généralement, ils obtiennent des portraits bien plus lisibles, et si tu es encore une inconnue, tu ne le resterai certainement plus pour longtemps."

"Je m'en rends bien compte..."

"Non, justement. Je veux être certain que tu comprennes bien l'étendue des dégâts, si une telle photo se trouvait publiée..." insista Carlisle, Edward ayant attrapé la main de la jeune fille en signe de soutien. "Non seulement les gens te reconnaîtraient dans la rue, t'interpelleraient, te poseraient des questions, te suivraient, t'empêchant ainsi de revenir dans ces endroits que tu pouvais fréquenter régulièrement, bouleversant ton quotidien..." Le coeur de la jeune fille se serra à ces mots, mais elle acquiesça, consciente des conséquences, mais les ayant déjà acceptées. "..mais en plus, il ne faudrait pas plus d'une semaine pour que quelqu'un contacte un journal pour donner ton nom, qui sera, je peux te le dire, vendu très cher, ruinant ainsi ta vie privée, ta boîte aux lettres et ton répondeur débordés dans les heures qui suivront la publication du journal..."

Elle soupira, et releva les yeux, qu'elle avait misérablement baissé, en direction du docteur.

"C'est un peu tard pour regretter, de toute façon, non?" Sa voix ne trahissait pas une once d'amertume, juste de la résignation, paradoxalement mélangée à de la détermination.

"Non, justement..." Elle haussa le sourcil, et il développa. "Pour le moment, ils n'ont rien. Plus de réapparition de la 'femme mystère' va rapidement se conclure par une lassitude des curieux, et un abandon de l'affaire... Ça deviendra rapidement du passé, comme tout ce qui a pu s'accumuler pour chacun de mes fils..."

"Ce ne serait que partie remise..." finit-elle par murmurer, après avoir médité ses mots. Oui, sans doute Carlisle avait-il raison. Ca finirait par se tasser, si elle se faisait discrète. Ce qui voulait sans doute dire ne jamais être vu en présence du chanteur. Ce qui par conséquent voulait dire ne plus être en présence du chanteur. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait même pas envisager.

".... tout dépend de ton choix..." finit par lâcher Carlisle, las.

"Non." affirma plus fortement Bella, après avoir senti la main d'Edward se contracter. " Me cacher ne ferait que retarder l'échéance." expliqua-t-elle à quatre visages perplexes, Esmee ayant commencé à débarrasser. " Des septembre, mon nom ne sera plus secret. Pas attribuée à mon visage, peut être, mais je perdrais mon anonymat, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et le lien ne sera pas long à faire, je pense..." Comme personne ne semblait avoir réagi, elle soupira. "Ma participation sur le CD..."

Quatre paires d'épaules se baissèrent simultanément, Edward rapprochant immédiatement la jeune fille contre lui.

"Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, effectivement..." réfléchit à voix haute Jasper.

"T'as vraiment pas choisi la plus bête, tu sais?" plaisanta Emmett à l'intention d'Edward, qui se contenta de souffler.

"Ca complique un peu notre affaire, tout ça..." admit Carlisle.

"Non, ça ne change rien à ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire..." Il la regarda, l'incitant à continuer son explication. "Vous ne faites aucune déclaration, et on attend la sortie de l'album. Si questions il y a à ce moment là, on n'y pensera que quand elles seront là." proposa-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas si..." commença Jasper, mais s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

"Si quoi? Autant que la bombe pète une seule fois, si vous m'excusez le language, une bonne fois, et qu'on soit tranquille, que de vouloir amortir le tout en faisant des annonces séparées, non?"

Personne ne commenta, mais personne ne contredit non plus.

"C'est ton choix, après tout." conclut Carlisle avec un petit sourire.

"Oui, c'est mon choix" répéta Bella en souriant à Edward, qui la serra davantage contre lui.

"Bon, qui veut un café?" demanda Esmee, revenant enfin de la cuisine.

Après avoir laissé le reste de la famille s'installer au salon et reprendre leur routine, Edward et Bella remontèrent dans sa chambre, où ils s'installèrent de nouveau sur le canapé.

"Tu es sûre que ce soit ce que tu désire?" La voix d'Edward finit par casser le doux silence, pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

Elle se colla davantage contre lui.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux." Répondit-elle, fermement. "Mon visage sur les magazines, les rumeurs dans mon dos, plus de vie... Non, ce n'est définitivement pas ce que je veux." répéta-t-elle, avant de lever le visage pour attraper ses yeux des siens. "Mais je veux cette personne si fantastique, qui m'a tellement aidé, soutenu, que je n'imagine pas un instant laisser hors de ma vie... Je ne veux pas de ces choses si futiles, mais je te veux toi, Edward, toi, et tout ce qui va avec, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Je te veux toi tout entier." conclut-elle.

Il ferma les yeux à son silence, avant de les rouvrir brusquement, et de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire, avant de répondre à son tour, profitant de leur proximité, de leur intimité, qui, elle le savait, ne serait pas facile tous les jours. Elle se résolut cependant à se détacher de l'étreinte, soupirant quand elle eut reprit son souffle. Le jeune homme la regarda, interrogatif, et elle entreprit d'expliquer son geste.

"Il faut qu'on parle..." Sans le vouloir, sa voix avait cette tonalité sinistre typiquement associée à cette phrase, si typique cliché. "Je pense qu'il est temps d'exorciser tes démons!" affirma-t-elle fortement, faisant sourire le chanteur. "Il est l'heure de te confesser, jeune pécheur, je suis là pour t'écouter, sache que ma miséricorde est grande" plaisanta-t-elle "Non, plus sérieusement, il faut que tu arrête de te prendre pour ce démon, ce monstre sans coeur, et pour ça, il faut que tu m'en parles, que tu t'en détaches..." Elle attrapa son visage, et fixa ses yeux dans les siens. "Tu sais que peu importe ce que tu va dire, ou ce que tu as fait, je serais toujours là pour toi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je sais, c'est juste que..." Il soupira à son tour, se redressant dans le canapé. "Ce ne sont pas toujours des choses dont je suis forcément fier, et qui me guettent toujours, m'attendant au tournant..."

"Tu ne peux pas avoir fait de choses si terribles, quand même? Tu parles presque comme si tu avais tué une famille et son chien..."

"Non, loin de là...C'est simplement que certaines choses n'ont pas évolué comme je l'aurai imaginé, ou désiré..." Devant le silence de la jeune fille, il continua. "Qu'est-ce que tu sais de nous, ou de moi?" l'interrogea-t-il d'abord.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de se rappeler tout ce qu'Alice avait pu lui dire.

"Pas grand chose, à vrai dire... Je veux dire, Alice m'avait énormément parlé de vous, à l'époque, mais j'avoue que je n'y portais pas une attention particulière, et ma mémoire très sélective avait donc vite fait le tri..." avoua-t-elle, quelque peu honteuse. "Mais je me souviens que c'était généralement concernant de nouvelles chansons, ou d'articles sur vous dans les journaux..Rien de bien personnel..."

"Et c'est normal..Comme tu as pu le voir, Carlisle surveille de près tout ce qui est dit sur la famille, et ce depuis le début." sourit-il. "Au commencement, il y avait donc trois frères." entreprit de narrer le jeune chanteur, devant une jeune fille des plus attentives.

"Trois frères donc, Emmet, Jasper, et moi, trois frères, tous unis, mais tous complètement différents. Enfin, surtout le petit dernier. Je ne parle pas du physique, hein, je ne crois pas devoir décrire l'évident... Le dernier, donc, n'a jamais suivi ses frères dans tout ce qui était activité sportive, goûts musicaux, besoin de faire la fête. Pendant que les premiers étaient les garçons traditionnels, à faire du skate à 13 ans, écouter du rock à 14, puis du hard rock à 15, le petit dernier, lui, jouait du piano, et écoutait Debussy. Malgré la grande réussite de mon père dans sa carrière, pour nous trois, c'était clair depuis longtemps, c'était le monde de la musique qui serait à la clé de notre épanouissement. Jasper et Emmett ont donc monté leur groupe de rock, hard rock, peu importe comment tu appelle ça, à l'âge de 16 et 17 ans. "Vampires", qu'ils s'étaient auto-nommés. Mon père en rigole encore. Mais il nous a toujours soutenu par contre. Et pendant qu'ils jouaient de la guitare et de la batterie, dans le garage, je persistais, encore et toujours, sur mon piano. Jusqu'au jour où Esmee nous a fait part d'une étrange idée. 'Et si Edward et son piano intégrait votre groupe?' " imita Edward, la voix suraïgue, rigolant, avant de reprendre.

"Quelques explications et essais plus tard, c'était officiel, je faisais partie des 'Vampires'. Période peu glorieuse de ma vie, si tu veux savoir" commenta-t-il. "Et je te prierais de ne pas révéler cette information au grand public, je tiens à ma réputation!" plaisanta-t-il.

"Autant te dire que les débuts n'étaient pas fameux.. On se contentait de reprises, qu'on adaptait nous même, sans avoir de chanteur... Il a fallu quelques années avant que ça se mette vraiment en place. Et puis, un jour, je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais les Knight of Night sont nés, comme ils le sont aujourd'hui. Premier groupe de métal symphonique, sans aucun contact dans le métier... Ce n'était pas forcément gagné, mais lors d'un mini concert, on s'est fait repéré, et depuis..." Son regard se perdit dans un recoin de la salle.

"Depuis, c'est la folie. Oui, folie, c'est bien le terme." jugea-t-il. "Évidemment, on était heureux de ce qui nous arrivait, et nous le sommes toujours. On ne s'attendait pas à un tel succès, c'était épatant. Nous vivions enfin de notre passion, tout allait bien..." La voix du jeune homme se brisa, et Bella sentit que c'était le passage clé de l'affaire.

"Mais le monde de la musique et de la gloire connaît aussi une autre facette. Je sais" l'interrompit-il avant même qu'elle ne songe à commenter " Je sais, c'est bateau, comme affirmation, complètement cliché, mais c'est néanmoins vrai... Parce qui dit gloire dit donc célébrité. Mais célébrité dit soirées, paparazzis, rumeurs, fans... Cadeau empoisonné, si tu veux mon avis, la célébrité. Car le moindre de tes gestes est analysé, la moindre femme que tu salue étudier à la loupe, le moindre geste suspect critiqué... Ca n'a pas toujours été facile à vivre, les rumeurs de pédophilie sur une fan, ou d'addiction à la drogue. Car dès que tu parles à quelqu'un, on t'attribue une relation, dès que tu passes une semaine en hôpital, une cure de désintoxication... Il y a parfois eu des jours où l'envie de tout plaquer était bien présente."

Il se tût quelques instants, lui caressant distraitement le dos, avant de reprendre.

"Et puis il y a eu tout la controverse au sujet de notre groupe et de notre musique. Comme quoi nous tentions de .. pop-éiser le métal, si je puis dire, que nous voulions le rendre plus abordable... Il faut dire que notre public, au début exclusivement connaisseurs, à rapidement évoluer, au profit de ces jeunes filles que nous nous contenterons de qualifier de physionomistes. Ce n'est pas bien passé dans le milieu, et on nous l'a souvent critiqué. Ça a été un cap à passer, cette remise en question. Il a fallu que l'on fasse nos preuves, que l'on se batte, qu'on force le respect... Ce n'est pas évident, et ça n'a pas été facile... Presque plus dur à supporter que toutes les rumeurs. Alors oui, à chaque retour de tournée, surtout cette dernière, où l'on s'est rendu compte de l'essor récent de notre public, j'avais ce sentiment d'échec, une impression de... oui, c'est ça, c'est comme si je m'étais perdu... Moi et mes convictions...c'est...étrange à expliquer, mais c'est comme ça que je le vivais... Jusqu'à ce que je te croise..." conclut-il, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

"Et c'est pour ces raisons que tu parles de coeur de pierre, et de démon?" s'enquit-elle doucement quand, après un long silence, elle fut certaine qu'il n'allait pas reprendre la parole.

"Je sais, ce n'est pas..flagrant.. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai vécu... Car tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ces différents détails m'ont enfermé sur moi même, m'ont rendu petit à petit insensible à ce qui pouvait m'entourer.... Oui, je suis par moment vraiment devenu l'ombre de moi même..." se justifia-t-il. "O mon Dieu, ce que je peux dire des choses à l'eau de rose des fois... Pathétique, non?" sourit-il en excuse.

"Tu veux qu'on parle de ce que j'ai pu dire?" le rassura Bella, souriant à son tour. "Et c'est normal que tu ressente ce genre de sentiments, que tu vives ainsi ce genre de choses... Tu as peut être tous les atouts et caractéristiques d'un ange, mais au fond, tu n'es qu'un homme. Avec des faiblesses, ses doutes... C'est ce qu'on aime et qu'on admire aussi en toi" insista-t-elle.

"Ce que tout le monde admire, ou ce que TU aimes?" taquina Edward.

"Et voila comment on me remercie..." soupira théâtralement Bella.

"Merci" murmura le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Le silence qu'ils partagèrent ensuite convint parfaitement à Bella, qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de rester ainsi à jamais dans les bras du chanteur. Cela paraissait étrange à admettre, car cela ne faisait que quelques temps qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble, mais elle ne se voyait maintenant plus sans lui.

"Je pars samedi rejoindre Renee, ma mère..." finit-elle par annoncer, de but en blanc, car elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle avant de se décourager.

Il ne répondit pas, se tendant légèrement, avant de murmurer, toujours dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

"Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, nous deux, je veux dire?"

Elle se redressa, l'incompréhension et la frustration prenant le dessus. "Mais bon sang, bien sur que oui, c'est ce que je veux! Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux même pas envisager le contraire! Pourquoi tu me ressors ça? Je pensais qu'on s'était compris..."

"Tu t'enfuis..." souffla-t-il, à peine plus fort qu'un soupir.

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, avant que son regard ne se perde dans le vague. Pendant quelques instants, elle resta figée, complètement vide, l'esprit ailleurs.

"Mais bien sur que non, je ne m'enfuis pas.." se reprit-elle, se collant contre le jeune homme, fébrile, tentant de le rassurer, de se rassurer elle, de se convaincre. "Je ne m'enfuis pas, je pars en vacances... J'avais prévu ces deux semaines au soleil il y a quelques temps déjà, bien avant cette histoire de journal..."répéta-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée qu'il avait pu nommé. "J'avais promis à Renee de passer la voir pendant mes vacances...et puis j'ai besoin d'un été, un vrai" sourit-elle, espérant le rassurer. "Et puis m'enfuir, pourquoi, de qui? Je n'ai peur de rien, je n'ai rien à cacher."

Edward haussa le sourcil, curieux du ton légèrement hésitant vers la fin que la jeune fille avait utilisée. Elle se mordit la lèvre, détournant les yeux, mais elle comprit au coup de coude du jeune chanteur qu'il n'était pas dupe, et qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait compris. Mais elle se borna à se taire, murer dans son entêtement.

"Tu sais, quand tu fera ton apparition sur la scène, sur ma scène, les journaux ne mettront pas deux jours avant de dévoiler toute ta vie, et encore, ce n'est qu'un euphémisme..." finit par expliquer, insistant, le jeune homme. "Alors s'il y a des choses dont tu ne veux pas en partager la nature avec le reste du monde, mets-moi au moins dans le secret, qu'on puisse établir un plan particulier de protection.." sourit-il tout de même pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Je.." commença-t-elle, avant d'hésiter, et de se reprendre. "Je ne suis pas vraiment douer pour parler de moi.. Je m'embrouille facilement, j'oublie ce que je voulais dire, je me perds dans mes histoires..." Elle réfléchit quelques instants. "Ce n'est pas que j'ai un passé à cacher... Juste que je ne veux pas forcément en parler..."Elle se tût, puis soupira. "Une lettre... " Elle le regarda, se plongeant dans son regard attentionné, et légèrement inquiet. "Je te mettrais tout ça sous forme d'une lettre, par écrit, sur papier... Comme ça, je suis sûre de ne rien oublier, tu sauras tout, et, espérons-le, les journalistes eux ne sauront jamais rien!" plaisanta Bella, à moitié soulagée, à moitié angoissée.

"Une lettre" acquiesça-t-il. "Que j'espère pouvoir lire quand tu rentreras...Quoiqu'en deux semaines, ce ne sera plus une lettre, mais une encclopédie!"

Ils rigolèrent doucement à sa remarque, se détendant dans leur sérénité temporaire. Leur problème était pour le moment réglé, aux oubliettes, au fin fond de leur esprit. Pour le moment.

Quand le soleil commença sa descente, tardive, dans le ciel, au travers des quelques nuages, Bella émit enfin l'idée de rentrer chez elle, Edward se proposant immédiatement de la raccompagner. Ce fut donc à regret qu'elle se força à sortir de sa voiture, après un dernier baiser amoureux. Une fois seule chez elle, elle ne tarda pas à se préparer un dîner léger, le repas d'Esme du midi l'ayant largement rassassiée, et ce fut l'esprit un peu plus tranquille que la veille qu'elle se coucha. Tout allait en effet bien avec Edward, si l'on ne tenait pas compte de la presse, tout allait donc bien dans sa vie en général.

Cette dernière remarque aurait du la faire réagir, dans sa politique de non centralisation de sa vie en la personne du chanteur, mais elle était bien trop heureuse de sa relation à l'instant présent pour s'y résoudre. Elle s'endormit donc avec un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui ne la quitta pas de la semaine, qui fut somme toute extrêmement calme. Rien ne vint perturber sa petite routine, et il fut decider le mercredi après-midi, par napperon interposé, qu'Edward la conduirait à l'aéroport le samedi suivant, qu'elle envisageait par ailleurs de manière assez paradoxale. Elle était en même temps pressée de retrouver sa mère et un vrai soleil, mais elle ne supportait par avance pas l'éloignement et l'absence du jeune homme. Elle préféra donc ne pas y penser, même quand elle se retrouva à la porte de l'aéroport, sa valise dans une main, son autre main étant étroitement maintenue dans celle du chanteur.

"Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable?" finit-elle par lui redemander, pour la dixième fois, inquiète, scrutant son environnement à la recherche du moindre pépin.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, le truc de la casquette et des lunettes n'a jamais connu d'échec..." confirma le jeune homme, replaçant correctement son couvre-chef sur ses cheveux, parfaisant ainsi sa tenue, et dissimulant au mieux son identité. L'aéroport, comme lieu public, était après tout un des lieux les plus prisés des journalistes à la recherche du moindre potin.

"Ne jamais dire jamais.." murmura-t-elle, traînant derrière elle son bagage, suivant le jeune homme en direction des guichets.

Une fois la valise enregistrée, et la place confirmée, il lui resta quelques minutes pour dire au revoir au jeune homme, avant de devoir franchir le portique électronique.

"Bon...Et bien...je crois que c'est l'heure." murmura-t-elle, résignée, baissant le regard.

Edward lui releva le visage, posant sa main contre sa joue, accrochant son regard au sien.

"On se revoit dans deux semaines... Et puis, je t'appelerais souvent" la rassura-t-il, souriant doucement.

Elle acquiesça, silencieuse, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, pour l'embrasser. Il l'enlaça, la serrant davantage contre lui, leurs chaleurs se mélangeant, leur passion s'exprimant, avant qu'une annonce ne retentisse dans le grand hall, brisant leur moment, rappelant l'embarquement iminent de son vol.

"On ne voudrait pas que tu rates ton avion..." sourit le jeune homme, relâchant Bella, qui acquiesça de nouveau, se mordant la lèvre.

"A dans deux semaines..." murmura-t-elle quand elle se retourna une dernière fois, le portique passé, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Et tandis qu'elle observait les derniers passagers prendre place dans l'avion, étant déjà installée depuis dix minutes, elle sut que ces deux semaines seraient longues. Très longues.


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci à tous ce qui prennent le temps de me lire, de me suivre, et, parfois, de me laisser des commentaires...**

**Par ailleurs, suite au dernier avis, vous n'attendez apparemment rien de bien spécifique avant la fin officielle de cette fic... Je vais donc nous y amener doucement à partir de maintenant... La porte est toujours ouverte, cependant, pour ce que ça intéresse.**

**Musique?...Hum...dur dur... Je n'ai pas vraiment de nouveaux groupes à vous proposer... **  
**'Fallow', de Fiction Plane, peut être... 'The Obsessive Devotion', d'Epica, si je ne l'ai pas encore citée...Ok, pas du tout dans le même style, 'Soul Cake' de Sting (si je ne l'ai pas non plus déjà citée..)... Et plus difficile à trouver (en téléchargement gratuit sur son site), 'Thorns' (la démo) de Charlie Simpson...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le vol avait certainement était long, très long, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'attente pour les bagages, décida Bella, quand elle vit passer pour la cinquième fois une immonde valise rouge dont personne ne semblait vouloir en reconnaître la possession. Non pas que la jeune fille les blâmerait. Cinq minutes supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour que l'épais sac noir de Bella ne daigne enfin apparaître, et elle ne perdit pas une minute de plus, se précipitant pour la récupérer et passer les portes coulissantes vitrées la séparant du soleil, et de ses vacances..

Et de sa mère, qui l'attendait, grand sourire, les lunettes sur le nez, les sandales aux pieds, de l'autre côté de cette porte, donc. Elle finit par rejoindre Renee, qui l'enlaça, lui répétant encore et encore qu'elle était toujours aussi belle, qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elles s'étaient vues, et qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle daigne enfin rendre visite à sa vieille mère. Remarque à laquelle Bella fut forcée, une nouvelle fois, de répondre par un diplomatique 'Mais non, tu n'es pas vieille', accompagné de son sourire traditionnel et quelque peu figé. Quand la jeune fille put enfin s'éloigner légèrement de sa mère, ce fut pour la suivre vers le parking, sa valise se retrouvant rapidement dans le coffre d'une voiture que Renee démarra tout aussi rapidement, Bella à ses côtés.

Les fenêtres ouvertes pour rafraîchir un peu la voiture, les cheveux au vent, le visage au soleil, Bella regardait ce paysage qu'elle avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois sans pouvoir dire le connaître, n'écoutant sa mère que d'une oreille distraite. Tous les étés, elle voyait ses panneaux publicitaires défilaient devant ses yeux indifférents, elle observait les maisons se dégradaient par manque d'entretiens, elle s'interrogeait sur la vie de ce couple qui se trouvait encore et toujours sur leur terrasse, leur chien paresseusement couché à leurs pieds. Oui, elle connaissait cette ville, mais sans vraiment la connaître. Ce n'était tout simplement pas sa ville. Juste une ville dans laquelle elle avait, jadis, posé ses valises, pour n'y être ensuite que de passage.

Bientôt, elle reconnut sa rue, et Renee, indifférente au silence, habituel, de sa fille, ne tarda pas à rabattre le véhicule le long de la chaussée, le garant devant une petite maison peu différente des autres du quartier. La jeune fille observa d'un petit sourire la joie apparente de sa mère, qui sautillait presque en direction de la porte d'entrée, tandis qu'elle traînait son bagage derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta cependant quelques instants sur le perron de la porte, inspirant profondément, avant de faire les quelques pas lui permettant de pénétrer dans le pavillon. Oui, ce serait deux longues semaines de vacances.

Grimpant péniblement les bien trop étroits escaliers pour une si large valise et une si maladroite Bella, la jeune fille finit par retrouver sa chambre, qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. A vrai dire, rien ne pouvait vraiment changer dans cette chambre, qui n'était sienne que dans un esprit théorique. C'était effectivement la chambre qu'elle avait toujours occupée quand elle venait ici, mais elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de la décorer, de la personnaliser. Ce n'était qu'une chambre de passage, après tout, dans sa tête.

Les murs étaient donc d'une teinte blanc cassé comme on n'en connaît pas de plus neutre, avec un mobilier simple, composé d'un bureau, d'une armoire, d'un lit et d'une table de chevet. Une chambre pour invités, globalement. Mais cela convenait à la jeune fille, qui profita de quelques instants de répit pour vider sa valise et se réapproprier un peu la petite salle d'eau qui était adjointe à la pièce. Cela ne fut cependant pas bien long, et elle put redécouvrir le confort du matelas de son lit, s'allongeant mollement dessus, lasse.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de ces deux semaines? C'était à chaque fois la question. Lire au soleil, sans doute. Cela lui convenait tout aussi bien. Même si parfois, cela pouvait être long. Renee persistait à l'inciter à revoir d'anciennes connaissances, mais comme l'expression l'indiquait, de un, ces personnes là n'étaient que des connaissances, et de deux, cela commençait à dater. Bella ne voyait donc pas la peine de perdre du temps et de l'énergie, même si ces deux choses étaient disponibles à profusion pendant cette période, pour des gens qui ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à garder contact. Quand il n'y a pas d'affinités particulières, pourquoi s'acharner? Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus faire d'effort, par ras le bol.

Alors elle passerait deux nouvelles semaines dans le transat derrière la maison, avec le bruit des enfants des voisins et des voitures du quartier comme fond sonore, et la vie calligraphiée de personnages fictifs comme seule vie.

Un soupir lui échappa. Vie calligraphiée. Oui, cette année, elle ne ferait pas que lire, pendant ces deux semaines, se rappela-t-elle, s'entendant une nouvelle fois faire la promesse d'une lettre autobiographique auprès d'Edward. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour son petit chanteur favori...

Un deuxième soupir lui échappa. Son chanteur. Un autre point qu'il faudrait qu'elle aborde, pendant ces deux semaines, mais avec Renee. Et ne pas le faire n'était même pas envisageable. Renee étant la première consommatrice de magazine people et autres presses à scandale du continent américain, lui cacher une telle information, qui serait publique dans maximum un mois, serait du suicide pur et simple. Mais ce n'était pas l'idée de dire à sa mère que son petit ami était un chanteur, qui l'angoissait. Après tout, sa mère elle-même s'était remarié à un joueur de Base-Ball... Pas tout à fait la même chose, mais pas le postier du coin non plus. Non. C'était plus le concept même d'avoir un petit copain que la jeune fille redoutait d'introduire. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois. Disons qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment annoncé à sa mère la première fois qu'elle avait eu un copain.

'N'y pense pas maintenant!' sermonna la petite voix dans sa tête, 'profite pour le moment du calme et de la sérénité...' Oui, cela paraissait pertinent. '..c'est pas comme si ça allait durer.' Bella remercia sa petite voix pour ses paroles si réconfortantes - elle n'était pas sa petite voix pour rien, après tout, avant de se forcer à redescendre l'escalier pour rejoindre la terrasse, et sa mère, tranquillement installée sur un fauteuil, un magazine à la main.

"Alors ma chérie, bien installée?"

Bella croisa le regard pétillant de sa mère, quelques délicates rides s'étant installées au coin de ses yeux, trace indéniable de sa grande joie de vivre, qui fit naturellement sourire la jeune fille.

'Comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le parcours du combattant' se retint-elle donc de répondre au profit d'un bien plus sobre "Oui, merci maman."

Elle s'installa à son tour sur une chaise, et profita quelques minutes, en silence, du soleil et du calme, sa mère se replongeant dans son magazine, que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'observer du coin de l'oeil. Bien sur, Renee ne rata pas cette non-action.

"Tu voudras que je te le prêtes? Je ne savais pas que tu lisais ce genre de magazine... Tu n'étais pas plutôt sur les livres littéraires?" s'exclama la mère, souriante.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant profondément. "Maman, un livre est, par définition, littéraire... Généralement, du moins... Et non, tu peux le garder, je ne voudrais pas te priver d'une telle source de divertissement..." répondit-elle sur le ton de l'humour pour cacher son malaise. Ce qui l'avait au moins rassuré était que ce n'était pas le magazine ayant publié les photos. A ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait donc encore un peu de répit.

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la jeune fille put remarquer que le soleil était bien plus bas dans le ciel, celui s'habillant de rosé et d'orangé, et que son cou lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Non, dormir sur un fauteuil, et non un transat, prévu, donc, à cet effet, n'était donc pas une très bonne idée. Elle se releva péniblement, rentrant se réfugier dans la fraîcheur de la maison, rejoignant sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle remarqua alors que celle-ci avait sorti le tablier, les livres de recettes, et que la porte du réfrigérateur était grande ouverte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire?" l'interrogea Bella, curieuse.

"Oh, tu es réveillée!" s'exclama Renee, avant de baisser de nouveau le regard sur une page de son livre, laissant la jeune fille s'avançait davantage dans la pièce. "Je voulais te préparer un truc sympa, mais toutes les recettes ont l'air d'un compliqué... Et puis il me manque toujours un ingrédient..." Elle se concentra quelques instants sur sa lecture. "Quoique... Je ne suis pas certaine que la farine soit vraiment, vraiment nécessaire à la préparation..." réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

Bella ne chercha même pas à retenir ni atténuer le soupir qui lui échappa, et s'approcha du plan de travail, aux côtés de sa mère.

"Laisse Maman, je vais m'en charger..." proposa-t-elle, tentant de garder sa lassitude pour elle.

"Non, voyons, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça, je peux le faire..." répondit avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme Renee.

"Maman..." soupira une nouvelle fois la jeune fille, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva, cinq minutes plus tard, le temps que sa mère retire son tablier, range ses livres, et parte au salon, à genoux la tête dans un placard, à la recherche du moindre aliment comestible, après avoir fait la même investigation dans le réfrigérateur. Il fallait dire que la liste des éléments disponibles n'était pas très longue.

Le repas fut donc des plus sommaires, mais la bonne humeur de Renee permit de rattraper ce détail.

"Mais...Phil n'est pas sensé être là?" question Bella, remarquant que depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas aperçu une seule fois son beau-père.

"Non, il est en semaine de stage, avec son équipe, il s'est dit que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal qu'on se retrouve toutes les deux... Il reviendra pour te saluer la semaine prochaine!" sourit Renee.

Bella souffla, le soulagement l'envahissant. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Phil. Loin de là. Il avait été un très bon beau-père, dans la mesure où son métier l'empêchait souvent d'être là, et qu'il ne passait donc pas forcément beaucoup de temps avec elle. Non pas qu'elle en ai ressenti le besoin à l'époque, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Mais les moments qu'ils avaient passé à deux avaient toujours été agréables, et ça lui suffisait. Non, elle était soulagée parce qu'elle aurait effectivement cette semaine seule avec sa mère, pour parler de choses et d'autres...Une semaine ne serait pas de trop.

Elle se força à penser à autre chose, comme écouter ce que racontait sa mère sur le petit fils de la voisine, tandis qu'elle avalait en silence son yaourt.

"Ça va Bella? Tu m'as l'air bien silencieuse..." finit par soupirer Renee.

"Je n'ai jamais été très bavarde..." fit remarquer la jeune fille, le sourcil haussé, évitant la question.

"Je suppose que c'est vrai... J'avais juste espéré que cette année, quelque chose aurait changé, que tu aurais rencontré des gens..."

"Je sais..." souffla Bella. "C'est juste que...hum... C'est compliqué" murmura-t-elle, baissant les yeux.

"Je comprends, ma chérie.." la rassura Renee, lui tapotant la main avant de se lever et d'entreprendre de débarrasser la table. "On en parlera demain si tu veux, tu dois être fatiguée..."

"Sans doute... Le vol a été long.." remercia Bella, aidant sa mère en déposant les assiettes près de l'évier.

"Tss tss tss, jeune fille, tu me laisse faire, et tu vas te coucher..." rouspéta la jeune mère, quand sa fille voulut commencer la vaisselle.

"Mais il n'est pas encore vingt et une heures, maman!" gémit Bella, se sentant l'âme d'une gamine de six ans.

"Pas de 'mais', jeune fille! Au lit! Pour être en forme demain!" ordonna gentiment Renee, avant d'embrasser la jeune fille et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

S'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié en bas, Bella finit par gravir les escaliers, et ne tarda pas à se retrouver allongée sur son lit, ne trouvant même pas le courage de se glisser sous les couettes. La chaleur ambiante n'aidait pas non plus. Ce fut à cause de cette même chaleur, mais aussi d'un quota de sommeil largement atteint, que la jeune fille se réveilla, au petit matin. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, où une douche, plus froide que chaude, fut de rigueur, et put enfin s'atteler à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner, une fois descendue.

Les pancakes refroidissant patiemment dans une assiette, le jus d'orange fraîchement pressé dans la carafe, Bella se décida à attendre sa mère en feuilletant quelques magazines sur la terrasse. Elle attrapa la première pile de journaux qui lui passèrent sous la main, et put profiter des premiers rayons du matin.

Une demi heure plus tard, qu'elle ne vit pas défiler tant elle était concentrée dans cet article qui traitait des derniers évènements politiques du pays et leurs analyse, elle finit par reconnaître le son si caractéristique des chaussons de sa mère se traînant sur le carrelage. La jeune fille releva à temps la tête pour croiser le regard encore endormi de Renee.

"Toujours aussi lève-tôt, à ce que je vois..." marmonna Renee en embrassant sa fille.

"Si peu, si peu..." répondit la jeune fille en se levant, pour rejoindre la cuisine, déposant au passage les journaux.

Le petit déjeuner fut calme, et bientôt, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse, plongées dans leur magazine.

"Bon, et sinon, comment ça se passe sur Seattle, ma chérie? Tu ne m'en dis jamais grand chose..." demanda Renee, sans lever cependant son regard de l'article qu'elle lisait.

Bella reposa son journal sur ses genoux et soupira.

"Ça... Ça se passe bien, je suppose...Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, vraiment... Je veux dire, l'année universitaire est fini, mon travail se passe toujours bien... Alice est toujours la même.. et puis..." radota Bella, son regard se perdant dans le ciel bleu, à la recherche, vaine, du moindre nuage.

"Oh, tu as vu ma chérie? C'est incroyable, elle a la même couleur de cheveux que toi!" s'extasia soudainement sa mère, lui fourrant l'article qu'elle parcourait sous les yeux, et Bella se tendit quand elle reconnut le titre de l'article.

"Tu trouves?" murmura Bella, mal à l'aise.

"Mmm.." confirma Renee, avant de poursuivre. "Je plains la jeune fille quand même... Pas pour les connaissances qu'elle a, qui pourrait la plaindre de connaître un si beau jeune homme? Pas contre, sa vie doit être un véritable enfer à l'heure d'aujourd'hui..." Elle finit de parcourir l'article. "Je ne le souhaite à personne. Tu imagines, être poursuivie par les journalistes à cause d'une relation? Et sa famille? Remarque, si elle cherche la célébrité..."

"Comment tu réagirais, toi, si c'était ta fille, cette...jeune femme, sur la photo?" tenta prudemment Bella, se redressant, tendue, dans son fauteuil.

"Quelle question, Bella!" rigola Renee. "Je veux dire, si elle était heureuse de sa vie, et qu'elle peut y faire face, je serais heureuse pour elle bien sûr. Même si je la plains d'avance pour ce qui l'attend!" expliqua-t-elle. "Maintenant, je ne suis pas sûre que ce jeune homme soit très fréquentable... Bien sûr c'est un très beau garçon, mais à ce que j'en lis, il n'est pas des plus recommandables.."

"Il ne faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux!" s'emporta doucement la jeune fille avant de se reprendre. "Après tout, est-ce qui ont écrit l'article connaissent vraiment Edward? C'est facile de raconter tout et n'importe quoi..."

"Tu as sans doute raison, ma chérie..." acquiesça distraitement Renee. "Oh, tiens, je n'avais pas vu l'autre photo, tu as vu? Cette fille là a la même coiffure que ton amie, j'ai l'impression... Alice, c'est ça? Elles sont bien les deux seules personnes sur Terre à assumer ce genre de choses..." rigola la jeune mère.

Bella se tortilla sur son fauteuil. 'Allez, c'est comme se jeter à l'eau dans une piscine glacée' la motiva sa petite voix, 'c'est juste le contact avec l'eau glacée qui est désagréable. Après, tu t'habitues!'. Elle souffla profondément, et se redressa davantage encore, ce qui se révéla inconfortable. Non pas qu'elle ait la concentration nécessaire pour le remarquer.

"Hum... Tu sais maman, je t'ai dit que j'avais fait des..connaissances?" introduisit doucement Bella.

"Oh, oui, tes fameux nouveaux amis dont tu ne voulais pas me parler hier!" s'extasia Renee, posant immédiatement le journal sur ses genoux, toujours ouvert, au grand damne de la jeune fille, sur l'article fautif. "Raconte moi tout!" l'intima-t-elle.

"Eh bien..." hésita la jeune fille. "Je les ai rencontré au Twilight... Vraiment rencontrés..." rajouta-t-elle.

"C'étaient des clients que tu servais? Pourquoi eux et pas une autre table? Et pourquoi maintenant?" s'interrogea Renee, avant de rigoler. "Telle que je te connais, je suis sûre que tu as du commencé à leur parler parce que tu leur as renversé leur commande dessus!"

"Merci de la confiance, 'man..." se vexa doucement la jeune fille. "Sache que je n'ai jamais rien renversé au restaurant..."

"Et c'est bien là ce qui m'étonne!" plaisanta sa mère, avant de se reprendre, devant le regard désapprobateur de sa fille. "Pardon, continue..."

"En fait, je les avais déjà vu avant... Pas tous... certains..." baragouina-t-elle. "Je... J'ai parlé plusieurs fois avec l'un d'entre eux, certains après-midi, au café, puis avec le reste de sa famille, certains dimanches midi, au restaurant." Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire. "Esmee, la mère, m'a invité un midi à manger chez eux. Ils sont vraiment tous très agréables! J'ai plusieurs fois été chez eux ensuite, et je parle très souvent avec certains d'entre eux." Oh mon Dieu ce qu'elle se sentait être une gamine de cinq ans à l'instant même, son discours n'ayant aucun sens.

Elle ferma les yeux pour réunir un peu de courage, et se lança à l'eau. "J'ai donc maintenant un petit copain."

Ah qu'elle est froide, ahhh mais pourquoi l'eau ne pouvait-elle pas être un peu plus chaude?

Il fallut quelques instants à Renee pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors au delà du possible. "Vraiment ma chérie? Mais c'est fantastique! Raconte moi tout!"

Bella sourit timidement, maladroitement. "Il a deux frères, tous les deux aînés. Son père est médecin, sa mère décoratrice d'intérieur. Ils vivent tous sur Seattle, quand ils ne sont pas dans le reste du pays... Il est calme, toujours posé, très intelligent..." Comment introduire la suite, s'interrogea la petite voix... " Il fait de la musique, avec ses frères... Emmett et Jasper...Ils ont un groupe tous les trois... " Elle attendit avec angoisse l'instant où le corps de sa mère trahirait la compréhension qui aurait lieu, quand elle relierai définitivement les noms. "Il s'appelle Edward." finit-elle par prononcer, à voix basse.

Cinq secondes. Cinq secondes furent nécessaires avant que les yeux de Renee passent de la jeune fille au magazine, la narguant ouvertement, avant de reposer son regard sur sa fille, le visage figé. Surprise, incertitude, horreur? Bella n'aurait su le dire, mais elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas le dernier.

"Bella?" finit par murmurer sa mère, rompant le lourd silence.

Bella, ne sachant pas comment répondre, se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, sa tête pesant alors plus lourd que jamais.

"Oh mon Dieu..."chuchota Renee. "Et elle..." demanda-t-elle, tendant le doigt vers l'autre photo.

"Alice." confirma Bella, avec ce qu'elle voulait comme étant de la confiance dans la voix.

"Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée?" demanda Renee après un autre silence, qu'elle avait passé à fixer le magazine.

"Non.." soupira Bella "Mais que veux-tu? 'Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore' " cita-t-elle, la voix théâtralement solennelle.

"Non, Bella..." contredit sa mère. "Tu es encore jeune, tu peux encore..."

"Non maman, tu ne comprends pas..." soupira une nouvelle fois la jeune fille. "Je... Je ne sais pas et ne peux pas t'expliquer... Mais c'est comme ça..." Elle se tût, avant de reprendre. Après tout, maintenant qu'elle y était... "Je voulais juste te prévenir, avant que tu ne l'apprennes par toi même, en septembre, par hasard...Enfin, par les journaux."

Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, les yeux de Renee s'écarquillèrent encore, la crainte habitant ses traits.

"Comment ça?" interrogea-t-elle doucement, comme si elle hésitait à vouloir savoir ou non.

"Ils sortent leur nouvel album en septembre..." souffla Bella. "Et mon nom sera cité, dans plus d'un magazine." Elle empêcha immédiatement sa mère de l'interrompre. "C'est moi qui l'ai voulu! Non, laisse moi continuer" l'interrompit-elle de nouveau. "De toute façon, mon nom étant sur l'album, et ma photo dans ce magazine, des gens vont s'interroger sur moi, et ma vie sera fouillée de fond en comble. Alors on a décidé qu'il valait mieux que l'on décide de quoi dire, quand, et à qui."

"Ma chérie..." hésita Renee, se forçant à parler quand Bella eut fini. "Je... Je ne sais pas si ce monde est vraiment fait pour toi... Je veux dire... Tu as vu tout ce qu'il s'y passé? Tu as lu tout ce que ton Edward a pu faire...?"

"Maman, je te l'ai dit, ne crois pas ce qu'ils racontent là dedans! Fais moi un peu confiance, bon sang!" Elle soupira. "Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je te promets, je fais attention..."

"Je veux être heureuse pour toi, je le suis!" la rassura sa mère "Je veux juste le meilleur pour toi..."

"Je sais, maman, je sais..."

Un silence s'ensuivit, qu'aucune des deux femmes ne désira interrompre. Renee devait encore intégrer beaucoup de choses, et Bella en avait conscience. La jeune fille en profitait en même temps pour se repasser leur conversation en tête. Cela s'était-il passé comme elle l'avait imaginé? Certainement pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pu su à quoi s'attendre. C'était donc globalement positif, puisque sa mère ne lui avait pas interdit de revoir Edward, interdiction dont elle n'aurait par ailleurs pas tenu compte, et elle ne semblait pas au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Pas négatif, en tout cas.

Tout le reste de la journée durant, une certaine tension était cependant palpable dans la maison, la magazine trônant sur la table du salon comme rappel de la situation, et ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que l'ambiance retrouva un semblant de normalité. Le rire de Renee refit bientôt son apparition, rapidement accompagné par les soupirs de lassitude de Bella, et la routine fut bientôt installée. Tel un vieux couple, elles passaient leurs journées sur leurs transat, à lire, et à papoter, ne rentrant dans la fraîcheur de la maison que pour se remplir l'estomac, et dormir, accessoirement. Et chaque soir, elle appelait Edward, et ils passaient ainsi une bonne heure à parler.

La première semaine se termina, marquée par le retour, tant attendu par Renee, de Phil. Une sortie au restaurant plus tard, les deux femmes, ainsi que la moitié du restaurant, par ailleurs, connurent tout ce qui était à savoir sur chaque joueur de l'équipe.

"Et la saison commence quand?" demanda Bella.

"Oh, pas avant quelques mois!" répondit Phil "mais je vais devoir faire quelques autres stages comme celui-ci durant les prochains mois." continua-t-il, enthousiaste. "De quoi me faire découvrir du pays!" plaisanta-t-il. Une chose était sûre, il aimait ce qu'il faisait.

"Mais j'y pense Bella, que vas-tu faire quand il va partir en tournée?" s'écria soudainement Renee, surprenant la jeune fille, qui dut prendre quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

"Hum...De quoi tu parles, Renee? Je pars souvent pour mes saisons, et Bella n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec ça - ce n'est pas contre toi, hein?" rajouta Phil à l'intention de Bella, qui lui sourit de manière figée.

"Du nouvel ami de Bella! Edward est dans un groupe et.."

"Maman, j'apprécierais ta discrétion, s'il te plait!" la coupa-t-elle sèchement. "Et on n'en a pas encore vraiment parlé... Avec l'article et tout ça, on avait bien assez de problème."

"Si je dérange, vous me le dites, surtout!" Phil rappela gentiment sa présence, et Bella se tourna vers lui, soupirant.

"Mon nouveau petit ami..." elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, et baissa d'un ton "Edward Cullen" elle attendit quelques secondes, puis reprit normalement "est chanteur dans un groupe"

"Oh, rien de bien méchant, alors! Tous les jeunes ont, un jour ou l'autre, eu un groupe de rock dans leur garage..."

Nouveau soupir. "Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... Son groupe connaît une ascension assez importante sur la scène du métal ces derniers temps, et avec ses frères, ils font régulièrement 'honneur' de leur présence dans différents magazines people pour leur physique...agréable. " précisa-t-elle.

"Oh" fut la seule réponse de Phil, et la dernière chose dite concernant ce sujet pour ce soir là.

Sa deuxième semaine fut globalement la même, mise à part qu'il y avait maintenant une place de plus de préparée à chaque repas. Ce fut donc une semaine de calme qu'accepta avec plaisir Bella, et bien rapidement vint le jour du départ, ou du retour, question de point de vue.

"Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien oubliée?" répéta une nouvelle fois sa mère, la suivant dans l'aéroport. "Non pas que ce serait perdue, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la porte d'à côté..." baragouina-t-elle.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vérifié et revérifié! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais emmené beaucoup de choses."

Renee enlaça sa fille.

"Bon courage, ma chérie, n'hésite pas à me téléphoner, ou à revenir."

"Merci Maman! Et prévenez moi si vous passez du côté de Seattle!" rappela-t-elle tout en enlaçant à son tour Phil.

"Bonne chance avec ton Edward." proposa celui-ci avec un sourire.

"D'ailleurs, à ce sujet..." entama-t-elle, hésitante. "Si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler autour de vous... Pas besoin de faire plus de publicité que nécessaire... Et ne répondez à aucun journaliste, si l'on vous pose des questions... Ni même à de prétendus anciens camarades de classe, je vous en prie!" Elle les regarda, se mordant la lèvre. "Désolée d'avance de vous infliger tout ça..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, on y survivra..."la rassura sa mère en la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras. "Allez, file, tu vas rater ton avion, sinon." finit-elle par la pousser une fois qu'elle l'eut relâchée.

D'un dernier signe de main, elle franchit la porte, et suivit patiemment les différentes procédures lui permettant finalement de pénétrer dans l'avion. Une fois installée, elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle était heureuse que ces vacances prennent fin. Se changer les idées lui avaient fait du bien. Elle s'était rendue compte que l'absence du chanteur était difficile à supporter, mais qu'elle arrivait cependant à garder les idées claires. Une bonne chose, à son goût. Oui, il fallait maintenant qu'elle lui écrive son autobiographie.

Elle aurait pu le faire pendant les deux semaines précédentes, mais n'avait pas voulu courir le risque. Oui, elle parlait de risque, car si Renee l'avait vu ainsi écrire, elle aurait posé des questions, et c'était bien la dernière chose que Bella désirait. Ce qu'elle comptait écrire n'était pas forcément méchant, et Renee en connaissait souvent la nature, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau à en débattre. Alors elle avait attendu d'être dans le vol, tranquille, loin de tout, pour se confier sur papier.

A son plus grand bonheur, elle remarqua que personne ne se trouvait installé à côté d'elle. Un curieux en moins, se réjouit-elle mentalement. Quand quelqu'un écrivait quelque chose, les gens autour ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir en décrypter les mots. Terrible réflexe humain. Mais humain avant tout. Elle sortit donc un stylo et une feuille, et s'attela à la narration de sa vie.

"_Tu voulais que je te raconte ma vie, ou ce qui risque bientôt d'être publier dans tous les magazines du pays. Je t'ai dit que ce serai plus facile par écrit. Mais pas que ce serait facile. Je risque de radoter (des fois), de raturer (beaucoup), ou de me reprendre (tout le temps). Mes idées ne sont déjà pas claires dans ma tête, alors hors de ma tête... Avec un peu de chance, tu y comprendras peut être quelque chose..._

_Il y a de cela près de vingt ans, dans une petite bourgade de Washington, une petite fille naquit, du nom d'Isabella Marie Swan. Poids et taille que je ne citerai pas - ma mémoire n'est pas aussi bonne, et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas le genre de choses que l'on demande à une dame, de père Charlie Swan et de mère Renee, l'épouse de Mr Swan. Fille unique dans une petite maisonnée, une enfance normale, je suppose._  
_Aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir, je lisais. La solitude, peut être. Forcément, ça n'aide pas forcément à s'ouvrir, puisque je me suis souvent enfermée dans des mondes fictifs. Mais sinon, rien de bien anormal._  
_Je n'ai jamais eu d'animaux de compagnie, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un tort. Vu les longévités successives de mes différentes plantes vertes, je n'ose pas imaginer l'état du pauvre hamster qui aurait pu tomber entre mes mains._

_Jusqu'à l'âge de mes huit ans, j'ai vécu dans cette ville pluvieuse qu'est Forks, avec depuis ma naissance, les mêmes camarades de classe. Oui, camarades de classe, mais pas vraiment amis. Pas la même mentalité, pas la même vision des choses, je suppose. Pas la même éducation surtout._  
_A huit ans, je ne comprenais pas forcément complètement la notion de divorce, mais j'ai compris la notion de déménagement. J'ai ainsi découvert une des conséquences d'un divorce. L'absence au quotidien d'un parent. Mais ça, je ne l'ai compris qu'au bout du quatrième mois de ma nouvelle vie à l'autre bout du pays._

_New York. Belle ville. Sans doute. A vrai dire, à cet âge là, je n'y ai pas forcément prêté grande attention. Le déménagement n'aurait pas été si terrible si j'avais réussi à m'intégrer. Manque de chance. Cette foutue éducation, et ce foutu point de vue que je n'avais pas comme les autres m'en a légèrement empêché. Un temps de retard sur la mode - oui, déjà à cet âge là...-, un temps de retard sur le cinéma, sur la musique... Un temps de retard sur mon enfance, globalement. Merci Forks! C'était comme si je débarquais d'un autre temps, et ce n'est pas comme ci les gens tentaient de m'aider._  
_Avec ma mère, tout allait relativement bien, bien que nous n'ayons définitivement pas les mêmes caractères, mais je n'étais pas vraiment encore en âge de dire quoique ce soit. Avec mon père, la distance n'aidait rien, mais le téléphone nous permettait de garder un minimum de familiarité. Un minimum._

_Puis il y a eu Phil. Ah, Phil, qu'en dire...Phil Dwyer, joueur de baseball, dans une petite équipe, mais à la grande ambition. La jeunesse que Renee cherchait. La folie qui lui manquait. Pour ma deuxième rentrée scolaire à New York, le nom du deuxième parent à contacter en cas d'urgence n'était plus celui de Charlie Swan, mais celui de Phil Dwyer._  
_Je n'ai jamais eu de vrais problèmes avec lui. C'est un beau père correct, il n'a jamais cherché à prendre la place de mon père, place que je ne lui aurais de toute façon jamais laissée. Pas souvent là à cause de ses entraînements._  
_Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé le sport, même avec un père, sportif passif grâce à la télévision, et un beau père, sportif tout court. Quel dommage. Si j'y avais prêté un peu plus attention, j'aurai compris que les matchs ne se jouaient jamais éternellement dans le même stade. J'aurai donc compris qu'être un sportif de haut niveau impliquait bouger. Je n'avais jamais non plus pensé que le fait que l'équipe de mon beau père n'ait jamais décollé ne soit pas un obstacle. _

_C'est ainsi que je fêtais mes dix ans dans une nouvelle ville. Chicago. Sympathique. Difficile. Très difficile. De nouveau un problème d'adaptation. Mais bon. Je passais les deux années suivantes comme les deux années précédentes. Seule. C'est incroyable comment les pré-ados, comme les adolescents, d'ailleurs, peuvent être durs entre eux. Je l'ai découvert par moi même. Différents problèmes avec des élèves de l'établissement: harcèlements, entre autres, très mauvaises blagues... j'en passe, je ne suis pas là pour faire la liste, ni pour te raconter ma vie. Enfin..si...Mais pas comme ça... Enfin bref, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas? (pitié, ne me demande pas de t'expliciter ça, c'est déjà bien assez compliqué la dedans). Enfin bref. Quand j'en parlais à ma mère, elle prenait les choses en main.. Un peu trop, même. Ca n'arrangeait jamais rien, bien au contraire. Et à côté de ça, elle ne me réconfortait jamais comme je l'aurais souhaité. Mais bon, j'ai appris à vivre avec.  
_

_Phoenix. Ensoleillé. Mais toujours aussi compliqué. A 12 ans, on est toujours aussi con (désolée du terme). Ce qui était positif avec cette situation, quand ça ne me désavantageait pas, c'était que j'étais sérieuse en cours. Mon dossier scolaire est impeccable, si jamais il doit se retrouver publier. Ah. Premier bisou aussi. C'était un défi. Bien pensé, hein. Soutenir l'adversaire pour mieux le laisser retomber. Première déception amicale et/ou amoureuse. Peu importe. Ça ne représente pas grand chose, à cet âge là._

_Denver. Je n'y prêtais même plus attention. Je ne me faisais plus d'illusions.J'avais grandi berçée par l'idée que je n'étais que je ne valais pas grand chose, que j'étais à l'origine de tous les maux du monde, et que personne ne voudrait de moi. Si j'avais su. A 14 ans, je me fais enfin de vrais amis. La vie n'est pas tout le temps rose, mais ça va bien mieux qu'avant. Ces deux années passent vite. Très vite. Trop vite._

_Nouvelle Orléans. En pleine adolescence. Quelques disputes avec ma mère. Avec mon père, aussi, bien plus rares. Avec Phil? Il ne s'implique pas. Il préfère laisser Renee choisir de si je suis dans le tort ou non. Mais tout va bien, je tente de garder le moral, car malgré la distance, j'ai gardé mes contacts de Denver. Surtout un. Jacob. Meilleur ami. Même si je n'aimais pas le terme. J'étais prête à quasi tout pour lui. Lui aussi. _  
_Ce déménagement était à mon goût celui de trop. Alors que j'avais réussi à enfin me poser, on m'avait obligé à de nouveau tout quitter. Période difficile. Pas le soutien des parents, et des problèmes de jeunes... Alors je commence à me refermer sur moi même. Je n'ai jamais été très bavarde; je ne dis maintenant plus rien. Ma seule échappatoire: Jacob. Heureusement, je le vois plus ou moins régulièrement, pendant des vacances. Notre relation évolue. Amitié, amour... On ne savait plus trop la limite. Je suppose qu'une fois celle-ci franchit, pour ne pas parler de barrière brisée, juste le sous-entendre, lors d'une rare soirée un peu trop arrosée, on a su la redéfinir de nouveau. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai perdu mon seul meilleur ami de plus de deux ans, et mon premier vrai petit copain. _

_Kansas City. La ville qui fait déborder l'océan, si je puis dire. Tout va mal. Mon nouvel ami? Les ciseaux. Ou le trombone. Ou le cutter. Tout ce qui est un minimum tranchant, quoi. Jamais l'idée de mourir, juste tenter d'apaiser la douleur mentale par une douleur physique. Puisque je ne pouvais pas crier, pleurer ou me plaindre, je jouais de la lame. Ou je me mordais le bras aussi. Plus efficace sur le moment, et moins visible. Mais bon. Comme j'ai arrêté mon début d'université et que je fais du bénévolat dans un refuge, les cicatrices sont rapidement mises sur le compte d'un chat un peu trop asocial. Quand seulement on les voit, ces cicatrices. A 18 ans, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie, je ne vois pas d'issues, je m'enferme dans mon monde de peine et de malheur._

_Une nouvelle année scolaire. C'est décidé, je vais entamer des études dans l'écriture. Je trouve une université qui m'accepte, loin de chez ma mère, car il faut que je m'éloigne, et vite, et je pars dès que je peux. Seattle. Évidemment, la méthode ne plaît pas trop à la dite mère, mais elle ne peut rien contre. Je trouve un emploi, un appart', et même des amis. Alors je me calme, j'apprends à sourire, et à parler. Mais jamais du passé. Que du présent. Jamais du futur non plus. Je me contente de l'imaginer, sous toutes ses formes, à mes risques et périls. Et puis il y a eu ce concert, cette rencontre au restaurant... _

_Et la suite, tu la connais._

_Les cicatrices n'ont pas disparu, les doutes non plus, mais je n'y pense plus. J'essaye, en tout cas. Je ne me plains jamais publiquement de ma vie (je le fais bien assez dans ma tête), parce que je sais que malgré tout ce que je raconte, certains ont connu bien pire que moi. Mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Maintenant que je t'ai bien barbé avec tout ça, j'espère au moins que ça ne sortira pas de cette lettre._

_Si tu es en train de la lire, c'est que je suis déjà rentrée, et à tes côtés! Donc je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt._

_Bella._

_PS: Désolée pour l'écriture plus que brouillonne, l'avion n'est vraiment pas l'idéal... _"

Bella releva définitivement la tête une fois qu'elle eut repliée la lettre et rangée ses affaires. Sa main la faisait souffrir, et bien qu'elle ait régulièrement fait des pauses pendant son écriture, elle n'était pas prête d'être utilisable dans un futur proche.

Quand l'avion se posa, Bella fut une des premières à se lever, à récupérer son sac et à sortir de l'appareil. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour voir Edward. Sa présence lui avait manqué. Ses yeux lui avaient manqué. Ses bras, aussi. Son sac fut une nouvelle fois terriblement long à arriver, et quand la foule voulut bien coopérer pour la laisser passer, elle chercha frénétiquement du regard pour reconnaître la tête tant espérée.

"Tu cherches quelqu'un?" souffla une voix grave dans son oreille, la faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds, un sourire s'étirant automatiquement sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille se retourna, pour se retrouver face à celui qui avait occupé ses pensées depuis des jours, ainsi que celles de plusieurs milliers de jeunes filles, mais ça, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Alors, décidant de ne plus penser tout court, elle se jeta dans ses bras, déjà grands ouverts, et l'embrassa avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait après ce long vol. Quand il finit par la relâcher, elle se recula légèrement, et s'affaira à remettre en place la casquette du jeune homme, lui permettant de ne pas se faire repérer par des journalistes, avant de baisser la tête, rougissante, sous le rire du chanteur.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne n'a pu me reconnaître, vu comment tu me..cachais!" la taquina-t-il, avant de prendre son sac dans une main, de lui entourer les épaules de son bras libre, la guidant jusqu'à la sortie.

Le trajet en voiture fut calme, Bella expliquant à Edward qu'elle n'avait strictement rien fait de ses vacances, ce qui était donc une bonne chose. Lui même lui expliqua que la vie sur Seattle n'avait pas été des plus passionnantes, mais qu'ils en avaient profité, avec ses frères, pour bien se reposer avant une rentrée qui promettait d'être agitée.

"D'ailleurs..." commença doucement la jeune fille. "Je l'ai dit à ma mère" annonça-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre.

"Alors?" s'enquit-il, quittant quelques secondes la route des yeux pour observer le visage de Bella.

"Positif, je suppose..." expliqua-t-elle. "Elle s'inquiète, mais elle n'a pas fait une attaque... Quand même, elle ne l'a pas vu venir!" rigola-t-elle, avant de lui raconter comment la discussion avait commencé.

"Et pour ton père?" finit-il par demander.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre de manière un peu plus agressive.

"Il faudra que je le voie un de ces jours, pour lui dire..." Elle se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées. "Il va sûrement paniqué, mais bon... Il n'en dira pas grand chose. Je ne pense pas que l'on aura un quelconque problème avec les journalistes de son côté!" rigola-t-elle, autorisant le chanteur à se détendre un minimum par la disparition de la tension dans la voiture.

Le véhicule arriva bientôt dans la rue de Bella, et quand il fut temps pour elle de sortir pour récupérer son sac, elle n'en trouva pas la force.

"Tu m'as manqué..." murmura-t-elle timidement, se mordillant la lèvre.

Il soupira doucement, et se tourna vers elle, ramenant sa main à son visage, pour libérer la pauvre lèvre de ses bourreaux. "Toi aussi tu m'as manquée.." lui assura-t-il, sa voix plus vibrante qu'elle n'en avait le souvenir. "Dîner ce soir chez moi, ça te tente?" proposa-t-il.

"Comment pourrais-je refuser?" accepta-t-elle, souriante.

"En me disant 'non', peut-être?" plaisanta-t-il.

"J'ai appris, à mes dépens que je ne pouvais pas te dire non!"conclut-elle avant l'embrasser rapidement et de sortir de la voiture, pour récupérer son sac.

"Je passe te prendre ce soir à 18 heures?" vérifia-t-il, la fenêtre baissée.

"Ce soir 18 heures!" confirma-t-elle, lui faisant un petit signe et un sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans son immeuble, laissant le bruit de la voiture l'informait qu'il avait repris son chemin.

Une valise vidée, une trop courte sieste à son goût, une douche, et un coup de sonnette plus tard, elle se retrouvait de nouveau en tête à tête dans la voiture du jeune homme, en direction de la forêt.

"Bella, ça faisait si longtemps!" s'extasia Esmee, si tôt que la jeune fille eut franchi le seuil de la maison, se retrouvant dans une étreinte aussi inattendue qu'étouffante.

"Hum, Esmee, je crois qu'elle aimerait bien pouvoir respirer..." suggéra Carlisle, arrivant du salon, tout sourire devant une Esmee qui relâchait soudainement son emprise, confuse.

"Bien sur, je suis vraiment désolée, mais tu nous avais tellement manqué..." s'excusa la jeune mère.

"Et ce n'était que deux semaines.." insista Carlisle, d'une voix de conspirateur, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son épouse.

"Et si on allait au salon?" proposa Edward, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Bella suivit donc la famille et s'installa aux côtés du jeune homme, bientôt rejoint par les deux autres frères. Elle resta la majeure partie du temps silencieuse, souriant doucement à la joie de vivre qui émanait de cette famille, profitant de cette atmosphère qu'elle appréciait tant. Le repas fut tout aussi agréable, et comme cela devenait leur habitude, les deux jeunes gens finirent par s'installer dans le canapé, dans l'intimité de la chambre du chanteur.

Blottie contre lui, elle profitait de cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentèrent de se tenir l'un contre l'autre. Après un énième soupir du jeune homme, suivit d'un baiser sur ses cheveux, elle finit par lever le visage, et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il y répondit, tendrement d'abord, le baiser s'intensifiant au fil des minutes. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Bella se redressa, et finit par se retrouver à cheval sur les cuisses du jeune homme. Il glissa ses mains le long des cuisses de la jeune fille, pour rejoindre ensuite son dos, la serrant davantage contre lui, la maintenant au plus près de lui en la tenant par la taille. Elle se laissa volontiers faire, profitant de la douceur et la sureté de son corps à lui, n'entendant que son coeur battre, posant sa main sur le torse du chanteur pour voir si son coeur à lui battait tout aussi fort.

Se détachant enfin pour calmer sa respiration, Edward observa quelques instants la jeune fille, avant que celle-ci ne baisse la tête, la posant sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Je... Je devrais peut être te ramener.." finit-il par souffler, entre deux inspirations profondes, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé son rythme normal. "Tu dois être fatiguée..."

"Sans doute..." souffla-t-elle à son tour, sans relever le visage, toute aussi essoufflée.

Ils restèrent donc ainsi pendant quelques minutes encore, le jeune homme la serrant dans ses bras, avant que Bella ne finisse par se redresser. Elle étouffa un bâillement, ce qui fit sourire le chanteur.

"Oui, il est temps que je te ramène." confirma-t-il doucement, déplaçant délicatement la jeune fille pour pouvoir se lever.

"Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite." sourit-elle timidement, et avec un dernier sourire, il sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule dans l'obscurité naissante.

Vérifiant qu'il n'était plus là, elle sortit de son sac un papier soigneusement plié, qu'elle déposa sur le lit, bien en évidence, avant de se retourner, n'y jetant un dernier coup d'œil que sur le pas de la porte, s'apprêtant à rejoindre l'escalier, et le chanteur.

Une longue lecture attendait Edward, celle qu'une jeune fille avait patiemment transcrite un peu plus tôt dans la journée, celle qui résumait sa vie, qu'elle espérait désormais passer avec lui.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok. **

**Vous avez de la chance, vous savez? Car si j'avais été sérieuse, vous auriez attendu début juin pour avoir ce chapitre. Il n'est par ailleurs peut être pas aussi satisfaisant que d'autres, donc si vraiment vous le trouvez mauvais, ou pas terrible, dites-le moi, et je le retravaillerais (début juin). Mais bon, je ne voulais pas trop faire attendre ces lecteurs qui me suivent et me soutiennent si bien et depuis si longtemps. Je préviens cependant tout de suite que le prochain chapitre ne sera lui pas avant début juin.**

**Prochain chapitre qui sera aussi, normalement, le dernier chapitre. Donc si vous avez des objections, parlez maintenant ou taisez vous à jamais.**

**Aussi, juste un petit avertissement (purement formel, je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement nécessaire, mais bon...). Ce chapitre contient une scène pour adultes (merci d'être par ailleurs grandement tolérant vis à vis de ce passage... ). Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Musique?... "Help myself", de Gaetan Roussel, "Winterburn" de Caravage, "Mvua Nyeusi" et "Cross out the stars" de Fightstar. Juste comme ça, pas de raisons précises.**

**Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire la moindre remarque suite à votre lecture! C'est que pour vous (enfin, pour que je puisse m'améliorer, que vous puissiez avoir ensuite de meilleurs chapitres)**

**Merci à tous, et bonne lecture**

* * *

Le sommeil quittait maintenant doucement chaque once de son corps, commençant par les orteils, pour remonter petit à petit vers le cerveau. Celui-ci fut dernier le dernier à contenir encore la moindre trace de ce mal plus que bénéfique. Malheureusement pour Bella, mais comme pour la plus grande majorité d'entre nous, bien que cela reste parfois à confirmer, le cerveau était aussi connu comme étant l'organe permettant la plus basique comme la plus élaborée des réflexions (en général, bien sûr.) Par réflexe, donc, la jeune fille rejeta la couette de son corps, la poussant au bord de son lit de ses pieds, maladroitement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que prévu, et que la couette serait finalement des bienvenues. Elle se demanda ce qui aurait pu provoquer ce changement soudain de température. On sut que le sommeil avait définitivement levé le camp quand elle se rappela enfin qu'elle n'était plus à Jacksonville mais bien de retour sur Seattle, dans son petit studio.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle se redressa, s'asseyant quelques instants en tailleurs sur son matelas. On était dimanche. Elle reprenait le travail que le lendemain. Cela lui laissait une journée pour se réhabituer. Façon de parler. Jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait tenu à ce petit délai avant la reprise. Il fallait effectivement qu'elle se réhabitue. Les nuages que l'on croisait, bien trop nombreux à son goût, dans le ciel était un signe de plus soulignant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment en vacances. Façon de parler, là encore. Le temps invitant donc une réflexion quant à sa tenue vestimentaire, Bella se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vidé sa valise, et une vague de procrastination l'envahit soudain, qu'elle repoussa avec la plus mauvaise volonté. Non, elle avait déjà repoussé au maximum son échéance la veille, il fallait maintenant vraiment qu'elle trie les vêtements sales, qui mériteraient un passage en laverie, et ceux qu'elle pouvait encore espérer mettre dans la semaine.

Deux heures plus tard, elle conclut enfin au bon accomplissement de ses tâches de la matinée. Sa valise rangée, son appartement propre, plus rien ne la retenait pour cette nouvelle journée, et elle décida donc de profiter de ce temps libre, et à peu près ensoleillé, pour jouir pleinement pour ce qui était peut être l'une des dernières fois de sa pleine liberté. Bon, elle dramatisait sans doute un peu - 'beaucoup', insista la petite voix - mais dans un sens, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité. D'ici quelques semaines, elle passerait beaucoup de temps entre quatre murs, plus que voulu. Alors autant sortir tant que cela était possible.

Une heure de marche, trois squares, et deux parcs d'enfants plus tard, la jeune fille était enfin installée sur un banc, face au soleil, quand il daignait apparaître, un livre sur les genoux. Livre qu'elle finit par finir - 'aha, quel humour' ironisa la petite voix -, pour la troisième fois, cependant, nota-t-elle. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle regarnisse un peu sa bibliothèque. Il était quand même plus intéressant de lire une enquête policière quand on n'en connaissait pas la conclusion, conclut-elle amèrement.

Mais il était trop tard pour le faire le soir même, le soleil entamant doucement sa descente derrière les nuages, la probabilité qu'un magasin de livres soit ouvert un dimanche d'août étant déjà plus que faible. Bella rentra donc chez elle tranquillement, réfléchissant distraitement à ce qu'elle allait préparer pour le dîner. Une portion de pâtes dans l'eau bouillante et un poêle de lardons mis à cuire plus tard, elle se posa sur son lit, observant les différentes tracts et papiers qu'elle avait pu imprimer concernant ses choix pour l'année prochaine. Le temps d'une cuisson ne fut pas suffisante, et elle renonça à les lire ce soir là, préférant attendre de pouvoir en parler avec ses parents, et Edward, et voir comment tout cela allait se dérouler.

Edward. Il faudrait qu'elle parle de ce sujet là avec Charlie. Et avant septembre, pour un bien. Cela signifiait un aller retour sur Forks. Un week end, donc. Peut être devrait-elle inviter le chanteur à venir avec elle, réfléchit-elle, une fourchette de pâtes dans la bouche. Non sans avoir un minimum prévenu l'un et l'autre, conclut la jeune fille. Elle termina son repas sans y penser davantage, décidant qu'elle en parlerait pendant la semaine avec le jeun homme, et qu'elle y réfléchirait en fonction.

Sa nuit fut calme, et fraîche, la jeune fille ayant oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Par réflexe. Elle se prépara rapidement, et se retrouva enfin au restaurant pour son plus grand bonheur. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui, l'intérieur du Twilight étant donc un endroit plus qu'agréable pour y passer la journée. Déposant ses affaires et épinglant son badge, elle salua Aro, qui lui demanda rapidement si ses vacances s'étaient bien passées, avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Pour changer. Elle redescendit donc en salle, pour reconnaître derrière le comptoir quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps.

"Angela!" interpela joyeusement Bella, la jeune serveuse se retournant à l'appel de son nom, un sourire s'affichant alors sur son visage coloré.

"Je vois que les vacances se sont bien passées!" notèrent chacune des deux jeunes femmes au même instant, les deux se mettant alors à rigoler.

"Toi d'abord" conclut Bella quand elle put respirer normalement. "Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas croisée!"

"Ca, tu peux le dire!" rigola doucement Angela, avant de lui faire un résumé rapide de ses vacances avec Ben, ainsi qu'un aperçu des derniers jours au Twilight. "Rien de bien spécial, en somme." résuma-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle venait d'apporter un nouveau café à un énième client. Il y avait du monde, ce jour là, au restaurant bar, et la conversation n'était donc pas forcément aisée.

"Et toi?" interrogea Angela quand elles purent se retrouver quelques instants derrière le bar, à nettoyer de la vaisselle.

"Moi?" hésita Bella..." Hum..." Comment introduire tout ça? Même si elle en avait déjà plus ou moins parlé avec certaines personnes, cela faisait toujours bizarre de raconter cette histoire. "Rien de spécial non plus, je suppose..." souffla-t-elle. "Si ce n'est..."commença-t-elle enfin, réunissant son courage, pour qu'il retombe, tel un soufflé, quand Aro vint les interrompre, une vague de soulagement l'envahissant immédiatement, à son plus grand regret.

"Bella, tu t'occupes de la terrasse ce midi, l'autre n'a pas pu venir" Au ton de sa voix, et à sa réflexion, Bella comprit que "l'autre" serveuse n'était définitivement pas dans le cœur du gérant. "En route, il y a déjà des tables qui attendent!".

Une fois Aro de nouveau disparu, Bella proposa un rapide sourire d'excuse, esquissant les mots "plus tard" dans un murmure, elle se dépêcha d'attraper des cartes et son calepin électronique, et se précipita en terrasse. Le service fut chargée, malgré le mauvais temps, la pluie résonnant sur la bâche qui avait été déroulée pour l'occasion, et quand les deux jeunes serveuses purent enfin reprendre leur discussion, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée.

"Alors, que t'apprêtais-tu à me dire de si croustillant à priori, avant que l'on soit si rudement interrompu?" plaisanta Angela, souriant au soupir blasé d'Aro qui passait derrière.

Devant le regard épaté de la jeune fille, son amie reprit. "Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais oublié?" rigola-t-elle, laissant la clochette qui résonnait à l'instant sonner quelques instants dans le vide. Bella avala bruyamment, sous la pression, le gérant s'étant invité dans la conversation, assis sur un tabouret aux côtés d'Angela, le menton sur les mains, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Comme s'il se délectait du spectacle à venir. "Allez, raconte!" l'intima fortement Angela.

"Raconter quoi?" interrogea une voix grave de derrière Bella, et quand elle se retourna, ce ne fut que pour sentir les lèvres chaudes du chanteur sur les siennes, avant qu'il ne l'enlace de ses bras. "Moi aussi je veux savoir." insista-t-il, curieux.

Si ce n'était pour ce baiser, la jeune fille serait complètement mortifiée. Non, rectification. Si ce n'était pour la satisfaction purement intellectuelle de ce baiser, la jeune fille serait complètement mortifiée. A l'instant présent, elle n'était juste mortifiée que pour le spectacle qu'elle venait d'offrir devant les yeux ébahis d'Angela, le regard satisfait d'Aro, et le sourire taquin d'Edward.

"Je crois que ça répond à ma question..." finit par lâcher doucement Angela, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Edward rigola à cette remarque, Aro contournant alors le bar pour le rejoindre.

"Bon, on vous laisse quelques instants, jeunes filles, je dois discuter business avec ce jeune homme." proposa le gérant en posant son bras autour des épaules du chanteur. "Lui rappeler ce qui est et ce qui n'est pas sur la carte!" réprimanda-t-il, espiègle, ce qui fit rire Angela, et gênba davantage Bella, rouge comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

"Et bien, je vois que ça ne s'ennuie pas pendant mon absence!" accusa gentiment la serveuse quand elles furent enfin seules. "Raconte!"

"Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus?" demanda Bella. "On a parlé plusieurs fois quand il passait, puis avec sa famille... et puis voilà quoi!"

"Mais c'est fantastique!" s'extasia Angela. "C'est vrai que j'avais entendu dire par Aro que ses parents étaient des gens très bien, lors d'un de leurs passages, l'année dernière..." Elle resta pensive quelques instants, avant d'exploser de rire, ce qui fit un peu peur à la jeune fille. "Je suis pressée de voir la tête que va faire Jessica, ça va être fantastique!" rigola-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie, ce qui était assez rare venant d'une personne généralement si calme.

"Tout dépend du point de vue." grimaça Bella, redoutant à l'avance ce moment. Certainement que la tête que tirerait la jeune fille serait sans prix, mais sa haine et son dégout le seraient aussi... bien que ces derniers ne seraient qu'implicites. "D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'elle ne l'ait toujours pas identifié, depuis le temps..."

"Aurais-tu autre chose à me dire, Isabella?" demanda lentement Angela, incertaine, doutant de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

"Euh...ouais..." souffla Bella. Pouvait-elle vraiment en parler à Angela? Oui, elle pouvait, et elle devait. Car elle savait qu'Angela ne dirait jamais rien, mais qu'elle finirait par savoir. "Pour avoir fait plusieurs fois des apparitions dans la presse people, je me demandais pourquoi elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était, et donc pourquoi elle n'était pas plus hystérique, ou gothique, que ça."

"Comment ça?" Angela semblait encore plus perdue.

"Edward..." commença-t-elle. "Il est chanteur dans un groupe de métal, et a été le sujet de plusieurs articles, plus ou moins récents..." finit par expliquer la jeune fille,

"Oh, tu sais, si l'article n'était pas dans les cinq premières pages, et qu'il comportait plus de cinq lignes de texte, je doute qu'elle ait l'occasion de le voir!" se moqua la serveuse.

"Angela, je ne savais pas que les vacances te rendaient si mauvaise!" sourit Bella, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de sa collègue.

"Là n'est pas la question, ne tente pas de changer de sujet!" répondit Angela.

"Je sais..." soupira Bella. "Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas à voir le prochain article, alors..."

"Il prévoit déjà son prochain passage dans la presse à scandale?" rigola maladroitement Angela. "Pour quoi cette fois-ci? Alcool? Drogue? Détournement de mineures?"

"Angela!" répondit, choquée, Bella, rapidement interrompue par sa collègue.

"Désolée, je ne le pensais pas du tout, c'est juste que... je... " balbutia-t-elle. "Désolée, c'était de très mauvais goût, mais je viens seulement de me rendre compte de ce que tu m'avais dit..." reprit-elle plus calmement. "Et j'ai été un peu... troublée par ça." Elle se tût. "Chanteur..." souffla-t-elle. "Ca fait quoi de vivre avec un chanteur? Pas trop harcelée dans la rue?" osa-t-elle demander.

Bella se mordit la lèvre, le visage tendu. "Je suis désolée, Angela, je ne voulais pas faire cet effet là... C'est juste que je n'en parle pas à grand monde, et je ne me rends pas forcément compte que de l'effet provoqué..." Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre, et continua. "Ta réaction est déjà bien plus posée que tout ce que j'aurai pu espérer, je suppose... Je vais devoir m'attendre à de l'hystérie, sans doute..." Elle souffla. "Et pour répondre à ta question, ça ne fait pas encore grand chose." sourit-elle. "C'est encore un peu tôt pour parler de 'vivre avec '... Et non, pas trop harcelée dans la rue... Pas encore."

"Pas encore?" releva Angela, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Pour l'instant, je ne suis toujours qu'une inconnue, et lui qu'un chanteur de métal, pas de pop. Pas encore complètement pourchassé dans la rue, quoi... Mais en septembre..."Bella se mordit la lèvre davantage, sa main droite volant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à son poignet.

"Mais en septembre...?" poussa la serveuse, intriguée.

"En septembre, sortie du nouvel album..." expliqua-t-elle "Avec mon nom dessus..." ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. "De quoi éveiller l'attention de plein de monde, suite au dernier article..."

"Au dernier article...?" insista Angela. "Eh, mais fais un effort aussi à la fin!" haussa-t-elle un peu le ton, avant de reprendre plus bas, plus calmement. "Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ce que tu me racontes et que je réagisse convenablement si je ne sais pas le tiers de l'histoire?" s'indigna-t-elle gentiment.

"Je... Désolée..." Bella respira, regardant son bracelet, avant de répondre. "Il y a...trois semaines, maintenant? Il y a eu un article dans un journal, avec des photos d'Edward et moi... Enfin, une photo, et c'était plus ma chevelure que moi, sur la photo... Mais les gens se demandent qui je suis, et ce que je veux au chanteur et sa famille... Alors quand il y aura une voix et un nom inconnu, une fille que personne ne connaît dans le monde de la musique ou des soirées..." Devant le regard noir de la jeune serveuse, elle arrêta de divaguer et reprit son explication. "Oui, car mon nom sera dessus, puisqu'Edward m'a convaincu de participer à une de leurs chansons..."

Les yeux d'Angela s'écarquillèrent à cette nouvelle. "Et tu as accepté?" s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie. Devant l'acquiescement silencieux de son amie, un sourire s'installa sur son visage. "Et ben, sacrément convaincant, ton petit ami...Si l'on m'avait dit il y a une semaine que notre petite Bella se lançait dans la chanson..."

"Je ne me lance pas dans la chanson, je prête vaguement ma voix sur un morceau..." répondit Bella, mais fut rapidement interrompue par une Angela qui secouait la tête.

"Tu crois ça? Et la promo? Et les tournées?" Devant le silence de Bella, elle haussa les sourcils. "Ah! Tu vois!" Et avec un petit sourire d'excuse, elle lui tapota le bras, en signe de réconfort. "Allez, je crois en toi, tu peux le faire!"

"Mouais..." soupira Bella, désespérée. Quand tout cela finirait-il par se calmer?

"Nous avons donc un chanteur parmi nos clients?" conclut légèrement Angela, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Il faut croire, oui." sourit Bella "Ainsi qu'un batteur et un bassiste, les dimanches midi!" précisa-t-elle. "Et il y aura bientôt plein de journalistes..." ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus sinistre.

"N'y pense pas maintenant, Bella. Tu as encore le temps, et tu n'en es même pas certaine! Profite pour le moment qu'il n'y en a pas, et on verra quand le temps sera venu!" insista Angela, avant de lui taper doucement dans le dos. "Allez, en route, je crois qu'il y a un client qui attend d'être servi!" précisa-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction du chanteur.

Bella sourit un dernière fois à sa collègue avant de rejoindre Edward à sa place habituelle.

"Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec Aro?" lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

"Tu plaisantes? Il est plus que ravi! Ne me demandes pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais bon... Je crois qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour notre famille!" plaisanta-t-il, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. "Et toi, avec ton amie?"

"Dur..." soupira-t-elle. "Non, elle ne l'a pas mal pris, ou mal réagi!" précisa-t-elle quand elle le vit froncer des sourcils. "Mais je me rends à chaque fois compte de la difficulté de l'exercice... Annoncer que ton petit copain est chanteur et que tu vas faire la une des journaux." sourit-elle, bien que fatiguée. "Je sais, il ne faut pas y penser maintenant, mais bon..." l'empêcha-t-elle de parler. "L'idée de bouleverser ainsi le quotidien de tous ceux qui m'entourent..." conclut-elle, plus pour elle même que pour le chanteur.

"Tu peux toujours faire marche arrière, tu sais..." proposa-t-il, bien que réticent.

"Je ne crois pas, non..." répondit-elle fermement. "Oui, bien sûr que je pourrais, mais qui serait-je pour faire ça? Il faut bien se battre dans la vie... Et si je ne me bats pour ça, pour toi, pour nous, pour quoi me battrais-je?"

Edward la serra contre lui, avant de la laisser se relever, pour qu'elle puisse continuer son travail, un client réclamant son addition, Angela étant déjà occupée.

Et c'est ainsi que sa routine se réinstalla, en cette fin de journée. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de reparler avec le chanteur avant qu'il ne parte, mais ils discutèrent plusieurs heures au téléphone, ce soir là, et sa semaine fut globalement calme. Pas un mot ne fut dit quant à leur situation, ni même à la lettre, bien que la jeune fille ne douta pas qu'il l'ait lu, et elle en fut reconnaissante pour ça. Elle avait eu bien assez de soucis pour une seule semaine.

Les semaines suivantes suivirent le même rythme. Réveil tous les matins à 8 heures, arrivée au Twilight à 10heures et demi, service jusqu'en début d'après midi, arrivée du chanteur, fin de service, retour chez soi, téléphone jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, sommeil. Le dimanche aussi était routinier. Déjeuner chez la famille Cullen, et après-midi sur le canapé d'Edward, ou devant le piano. C'était calme, paisible, reposant, divin. Elle aimait cette ambiance, en profitait, et s'en délectait. Mais les bonnes choses ne durent jamais, et Bella l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Septembre arriva, et elle n'avait toujours pas traité deux dossiers importants, une alerte sonnant maintenant dans sa tête. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé à Charlie, et elle ne s'était toujours pas occupée de son année à venir. Ce qui commençait légèrement à devenir plus qu'urgent.

Le premier lundi de septembre, donc, elle prit son téléphone d'une main, son courage à deux mains, et composa le numéro de Charlie. Les secondes durant lesquelles la communication s'établissait furent les plus difficiles, et la jeune fille fut comme soulagée quand son père finit par décrocher. La discussion fut courte, sans aucun doute perturbante du point de vue de Charlie, mais il fut conclu que Bella passerait le week end suivant pour lui parler d'un sujet important. Tout ça pour ça, soupira-t-elle mentalement quand elle eut raccroché, et qu'elle fut allongée sur son lit.

Le samedi arriva bien trop vite à son goût, et ce fut donc légèrement tendu qu'elle prit la route au petit matin. Cela faisait un long trajet pour un si court week end, mais elle devait le faire. Pour tenter d'occuper le vide et le silence dans l'habitacle, elle alluma la radio, changeant régulièrement de stations puisqu'aucune ne lui convenait. La jeune fille avait pris la route seule, car elle avait décidé de ne pas tout de suite submerger son père avec trop d'éléments, et que la présence d'Edward aurait forcément été submergeante.

Ce fut donc seule qu'elle raconta ce soir la même histoire que celle racontée à Renée, et qu'elle eut droit aux mêmes réactions, dans le même ordre d'idées du moins, mais qu'elle finit par le convaincre de lui faire un peu confiance. Elle discuta un peu des conséquences prévisibles de sa décision, et fut rassurée quand à la réaction de son père au sujet des journalistes. Elle commença même à se demander s'il ne fallait pas faire passer une consigne aux journalistes eux même, leur conseillant de porter un gilet pare-balle s'ils voulaient approcher la maison paternelle.

Bella reprit la route le lendemain de manière bien plus sereine, un souci en moins sur les épaules. Le trajet n'en fut cependant pas moins long, à son grand damne, et ce fut donc fatiguée qu'elle arriva chez elle ce soir là, ne tardant pas à prendre la direction de son lit. Son sommeil n'en fut cependant pas beaucoup plus reposant, comme ces derniers temps, chaque nuit devenant un peu plus oppressante, comme si un compte à rebours avait été engagé.

Un compte à rebours était lancé, cependant. Elle n'en savait pas l'échéance, et ne savait donc pas si elle devait juste être inquiète, ou complètement paniquée, mais elle savait que les jours s'écoulaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus dur, jusqu'à cette date. Celle de sortie de l'album.

Bella savait que cette échéance, Edward, mais aussi les autres membres de la famille, tout comme Alice, la ressentaient. Personne n'en parlait, mais tout le monde y pensait. Alors Bella faisait comme tout le monde, elle n'en parlait pas, elle ne faisait qu'y penser. Elle se demandait si cela se passait ainsi à chaque album, combien de temps ça durait, qu'est-ce qui suivait? Mais elle n'osait pas demander. Alors, elle attendait, et faisait comme tout le monde. Elle se taisait.

Cette première semaine complète de septembre fut donc berçée par cette échéance, et même durant le déjeuner du dimanche midi, le sujet fut évité. Même par Emmett, qui était pourtant le premier à vouloir parler de ça avec Bella. Mais non. Ce fut donc un repas normal, calme, distrayant, mais lourd en sous-entendus. Elle fut donc, pour la première fois depuis qu'avaient lieu, à sa connaissance, ses déjeuners familiaux, soulagée d'être de retour chez elle. Non que la présence de ces personnes n'en soit devenue désagréable, mais elle commençait à mal supporter cette tension.

Ce lundi là, le réveil fut difficile. Très difficile. A vrai dire, Bella n'avait pas vraiment eu l'impression de dormir. La jeune fille n'avait cessé de tourner dans son lit, ayant un coup trop chaud, un coup trop froid, mille pensées occupant son esprit, se réveillant en sursaut à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Non, sa nuit n'avait définitivement pas été de tout repos. Si, au Twilight, Angela remarqua quoique ce soit, ce dont la jeune fille ne douta pas, elle n'en dit cependant rien, se contentant de lui jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre.

Puis Edward arriva, et ce fut au tour de Bella de remarquer que quelque chose était différent, mais de ne rien en dire, se contentant de jeter un coup d'oeil de temps à autre. Et ce qui rendait perplexe la jeune fille, ce n'était pas ce changement, en soi, puisqu'il fallait bien qu'il se fasse. Non, ce qui rendait Bella des plus intriguées, c'est que le jeune homme semblait maintenant complètement soulagé, heureux, et même...fier? Non, elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses questions bien longtemps.

"Je passe te chercher à 18 heures 30 ce soir, ça te va?" fut la première chose qu'il lui dit après l'avoir embrassé, un baiser qu'elle trouva par ailleurs particulièrement intense, non qu'elle s'en plaigne.

"Pardon?" répondit-elle, perdue.

Il haussa le sourcil, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension traverse ses yeux, et qu'il se reprenne, confus.

"Oh, je suis désolé, c'est tellement traditionnel chez nous que je n'ai même pas pensé devoir te le rappeler..."s'excusa-t-il. "Nous allons toujours au restaurant ces soirs-là..." indiqua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix. Elle nota cependant qu'il n'avait pas cité l'occasion en elle même, qu'il s'était contenté de la sous-entendre. Une question de plus, donc. "Je passe te chercher à 18 heures trente, donc, ça te va?"

"Je suppose que oui..." finit-elle par confirmer, après avoir vérifier trois fois dans sa tête que ça lui laissait assez de temps pour rentrer chez elle et se préparer. "Et sinon, que veux-tu, en cette douce après-midi?" sourit-elle, et son service reprit son cours normal.

Si Angela nota le changement d'état d'esprit de Bella tandis que cette dernière travaillait plus vite que jamais, pressée de finir son service, elle n'en dit cependant rien, se contenant de sourire doucement. Et si Bella remarqua ce petit sourire, elle se contenta de l'ignorer, ou du moins d'en ignorer la raison, et après un rapide salut auprès de sa collègue, elle se pressa de rejoindre son petit studio, où une douche fut de rigueur dès qu'elle eut refermée la porte. La grande question fut de savoir ce qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre. Etre classe, élégante, et tout le tralala, ou décontractée? Elle ne savait même pas s'ils allaient mangé dans une pizzéria ou dans un restaurant de luxe. Bien qu'elle penchait plus pour ce dernier, de ce qu'elle connaissait de la famille. Elle décida donc de jouer la carte de la prudence, et enfila une jupe avec un petit haut simple, qui passerait bien dans la plupart des restaurants, espéra-t-elle du moins.

A 18 heures 28, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrait sur un Edward toujours aussi naturellement élégant, ou élégamment naturel, elle ne savait pas quelle option elle préférait le plus, et après un court baiser, le suivit jusque sa voiture. Le trajet les mena au centre de Seattle, dans un restaurant qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom, connu pour sa distinction. Et effectivement, la décoration était raffinée, et les bruits se résumaient à un doux chuchotement. Elle suivit donc discrètement le jeune homme, ne se sentant pas tout à fait à sa place, surtout quand elle se retrouva devant la famille Cullen au complet, ainsi qu'Alice, se rendant compte qu'elle aurait pu s'habiller avec un peu plus de classe sans que cela soit exagéré. Mais il était trop tard pour penser vêtements, et elle se contenta de sourire quand le chanteur l'aida à s'installer sur sa chaise.

Bientôt, un serveur apporta un bouteille de champagne, ainsi que des coupes, ces dernières ne tardant pas à être remplies, le bruit du bouchon sautant résonnant encore dans la salle, fort peu peuplée par ailleurs. Pour peu, Bella aurait cru que les Cullen avaient réservé la salle pour eux tous seuls.

"Au nouvel album!" Carlisle finit par porter un toast, nommant pour la première fois le nom de cette chose qui avait tant paralysé tout le monde.

"Au nouvel album" répondit chacun, avec des intonations et une intensité différente. Bella fut la plus discrète, et elle sourit devant la conviction que portait pleinement le visage du chanteur.

Le repas fut calme, et fort gouteux, les discussions allant bon train par petits groupes. La jeune fille se contenta généralement d'écouter les conversations, un sourire aux lèvres. Étonnamment, on ne parlait pas vraiment de l'album. Enfin si, on en parlait, mais ce n'était pas le sujet principal de discussion, loin de là.

Les célébrations étaient toujours quelque chose de relaxant, chez les Cullen, conclut-elle. Pas de sorties extravagantes ou de soirées surpeuplées. Juste des évènements en petits comités, autour d'un bon verre. Car oui, il s'agissait d'une célébration. En ce 13 septembre, l'album était sorti, une nouvelle aventure commençant.

Quelque chose la titilla dans son esprit, mais elle ne savait quoi. Elle avait beau cherché, rien ne venait. Ce que cela pouvait être frustrant!

Elle décida de ne plus y penser, le repas touchant à sa fin, et après avoir salué tout le monde, elle se leva pour rejoindre Edward jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle ne manqua cependant pas le soudain regard empli d'horreur d'Alice alors qu'elle partait, semblant paniquée par une idée, bien que Bella ne sache pas quoi. Comme son amie ne la rappela pas en criant, elle jugea qu'elle lui en parlerait quand ce serait le moment. Elle n'y pensa plus non plus tandis qu'elle s'installait dans le fauteuil, le jeune homme lui tenant la portière aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à ne plus penser à l'instant, mais pour plus tard, et ça aussi, elle le mit de côté. Elle espéra juste que ce moment fatidique, auquel elle ne penserait pas tout de suite, serait le plus tard possible.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle fut paisible, et une fois la voiture arrêtée, elle hésita quelques instants.

"Tu veux monter quelques instants boire un truc? Histoire de célébrer tout ça?" tenta-t-elle timidement, ne le regardant que le temps de parler avant de plonger son regard sur ses mains qu'elle tortillait.

"Avec plaisir" murmura-t-il en se levant immédiatement pour sortir du véhicule et venir lui ouvrir la portière. "Si mademoiselle le désire..." murmura-t-il de nouveau, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à sortir.

Une fois debout sur ses pieds, sans accident, ils marchèrent jusqu'à son appartement, le plus silencieusement possible dans la torpeur de l'immeuble, jusqu'à se retrouver à l'abri dans le petit studio. Bella remercia d'ailleurs ses bonnes habitudes de toujours tout le temps ranger son appartement, celui-ci étant plus qu'en état d'accueillir un visiteur. Elle invita silencieusement le jeune homme à se mettre à l'aise tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son téléphone dont le voyant rouge clignotait, signifiant qu'elle avait eu un appel en absence, ainsi qu'un message.

"Oh mon Dieu, je sais qu'il est tard, et que tu es sûrement sortie avec des amis pour le célébrer, mais je viens de m'en rappeler, ça m'a complètement réveillé, et il fallait absolument que je te le souhaite à l'instant donc voila, je t'appelle pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, ma chérie! Vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt, mais tu sais, avec Phil, c'est chargé en ce moment, et donc j'ai un peu l'esprit ailleurs, mais je pense quand même très fort à toi! Encore un bon anniversaire, et à bientôt ma chérie! Je t'embrasse fort!" débita la voix affolée, surexcitée, et fatiguée, de Renee, et si son esprit n'avait pas été occupé par autre chose, elle aurait certainement rigolé.

Mais son esprit était occupé sur cette petite chose qui l'avait titillée pendant le repas, et que sa mère lui avait si gracieusement rappelé. Son anniversaire. C'était donc ça! Aujourd'hui elle avait vingt ans!

Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Edward, la fixant, étonné, ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais interrompu par le portable de la jeune fille qui lui signifia par une vibration l'arrivée d'un sms. Elle le parcourut rapidement pour s'apercevoir que c'était Alice qui lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir souhaité plus tôt. C'était donc pour ça, la mine affolée, conclut Bella, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle rangea son portable, distraite, et se retourna, pour se retrouver face à un Edward curieux.

"Alors comme ça c'est son anniversaire et on ne me dit rien?" interrogea-t-il, un sourire en coin, la voix malicieuse, bien qu'intriguée.

"J'avais.. hum... oublié?" proposa-t-elle, se rendant compte du ridicule de son affirmation, bien qu'elle soit véridique.

"Curieuse chose à oublier..." nota le chanteur, se rapprochant de Bella.

"Ça n'a jamais vraiment valu le coup que je m'en rappelle..." répondit-elle, nonchalante, haussant des épaules.

"C'est dommage..." murmura le jeune homme, la prenant dans ses bras, rapprochant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. "Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange..." Et il l'embrassa.

Il avait d'abord posé doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, puis il en avait rapidement voulu davantage, la serrant contre lui, jouant avec ses lèvres, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, la maintenant contre lui, prenant sa lèvre entre les siennes. Bella ne put que se laisser faire, l'embrassant à son tour, profitant de la chaleur du corps du chanteur, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle gémit doucement quand il mordilla gentiment sa lèvre, et timidement, elle caressa ses lèvres de sa langue. Le baiser devint rapidement plus intense, le jeune homme répondant à sa demande, leur respiration se mélangeant, leurs lèvres se caressant, leur langue se testant. Les mains du chanteur se firent possessives, agrippant la jeune fille, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, et elle se contenta de se rapprocher davantage de lui, ses mains accrochées derrière la nuque du jeune homme.

Le poussant légèrement, elle le dirigea doucement vers son lit, sans interrompre le baiser, et bientôt, le jeune homme sentit le bord du matelas contre ses mollets. Il entreprit de s'asseoir, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui, l'installant sur ses cuisses. Les genoux sur le matelas, Bella l'embrassa avec plus de fougue, bien plus sûre d'elle, et elle sentit rapidement les mains du jeune homme se balader dans son dos, la caressant doucement, avant de se glisser, tout aussi doucement, sous le tissu de son top. Elle frissonna sous cette nouvelle chaleur, accrochant avec une nouvelle force ses lèvres à celles du chanteur.

Quand leurs lèvres finirent par se détacher, ils se regardèrent quelques instants, le souffle court, les mains du jeune homme fermement posées sur la peau nue des hanches de la jeune fille, celle-ci lui massant doucement le cou.

"Bonne chance pour l'album..." finit-elle par murmurer, et elle put observer le sourire en coin, comme triste, du jeune homme.

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur elle, pour rapidement se diriger vers son cou, qu'il entreprit d'en caresser consciencieusement chaque parcelle de peau. Bella inspira brusquement, retenant sa respiration face à la nouvelle caresse, fermant les yeux face aux nouvelles sensations. La langue du chanteur caressait parfois sa peau, la faisant frissonner, gémissant quand il suçotait par endroits son cou. Il suivait le parcours de son cou, atteignant la clavicule, qu'il traita avec soin, avant de poursuivre sa descente et de glisser son nez le long de son sternum, entre ses deux seins, aussi loin que le tee-shirt le permettait, inspirant profondément. N'ayant plus aucun contrôle de son corps, elle se redressa, à genoux sur le matelas, remontant sa poitrine, que le chanteur prit soin de baiser, se limitant à ce que le soutien-gorge ne cachait pas. Quand elle sentit les mains du chanteur glissaient sur son ventre puis remontaient jusqu'à sa potrine, entraînant le haut avec elles, la jeune fille comprit son intention, et une arrière pensée la traversa l'esprit.

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui, entreprenant de se relever, bien que ce ne soit la dernière chose qu'elle désirait vraiment, mais se retrouva vite arrêtée par les mains d'Edward, qui l'empêcha de quitter sa place.

"La lumière..." finit-elle par murmurer timidement devant le regard interrogateur, et même résigné, voire triste, du chanteur. Il haussa le sourcil, l'incitant à développer. "Je... Il faut que j'éteigne la lumière." ajouta-t-elle, lui désignant l'éclairage qui brillait toujours avec autant de force depuis leur arrivée.

"Pourquoi..?" souffla-t-il à son tour, lui caressant doucement les bras, la regardant sérieusement.

"Je..." commença-t-elle, avant de soupirer doucement. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'était déjà pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec son corps en maillot de bain, alors nu en ... pleine action...? "S'il te plait..." chuchota-t-elle, le suppliant du regard, et comme il acquiesça, elle s'extirpa doucement de son étreinte pour atteindre l'interrupteur, ne revenant que dans l'obscurité de la pièce, seulement illuminé par les lumières de la rue et de la lune.

"Mieux?" demanda-t-il doucement, la réinstallant sur ses cuisses.

"Mieux" répondit-elle, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du chanteur, soupirant doucement aux caresses du jeune homme dans son dos.

Il reprit possession des lèvres de la jeune fille, jouant avec sa langue, la titillant, tandis que ses mains glissaient de nouveau sous le tissu, pour retrouver le contact si naturel et si chaud de la peau de son dos. Bientôt, il agripait le bas du tee-shirt, et le remontait lentement, prenant soin d'effleurer avec soin chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait. Edward ne détacha ses lèvres de sa peau que le temps de retirer le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, avant d'explorer de nouveau son cou et sa poitrine. Bientôt, la surface mise à nue ne fut pas suffisante pour les lèvres affamées du jeune homme, et Bella sentit les mains du chanteur dans son dos, se rapprochant de l'agrafe de son sous-vêtement, mais ne l'atteignant jamais.

D'un petit gémissement, elle lui donna l'autorisation, essaya du moins, et le soutien-gorge se retrouva rapidement à terre, aux côtés du tee-shirt. Bella ne put alors que respirer bruyamment, ou gémir, elle n'aurait su dire, impuissante, quand elle sentit les lèvres, la langue, les mains, le souffle du chanteur, cajoler sa poitrine, l'explorant, la mettant en feu par de petites caresses ou d'intenses soins. Elle fermait les yeux, pour ne pas observer ce spectacle qui l'aurait plus que certainement fait rougir, préférant en profiter pleinement par ses autres sens.

Puis, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, le jeune homme au dessus d'elle, toujours occupé à caresser sa poitrine, et maintenant son ventre. Celui-ci se trouva rapidement en feu quand la jeune fille sentit la bouche et les mains du chanteur descendre vers le nombril, pour atteindre la limite de sa jupe. Edward resta donc un moment à explorer la taille et les hanches de la jeune fille, s'enivrant de sa douceur et de sa chaleur, avant de glisser expérimentalement ses mains vers la fermeture éclair de la jupe. Comme Bella ne se contenta que de lever le bassin, pour l'aider dans sa tâche, il entreprit de lui retirer le vêtement, qui ne tarda pas à agrandir la pile de vêtements.

Les lèvres d'Edward parcoururent rapidement la peau de son bassin, ne s'attardant cependant pas sur cette zone, avant de suivre le parcours des jambes de la jeune fille, massant doucement ses cuisses puis ses mollets. Puis il remonta, mettant son visage à niveau avec celui de la jeune fille, qui avait fermé les yeux pendant tout ce temps, perdue dans un autre univers, laissant ses mains frôler la peau de ses jambes, puis de son bassin, jouant alors doucement avec le tissu du sous-vêtement restant.

Bella ne rouvrit les yeux que pour croiser le regard demandant du jeune homme, et d'un signe de tête, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait carte blanche. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, plongés dans les siens, tandis qu'il fit glisser le vêtement, et qu'il se redressait, la surplombant de toute sa puissance. Elle ne put cependant maintenir le contact visuel quand elle le remarqua l'observer dans toute sa nudité, et ferma les yeux sous la pression de son regard, qu'elle sentait sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité se fut écoulée quand elle sentit le souffle chaud du chanteur dans son cou.

"De quoi as-tu peur, mon ange..." murmura-t-il doucement, caressant les bras, puis le ventre de la jeune fille avec délicatesse.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa, glissant ses mains dans son cou, tentant d'ignorer la main qui se glissait maintenant entre ses cuisses, pour tenter de ne pas s'humilier. Elle ne put cependant pas retenir le long gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle sentit les doigts du chanteur explorer sa peau si sensible. Edward l'embrassa avec autant de force tandis qu'il caressait et jouait de ses doigts, ne tardant pas à trouver l'objet de sa quête. Bella ne fut alors plus responsable de ses actes. Elle ne put rien contre son bassin qui s'agitait en rythme avec la main du jeune homme, ni contre les gémissements à moitié étouffés qu'elle produisait. Elle sentait son bas ventre se contracter, la chaleur l'envahissant toujours plus, l'humidité qui avait commencé à se former entre ses cuisses étant maintenant pleinement présente, et elle ne put qu'inspirer brusquement quand elle sentit un doigt du chanteur caresser son entrée avant de se plonger doucement dans son vagin. Ce fut plus un cri rauque qu'un gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche tandis que le jeune homme entreprit de faire bouger sa main, explorant la chaleur et la douceur qu'il découvrait. Il lui embrassait le cou tandis qu'il glissait un autre doigt, augmentant la friction contre les parois humides qui se contractaient de plus en plus. Bella se crut partir ailleurs, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites, quand elle sentit, en plus de cette invasion divine, qu'il reprenait son action de frottement et de roulement sur son clitoris. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir son corps entier se figer, se contractant brusquement, sa respiration se coupant, avant qu'un immense plaisir ne lui arrache un autre cri.

Quand elle put enfin respirer de nouveau, son corps tremblait encore un peu, sentant son sang battre dans chacune de ses veines. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Edward, l'embrassant tendrement, l'attirant contre elle. Le frottement des vêtements toujours présents du jeune homme contre sa peau brulante et plus que sensible la fit gémir, gémissement étouffé par la bouche du chanteur sur la sienne, sa langue venant à la rencontre de la sienne. Puis il se redressa doucement au dessus d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux, entreprenant de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, qui jeta ensuite à terre. La jeune fille observa quelques secondes le torse parfait de son amant, avant de relever les yeux vers ceux du chanteur quand elle vit que ses mains entreprenaient maintenant de défaire son pantalon. Elle se contenta d'écouter le bruit de la fermeture éclair, de sentir le matelas bouger sous elle, et d'entendre le bruit sourd du jean qui tombait lourdement à terre. Elle sentit une dernière fois un changement de pression sur le lit, et plus que jamais fixa ses yeux dans ceux si hypnotiques du jeune homme.

Ce ne fut que quand il s'allongea de nouveau sur elle qu'elle assimila vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sentait maintenant chaque millimètre de la peau brulante du chanteur contre la sienne, sentant une région bien plus dure et chaude contre sa cuisse. Le jeune homme l'embrassait de nouveau, se collant doucement contre elle, avalant cette chaleur, profitant de cette douceur, et, timidement, la jeune fille tenta de bouger sous lui. Le frottement qui en résulta leur arracha un gémissement à tous les deux, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Edward ne se glisse entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle ne le lâcha pas tandis qu'elle sentit chaque centimètre de sa virilité la pénétrer, lentement, délicatement, tandis que son corps se réhabituait à ce genre d'invasion. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants, immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'il n'entreprenne un va et viens d'abord lent, et qu'elle ne ferme les yeux sous les sensations depuis si longtemps oubliées. Quand elle rouvrait les yeux, ce n'était que pour voir le visage concentré du jeune homme, qui lui aussi avait fermé les yeux maintenant.

Les vagues de plaisir l'envahissait, la chaleur dans son ventre s'accroissant, celui-ci se contractant irrégulièrement sous les assauts du jeune homme, qu'elle sentit accéléré en elle. Elle lui embrassa le cou, le torse, ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre, lui caressant de ses mains le bas du dos, s'aventurant parfois sur ses fessiers, ce qui encouragea davantage le chanteur, qui ne tarda pas à accélérer encore, sans plus aucune retenue. Elle le sentit se figer, et un long rauque accompagna sa jouissance, qu'elle sentit exploser en elle. Elle soupira doucement d'aise tandis qu'il s'allongea enfin contre elle, en sueur, et qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, continuant à lui embrasser le cou, et à lui caresser le torse.

"Je suis désolé..." finit-il par murmurer au bout d'un moment, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

"De quoi? Je ne me plains définitivement pas..." répondit-elle doucement d'un sourire.

"Tu n'as pas... Je n'ai pas réussi à... Je n'ai pas tenu assez longtemps pour que tu..." souffla-t-il entre plusieurs respirations.

Elle soupira doucement. "Ne dis pas de bêtises..." Elle promena ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme. "Ça n'arrive pas à chaque fois, tu sais... Et il faut bien que mon corps s'habitue..." Elle l'embrassa doucement. "Et puis je te signale que j'ai eu ma dose avant, si je me souviens bien..."

Il rigola doucement, la serrant dans ses bras. "Merci mon ange.." lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille avant de caler sa tête dans son cou, l'embrassant délicatement.

"Merci à toi..." réussit-elle à répondre avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, le sommeil se faisant de plus en plus lourd sur ses paupières.

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle s'était réveillée quand elle ouvrit définitivement les yeux. Elle ne put que sourire quand elle se rendit compte que le bras qu'elle sentit sur sa taille et la main sur son ventre était bien celle du chanteur. La veille n'avait donc pas été un rêve. Elle sourit davantage. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le chanteur, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, quand elle sentit quelque chose de dur contre son bas dos. Tout aussi doucement, la crainte habitant maintenant son esprit, et bien un peu de curiosité, mais vite effacée par sa bonne conscience, elle se retourna, et souleva doucement le drap.

"Ohmondieuohmondieu" baragouina-t-elle quand elle eut confirmation de la nature de cette dureté en relâchant immédiatement le drap et se retourna, plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller.

"Quoi, il y a un monstre sous le drap?" rigola doucement d'un voix rauque le chanteur, qui était donc réveillé, constata-t-elle.

"En quelque sorte..." souffla-t-elle, la honte la prenant maintenant de toute sa force.

Edward la serra fort contre lui, évitant cependant le contact d'une certaine zone, soufflant doucement dans son cou. "C'est donc si effrayant que ça? Je pourrais me vexer, tu sais..."

"Non, c'est juste que je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses..." expliqua-t-elle, réticente. "Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que j'étais légèrement imbibée, la première et unique fois?"

"Ah oui... La lettre..." finit-il par murmurer, un soupir lui échappant.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant qu'ils ne décident d'un accord commun de se lever. Elle se dépêcha de traverser les quelques mètres de son studio pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain, heureuse de pouvoir enfin enfiler quelques bouts de tissus, et quand elle ressortit un bon quart d'heure plus tard, quelques muscles de son corps légèrement courbaturés, se rendit-elle compte, elle indiqua à Edward qu'il avait libre accès à la salle de bain. Une demi heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens étaient prêts, l'appartement rangé. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit qui était maintenant dans sa position de canapé, et Bella soupira.

"Il faudra qu'on parle de certaines choses tu sais..." Edward finit par rompre le silence.

"Oui, il faudra... mais peut être pas aujourd'hui, non? On est mardi, et je dois aller travailler..." répondit-elle distraitement. "Oh mon Dieu! Mon travail!" s'exclama-t-elle quand son regard se posa sur l'horloge de son micro-onde et qu'elle y lut qu'il était 11 heures passées. Elle voulut se lever, sous la panique, ne sachant pas quoi faire, par quoi commencer pour aller travailler, quand elle entendit le chanteur rigoler. "Quoi?" demanda-t-elle quand elle le vit pencher sur son portable.

"A priori, Aro savait qu'il y avait quelque chose à célébrer hier soir car j'ai reçu un message me disant qu'il te laissait ta journée..." sourit-il.

"Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'Angela n'a toujours pas appelé, alors..." soupira-t-elle. "Mais comment sait-il que tu es avec moi?" demanda-t-elle soudain, horrifiée.

"Je ne préfère pas le savoir..." se contenta de dire Edward, haussant les épaules. "Tu veux qu'on passe la journée ensemble? Qu'on puisse parler un peu?"

"Je veux toujours passer mes journées avec toi" soupira-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. "Un petit tour dehors?" proposa-t-elle.

Il sembla hésiter. "Je ne suis pas sûr..." commença-t-il. "Avec la sortie de l'album et ton problème toujours non résolu..." continua-t-il "Il faudrait au moins que l'on sache quoi dire et quoi faire si l'on devait recontrer qui que ce soit." conclut-il à regret.

"Tu as sans doute raison..." acquiesça-t-elle. "Chez toi alors?"

"C'est parti!" lui sourit-il, la guidant jusqu'à la porte une fois que toutes leurs affaires furent récupérées.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez lui, il n'y avait personne. Logique puisque les parents étaient à leur travail, Rosalie aussi, qu'Emmett devait certainement l'avoir accompagné, et que Jasper...

"Salut vous deux!" s'exclama une voix que Bella identifia rapidement comme étant celle de Jasper. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard interrogateur du bassiste.

"On ne te dérange pas?" demanda Edward, tenant Bella par la taille.

"Non, tout dépend de ce que vous comptez faire..." répndit Jasper le plus naturellement du monde, et Bella se demanda si elle était la seule à y entendre un sous entendu. Edward, en tout cas, sembla l'ignorer si jamais il l'avait remarqué.

"Il faudrait qu'on parle. Qu'on décide, au sujet de Bella..."

"Ah, ça..." finit par confirmer Jasper. "Salon?" proposa-t-il, et le couple acquiesça, le suivant jusqu'aux canapés.

"L'album n'est sorti que hier, mais l'on aura rapidement des interviews avec des magazines musicaux, des journalistes de chaînes de radio, de télé, des critiques..." commença Jasper, surtout à l'intention de la jeune fille. "La question est de savoir ce que vous voulez que l'on dise quand ils nous demanderont 'Qui est cette Bella Swan sur la piste 14 de l'album?'".

"Leur dire que je suis juste là le temps d'une chanson ne serait pas suffisant, je suppose?" interrogea Bella, malgré qu'elle pense déjà savoir la réponse.

"Il y a toujours le risque que des journalistes s'intéressent à toi, et que ça quitte le côté musical..." confirma Jasper. "Et sans vouloir être pessimiste, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'ils s'interrogent de notre choix, puisqu'après tout, tu n'es pas connue comme étant dans aucun groupe, et que nous avions, dans le passé, déjà parler de l'idée de faire des duos avec les Ice Queens si jamais duos il devait y avoir..."

"Donc je n'ai globalement pas d'autres choix que de leur raconter ma vie?" conclut Bella.

"Non, pas leur raconter ta vie..." la contredit Edward. "Ce que tu m'as écrit restera entre nous, et à moins que quelqu'un ne leur parle, ils n'ont pas raison de l'apprendre." voulut-il la rassurer. "Car de toute façon, s'ils le veulent, ils trouveront toujours des choses au sujet de ta vie." continua-t-il amèrement. "Non, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est si..." reprit-il, hésitant. "Si..."

"Si on t'annonce comme la petite amie d'Edward ou non." finit Jasper.

Il y eut un petit silence dans la salle.

"Ça finira par se savoir, de toute façon..." Rien d'autre ne fut nécessaire, car les deux garçons n'avaient pas besoin de lui rappeler les critiques auxquelles elle s'exposait par cette décision. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire sur moi, donc?" voulut finalement savoir la jeune fille, clôturant le discussion.

"Que tu es celle qui as chanté 'The Fallen Angel', que tu es sa petite amie... ça dépendra des questions, bien sûr." répondit Jasper.

"Et s'ils demandent comment on s'est rencontré, pourquoi m'avoir choisie moi, tout ça..."

"Pour ce qui est de la rencontre, rien ne t'oblige à parler de ça. C'est votre vie privée, et nous n'avions jamais l'habitude d'en parler. A vous de voir. Pour ce qui est du choix, tu avais eu de bons arguments à l'époque, contre la présence de Tanya..." sourit Jasper. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous verrons en temps voulu, et nous saurons gérer ça, comme nous l'avons toujours fait!" la rassura-t-il.

Bella lui sourit, se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras d'Edward.

"Vous allez devoir faire la promo de l'album?" finit-elle par demander.

Il y eut deux soupirs, des deux jeunes hommes.

"Oui...On va devoir faire un petit tour des Etats-Unis. Durant les prochains mois..." Jasper laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Bella sut qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

"Et ?" poussa-t-elle. "Allez, il y a quelque chose d'autres, quoi? Je finirais bien par le savoir de toute façon!" insista-t-elle quand Jasper haussa le sourcil.

"Il y aura les concerts, après..." intervint Edward.

"Quoi?" demanda Bella, surprise. "Déjà? Le dernier était il y a même pas six mois!"

"Oui... Mais c'était à la suite de près de quatre mois de pause... Le concert de Seattle était un concert un peu à part de la dernière tournée..." expliqua Edward.

"Donc d'ici quelques mois, vous partez en tournée... Pendant longtemps?" interrogea la jeune fille, curieuse, triste, pensive.

Il y eut un nouveau soupir. "Oui..." répondit Edward. "Elle sera bien plus longue que les autres puisque l'on va même quitter le continent américain..." Bella écarquilla les yeux, et le chanteur développa. "On va aller en Europe, en Asie..."

"C'est bien pour vous, je suppose..." finit-elle par répondre. "Longue année en perspective..."

"Oui..." conclut tristement Edward. "Et toi, ton année? Tu en m'en as pas parlé..."

Bella baissa son regard sur ses mains, les tortillant. "Je n'y ai pas trop pensé, à vrai dire..."

"Quoi?" s'écria choqué Edward. "Ca veut dire que tu n'es inscrite nul part?"

"J'ai eu un peu la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps, alors non, je n'ai fait aucunes démarches..." répondit Bella sur la défensive.

Edward souffla doucement. "Je suis désolé.. J'aurai du faire attention, c'est en parti ma faute..."

"Arrêtes, c'est ma vie, c'est à moi de me prendre en main..." conclut-elle provisoirement, avant de se rendre compte que Jasper était toujours là. "Désolée Jasper, on règlera nos histoires plus tard..." s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement, gênée.

"Oh non, vous dérangez pas pour moi!" sourit le bassiste. "Non, vos discussions m'inspirent, à vrai dire..."

"Tu peux développer, s'il te plaît?" demanda, amusée, Bella, bien que légèrement apeurée sur les bords. Ça ne lui avait jamais fait beaucoup de bien, les idées de Jasper.

"Non, je ne crois pas, non..." sourit-il, machiavélique, et elle sut que c'en était fini d'elle. "Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à préparer et programmer!" Et sans un mot de plus, le bassiste s'éclipsa.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je le sens mal, cette histoire?" s'interrogea Bella dans le vide.

"Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi... J'ai comme l'impression que je vais aimer!" sourit Edward, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Bon, on sort maintenant que c'est réglé?" demanda-t-elle d'un sourire, et Edward rigola devant tant d'empressement.

"Allez, viens..." l'entraîna-t-il. "A croire que tu n'as pas eu assez de soleil pendant tes vacances..." plaisanta-t-il pendant le trajet en voiture, les rapprochant du centre ville.

"On n'a jamais assez de soleil" répondit-elle, sérieuse, malgré le grand sourire qu'elle tentait de cacher. "N'oublie pas ta casquette!" lui rappela-t-elle avant de détacher sa ceinture une fois arrivés.

"Non, je ne crois pas non..." lui sourit-il avant de lui entourer les épaules de son bras, la collant contre lui, à la sortie de la voiture. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher."

Et ce fut serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le parc, profitant d'une journée ensoleillée pour marcher, comme les centaines d'autres citoyens anonymes, comme eux, à cet instant précis.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello vous tous!**

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour la semaine de retard, et merci donc de votre tolérance. **

**Je vous propose donc enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, qui j'espère vous a plu jusque là, et qui vous satisfera jusqu'à la fin.**

**Merci donc à tous ses lecteurs qui presque chaque semaine ont pris le temps de déchiffrer mes écrits, et double merci à ceux qui ont pris un peu plus de leur temps pour me faire partager leurs impressions/avis. N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à me dire maintenant votre avis général sur cette fic', sur mon style, ce qui ne va pas, les détails à améliorer, histoire que mes prochaines histoires - si jamais il devait y en avoir - soient de meilleure qualité.**

**Une dernière chanson pour la route? C'est un peu vieux,mais je l'ai découverte il n'y a pas longtemps, et je trouvais qu'elle collait pas trop mal... "Because the Night" de Patti Smith Group.**

**Je n'ai par ailleurs toujours pas trouvé la chanson représentative de 'The Fallen Angel'. Si jamais ma quête se soldait par un succès futur, je vous la communiquerais.**

**Encore merci à tous!**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

"Edward, tu ne saurais pas où se cache Jasper? Alice me tanne pour que je récupère des mains de ton frère un bouquin, ou je ne sais quoi..." demanda, distraite, les yeux sur le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait en main, Bella. Elle pénétra un peu plus dans la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle, se dirigeant vers le canapé pour rejoindre son interlocuteur."D'ailleurs, merci pour les fleurs, c'est vraiment adorable de ... " Elle releva le visage dans le but d'embrasser les lèvres de son amant quand elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil un mouvement, qui la fit se retourner. "...ta part..." termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle était arrivée chez les Cullen, pour leur maintenant habituel déjeuner quotidien, comme chaque jour de ses deux dernières semaines qui avaient suivies la sortie de l'album, mais avait été immédiatement accostée par Esmee, lui offrant sans la moindre hésitation son aide quant aux déplacements de certains cartons dans le garage. Elle avait maintenant accompli sa bonne action de la journée, et comptait bien dire convenablement bonjour au chanteur, son petit ami, et s'était donc précipitée en direction de l'étage, non sans que la jeune mère du chanteur ne la retienne encore quelques instants.

"Elles sont pour toi, je pense..." avait-elle souri à la jeune fille en désignant une composition légère, fraîche, et raffinée de fleurs blanches et de feuillage ainsi que leur maintenant traditionnel napperon, qui trônait majestueusement sur la petite table du salon.

Remerciant Esmee d'un signe de tête, et ayant pris soin d'attraper le bouquet au passage, la jeune fille avait gravi l'escalier avec autant de grâce que la nature voulut bien lui accorder, ce qui ne se révélait pas être très conséquent, pour enfin ouvrir la porte qui la séparait, supposait-elle, d'Edward. Mais Bella était Bella, et resterait donc une Bella pour le reste de sa vie. A savoir une Bella distraite.

Car bien entendu, en arrivant sur le porche de la maison, après, il fallait le reconnaître, une longue marche, longue, mais bienfaisante, dans cette douce chaleur de début automne, la jeune fille n'avait donc pas remarqué la voiture qui n'appartenait à aucun des membres Cullen. Quant bien même l'eut-elle remarquée, elle ne réagit pas face à cette donnée. Elle n'avait donc pas un seul instant songé que quelqu'un d'étranger à la famille était là, sous leur toit, pour un laps de temps plus ou moins court. L'idée ne l'avait donc pas même effleurée que cette personne soit là pour Edward. Elle n'avait donc pas pu imaginé qu'elle aurait pu devoir annoncer sa présence avant de débouler dans la salle.

"Non Bella, je ne sais pas où est Jasper. Tu as été voir dans la petit salon?" sourit doucement le jeune homme, se relevant du canapé pour se mettre au même niveau que Bella. "Et de rien, mon ange..." murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Il y eut une inspiration soudaine, puis un râclement de gorge.

"Bella...comme dans Isabella Swan?" demanda la voix en apparence calme, mais pleine de curiosité, se délectant du futur scoop, d'un journaliste qui observait depuis son canapé le couple, un sourire épaté aux lèvres.

Bella se mordit la lèvre, complètement mortifiée. C'était justement le genre de situation qu'elle voulait éviter. S'exposer ainsi aux journalistes, les obligeant presque à poser des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre.

Foutu journaliste. Leur voiture devrait porter de gros stickers fluos sur leur carrosserie. "Attention, présence de journalistes!".

"Hum..." commença Bella, hésitante. Que dire? Que faire? Ils avaient parlé de ça avec Edward et sa famille, mais c'était comme tout exercice théorique: ce n'était qu'au moment d'appliquer qu'on se rendait compte que finalement, ce n'était pas si simple qu'on ne le pensait.

"Oui, effectivement." confirma d'une voix sûre, et presque fière, le chanteur, attirant la jeune fille sous son bras. "Bella, je te présente Laurent Coven, journaliste auprès d'un magazine spécialisé..." introduit Edward, la jeune fille serrant avec réticence la main de l'homme à la peau noire et au sourire hypocrite. "Il est là pour le nouvel album."

"Entre autre..." ajouta pour lui même le journaliste, étudiant la jeune fille du regard. "C'est donc vous, Isabella Swan, la voix inconnue de cette chanson qui fait tant parler d'elle?"

'La chanson ou la voix?' eut envie de répondre la jeune fille, mais par soucis de diplomatie, préféra se taire.

"Bon, et bien, je reviendrai plus tard..." suggéra-t-elle au chanteur, du moins, essaya-t-elle, puisqu'elle fut interrompue par le journaliste.

"Allons donc! Et vous n'allez pas un peu nous parler de vous?" pressa Laurent, faussement outragé.

La jeune fille lança un regard suppliant à Edward, mais sans succès. Celui-ci retenait à grande peine un sourire. Tout choix de sa part lui fut complètement refusée quand elle se retrouva assise sur le canapé, aux côtés du chanteur, son bras autour de ses épaules empêchant toute fuite furtive.

"Ah, sage décision, mon enfant..." acquiesça le journaliste, ce qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune fille, mais qui prit sur elle. 'Pour Edward', chantait-elle dans sa tête, 'pour Edward'. "Alors, si vous vous présentiez?"

Bella s'humidifia les lèvres avant de plonger de nouveau ses dents dedans. "Il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose à dire..." Edward la serra un peu plus contre lui, en signe de soutien.

"Voyons, tout le monde a forcément quelque chose à dire sur soi même!" insista Laurent. "Isabella Swan, inconnue de tous, se retrouve sur un album du groupe montant du métal... Comment en arrive-t-on là?" commença-t-il.

"A vrai dire, je m'en pose encore la question." plaisanta-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel face au sourire moqueur du chanteur. "Les chemins du hasard, les chances d'une rencontre..." reprit-elle. "Peu importe comment vous appelez ça... Ça s'est fait, et c'est tout ce qui est à savoir."

"Mais on ne rencontre quand même pas un artiste comme Edward Cullen et ses frères à chaque coin de rue! Avez-vous contacté le groupe, ou est-ce le groupe qui a fait appel à vos services? Et comment ont-ils eu connaissance de votre nom?" insista Laurent.

"Ils m'ont proposé de donner ma voix à ses textes, et j'ai accepté de leur rendre ce service, voilà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir." répondit froidement Bella, espérant que le journaliste finirait par lâcher le sujet de leur rencontre. "Quant à croiser des artistes dans la rue, vous n'avez qu'à aller vérifier par vous même, les trottoirs n'attendent que ça!" se moqua-t-elle, en toute politesse, bien sûr.

Edward lui caressa doucement le bras, la jeune fille imaginant parfaitement son sourire face à sa réplique.

"D'où tirez-vous ces magnifiques textes, par ailleurs? On ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qui a pu vous inspirer autant de tourment. N'est-ce pas pour toucher un plus large public?" retenta le journaliste, à l'intention du jeune homme.

"Comme toutes nos autres chansons, on s'inspire de ce que l'on voit, ce que l'on entend, de nos vies, nos ressentis, et en aucun cas nous n'écrivons pour attirer tel ou tel public." expliqua calmement la voix très professionnelle du chanteur. "Nous faisons la musique qui nous plaît, et nous sommes d'autant plus heureux quand cette même musique touche d'autres personnes."

"Que pensez vous des réactions du public?" s'interrogea alors le journaliste.

"Au sujet de?" s'enquit le jeune homme.

"Parce qu'il y a plusieurs choses à commenter?" réagit, faussement intrigué, Laurent.

"Si vous parlez des réactions du public face à l'arrivée de Bella dans cette aventure, alors je me contenterai de dire que je ne cautionne pas ce genre de pensées, et que je ne me fatiguerai pas à y répondre..." commença à expliquer Edward.

"Comment ça?" interrompit Laurent. "De quoi parlez-vous? Si vous m'expliquiez..." pressa-t-il.

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire..." marmonna la jeune fille, regardant ses pieds.

"Je parles des attaques verbales qui ont été écrites par certaines personnes à l'encontre de Bella, en tant que chanteuse et petite amie..."

"Bella et vous êtes donc officiellement dans une relation amoureuse?" demanda fébrilement le journaliste.

"Non pas que ce soit le sujet de cet entretien, mais oui. Et ce sera Isabella, pour vous..." confirma froidement Edward, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, et de lui embrasser doucement le front. "Tu n'as qu'à demander à Esmee pour un vase, je te rejoins bientôt, nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps..." ajouta-t-il, prononçant les derniers mots avec cette même froideur.

D'un dernier signe de tête, elle acquiesça, puis salua le journaliste le plus poliment possible, se levant avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, Bella respira un bon coup, puis partit en quête de la mère du chanteur pour ce fameux vase. Un quart d'heure lui fut nécessaire pour repérer Esmee dans l'immense bâtisse, puis pour retrouver le placard dont parler cette dernière, posant finalement le bouquet sur le bureau dans la chambre du jeune homme. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, et cinq minutes plus tard, Edward faisait son entrée dans la pièce, la rejoignant immédiatement pour s'installer à ses côtés.

"Je suis désolée, j'aurai du frapper..." s'excusa timidement la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme se contenta de l'embrasser pour toute réponse.

"Depuis quand les journalistes viennent chez vous? Vous ne craigniez pas les photographes et autres paparazzis?" s'interrogea Bella.

"Contrat" répliqua le chanteur. "Ils signent tous un papier leur interdisant la divulgation de notre adresse ou d'une quelconque information sur lequel nous ayons donné notre accord..."

"Et ils respectent vraiment cet accord?" s'étonna, incrédule, la jeune fille, se blottissant un peu plus contre le jeune homme.

"Il faut croire que oui..." conclut-il en l'embrassant doucement. Doucement, avant que Bella ne se décide à répondre à son étreinte, et qu'elle ne se retrouve à cheval sur le jeune homme.

Ce soir là, et bien que ce ne fut pas prémédité, elle passa la soirée et la nuit chez les Cullen. Autant dire qu'Esmee avait bien fait de lui conseiller de laisser quelques vêtements et affaires de première nécessité dans un des placards d'Edward. Au cas où, avait-elle justifié. Bella espérait seulement que la mère du jeune homme n'avait pas imaginé ce genre de 'au cas où' là...

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Bella avait longuement hésité. A vrai dire, elle n'avait toujours pas choisi. Depuis maintenant près d'un quart d'heure, elle était restée indécise, perdue, les gens s'activant autour d'elle, la contournant, tandis que son regard passait d'un point à un autre.

Assise sur une chaise au fond de la salle, en face de l'espace délimité d'un délicat ruban rouge, mais en public, ou posée contre une malle, dans le couloir juste à côté, caché, tout proche, mais sans aucune visibilité?

La foule ne cessait de s'accroître, et les techniciens de fourmiller. Il était grand temps pour elle se s'installer, finit-elle par juger, se décidant à rester debout contre le mur de la pièce principale, en public, donc, mais avec la facilité de fuite si besoin était. Elle se faufila donc hors des couloirs qu'occupait l'équipe technique, et finit par se fondre dans le foule, trouvant rapidement l'emplacement duquel elle voyait correctement, contre le mur, donc. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Esmee, qui était la seule de la famille Cullen à encore pouvoir apparaître en public sans être reconnue, et toutes deux observèrent d'un sourire compatissant les trois frères finalement investir les lieux, l'échauffement et les cris de la foule permettant d'avoir l'assurance qu'ils étaient maintenant bien devant leurs instruments respectifs, sous les lampes de l'endroit.

Ce qui n'était qu'une petite présentation d'un nouvel album pour le groupe se révélait être l'évènement marketing de l'année pour cette boutique de Seattle. Il y avait en une après-midi autant de fréquentation que pour l'équivalent de deux mois lors des périodes de fêtes. Une bonne opération, en somme. La salle était maintenant pleine à craquer, les flashs des appareils photos crépitant perpetuellement, illuminant sans cesse davantage les visages des trois frères qui persistaient, imperturbables, leur show, enchaînant plusieurs chansons d'affiler, s'arrêtant à peine pour remercier la présence de chacun.

Le coeur de Bella se serra quand ils commencèrent la chanson. The Fallen Angel. Leur chanson. A Edward et elle. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle était jouée en public, en vrai, devant des gens autres que la famille Cullen. Cela faisait donc drôle dans le ventre à Bella. Il se serrait, se tordait, s'entortillait, bref, elle se sentait toute chose. Elle ne manqua cependant pas le regard perdu, pendant quelques instants, du jeune homme, qui scruta quelques secondes durant la foule et l'arrière scène, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un. A sa recherche.

Durant toute la chanson, la main de Bella se serra sur le médiator, le tortillant, celui s'incrustant presque dans sa peau, tandis qu'elle murmurait les paroles, les yeux, embuées de larmes, fixés sur le jeune homme. Tous les sentiments qu'elle sentait et se mélangeaient en elle furent davantage troublants encore quand elle entendit sa partie à elle, sa voix enregistrée, résonnait dans la salle, le jeune homme se concentrant alors uniquement sur le piano, le regard ailleurs.

Bella ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal. Que tout le monde puisse entendre cette chanson, et donc ses doutes, ses malheurs, sa vie, ou que la masse de fans montrant avec fierté leur féminité écrasée à l'avant de la scène, pour ne pas parler plus vulgairement, chanter avec ce qu'elles voulaient comme de la passion, ces mêmes paroles venant de son coeur, de son âme.

Elle se contenta donc de fixer, encore et encore le chanteur, et sur son dernier refrain, comme s'il avait senti le poids de ses yeux, Edward releva les siens pour accrocher son regard avec celui de la jeune fille, un sourire, discret, intime, mais toujours présent, s'affichant doucement sur ses lèvres. Rien que pour elle. Rien qu'à elle. A son tour, elle sourit, lui envoyant un baiser quand il joua les dernières notes du morceau.

La fin du morceau fut accueilli par une hystérie de la population féminine du public, à savoir la très grande majorité du public, tout comme le reste de la prestation, par ailleurs. Le mini concert ne tarda pas à prendre fin, la foule ne se dissipant que très lentement tandis que l'équipe se chargeait de ranger, les trois musiciens s'étant réfugiés dans une salle interdite aux clients, que Bella ne tarda pas à rejoindre.

La porte refermée derrière elle, elle alla doucement félicité Emmett et Jasper, qui retrouvait à leur tour Rosalie et Alice, avant de rejoindre les bras accueillants d'Edward.

"Jolie prestation..." proposa-t-elle dans un murmure, la tête contre son cou.

"J'aimerai en dire autant..." murmura à son tour le jeune homme dans son oreille, et elle ne put retenir un frisson. De plaisir, et de peur. Elle, chanter en public? Autant demander au père noël de nous présenter la petite souris. Fort peu probable, donc.

"L'espoir fait vivre..." répondit d'un sourire la jeune fille.

"Et tu es ma seule espérance..." conclut le jeune homme avant de lui embrasser les cheveux.

"Heureusement que les fans et les journalistes n'entendent pas ça, car sinon, ce serait de nouveau l'apocalypse!" commenta Emmett tandis qu'il récupérait un sac derrière son frère, et Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir, s'éloignant légèrement du chanteur.

"Ils ne se calment donc jamais?" demanda la jeune fille, à personne en particulier.

"Les journalistes?" Ce fut Jasper qui prit la relève, et Bella acquiesça. "Oh non, bien au contraire..." Il rigola, mais d'un rire jaune, plein d'amertume. "Ce dont tu as eu droit la semaine dernière n'était qu'un avant gout, une mise en bouche...Car c'est bien ça, ils cherchent absolument une histoire dans laquelle planter les dents, un scoop, tel un os à ronger..."

Bella ne put retenir un frisson. Le ton du bassiste était certes un peu trop dramatique, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, et ne voulait certainement pas en faire l'expérience. La dernière semaine avait déjà été bien assez pénible pour vouloir revivre la même chose voir plus.

Car la semaine dernière, l'annonce avait été faite dans un magazine que la chanteuse de 'The Fallen Angel' était la petite amie d'Edward Cullen, alias Isabella Swan, alias l'inconnue sur la photo. L'auteur de l'article? Une auteure. Victoria. Les réactions sur le forum ne s'étaient pas faites attendre, ainsi que les appels sur son portable, sur le fixe de sa mère, de son père, à son université, chez les Cullen, et la jeune fille avait été à deux doigts de la paranoïa, y regardant à deux fois avant de sortir sans des lunettes et un couvre-chef, se retournant souvent dans la rue ou dans les magasins, par crainte d'un photographe. Personne ne savait comment cette Victoria avait eu son information, mais les Cullen suspectaient des relations entre Laurent Coven et cette journaliste. Mais comme il n'y avait ni preuve, ni véritable enfreint du contrat, rien ne pouvait être fait.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand Esmee lui fit doucement remarquer qu'il était temps de rejoindre les véhicules. La salle était maintenant vide, et l'équipe, ainsi que la famille, pouvaient maintenant rentrer. Se glissant sur le fauteuil passager, aux côtés d'Edward, elle regarda les rues de Seattle silencieusement défiler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à la demeure du clan Cullen. Elle aida à décharger, goûta la toujours aussi bonne cuisine d'Esmee, et rejoint le jeune homme sur son canapé.

"Ca va?" l'interrogea le jeun homme, la serrant contre lui.

"Oui oui..." répondit-elle distraitement. "Ça se passe toujours comme ça?"

"Quoi donc?"

"L'installation, les fans qui hurlent, les flash des photos, les cris, les soupirs, les...sous-vêtements.." finit-elle avec un frisson.

Il sourit quelques instants avant de répondre. "Ça a toujours fait rire Emmett...Les sous-vêtements" précisa Edward devant le sourcil haussé de la jeune fille. "Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'ils deviennent..." ajouta-t-il, amusé. "Mais oui, ça se passe toujours plus ou moins de cette manière...Pour les présentations, du moins...pour les concerts..." commença-t-il, s'interrompant, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Pour les concerts?" pressa Bella.

"Je suppose que les cris sont doublés, voire triplés, que dis-je, bien plus encore, les flash aussi, mais que ça dure plus longtemps." haussa-t-il les épaules. "Mais c'est tellement puissant, d'être sur la scène, la musique résonnant dans tes entrailles, les fans t'accompagnant comme si leur vie en dépendait..." Il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs, serrant la jeune fille un peu plus fort.

"Et ça ne te...dérange pas, que ces gens qui ne sont là que dans l'espoir de te retrouver après pour une séance privée chantent tes paroles, celles dans lesquelles tu as tout mis, tout donné? Ça ne te blesse pas, ne te révolte pas?" questionna Bella, incertaine.

"C'est comme ça que tu l'as vécu?" s'assura sérieusement le jeune homme, et comme la jeune fille plongeant sa tête contre son torse, se cachant derrière ses cheveux, il prit ça pour une confirmation. "Je suppose que ça ne fait pas la même chose quand tu la chante toi même. Parce qu'à ce moment là, c'est toi qui leur donne ces mots, ces idées, et eux ne font que te suivre, t'accompagner. Ils ne peuvent pas alors pas me voler ces bouts de moi..." proposa-t-il. "Je suppose que ça a du être perturbant..."

"Si tu savais..." murmura-t-elle, avant qu'il ne fredonne doucement dans son oreille.

"Si ça peut te faire sourire, dis-toi que j'ai reconnu ta voisine de palier dans le public" rigola le chanteur.

Bella sourit, malgré elle. "Je suppose que c'est ça de vouloir jouer dans sa ville..." répondit-elle. "D'ailleurs, tu préfères jouer dans ta ville ou ailleurs?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

"C'est une bonne question..." Il réfléchit quelques instants. "Jouer devant des gens qu'on connaît peut avoir ce côté rassurant, mais il y a toujours derrière ce jugement, cette comparaison qu'ils font avec le petit garçon qu'ils ont connu, quand il jouait encore dans le bac à sable, ou je ne sais quoi..." commença-t-il. "Devant des inconnus, ils ne peuvent que se baser sur ce qu'ils voient... Et ce qu'ils entendent par les magazines, bien sûr... Mais il n'y a aucun visage sur lequel t'appuyer..." Il se tut quelques secondes. "Non pas que tu réussise vraiment à distinguer clairement des visages au delà des premiers rangs lors d'un concert." sourit-il, lui caressant doucement le visage. "Tu étais très intriguante, ce soir là, tu sais?"

La jeune fille releva la tête, perplexe.

"Bien sûr que oui, je t'avais remarqué... Tu ne te souviens donc pas de ce regard durant le fameux morceau au piano?"

"Oui, je m'en souviens..." répondit-elle fermement. "C'est juste que je pensais que c'était le fruit de ma pathétique imagination s'accrochant à une improbable illusion" sourit-elle doucement en signe d'excuse, auquel il répondit par un soupir, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je n'arrive plus à imaginer un concert sans ta présence..." finit-il par annoncer, après plusieurs minutes de silence. "Je ne sais pas comment ni si je pourrais..."

"Moi non, moi non plus..."murmura-t-elle, se blottissant encore davantage contre lui, redoutant ce futur et les décisions qui seraient à prendre, préférant pour le moment les éloigner par une étreinte passionnée.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

"Je te promets que demain, je fais changer le numéro de la ligne!" annonça une nouvelle fois Renee, l'exaspération clairement distincte dans sa voix.

"Tu sais que ça ne durera pas..." rigola doucement Bella, imaginant parfaitement le visage de sa mère à l'instant même.

"Durera ce que ça durera, ça fera déjà des vacances!" râla de nouveau la femme au travers du téléphone. "Tu sais que j'ai encore droit à l'appel de certains 'anciens camarades' à toi? Je les ai bien envoyé bouler, tiens... Un certain James...et un Michael...Newton, je crois... Comme quoi vous auriez été dans la même classe et qu'il se demandait comment ça se passait pour toi... Comme si j'allais tombé dans leur panneau!" s'énerva une nouvelle fois Renee.

Bella ne put cependant pas retenir son fou rire. "Mike était vraiment un ancien camarade!" parvint-elle à dire entre deux rires "mais tu as bien fait de l'envoyer paître quand même, il ne mérite pas mieux!" rigola-t-elle encore, et sa mère ne tarda pas à rire à son tour.

"Bon, et sinon, comment ça se passe? Tu as eu des nouvelles de..." commença Renee.

"Ça se passe comme ça peut... C'est parfois dur, mais bon, on le savait quand on a pris cette décision... Et non, j'attends toujours leur appel... Je vais d'ailleurs pas tardé, au cas où... On ne sait jamais, avec le décalage horaire..." soupira doucement la jeune fille.

"Oui, c'est vrai que l'europe n'est pas à côté, hein?" plaisanta doucement la mère.

"Et non... malheureusement..." soupira une nouvelle fois Bella.

Après des dernières salutations et une énième promesse de rappeler bientôt, la jeune fille put enfin raccrochée, posant son portable à ses côtés, laissant tomber sa tête sur le matelas. Oui. Elle avait fait son choix, il y a un peu plus de sept mois maintenant, avant que la tournée de promotion, et la tournée en elle même ne commence, et ne s'éloigne petit à petit de Seattle, et chaque jour, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qui avait été de plus facile, mais c'était pour le mieux.

Le matelas ne tarda pas à bouger, indiquant que quelqu'un venait de s'installer dessus.

"Alors, toujours pas de nouvelles de l'université?" demanda la voix grave du chanteur tandis qu'une main, qu'elle supposa comme sienne, se plongea délicatement dans ses cheveux.

Non, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi le groupe dans ses déplacements. Au diable ses études, elle était jeune, elle pouvait toujours les reprendre un peu plus tard. Elle avait même commencé à se renseigner pour des cours par correspondance. Renseignements qu'elle attendait, justement.

"Non, pas encore..." répondit-elle, tournant la tête pour croiser le regard du jeune homme. "Renee vient de me demander la même chose." sourit-elle.

"Tout va bien pour elle?" s'enquit-il, souriant à son tour.

"Toujours...Avec elle, de toute façon..." Ils se turent quelques instants, avant qu'un coup ne soit donné à la porte.

Avec réticence, Bella se leva, et traversa la suite, majestueuse, qu'elle partageait avec le chanteur. A chaque ville que le groupe visitait, ils logeaient dans un hôtel de haut standing - "Il nous faut le meilleur pour être au top" avait insisté Emmett - et ce palace ne faisait pas exception. L'endroit était juste immense, la décoration des plus raffinées, et l'emplacement idéal, au milieu de la capitale.

Quand la jeune fille atteignit enfin la porte, ce qui prit un certain temps puisqu'il avait fallu traverser la chambre, puis le salon, puis le hall, elle put enfin accueillir Emmett, tout sourire.

"Allez les jeunes, la gastronomie allemande nous attend!" s'exclama-t-il, avant de faire signe qu'il les attendait dans les secondes suivantes.

Bella rigola doucement avant de se rétracter dans la chambre pour récupérer son sac, et son homme, au passage. Puis ils suivirent le batteur jusqu'au restaurant, sur une table légèrement isolée, à la demande de Carlisle, pour ne pas être dérangé, bien que le risque soit faible dans ce genre d'hôtels.

Cela faisait quatre mois que le groupe avait entamé sa tournée. La vraie, pas la promotion. Après quelques dates aux Etats-Unis, ils étaient parti sur les routes asiatiques, traversant le Japon et la Chine. Un passage par la Russie, et ils se retrouvaient déjà en Europe, commençant par l'Allemagne, avant de tourner un peu sur le vieux continent. Ils avaient donc une date de prévue sur Berlin, avant de partir dans une ville légèrement plus provinciale d'Allemagne, avant un futur passage en Belgique, entre autre.

Le repas fut pris dans la même bonne humeur que celle qui planait depuis le début. Bella avait crains, au départ, d'être un poids, d'être extérieure à tout ça, et que l'ambiance s'en ressente, mais tout se passait pour le mieux, et chacun lui montrait chaque jour qu'elle faisait bien partie de l'aventure. Car c'était une aventure.

La troupe ne tarda alors pas à rejoindre leurs appartements, une fois le repas fini, la journée du lendemain s'annonçant très chargée, puisque c'était le jour du concert. Bella et Edward saluèrent rapidement la famille, se contentant d'un signe de main en direction de Jasper puisque celui-ci était au téléphone avec Alice. La jeune fille n'avait pu venir, car ses études ne pouvaient acceptées une année sabbatique, et elle tenait trop à ses études et tous les efforts qu'elle y avait consacré pour pouvoir les abandonner aussi vite. Bella se chargeait donc, avec Jasper, de lui faire un compte rendu détaillé des évènements.

Le couple ne tarda pas à se glisser sous les draps frais de l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, et après un dernier baiser, s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

"Non, ça ne va pas le faire, ça ne va vraiment pas le faire..." marmonnait sans cesse la jeune fille, faisant les cent pas dans la loge, tandis qu'Edward avait rejoint un technicien pour régler quelques derniers détails.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas le faire?" finit par demander Jasper, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je ne peux pas le faire, je ne vais pas le faire!" paniqua finalement la jeune fille, s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

"Arrête de massacrer tes cheveux qui ont demandé tant de préparation" commanda le bassiste en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, faisant référence à la presque heure entière consacrée à la coiffure, à l'hôtel, de Bella. "Et puis arrêtes de paniquer. Tu peux le faire, et tu vas le faire."

"Non, je ne peux pas. Désolée, mais je vous lâche." conclut Bella dans un soupir, s'affaissant dans un canapé fortuitement présent dans la salle.

"Tu vas le faire, un point c'est tout!" conclut à son tour le jeune homme. "Pas de choix ma belle, tu es programmée, et tu le resteras" Devant le regard de nouveau paniquée de la jeune fille, il reprit. "Enfin tu sais ce que je veux dire..."

Elle se détendit de nouveau, et se força davantage à paraître aussi détendue qu'habituellement quand Edward fit son retour dans la salle, l'embrassant tendrement avant de chercher un tee-shirt dans une valise et de se changer.

C'était devenu un rituel, maintenant. Elle restait avec le groupe, dans les loges, jusqu'à leur entrée sur scène, et restait durant le show dans les coulisses, aux côtés d'un technicien, quand il n'avait rien à faire, ce qui était généralement rare. Mais la solitude ne la dérangeait pas, elle préférait profiter du concert seule, et passer seule le moment de sa chanson. Ca faisait toujours aussi mal. D'autant qu'on entendait bien plus, malgré le volume sonore des instruments, les chants du public.

Il était enfin temps pour les trois frères de monter sur scène. Quand Edward vint l'embrasser une dernière fois, comme il en avait l'habitude, elle s'accrocha un peu plus désespéremment à son cou, ne voulant plus le lâcher des lèvres. Elle finit cependant par se reculer quand Emmett se râcla la gorge, le public ne pouvant plus attendre. Le guitariste jeta un regard intrigué à la jeune fille, avant de lui sourire doucement, et de franchir le rideau de lumière qui le séparait de la scène.

Elle s'installa sur une malle, et s'autorisa alors quelques minutes de divaguation. Tous les concerts se déroulaient pratiquement de la même manière, la liste des morceaux joués ne changeant quasiment jamais. Elle avait donc encore un peu de temps devant elle. Elle laissa un sourire hanter ses lèvres avant de se relever brutalement à la fin du premier morceau et de retourner dans les loges. Prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle se précipita sur un sac qu'elle avait posé discrètement dans un coin, en sortit la tenue qu'elle y avait glissé, et entreprit de se changer.

Quand elle revint derrière la scène, elle reconnut le cinquième morceau de la liste. Elle avait mis du temps pour se changer, mais n'était pas en retard. Elle prit soin de rester dans un coin sombre, duquel elle pouvait observer la scène, mais d'où elle n'était pas vue, et profita du spectacle pendant encore quelques chansons.

Quand elle releva les yeux, au milieu d'un morceau, ce fut pour croiser celui de Jasper, qui dirigea rapidement le sien vers une tasse de thé qui se trouvait maintenant aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever le sourcil à l'intention du bassiste. Elle avait compris le message. C'était l'heure. Plus qu'une chanson, lui criait sa conscience, sa panique, son appréhension, et même un peu de son impatience. Plus qu'une chanson, et ce serait le commencement, la fin, le tout. Autant dire que le noeud dans son ventre n'en menait pas large, ni même son égo.

Faux.

L'égo de la jeune fille était, paradoxalement, au plus bas du gouffre, et au meilleur de sa forme. Jamais le doute ne l'avait autant assailli, et pourtant jamais elle n'avait eu de meilleurs boosters, de meilleur soutien. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme ci elle le faisait pour une quelconque fierté personnelle. Enfin. Bien sûr que si il y avait en jeu un peu de fierté, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais si peu. En tout cas, il n'avait guère d'importance par rapport au reste...

Le liquide chaud s'écoula lentement dans sa gorge, tandis qu'elle entamait un nouveau débat personnel, qu'elle savait par avance perdu, sur les pours et contre de son acte si proche maintenant. Il y avait tout à gagner, et presque rien à perdre. Ou si peu, en comparaison. Simple, donc. La tasse finie, elle alla la reposer dans les loges, en profitant pour se racler la gorge de manière fort peu gracieuse et silencieuse, mais au combien nécessaire après cette épreuve de la chaleur, et fredonna quelques phrases, avant de se forçer à retourner derrière le rideau avant que la lâcheté ne prenne le meilleur d'elle.

La chanson prenait enfin fin, et jamais la jeune fille ne se sentit si prise au piège qu'à cet instant. Celui où Edward introduisait la future chanson, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le public, celui où son frère de bassiste faisait un discret signe à l'équipe technique, celui où Emmett lui faisait maintenant un clin d'oeil.

Puis Edward se tourna vers elle, la jeune fille prenant soin de ne laisser apercevoir que son visage au chanteur, avant qu'il ne lui envoie un baiser, et qu'il n'entame la chanson.

Sa chanson. Leur chanson.

Toujours cette même émotion, cette même torsion à l'estomac, ce même vide qui s'installe dans la tête, cette même chaleur et ce même frisson qui l'envahissaient et jamais autant de pression. Car c'était ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être compressée, chaque seconde un peu plus, sa tête lui en faisant presque mal, un sifflement résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Bella secoua la tête, fermant les yeux, inspirant profondément. Ce n'était plus le moment. Elle souffla lentement, écoutant les trois frères jouaient, se laissant berçer par ce morceau qu'elle connaissait par coeur, de toute son âme. Mais ce qui faisait que cette écoute ci différait des autres, c'était peut être ce battement de coeur, le sien, qu'elle entendait davantage, plus fort, presque, que la musique elle même, accélérant de seconde en seconde, ou cette respiration, la sienne, qui se saccadait, se coupant à certains passages, pour s'approfondir et s'interrompre quelques instants lorsque le jeune homme finissait le premier refrain, après avoir chanté son couplet, avant que la voix féminine ne reprenne la parole.

La sienne.

Bella franchit, les yeux fixés sur Edward, les quelques pas qui la firent passer de l'ombre à la lumière, de l'obscurité à la clarté. Jamais sa voix n'avat sonné si fausse, ni si fragile,mais jamais elle n'avait sonné plus juste. Elle l'entendait, en démultipliée, encore et encore, de toute part, ne la reconnaissait presque pas, et pour cause. L'effet des micros n'avait rien à voir dans ce phénomène. C'était bien les émotions qui bataillaient en elle qui débordaient, et qui maintenant faisait taire quelques instants la salle, rendant un public étonnament silencieux, le temps qu'il comprenne que la voix venait de la jeune fille, et qu'il ne l'accueille comme il se doit.

Ce même temps fut nécessaire à Edward, non pas pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose, il avait tout de suite remarqué que la bande sonore de la voix ne s'était pas déclenché, et que la voix qu'il entendait maintenant n'était définitivement pas pré-enregistrée, mais bien pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve, une illusion

Oui, le sourire qu'il afficha quand leurs regards se croisèrent valait bien toutes les peines du monde, se rassura la jeune fille, qui ne le lâcha pas du regard de toute sa prestation, ayant trop peur de perdre pied, de se perdre, dans le public, dans ses émotions. Elle n'entendait plus la foule chanter avec elle, elle ne voyait plus ses fans se trémousser dans tous les sens. Elle ne sentait que le regard du jeune homme sur elle, et la confiance qu'il lui inspirait.

Jamais son coeur ne vibra autant que quand ils finirent par conclure la chanson ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux, Bella ayant posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pendant qu'il jouait les dernières notes de piano, leur voix s'entrelaçant, jouant des mots qu'ils avaient échangé, partagé, créé et vécu ensemble. Les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux quand il laissa résonner la dernière note de piano dans le silence quasi religieux de la salle, avant que le public ne finisse par exploser en acclamations, que la jeune fille ne remarqua cependant pas, tant elle se perdait dans le regard qu'elle partageait avec le chanteur.

Elle sursauta presque quand il finit par se lever, lui attrapant la main pour la diriger vers le centre de la scène, la montrant bien à tout le monde.

"Merci pour elle!" lança-t-il, et le public n'hésita pas à applaudir, comme il en avait tant l'habitude.

"Merci à toi..." murmura enfin Edward dans l'oreille de la jeune fille, tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient avant qu'elle ne s'éclispe.

Elle aurait presque pu se trouver ridicule, en plein milieu d'une scène, devant des miliers d'inconnus, en robe à corset blanc, dont les dentelles tombaient en rangées sur ses chevilles, ses longs cheveux flottant sur ses épaules et dans son dos, à rougir ainsi à la phrase du jeune homme, si elle n'était pas trop occupée à frissonner de ce contact.

Quand il la relâcha enfin, elle se précipita dans les coulisses, non sans recevoir les sourires et clins d'oeil d'Emmett et Jasper. Jamais les loges ne furent si rassurantes et reposantes qu'elles ne le furent à ce moment là. Elle resta dans le canapé un certain temps, un temps certain même, puisque quand elle reprit enfin conscience de sa propre existence, ce fut pour entendre la porte de la loge s'ouvrir presque brutalement, avant de se refermer avec autant de fermeté.

Relevant les yeux, elle tomba dans ceux toujours aussi verts du jeune homme, et elle ne put qu'observer, impuissante, son avancée, tandis qu'il se précipitait dans ses bras.

"Oh, mon ange..." murmurait-il sans cesse, lui embrassant les cheveux, la serrant contre lui comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. "merci, mon ange, merci..."

Puis ses baisers se firent plus insistants, et plus ciblés, d'abord sur son front, puis sur ses joues, son nez, avant de trouver sa bouche et ses lèvres, pendant de longues minutes, ne s'éloignant que pour explorer son cou.

"Edward..." finit soupirer, à bout de souffle, la jeune fille.

"Le concert est fini.." réussit à articuler le jeune homme. "Jazz et Em sont occupés avec la technique..."

Et sans un mot de plus, il entreprit de défaire le corset de la jeune fille. Elle n'eut par ailleurs ni la force ni l'envie de l'en empêcher, et elle se contenta donc d'oberserver le corps majestueux, brillant de sueur, de son homme, tandis qu'il explorait à son tour ses formes et sa peau.

Le canapé n'était certainement pas des plus spacieux ou confortables, mais il leur suffit, leur passion les aveuglant complètement, et quand ils reprirent enfin leur esprit, et leur souffle, ils s'enlaçèrent tendrement pendant quelques minutes encore, avant que le jeune homme ne finisse par se relever, se séparant à regret de la jeune fille, pour aller chercher dans un sac voisin une serviette et des vêtements.

Une fois présentables, tous deux rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe, pour aider à ranger la scène et le matériel, et la jeune fille ne put éviter la ronde d'applaudissements de tous. Rougissante de tout son être, elle garda le regard baissé, et un léger sourire gêné aux lèvres, tandis que le bassiste et le batteur les rejoignaient.

"Bravo la miss!" s'exclama Emmett

"On te l'avait bien dit que tu y arriverais!" confirma Jasper, tandis qu'il grimaçait sous le coup de son frère chanteur.

"Traîtres..." accusait celui-ci "Vous auriez pu me prévenir."

"Mais ça n'aurait plus été une surprise, frérot!" plaisanta Emmett "Comme si tu t'en plaignais!"

Le chanteur se contenta de sourire, avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

"Non, là où tu devrais nous remercier, c'est pour la surprise que nous avons faite à Bella..."sourit machiavéliquement Jasper. Au goût de Bella, bien sûr. Peut être parce qu'il parlait d'elle, et d'une surprise...

"Pardon?"demandèrent en même temps Edward et Bella, tous deux perplexes, mais Bella étant légèrement plus paniquée que le chanteur.

"Oui, on ne t'a peut être pas dit ce que l'on préparait avec Bella, mais nous n'avons pas dit à Bella ce que nous préparions avec toi..." continua Emmett, tout sourire, fier de semer davantage le trouble chez la jeune fille, qui n'apprécia pas la tournure des choses, surtout quand elle vit Edward sourire à son tour.

"Vous voulez dire... qu'elle ne sait pas qu'on... que c'était... vraiment?" vérifia Edward, et devant les sourires de ses frères, ne put retenir un rire.

"Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas?" finit par demander, angoissée, la jeune fille.

"Tu devais être trop stressée pour remarquer..." commença Edward.

"Trop occupée à te déshabiller du regard, oui!" coupa Emmett, aussitôt tapé par Jasper.

"...trop prise par la chanson" reprit le chanteur "pour noter la présence de points rouges, et de boites noires à certains endroits, près de la scène, au dessus du public, au fond de la salle..."

Devant le regard toujours perdue de la jeune fille, qui s'accrochait maintenant désespérément à son bras, il soupira, un sourire aux lèvres.

"C'était filmé, mon ange..." souffla-t-il doucement

Bella mit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole, n'ayant pas d'autre choix,puisque tout le monde attendait sa réaction, avec un grand sourire, put-elle noter.

"Filmé... filmé..." murmura-t-elle "Mais pourquoi?" interrogea-t-elle, toujours dans l'incompréhension.

Emmett explosa de rire, et Edward ne cacha pas son propre sourire d'amusement.

"Le concert était filmé..." reprit Jasper "comme pour un DVD, par exemple..." sourit-il.

"Ah, vous allez faire un DVD de ce concert, c'est chouette!" s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire. Avant que son cerveau quelque peu perturbé ne réagisse. "Vous allez faire un DVD de...CE concert?" vérifia-t-elle, et comme tout le monde s'évertuait encore à lui sourire, elle n'eut qu'une seule conclusion possible. "Oh mon Dieu..." maugréa-t-elle, se cachant le visage contre le torse d'Edward. "Traîtres" finit-elle par accuser à son tour, tapant de toute sa force le dos d'Emmett, ce qui ne fut que très substanciel, il faut le dire.

Tandis que les rires des trois frères résonnaient dans toute la salle, depuis longtemps vide, maintenant, elle se permit d'y jeter pleinement un coup d'oeil. Debout, perdue au centre de la scène, seule, elle analysa tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Non, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir chanté. Que ce soit sur DVD ou non, cela ne changeait rien. Elle n'avait pas chanté pour faire parler d'elle, ni dans le but de devenir chanteuse. Si elle avait chanté, c'était pour Edward. Pour lui montrer qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle avait surmonté ses doutes, ses inquiétudes, ses craintes. Elle avait chanté pour lui, et donc pour elle.

Elle ne voulait pas attendre le haut de l'échelle. On ne l'atteignait jamais. Ou du moins, jamais pour longtemps. Non. Elle n'avait pas cherché à atteindre ce haut de l'échelle par la chanson. Elle avait juste voulu gravir cette échelle, pour atteindre cet échelon précis, celui sur lequel elle se trouvait maintenant, si challengeant, si utopique, mais qui avait fait ses jours et ses nuits. Au prix de beaucoup d'efforts, certainement, elle y avait perdu des plumes, au prix de beaucoup de chute, dont elle avait craint ne jamais en ressortir. Mais ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, et elle avait repris encore et toujours sa marche, accompagné d'Edward, de sa musique, de ses napperons. De simples mots, sortis de son esprit, pour se retrouver sur papier, mais qui avaient été les pierres sur lesquelles elle avait marché, lui permettant cette ascension si illusoire.

Aujourd'hui, elle était Bella. Une Belle composée des restes de celle qu'elle avait pu être, et dont les restes feraient un jour la future Bella. Car elle savat qu'elle chuterait, encore. Elle ne comptait peut être plus gravir l'échelle, mais celle-ci risquait de faiblir sous son poids, et il lui faudrait se battre pour la maintenant. Elle y était prête.

Un sourire hanta ses lèvres, et d'un dernier soupir, se retourna, et partit rejoindre Edward.

Elle n'était peut être pas un ange, mais certainement pas un démon. Juste un ange déchu.

A Fallen Angel.

**THE END**


End file.
